Death Note Talk Show
by i.Jinx
Summary: Basically what the title says. Come on, who doesn't like torturing and asking questions to their favorite characters? Read! Warning: Contain long chapters!
1. Welcome!

Hello everyone who is so generous to click on this story. I am your host Alex, Jinx, i. Jinx Whatever you what to call me, you can't find me with just a nickname. And no I'm not a host like Ouran High School Host Club. That would be creepy...no raping me! And this is...

"The Death Note Talk Show"

*Applause*

L: A talk show? The whole cast is just here to get back all of our stuff!

All: Yeah!

Me: I will, I will, after I'm done with this! *whispers* _except for L and Mello_

L and Mello: WHAT!!!

Me: I got hungry, and i miss lunch. It's your fault for being addicted for sugar and not coming for 4 hours. It kept saying "Eat me! Eat me!"

Mello: Come here you *being hold back by Light and Matt*

Me: HA! Light is actually good for something yay~

Light: *Lets go of Mello*

Matt: Hey!

Mello: REVENGE!!!

Me: AHAHAHAHAH!!! *Hands paper to Near and runs away*

Near: Fine, I'll read the rules. Ahem

1. Keep everything t rated, i am already scar-ed for life, i don't need anymore

2. Other characters such as Misa, Mikami, etc. Will come in later chapters. Depending of the popularity and/or demands

3. You can basically do anything to us. Dares, questions, advice, singing Love Shine, anything, but just don't repeat

4. Have fun with this!

L:...I didn't like the 3rd rule

Light: Me neither...hey why isn't Jinx screaming?

Matt: Maybe Mello killed her

*Glass Box fell on top of them*

Light: What the hell!

Near: We are not animals...

*Mello falling from the sky into the box*

Matt: Mello did you have a nice fall?

Mello: Shut the F*** up

Me: Now since one of you tried to kill me. You shall all suffer and do everything the review says, and maybe I'll let you out ^^ maybe...

* * *

Okay people, send in the reviews. I will probably wait for at least 4 reviews till i make the next chapter. Meaning if there's more than 4 review already, hurry, because i might get it before i publish. I will probably have people guest star in the chapters too. Meaning friends from school and friends on Fan fiction. I don't know...I'm making this up as i go on ^^

This was brought to you by Matt

Matt: MY VIDEO GAMES ARE DYING! I NEED BATTERIES!! JINX!!! PLEASE!!!!

Because if you aren't Matt, you aren't addicted to games as much as him

REVIEW!!! Do it for the children!


	2. Video Games and Hungry Animals

Hello and welcome back to…

Death Note Talk Show!

Me: **Happy President Day!!! **Now let's get the guys out of the 8000000000x8000000000 glass box *pull rope*

Mello: I hate you

Me: you love me, anyway, I've got those 5 reviews so quickly, post, left, got back home and boom! 5 reviews! T^T i feel so loved

Misa: Misa-Misa is here!

Light: Where were you? We told you we're leaving at 3! Yesterday!

Misa: Yes, but Misa-Misa needed to look perfect for Light!! *Huggles*

Me: -_- ew...Just ew...any way here is the first REVIEW!

**~YuzukiraBirthday~  
**

**Lol!**

**Everyone:I DARE YOU TO SING 'REGRET MESSAGE - KAGAMINE RIN'!**

**L:I dare you to sing 'Daughter of Evil - Kagamine Rin'  
Misa:I dare you to sing 'Servant OF Evil - Kagamine Len'! I LOVE THOSE THREE SONGS!**

**Light:YOU MUST SING 'THE EVIL FOOD EATER, CONCHITA - MEIKO SAKINE'!**

All: WHAT!!

Near: I don't like singing...

Me: Since you're so cute...nope you still got to do it. And for these songs are super long so...sorry

Mello: wow

Me: Get back in line! AND NOW INTRODUCING...THE DEATH NOTE CAST SINGING "REGRET MESSAGE" BY RIN!!

*Opens Curtains*

*sings and Mello does the split*

*Applause*

Me: That was so...beautiful T^T

Mello: My Manhood!

L: My throat hurts

Me: Well...too BAD!! You got to sing another song

L: Can you shorten it?

Me: Sorry, nope

L: *sighs*

*Curtains open* L is singing 'Daughter of Evil' by Rin, in a dress

*poof biggest goofy pink dress on L*

L: What!

Me: Didn't you hear me! The song says DAUGHTER!!

L: Fine Ahem...

*Sings, twirls in dress*

*Applause*

Me: Wow L, you're a pretty 14 year old blonde *snickers*

L: Don't make me kick you...

Me : Misa! Your turn!

Misa : Misa-Misa is ready!

*Curtains and poof boy clothing on Misa*

Misa: Misa-Misa is not a boy!

Me: *rolls eyes* Well Misa you have to, the singer is a boy

Misa: You're just jealous because Misa-Misa is more prettier than you!

Me: You want to say that again you B****! *Getting hold back by Matt and Mello* Let go of ME!

Misa: Fine, Misa-Misa will sing 'Servant of Evil' by Len...

*sings*

*No Applause*

Misa: Misa-Misa sings good, why isn't there any applause?

Me: Because you defined me, you get NOTHING!!!*throws tomato at her face * Anyway it's 'well' not 'good'...Light your turn

Light: Alright *hair flip and wink*

*Curtains Up *

Light: Why am I wearing a red dress?!

Me: The singer! How many times I have to repeat that!!!...anyway now you really look like Meiko. You should think about getting into cross dressing

Misa: No, Light is not a girl

Matt: All he needs are boobs, and he's differentially look like one

Light *growls*

Me: oh and you also have to sing Len and Rin's part too!

Light: great...

*Sings*

*Applause*

Me: You have got to stop eating

Light: It's the song not me

Me: Yeah keep telling that to yourself at night NEXT REVIEW!!!

**~CherryLawliet~ **

**Are we supposed to give one dare for one person? If not I had a few ideas on my mind. heh heh.**

**Well for light imagay how about he has to swim in a tank filled with hungry sharks for 5 minutes, and see if he comes out alive. Mwhahahaha**

**For L he has to sing the copacabana song, if not that he has to dance to it instead. I'm sorry it's just that I want to see him do something embarrassing, I'm not cruel you know. If he does he gets all the sweets he wants, well I guess that's totally up to you.**

**For mello he has to dance while L is singing, And if L chooses not to sing then he has to still dance with him. I told you I want to see some embarrassing things.**

**For near, well I'm not sure.**

**For matt he has to get his game away from a bear. Listen I just want to see what he'd do for his game.**

**I cant wait for future chapters, and to see what anyone else comes up with. Mwhahahaha**

Me: yeah you should do one dare per person for each chapter. I can't always pay for their medical bills...He he he...Hey Light!

Light: Yeah

Me: Remember that glass box?

Light: yes

Me: Can you go up there and see if there's any of Matt's game

Light: Sure *goes up, Pushes him* "What the hell?!"

Me: Bring it in Boys!! *men fills box with water to the top, men left, me have a tank of five sharks*

Light: NOOOO!!

Me: Sorry Light, it's for the show *Dumps Sharks*

Light: AHHHHHH!!! *swims*

Me: Swim IMAGAY!! SWIM!!! And sorry CherryLawliet we didn't get a tank for him to swim in or more sharks. Budget Cuts ;), We'll take him out after the review is done, that's probably about 5 minutes

L: Who's next?

Me: You and Mello (A/N i laughed when i heard this song XD)

Mello: doing what?

Me: The Dance....of LO~VE (tango)

L and Mello: What!!

Me: And you can dance or sing L

L: sing, i believe now I'm a great singer ^_^

Me: okay and go!

L: *hold Mello's Hand and waist*

Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would merengue and do the cha-cha  
And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar  
Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4  
They were young and they had each other  
Who could ask for more?

At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....they fell in love

(Copa Copacabana)

His name was Rico, he wore a diamond  
He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there  
And when she finished, he called her over  
But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar  
And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two  
There was blood and a single gun shot  
But just who shot who?

At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....she lost her love

(Copa. . Copacabana)  
(Copa Copacabana) (Copacabana, ahh ahh ahh ahh)  
(Ahh ahh ahh ahh Copa Copacabana)  
(Talking Havana have a banana)  
(Music and passion...always the fash--shun)

Matt: Did L just try to grab Mello's ass?

Me: o.o' I rather not say

Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl  
But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show  
Now it's a disco, but not for Lola  
Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair  
She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind  
She lost her youth and she lost her Tony  
Now she's lost her mind!

At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....don't fall in love

(Copa) don't fall in love  
Copacabana  
Copacabana

*Applause*

L: I *pant pant* so tried *pant pant* of these reviews

Me: Already?! Anyway here's a bunch of sweets from CherryLawliet

L: Yay~ *huggles sweet*

Mello: *glares* i just died a little inside

Me :^^ good! Near!!

Near: what

Me: You are in luck; she has no idea what to do with you so you are cleared

Near: Thank you CherryLawliet

Matt: Me too?

Me: Give me your games Matt

Matt: Why?

Me: I'm just putting in the batteries for you

Matt: Okay *gives games and game systems*

Me: *Runs*

Matt: WHAT!! COME BACK HERE!!

_At the woods_

Me: So *pant pant* tired, most find *pant pant* Bear

Matt: Give it back!

Me: Never!! *finds bear* Aha!

Bear: *sees me and thinking the games is hunny*

Me: Here you go! *pat Bear's head, Matt tackles me*

Matt: Give back my games!!

Me: I can't

Matt: Why!!

Me: The dare was to get your games back from the bear

Matt: FINE! Bring it ON!!

Me: o.o Okay XD *dings the wrestling bell*

_Five minute later..._

Matt: *Standing on top of the Bear* Got it. no one stands between me and my games!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: o.o okay...

Matt: Hey weren't you supposed to get Light out of the tank 10 minutes ago?

Me:...Oh S***

_Back at the studio_

Me: Light!! *Shouting in the tank* Are you okay?!

Light: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Me: *Opens roof, Light got out, slamming the roof on the sharks*

Light: *pant pant*

Me:...So Light...want bandages?

Light: Bandages? No I just want to know WHAT HAPPEN TO 5 MINUTES?!

Me: The other dares, and I had to go to the woods

Matt: *whispers* my precious....

Me: o.o wow Matt... NEXT REVIEW!!

Light: -_-

**~FlameAngelHedgie~  
**

**I dare Matt and Mello to...SWITCH OUTFITS. :D X3 this story's gonna be fun~**

Me: lolz

Matt: Fine

Mello: I could care less, it could be worse *Matt and Mello starts stripping*

Me: O///////O whoa! Stop! This is Teen rated, no mature viewing

Misa: Yeah baby! Take it off!

Me, Mello, Matt: o.o

Me: who gave her beer?

Near: She just found it.

Me: Great...as I was saying, NO STRIPPING! go to the bathroom

Matt and Mello: FINE!! *mumbles about something mean*

_3 minutes later, both came out_

Mello: This isn't bad, but i still like leather better. I could do better without the goggles and the gloves. How about you?

Matt: Can't breathe. Legs hurt to walk

Mello: That's because YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE LEATHER

Matt: No more like, I'm a guy so i have something to fit in your pants

Mello: What did you say *pulls out gun*

Me: *takes gun* i said no guns in the studio unless it's pointed at Light

Light: Why me?

Me: You KNOW why (and the fans does too XP) NEXT!

**~Yaoiluver190~  
**

**Lets see...Matt needs to show how much he actually loves his games by trying 2 save any of his games as they hang 30ft over a very big pool of piranhas.**

Me: ;) *tackles Matt* Give me your games!!

Matt: No! Stay away from my games!

Me: *Steals PSP and all of his Dsi games, runs to glass box*

Matt: Come back here *runs after me, but trips because of leather pants*

Me: *puts games on rope and hangs it* There Matt! Just like the Bear, you must get your games back

Matt: You guys are so mean T^T

Me: Oh and Yaoiluver190, the pool is the huge glass house again and I'm too lazy to take out the sharks so i'm just going to add the piranhas to it ^^ sorry

Matt: WHAT!! Take the sharks out, you wouldn't want to follow her wishes?

Me: I said I was sorry. Now aren't you going to get your games back?

Matt: Okay I will *superhero pose with epic music in the background*

Me: GO!

Matt: *swims fast, uses one of the piranhas to cut the rope, grabbed all his games except for one. Punch the shark in the eye to get the one game back, swims to edge of glass box where I was*

Me: great job! O/////o *covers eyes of myself and viewers*

Matt: What?

Me: look in the water, what do you see

Matt: Mello's pants and my box- o///o *runs to the bathroom*

Me: Good he left LAST ONE!!

**Rachy-Neko-Chan **

**Ah, this is gonna be fun :D**

**Okay Light "Im a gay", could you do your evil Kira laugh in a sl*tty bunny suit on top of a McDonalds sign? Hahaha I'm so evil :).**

**Next, L and Near, I dare you to sing and dance to the Caramelldansen! =3**

**Matt, give Jinx all your video games/electronic devices and have her eat them xD**

**And I dare L to kiss meh! :D**

**Oh, and here's a question for Mello, would you give up your chocolate for to save someone else?**

**Since it's Valentine's day, Here's some chocolates! *Give chocolate to the boys of DN and Jinx* :D**

**Update soon! =3**

Me: Quick question, do you have an account. it's okay if you don't,i just want to know...Light~kun!

Light: NOOO!! Get away from me you she-devil!

Me: That's not nice *pouts* I just want to take you to McDonalds

Light: Just McDonalds?

Me: Yep ^^ *crosses fingers behind my back*

_My neighborhood McD's with everyone_

Light: What are you getting?

Me: you

Light: I might get- o.o what?

Me: L! MELLO! GO!!

Light: *screams like a girl*

_A few minutes later_...

Light: * in a s*ttly bunny suit* why do I have to wear high heels

Me: It says S*TTLY. Anyway Misa thanks for letting us borrow your bunny suit

Misa: your welcome, anything to make Light cute *fangirl sequels*

Light: -_-

Me: Come on Light *grab his hand and pulls him to the roof* Now do the evil laugh

Light: no

Me: ummm...*whispers* i'll tell you L's real name

Light: L's real name? he he he !!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*yea this is the evil kira laugh*

Random Dude : *wolf call* Hey hottie

Light *looks like he's about to throw up*

All except Light: *sinckers*

Random Dude: yummy, girl you are so fine * throws calling card to Light* call me *speed off*

All except Light : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Me: I *laughs* can't believe *Laughs* He thought *laughs* you were a girl! *laughs*

Matt: Told you all you need are boobs!

Light: *mumbles about Death Note and licorice*

_everyone is now back at the studio_

Me: I am so happy I did this, okay, next are Near and L!

L: Yes?

Me: do you know the famous song called the "Caramelldansen"?

Near: *nodded*

Me: You're going to have the "Do you Think you can Dance" Moment!!!!

*applause*

L: Is this the last dare I have to do today?

Me: yeah

Near: good

Me: Whatever Near, you and Misa barely did any dares *Puts Music!* SING!!! AND DANCE MY MONKEYS!!!

L and Near: Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa

Me: Come on!! Shake it

Random dude: *wolf call*

Me: o.o

L and Near: *blush*

O-o-oa-oa-a...  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...  
Me: Yay~ your doing it right

Misa: Yeah! Take it off!

Me: Give me that! *takes and throws beer away*

Misa: Misa-Misa's beer!! T^T

L and Near: O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen

*Applause*

Me: Alright next... O.O

Matt: what?

Me: uhhhh... fine. I'll eat only ONE of Matt's video

Matt: WHAT!! WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO MY GAMES! T^T

Me: I said one, though

Matt: Here then take the Ds game

Me: I don't have to tackle you for it? Why?

Matt: Mello broke it

Me: Great. Here i go *dips game in frosting and eat it*

Matt: ...how was it?

Me: Crunchy, in a not a good way. I think i have some of the wire in my teeth. L she wants you to kiss her!

L: o///o okay *kiss Rachy-Neko-Chan on the cheek*

Me: Aww that was sweet ^^ MELLO!

Mello: What!

Me: you got a question

Mello:_reads question_...would I....the answer is yes, but i would make them buy me more. If you're talking about forever H*** NO!

Matt: Why?

Mello: I get angry when i don't have chocolate, do you really want to see that?

Matt: o.o no... *raining chocolate that Rachy-Neko-Chan gave us*

Mello and L : CHOCOLATE!!! *Tackles people to get the most*

Me: Maybe next time I'll just pass it out...nope this is fun! *takes out baseball bat* Stay away from mine!!!! Also thanks for the chocolate. You are now my best buddy!

Near: Why?

Me: She gave me chocolate! ^^ *pulls best buddy confetti* Yay~ *hits Light with baseball bat* I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLATE!!! Near take us out!

Near: *sighs* This was the first episode of "Death Note Talk Show" Tune in next time, with, hoping, more reviews. And less of Light's blood on my shirt

Light: I was with the sharks! Oh course I'll have blood on me!

Me: Be a Man and suck it up!

All: Bye!!!

* * *

This was brought to you by Near

Me: Where's Near?

Because if you aren't Near, you can't be an awesome albino ninja like him

* * *

(A/N )Okay people. The songs really taken up the whole story, so please **don't** put in a lot of songs. I'll put in 2 every chapter, but look at the reviews first. If you already see people asking for songs and they're two. Don't put in anymore. I'll probably update again on Tuesday or Wednesday depending if school would let me. So get them in. **REMEMBER** you can ask questions and advice. Also I have a poll up. While I'm working on this. I would like to work on other stories. So **VOTE** which story you would like to see next by me **VOTE!!**

* * *

Next time on Death Note Talk Show

Misa: you said you loved me

Light: *Looks away* I never said that.

Misa: *cries*

Light: I always loved L

Misa: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me: Jk that not going to happen...or is it... *DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fires and Sweets

Welcome back to Death Note Talk Show. Now here is your Host JINX!

Jinx: Thank you, announcer, where no one knows where you even come from…Since the cast isn't here yet . , let's bring out our guest and the new member of Death Note Talk Show. Beyond Birthday!!

*Applause*

Jinx: So BB, how are you?

BB: Good, Good, killed some people on the way, hence the blood on my shirt

Jinx: good, good,*nods nods* today my teacher took the rough draft of what i was planing to do. She read it, laughed, and gave it back. Thank goodness she didn't read out loud

BB: whatever

Jinx: your nice

*The rest of DN cast walks in/ Applause*

Jinx: Where were you guys?

Mello: Talking with our lawyers and trying to get out of here!

Matt: But we couldn't...

Jinx: HA! In your Face! In the Face!

Light: L? *looks at BB*

L: I am standing right beside you

Light: Heh?

Jinx: Light meet BB, BB meet Light, the guy who killed you

BB: *creepy simile* Hello Light Yagmai_  
_

Light : F*ck

Jinx: This is going to be AWESOME! Anyway we have gotten a whole lot of reviews. Last time it was 5 reviews, now it's NINE. Again I feel so loved ^^

Light: Just get over your fear of 'posting stories, no reviews'

Jinx: F*ck you, Mister "I take a potato chip....AND EAT IT!!" here's our First REVIEW!!

**~CherryLawliet~**

**Oh my god I couldn't stop laughing through the whole thing. My brother thought I was nuts. So I finally thought of one for near. But I also want another for imagay. So I'll just tell you them and you can decide which is better, or both...**

**For imagay he has to jump off the highest building in the world on to a small pillow, but he has to do it in a yellow polka dot bikini. I know you said about the medical bills, but...HERE'S A MILLION DOLLARS!$ Also if he does die my uncles a lawyer and one of the best so he would help you if yagami-san sues.**

**Now for lil near he has to dress up as Ke$ha, and sing either dinosuar or tik tok, I like those songs. Now I know L has a great voice but let's give near a chance. Thanx! ^^**

Jinx: I should make a warning for that _"warning, while reading this you could a. laugh so hard anyone past by may think your on drugs/nuts or b. piss your pants. This doesn't guarantee everyone"_ Yay~ L, how's discovering the world's smallest pillow?

L: Just found it. An ant made two of them so we will just take this one *holding pillow with tweezers*

Jinx: Now to search for the world's tallest building

Misa: Road Trip!

Near: Or look on the internet, anyway it Burj Khalfia in Dubai

Jinx: Now...

Jinx and Misa: ROAD TRIP!!!

*Burj Khalfia*

Jinx: *whistle* Wow, that is tall

Matt: Thank goodness I'm not Light

Light: TT^TT

Jinx: *Pats him on the back* Good Luck Light...4

Light: What?

Jinx: Nothing Light...5, Matt, L, if you wish

*Tackles* *Light screams like a girl*

Jinx: Ahh, I love my job

*on top of the building*

Mello: *looking down* That is a long way down

Near: Death experience if you fall

Light: Great *wearing a yellow polka dot bikini*

Jinx and Matt: it was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini. That she wore for the first time today XD

Misa: Misa-Misa's Light is not a girl. He's a cute boy

Jinx: 7

Light: What is with the counting?

*BB pushes Light* *Hearing a distant girl scream*

L: Why did you do that?

BB: If they kept talking, we're never going home. I'm bored and no one around here has their time almost up

Jinx: Well, at least next time push him off with a baseball bat *holds baseball bat* I brought you for nothing

*At the hospital*

Doctor: He will heal, thank goodness for that pillow

Yagami-san: What pillow?

Doctor: This one *holding pillow with the tweezers*

Yagami-san: *WTF FACE*

Doctor: But when we did a mental test, we discovered *takes off glasses with dramatic music* he's psycho

Yagami-san: NOOOOOO!

Jinx: *slaps Yagami-san* don't act like you didn't know. And don't worry doc, that's normal for him, why did you think he jump off the building?

Doctor: good point

Yagami-san: No, i saw the camera, some guy pushed him off

*Uncle Cherry walks in*

Uncle Cherry: That is where i come in. In this contract in paragraph 6 sub-text 23, in red, it states "I will do anything the dares tells me too, no matter how it will hurt me or even cause me death" In Light Yagami's signature. And if you let this go, Jinx would be gladly to pay his medical bill, with the extra money she has gotten from my niece

Yagami-san: I see, I see, alright, I'll let it go. But Light, why did you sign it

Light: *In a full body cast* MMMMMHHHMAHAMHAN *cast covers face*

Jinx: Because if he does, it will save children around the world *puppy eye face*

Yagami-san: ah, so he fell because people will donate money

Jinx:...sure

Yagami-san: Alright, see you on Tuesday Light

Light: MHMHMHMHHMHMHMH! *face still covers by face*

Jinx: Yay~ for Uncle Cherry, you are the official Death Note Lawyer!

Uncle Cherry: Thank you. Bye! *leaves*

Jinx: Great, now I'm with Light, i got it! *uses author powers to make him a-okay!*

Light: I can feel again

Jinx: yeah,yeah, now come on, we got to get the reviews and torture you more ^^

Light: T^T

_Back at the studios _

Jinx: Okay the next part is Near's turn and I'm going to enjoy this

Near: And why is that?

Jinx: Misa where is that Ke$ha outfit

Misa: Right here

Jinx: Mello, Matt, go get him

Matt: Okay

Mello: I am going to enjoy this! *fist punch his hand*

Near: mep!

_A few minutes later _

Near: Why do I have to wear this wig

Jinx: Because, if I have to dress you up as Ke$ha, we may as well go all the way

BB: Man this is a crazy show

L: Now you know why we wanted to get us out of the contract

BB: I wonder if I'll have dares like this

L: You will

Jinx: okay now Near do you know what you have to do?

Near: Yes

Jinx: Okay

*Curtains up* (sorry but I'm only put some parts for Near to sing since i need to do the other reviews)

*Sings*

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Mello: You Alcoholic

Near:Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

Mello: Gay

Near:But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Mello: Whore

Jinx: Shut up and let him sing

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Mello: RUDE!

Jinx: *smacks his head* shut up!

Mello: No, this is the only time I can make fun of him

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock

*Applause*

Jinx: Gosh Mello you didn't have to be so rude

Mello: Screw you, i just had Christmas.

Jinx: *rolls eyes*

BB: You are so high-strung

Mello: H*ll No

Jinx: Next REVIEW

**~Hikari Yagami548~  
**

**I dare L to say Hey Kira to Light and throw an angry cat at his face!**

Jinx: Here's a cat, L, i got it from the lady that lives across the street, that lives with 9 cats

L: How do you know how many cats she owns

Jinx: I cat-sited them once, before i got allergic to cats -_-

L: okay, Hey Kira

Light: *doesn't look*

L: Kira

Light: *Still doesn't look*

Jinx: Here's a cat-gun, loaded with the 9 cats i talked about

L: HEY KIRA!!

Light: WHAT!!! *looks at gun* oh sh*t

Jinx: WAIT! You need to at least throw one

L: Fine * Throws one*

Light *screams* My BEAUTIFUL FACE!!

Jinx: NOW!!

L: *shoots guns filled with cats

Light: *screams*

_2 minutes and cats later_

Light: *groans* you said nine cats

Jinx: Yeah i did, didn't i, i didn't say i would find more ^^

Light: Ahh *touches face*, I'll be right back, i need medicine

Jinx and BB: wussy

Misa: Misa-Misa's Light isn't a wussy

BB: Yeah, and i would listen to you because...

Misa: Misa is Misa-Misa

Jinx: Smart, NEXT REVIEW

**~Rachy-Neko-Chan~  
**

**Ha, ha, no I don't have an account. I'm too lazy to get one :P Hope Noone steals my name O_O...**

***Fangirl squeal* L kissed me! *Happy Dances like an idiot* Ok! Now to the fun part!**

**Ok Mello! I dare you to write a smutty fanfiction of two of the DN characters O.o Lolz**

**Near! Front and center! I'm feeling evil today so you must squeeze Misa's left boob! What kind of messed up mind do I have?!**

**Ouestion for Light. Will you forgive me for making you do that last dare with the Mcdonalds and the bunny costume? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Matt, what is your fave video game and why?**

**To all the DN boys, I dare you all to crossdress as girls and have a new hit reality show at a Playboy mansion. xD**

**And L must wear this Santahat and sleep in my bed with me :D I'm such a fangirl xD**

**Ah, too many dares and Questions! Anyway, love the story and update soon! =3**

Mello: o.o uhhh

Jinx: I have just been inform that smutty equals rated M from the producers, so I'm not aloud to make Mello write one

Mello: YES!

Jinx: Near now you must squeeze Misa's Left BOOB! XD

Near and Misa: WHAT!

Jinx: You MUST do it

Near: Sorry Misa *slowly goes to Misa's chest. Closes eyes. SQUEEZE! (XD), runs to a corner*

Misa: *blushing* EW!

L: Than why are you blushing?

BB: Because she likes him

Misa: No I don't!

Jinx: HA HA! Light's got no one now!

Light: Whatever

Matt: You so care, now you can't use her

Misa: Light would never use me!

Jinx: *rolls eyes* Right. LIGHT YOU GOT A QUESTION!

Light: No, i won't forgive you, now because of you, that guy is now stalking me

Random Dude: You are just playing hard to get *purrs* *leave*

Light: *pukes*

Jinx: You are so mean, that's why Matt, Mello, Near, L and BB has more fans than you, EVEN Misa

Matt: Are you sure

Jinx: Okay maybe not Misa, but you get the point

Misa: HEY!

Jinx: HEY to you too. Matt QUESTION!

Matt: Mine is Call of Duty: 4 or any Call of Duty because it took me the longest to complete, or maybe it was just because Mello's PMS

Mello: F*ck you

Matt: And i could show off to other players in the multi-player setting

Jinx: Now Guys even BB, must cross-dress

Guys: WHAT!

Jinx: and Misa's going to help me

Misa: Yay~

_At the Playboy Mansion with boys in s*ltty clothes  
_

Mello: These fake boobs are killing me

L: This High-heels are killing me

BB: I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!

Jinx: Shhh!! Now remember the plan, and this reality show would be over if you do

Guys: got it!

Jinx: *rings doorbell and runs*

Butler: What are you hot things doing here? *wiggles eyebrows*

Light: Mr. Hefner invited us

Butler: He isn't here right now, but you could wait in the waiting room *guys walks in, Near is stopped*, you are so hot

Near. O.O, i need to be with my friends now*runs away*

Butlers: They always play hard to get, okay just wait here, and i'll come back when he's here *closes down and leaves*

L: Let's go! *L, runs around throwing stink bombs, Light, draws on pictures, BB, splats red paints and finger paints, Mello, shoots paint ball guns, Matt throws toilet paper around, Near, brings in wild animals*

Matt: wow Near, didn't think you go that far

Near: This is for the butler! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Matt: *whispers to Mello* I think he cracked

Butler: Okay, now *looks at the rooms* You B*tches

Mello: RUN! *tries to runs away but the heels, Near falls*

Butler: MUHAHAHA!

Near: He's going to rape me! o.o *L picks him up and runs to the van i was in*

Light: DRIVE!

Jinx: Okay! *drives*

BB: I have no idea how girls could walk in this nevertheless runs

Matt: My feet are killing me

Near: *fiddle position*

Jinx: What's up with Near?

Mello: Mentally raped

Jinx: It's okay Near *huggles*

Mello: EYES ON THE ROAD!

Jinx: FINE! Gosh you guys are annoying

_back at the studio _

Jinx: Here's the last part L, you must take this Santa hat and sleep with Rachy-Neko-Chan

L:o////o

Jinx: not like that you prev, like sleeping, not the way people make babies!

L: good *goes to sleep with Rachy*

Jinx: He'll come back when i need him again NEXT REVIEW

**~YuzukiraBirthday~  
**

**HAUU! KAWAII! OMOCHIKAERI!  
Quarter:Translation:So Cute, I wanna take you home with me.  
Me:MORE DARES!**

**L:  
I dare you to go on a date with *DUN DUN DUN* Takano Miyo! (She's a psycho!!)**

**Misa:  
You got me addicted to 'Misa No Uta' -_-' PAY BACK TIME!  
I dare you to get addicted to the song 'Shi no Jundo' by ZETSU OF THE AKATSUKI!**

**Beyond:  
Hug me? *_***

**Light:  
I dare you to call Mello "Mello is a Yellow Fellow Eating Jello With a Pillow"!! Phew! Try saying that five times fast! AND YOU CANNOT SHOW HIM THIS DARE!**

**Matt:  
I dare you to lick Misa! *Laughing like a psycho while running away* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Jinx: *calls L up* Sup

L: *yawns* good nap. What is it Jinx-chan

Jinx: weirdo, anyway you need to come back

L: I will be right there

_L comes back_

Jinx: Okay, cool, your back, you are going on a date

L: Eww *me tackles him* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Jinx: I finally have an excuse to brush your hair! *brushes*

L: *screams*

_five minutes later_

Light: L, i never knew hair could be so straight and flat

BB: weird

Jinx: Now go! *pushes L out the door*

Near: Are we going to watch the date?

Jinx: Yeah, but in the comfort of our studio, so we'll just watch it from the t.v

_T.v turns on to see L and Takano Miyo_

L: So what do you do on your free time?

Miyo: *laughs that creepy laugh*

L: Okay...

Miyo: What your job?

L: I am the world's number one detective

Miyo: That's seems like a really nice job. I would love to have that job *grabs knife*

L: Well' you'll have to be smarter than me, which we both know that is impossible *drinks tea*

Miyo: *War cry and tries to kill L*

L: What are you doing!?

Miyo: I shall be the world's greatest detective!!!

L: *doges every attack*

Miyo: Aren't you going to fight?!

L: I shouldn't hit a girl *Miyo cuts his cheek* * i come out of nowhere*

_at the studio_

Mello: Whoa! When did she leave?!

Near: About 5 mintues before

BB: Of course only Near would know

_Back at the date_

Jinx: *hits her with a frying pan* But i don't think the rule apply to me

L: Thank you

Jinx: Yay~ i PWN an anime character, cross that out of my list, Let's get back to the studio

_At the studio_

Jinx: Misa now you have to get addicted to a song so *pushes her into a room, and started to put the music*

Light: How come she's begging to come out

Jinx: I putted a mirror in there, i'll take her out in 30 minutes *waits*

Matt: Anybody wants to play DDR while waiting

Everyone: Sure!

_30 minutes later..._

Misa: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Jinx: Goodness, she can not shut up! Light open the door

Light: fine *opens door, Misa hugs him*

Misa: Aww, Light, your cuteness saved me! That horrible song. I CAN"T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!!! GET IT OUT!!

Jinx: That's the point. And i heard the song, it's not that bad. BB!

BB: WHAT!

Jinx: She wants a hug

BB: Okay *huggles*

Jinx: You must really like her to huggles her

BB: Whatever

Jinx: Mello look a Chocolate cart over there!

Mello: OMFG! *runs*

Jinx:Light, I need you to say *whispers*

Light: Uh No i like to live

Jinx: You won't die, we won't lay a hand on you

Light: Are you sure?

Jinx: Yeah, and aren't you mad at Mello? You can call him out!

Light: Okay i will *Mello comes back*Mello is a Yellow Fellow Eating Jello With a Pillow!

Mello: *growls*

Light: Aww, are you going to cry?

Mello *shot Light* Bastard

Jinx: Told you he won't lay a hand on you

Light: I hate you

Jinx: Next Matt, front and center *blows whistle*

Matt: You look stupid with that army hat

Jinx: Says the guy with goggles. Anyway you have to lick Misa

Matt and Misa: WHAT!!

Matt: I DON'T WANT TO LICK HER!

Misa: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU COULD BE AROUND ME

Matt: NO I'M NOT!

Jinx: Can i break up this couple fight and just lick her!

Matt: Whatever *licks Misa's cheek*

Misa: EWWWW! *runs to the bathroom*

Jinx: And she calls us freaks NEXT REVIEW!

**~Pandora Darkspell~  
**

**I think I have some good ones...  
For Light, every time someone says his name or Misa calls him cute, he has to eat a page of his Death Note.  
L can't eat any sweets for three chapters and he has to sit normally! Muah ha ha!**

Light: Okay NO ONE SAYS MY NAME!!

Jinx: Why Light?

L: Yes Why is that Light?

BB: I bet your gay Light!

Near: It's in your Last name Light

Mello: You are such a B*tch Light

Matt: Yeah Light *Misa come in*

Misa: Hi Light!

_After another 30 times calls his name and Misa calls him cute later..._

Jinx: Okay now you have to eat 164 pages of the Death Note

Light: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jinx: Here, give me your Death Note

Light: H*ll No

Jinx: *glares* give it *Hands it over* *Puts Death Note in Blender*

Light: What are you doing

Jinx: Since you care about your weight, i'll make an Death Note salad!

_After one violent blending noise later  
_

Jinx: Here you go!

Light: Blah! *eats it*

L: How did it taste like?

Light: Disgusting

Mello: HA HA!

Jinx: And L, it pains me to do this but....*takes sweets and sits on lap*

L: WHAT!

Jinx: You have to stop eating sweets and sit normally for 3 chapter including this one

L: NOOOOO!!!!!

Jinx: This cake is delicious! * L tries to grab it, I slap it away* NEXT REVIEW

**~Fortunate1~  
**

**Hi! ^_^ Can I ask a few questions?**

**Don't worry guys, I won't make you do anything embarrassing...**

**To L: What is the best sweet food you EVER ate? And where did you get it?**

**To Mello: Which outfit did you like better? Your *official* manga outfit, or your jacket from the anime?**

**To Matt: Are your goggles prescription or do you just wear them for show? *By the way, I think they look AWESOME!***

**To Near: What was your first toy, and who gave it to you?**

**To Light: You are evil. Therefore you don't deserve a question.**

L: The cake Jinx is eating, the strawberry angel cake with milk chocolate all over the cake with whip cream TT^TT

Jinx: I can see why you love this, this is delicious! *L whimpers and tries to takes it, fails* No L!, Bad L! How about you Mello?

Mello: i would say my "official" outfit, i loved my jacket but you can wear leather all year long

Matt: *pukes*

Mello: I wash it to dumb***. What about you and your stupid goggles?

Matt: Not prescription, i wear them for 1. style, only i could pull this off..._ladies_, and 2. to decrease the chance of me having glasses

Mello:...that actually makes sense

Matt: Do you even remember your first toy?

Near: The first toy i still have is from L, it is a simple robot that is red, orange and yellow

Jinx: Why did you give Near a toy?

L: The records said that he was not social, so i thought i could cheer him up

Jinx: Aww, that is so sweet *hug*

L: Do i deserve a bit of cake? *puppy eyes*

Jinx: -_-, no L, come on! You are the WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE! i think you could handle not eating sweets for 3 chapters including this one!

L: You Are RIGHT! *hero music* YES I CAN!

Jinx: Yay~ NOW *hears whispers*

L: *Talking to BB* I will pay you to kidnap her

BB: You are so high

Jinx: So messed up NEXT-

Light: Wait, where's my question?

Jinx: Uh, you gets none

Light: Why?

Jinx: BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES YOU WUSSY MAN! NEXT REVIEW!

**~Yaoiluver190~  
**

**So funny! Alrightie..lets see...i dare Matt to FRENCH KISS MELLO! Oh and L and Light have to do the same thing. I also dare Misa to destroy ALL of Near's puzzles! I'm so mean to u guys...lol**

All: O///////////O

BB: LAWL :D, this is going to be great!

Jinx: You are into Yaoi?

BB: Nope, just want to see their faces and blackmail them

Jinx: Ah

Misa: Misa-Misa's Light isn't Yaoi

Jinx: Do you even know what Yaoi means

Misa: No, but Misa-Misa doesn't want Light to kiss that pervert

Jinx: Just let it go! L, Light you know what happens when you don't do a reivew

_**Flash Back**_

Jinx:MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Holding baseball bat and boys tied up

Light: o.o

L: It almost sounds like the Kira laugh *hears chainsaws* *Light screaming like a girl*

_**Ends Flash Back**_

Light: We have to do this

L: Good point, both of us does not want that to happen *putting thumb on lip*

Light: Okay on the count of three

L: Three! *kiss surprise Light*

Misa: WHOA! GO BABY!

Near: Was she just complaining about Light kissing L?

Jinx: *holds up 14 empty beers* I knew those extra beers comes in handy*

L: Ugh

Light: Ew

Jinx: Good job boys now it's Matt and Mello's TURN!

Matt and Mello: WHAT!

Mello: NO WAY

Matt: NUH UH!

Mello: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Jinx: do it for a 3 year life-supply of chocolate bars and video games

Mello: Free~Chocolate?!

Matt: Free~video games?!

Mello: Fine we'll do it! *kisses* *sees photo flash and Near with BB taking pictures*

Jinx,Matt,Mello: WHAT!

Near: Just in case, Halle would love to see this *similes*

Mello: Come here! *chases after him*

Matt: Why did you take a picture of us and not L and Light

BB: Pissing Mello is funnier than L...and L has something worse of me than this

Matt:...I don't want to know *L doing victory dance*

Jinx: Misa your turn!

Misa: Misa-Misa will destroy Near Puzzle with this pretty shiny thing

Jinx: Wait Misa!!

_Puts everything on fire *announcer puts on "Fire Burning on the Dancefloor"_

Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa

Jinx: F you Announcer, wait till i find you

_Outside of now burned down studio _

Jinx: This is why you are the least favorite character on the show

Misa: Sorry Jinx-chan, i just thought this was a water gun, when i found it in a closest

Jinx: That was my weapons closet! At least you survived *holds up baseball bats*

Misa: YAY!! *spaz attack* *L kick*

All: o.o

L: I told her if she does not take things seriously i would kick her

All: o.o

L: do not tell me i found her annoying for a little bit

BB: Well, L's Right, she had it coming *Agreement noises*

Jinx: Okay now since i still have some extra money from Cherry, lets go to the studio next door i just brought*Everyone leaves except Near*

Near: They just left Misa... *looks at her, leaves her and went to the studio*

_New Studio_

Jinx: Okay no one touches my weapons closest and no more fires till we get though the reviews. RIGHT MELLO?!

Mello: ONE TIME!

L: NOW can I have something sweet?

Jinx: NO L, what did i say, none for 3 chapters!

L: TT^TT

Jinx: Next Review!

**~KazukiWolf17~  
**

**That was hilarious! For the next one you do, I dare Near and Mello to sumo wrestle each other and I dare L to eat the sourest, yuckiest pickle you can find, without adding any sugar to it! XD**

Jinx: Did you hear that?!

Mello: Yep, now i can finally beat Near! Bring it on!

Near: No.

Light: Now you can tackle him

Light: YES!

Near: mep *Light tackles him*

_At the sumo wresting dojo_

*Near and Mello wearing sumo wrestler costumes*

Mello: I feel fat

Near: Of course you would care

Mello: Screw you! *runs up to Near*

Jinx: Hey! Get back to your side! *Mello goes back to his side and mumbles something about albinos* *microphone falls from the side* ARE YOU READY TO WRESTLE!

*Applause*

BB: Tear him to Shreds Mello!

L: Come on Near!

BB: you want to bet on that

L: Yeah i do!

Light: Um, L are you okay?

L: YEAH! *scary simile* I'M PERFECTLY FINE *Light creep out*

Jinx: Okay the only rules are if you get pushed out, you lose ARE YOU READY!

Mello: Yeah *Near nod*

Jinx: WRESTLE! *Mello runs but trips because of costume*

L: Wow

Jinx: Time out *pick Mello up* Time in* *Mello pushes Near to the ground and kicks him*

BB: Come on!

L: FOUL! THAT'S NOT WRESTLING!

Jinx: I really don't care *Mello throws Near outside the ring* *Near flies where Misa is*

_Near and Misa_

Misa: aww, what happen? *looks at Near* AHHHH!! A FATTY IS ON ME. GET IT OFF OF ME *Near takes off costume*

Near: It is me Misa. Maybe everyone is right about you not being intelligent

Misa: HEY! Misa-Misa has smart-ti-cals!

Near: Right... *Both goes to back to studio*

_At the dojo_

Jinx: I can't find Near anywhere!

L: SH*T I LOST

All: o.o, did he just cursed

Matt: Having no sweets must be getting him to him

BB: I won. Give me my jam

L: Here *hands jam, BB eats it*

_Back at the studio _

Mello: HA! I FINALLY BET YOU!

L: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!

Near: I didn't really want to fight... *L face-smacked*

Jinx: Let's just get the last Review over with

**Rachy-Neko-Chan **

**LOL :D I'm finding myself checking up on this story like every 5 minutes xD.  
I love this story so much =3  
Let's just throw in a thingy :)  
Ok Misa, I need you to dress up as Spongebob and sing the 'Goofy Goobers' song. Or else! Light will die!  
Ok L you get some sweets if Misa accomplishes this task :D**

Jinx: Aww, i has a good fan *goofy simile*

Light: You have some problems

Jinx: Yeah the guy who has to write so epic

Light: Whatever

Jinx: MISA!!

Misa: Yes~

Jinx: You need to put this on *holding a sponge bob outfit*

Misa: No, i don't want to

Light: *holds misa and looks into her eyes* For me? *bats his eyes*

Misa: Okay~ *leaves*

Matt: That is so wrong

Light: Hey! My life is on the line

BB: That's not valuable. That just means one less jack*** in the world

Light: *gambles something about nerd*

_5 minutes later_

Misa: Misa-Misa is a square!

Mello: That's actually an improvement *Misa glares*

Jinx: Now SING MY AIRHEAD! (lyric shorted because of time)

Misa: "Put your toys away"  
Well I got to say when you tell me not to play  
I say NO WAY! No way no no no no no no way!  
"I'm a kid" you say.  
When you say I'm a kid I say "Say it again."  
And then I say Thanks! THANKS! Thank you very much.

*Applause*

BB: You sounded stupid

Misa: You are just jealous

L: NOW WHERE ARE MY SWEETS!!

Jinx: Yeah sorry L, but you can't have sweets

L: *killer glares* give me my CANDY!!!!

All: o.o

Near: I do not think L is well

Jinx: And that is all! Thanks for reviewin- *L tries to choke Jinx*

L: Give me my candy!!!

Matt: Fine I'll said it. This has been the second episode of Death Note Talk Show Tune in next time to see if L loses his mind

Light: I bet he did

BB: Whatever as long as i get my jam

* * *

This has been brought to you by L

L: GIVE ME MY CANDY!!

Jinx: Don't make me hit you! *gets baseball bat*

Because if you aren't L, you don't treat sweets like crack

* * *

(A/N) I AM SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS SO LATE!! School just kicked me on the butt. Since I'm in a magnet school, I'm taking high school classes and giving is testes right to left. Sorry if this felt rush. I know i'll do better next time. So i promise you i will update again on Friday! **And vote on my poll! Only two people voted. Thank you two people! but i still need more opinions so vote!**

----

Next time on Death Note Talk Show

Matt: Oh My goodness, who killed Misa!

Near: *looks away* i did

Matt: Why?!

Near: She made fun of me

Matt: I'm telling the cops

Near: who said you could *hold up knife, Matt screams*

----

REVIEW!


	4. Fangirls and Near Hunting

**I just realized i never putted the disclaimer...oops, well here it is! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, IF THEY DID I WOULD HAVE FORCE THEM TO DO MY HOMEWORK BY NOW! ^^**

Hola~ And welcome to another episode of Death Note Talk Show

And here is your Jinx!

Jinx: Ello! And welcome to Death Note Talk Show And here is our new character to the cast A!

*Applause*

Jinx: So A, is it true that you were best friends with BB?

A: Yep BB and I had some good times

Jinx: Cool, you are mostly classified as a brown hair, brown eyes, and a sporty kid or a hyper kid, is that true?

A: Well as you can see the first part is true, nothing is dyed, and I don't see myself as a sporty kid or a hyper kid, but I guess

Jinx: Awww~ you are so cute!

A: *blushes* thank you

Jinx: Let us bring out the cast!

*cast walks in/ Applause*

Light: Oh thank Kira, finally a normal person!

A: Uhhhh...

Jinx: He's not exactly normal, he's actually the first successor for L, than he commit suicide

BB: A!

A: BB! *does hi 5 with each other and laugh*

Jinx: Aww, this is what is feels like to Oprah :D

Near: When are we going to be done with this Talk Show

Jinx: Just until, i have no more time, or no more reviews

Mello: I'm hoping for the second part to happen

Jinx: :P Anyway this time the reviews will be out of order to make the story a little sense and more of a plot line

Light: Just get on with it, so i can get home

Jinx: What! To go spend another five hours getting ready!?

Light: I HAVE YOU KNOW- *mouth covers by Near*

Near: Shush! If we keep fighting her, we will never leave!

Light: ...good point

Jinx:* goes from behind them* Always listen to the Jinx, young one

Light: HEY!

Matt: Where's L anyway?

Jinx: Oh! In that cage in the corner *points*

L: CANDY!

All: o.o

Jinx: Yeah since he tried to kill me and I don't want anyone to die on accident, I'll keep him in the cage till he get better

Light: But BB kills people on purpose

Jinx: Yeah, but that normal for him *BB sticks tongue out to Light* This is L we're talking about

Matt: Good point

Jinx: FIRST REVIEW

**~The_begining_of_the_end~ **

**Okay! ^.^ I've got some dares. *evil grin***

**Misa has to pay no attention to Light for 1 whole chapter!**

**Light has to wear a pink dress and sing...BARBIE GIRL!**

**L...um... gets candy! *Gives L candy***

**You have to take Matt's video games away and see how long it takes for him to get them back / go insane. AND...you have to take Mello's chocolate away!**

**And Near has to give me a hug! and a kiss! ON THE LIPS!**

Jinx: Yay~ a new reviewer! DID YOU HEAR THAT MISA!

Misa: *Comes out of Bathroom* What is it?

Jinx: Didn't i last saw you in that bathroom when i went to school?

Misa: Yep, Misa-Misa, was getting ready

Jinx: And that took you 8 hours? *Misa nods* Is every Kira obsessed with their looks? Anyway Misa you can't pay attention to Light for the whole chapter

Misa: WHAT! Misa-Misa need Light to live on! *cries*

Jinx: So! You're just going to die a little inside, it's um...the new fab?

Misa: *stop crying* Really?

Jinx: sure...just go into that little room over there

Misa: Yay~ *runs to room and closes door*

Jinx: I think that dare saved us the trouble today. Light!

Light: WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN!

Jinx: Hey! I'm a lady for your information. For that i'm letting BB and A take over

BB: Yes!

A: What?

Jinx: Just for his dare m'kay?

A: Okay

BB: Hey Light *creepy simile* *holds up pink dress*

Light: *eyes narrow* you wouldn't...

A: I bet ya he would *BB tackles him*

_A few minutes later..._

Mello: Aww, don't you feel pretty ^^

Light: Shut up *wears pink dress*

Matt: I could just eat you up

Light: Why does it feels like in every episode i have to dress up?

Jinx: Because we hate you ^^ *light glares* Just sing this and you are good

Light, Okay...Ahem

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Jinx: You make a good Misa

Near: It almost seems like you enjoy it

A: Yeah didn't i hear some guy singing that song in the shower?

Mello: Ha! Light! You sing Barbie Girl in the SHOWER!

Light: I hate you

Jinx: Love you too. L got you some candy *slowly walks towards L*

L: CANDY!! :D *gives candy*

Jinx: WHAT THE HELL L! YOU ALMOST BIT MY HAND OFF *L making nom nom noises*Weirdo. Matty~

Matt: OH NO! I know that voice GET AWAY FROM MY GAMES

Jinx: No! *tackles and steals games* MUHAHAHAHA!

Matt: TT^TT

Jinx: Mello, give me the chocolate

Mello: Why!

Jinx: It's for the dare. we can do this the easy way or the hard way *glares*

Mello: BRING IT! *pulls out gun*

Jinx: Fine *pulls out knifes*

_one epic battle later..._

Mello: I hate you Matt *tied up*

Matt: If i have to suffer so do you

Jinx: The awesome Jinx strikes again

Mello: GET ME OUT OF THIS

Jinx: Uh no, i like living. Near

Near: yes?

Jinx: You have to kiss her on the lips~

Near: o////o okay *hugs and kiss on lips*

Jinx: So how was your first kiss?

Near:o///o

Jinx: Houston we've lost Near

BB: Whatever get on with the next review

Jinx: K NEXT REVIEW!

**~Rachy-Neko-Chan~**

**Yay~! L napped with me! x3 Poor L... having no sweets must be hard *wipes tear from eye* Ha, ha, I was smiling through the whole story :D  
Dare and question time~!  
To The DN Crew- I dare you guys to play Chubby Bunny and video tape it!**

**To Light- Aw! You're so mean :( Why won't chu forgive meh? Your punishment is that Jinx can do ANYTHING to you in the next chapter! Muahahahaha! Don't mess with me Imagay! :) I love chu Light~! ;3 lolz**

**To Misa-I dare you to go to Times Square chained to BB! And BB must be dressed up as a cute Lion :D Good luckers xD**

**To Mello- a dare for you to let Misa give you a makeover and then go on a date with Near, if you do I'll give you 15 chocolate bars!**

**To Near-Here are some toys for that dare last chappie! Here is a question! Would you cosplay as Misa in a Victoria's Secret Langerie(Spell fail xD) and stand on a gay guy to get all the toys you want? If so, this becomes a Dare ^.^**

**To L-What do you think of my fangirlish dares? Anyway I dare you to cuddlez with me by a fire sharing an oversized Snuggie for 5 minutes! And than we kiss for at least 10 seconds*Go off into daydream land***

**To Everyone-I dare us all(Including me :3) to go to the movie theater and watch a super scary movie! My treat for all the crazy dares I've given :)**

**Love the story! Ja ne~!  
※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ **

Jinx: Chubby Bunny?

A: It's when you put any amount of marshmallows is your mouth and try to say 'Chubby Bunny' if you can't, you lose, the winner is the last person standing

Near: Have you play this before?

A:...maybe

Jinx: Okay but play in L's cage

Mello: Why?

Jinx: Because if he attacks someone, it better not be me

Matt: Isn't Misa part of the DN crew?

Jinx: CRAP! Okay i got an idea

_Inside L's cage_

Jinx: Light be quiet

Misa: Why Misa-Misa have a blindfold on?

Jinx: We are playing 'Chubby Bunny'

Misa: Misa-Misa loves this game!

Jinx: okay L your first

L:* eats marshmallow* Chubby Bunny

Jinx: No! you aren't supposed to eat it!

L: *growls*

Jinx: o.o

_After 20 turns_

Jinx: okay only Near and BB are left

L: I am still in!

Jinx: You are not! You kept eating them

Mello: I'm surprise that Near is still in

Matt: Well marshmallows are white...

Near: *mumbles chubby bunny*

Jinx: They look like chipmunks with nuts in their mouths

BB: *mumbles chubby bunny*

Mello: I've got a plan *smacks Near behind the back* *Near coughs out marshmallows*

BB: *mumbles* CHUBBY BUNNY I WIN!

Near: You are disrespectful Mello

Mello: shut up!

Jinx: You win a brand new Jam BB!

BB: Yay~ *gets jam*

Jinx: HA DID YOU HEAR THAT LIGHT! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO YOU~

Light: Crap, why do people hate me? T^T

A: Because you aren't from Wammy

Light: *glares* At least I'm hotter *A shrugged*

Mello: THAT IS DISRESPECTFUL!

Jinx: Whatever guys, Pack your bags, we are going to NEW YORK!

L: NEW YORK CHEESECAKE!

Jinx: -_- of course you would think of that,L do you still have those handcuffs?

L: No *Jinx goes to check L's book bag*

Jinx: HERE! *holds up handcuffs*

BB: you still have those?

Near: You just made the watchers have suggesting ideas

L: shut up

Jinx: Light you are going to Antarctica

Light: WHAT!

Jinx: The only way Misa can't pay attention to you is when you aren't there, so go

Light: FINE ANYWHERE TO GET OUT OF HERE! *marches out of studio*

Jinx: I think it's his time of the month

Matt: Great another PMS girl

Jinx: TO INFINITY AND BEYOND

_New York_

Jinx: Misa are you ready?

Misa: Misa-Misa is ready!

Jinx: BB come out!

BB: No!

A: Just get it over it

BB: NO!

Mello: COME ON!! *pulls BB out*

Matt: Let's hurry up! COME ON! *helps*

L: CANDY! :D *chases little kids*

Jinx: Near, A, please stay sane in this episode

A: No promises *Near nods*

BB: I look ridiculous *in a loin suit*

Jinx: Aw you look so cute, L? *L puts handcuffs on BB and Misa*

BB and Misa : WHAT! GET IT OFF ME!

Random Girl: You guys going out?

BB and Misa: NO!

Random Girl: I don't know~ those handcuffs looks kinky

BB: you only have 48 more days to live

Random Girl: o.o

BB: Don't make me cut it shorter *girl backs away slowly*

Jinx and A: LAWL

Jinx: I can't believe you did that *laughs*

Random dude: You are a lucky man!

Misa: Can Misa-Misa get out of here now?

Jinx: Fine, all we need now is Cheesecake, than we can go. I wonder how Light is?

_Antarctica_

Light:-shivering in the cold- me and my big mouth. *penguins walking by* Cute

Penguins: *glares*

Light: o.o

Head penguin : CHARGE!!!

Light: Oh S- *gets buried in penguins*

_New YorK_

A: He's probably fine

BB: Why do you care?

A: I don't know...

Jinx: Let's just get back to the studio

_studio_

Light: Damn you to Kira *shivers*

Near: Penguins?

L: Really Light?

Matt: I can do this. I don't need video games

Mello: *thinking* CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE

Jinx: That's why I love penguin *Light glares*

BB: I have a new respect for penguins

Jinx: Go to the studio corner Light

Light: WHY?!

Jinx: Misa can't pay attention to you and we need her right now

Light: I hate this *mumbles about Jinx and penguins*

Jinx: MISA!

Misa: Yea?

Jinx: Mello here wants a makeover!

Mello: WHAT!

Misa: Yay~ Misa-Misa will make you pretty *starts to drag Mello*

Mello: YOU WILL REGRET THIS!

Matt: um, Jinx-chan, can i have some video games? *puppy eyes*

Jinx: No

_After a Misa makeover Mello goes out_

A: Who is she? *drools*

Near: That would be Mello *A barfs*

All: o.o

Jinx: I knew he could pass as a girl

Matt: Great job Misa

Jinx: Let's make him go outside

Misa: Okay

Mello: NNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_outside_

Random dude 1: Sup pretty thing

Random dude 2: wanna take a ride with me?

All except Mello: *sinckers*

Mello: H*** No *starts to shoot guys* *guys runs away*

Jinx: Aww, you made it less fun

BB: It was more fun with Light

L: That's just because he does not fight back

Misa: LIGHT!

Jinx: Now she wants to pay attention to him

Mello: *Grabs Near* CHOCOLATE! GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!

Near: . no

Mello: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs in street naked*

BB: I lost

L: I told you Mello is easier to crack than Matt Pay up *L sticks out hand BB gives him candy*

Jinx: Why do you guys bet?

L and BB: It's fun :D

Jinx: Lets leave Mello out there, he's having fun, lets go back to the studio

_studio_

L: Wait until he realized he was supposed to get 15 bars of choclate

Matt: OH! AND I CAN'T HAVE MY VIDEO GAMES YOU ARE ALL SON OF B****ES

A: It's okay Matt

Matt: SHUT UP YOU STUPID LETTER *A slaps him and grabs he's shirt*

A: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF

Jinx: Gosh...is everyone PMSing today?

L: It would seem so

Jinx: Near~ You gots a question!

Near: *sighs* No i would not, i rather not get rape in the process

Jinx: Yeah but maybe he would become your true love

Near: But i would still get rape

Jinx: Good point

A: You know if someone puts a finger in your bellybutton for more than 3 seconds it considered rape

All: o.o

BB: How would you know?

A:...I hear things

Jinx: Better not rape anyone

L: Had anyone seen Light?

Jinx: LIGHT!

Light: WHAT!

Jinx: Hi :D *light glares* There he is! L! Question!

L: Yes i am a little distraught

Jinx: L, you have to culled with her with an over-sized sunngie

L: O//o okay *leaves*

_With L and Rachy-Neko-Chan_

Rachy: YES!

L: kiss for 10 seconds remember

Rachy: Got it! *both close in together than...*

Mello:YOU WILL NEVER GET ME COPPERS MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cop: GET HIM, HE GAVE THAT OLD LADY A HEART ATTACK BY HIS NAKEY-NESS! HE'S A KIRA

Rachy: o///o was Mello just naked?

L: It seems so, I'm surprised Mello is still out there. *Jinx text him * Sorry got to go *gives small kiss* *off to get Mello*

Rachy: Bye! *off to dreamland*

_at the studio _

L: I could not find Mello

Light: It doesn't matter, the cops are still here talking about Mello

Cop: What have you learn today?

Mello: Striking is fun :D

Jinx: *smacks him* Don't worry he won't do it again

Cop: okay good-bye *leaves*

Jinx: It feels like in every chapter i have to deal with them

Light: Maybe becasue you ABUSED US!

Jinx: As i say again DAMN YOU PMS-ING MEN!

Matt: TT^TT I need video game *grabs Light* Help me

Light: Everyone is in it on their own

Jinx: And this is why no one like you, Anyway Misa doesn't want to got to the movies, so we can just go

BB: Why?

Jinx: She's getting ready for 8 more hours

A: Great

Jinx: TO THE MOVIES

_Movies..._

Jinx: What movie do you want to see?

Rachy: I have no idea oh yeah, here's some video games and chocolate, and jam, toys, cake, chips

All: Yay~

Rachy: I just don't want see anymore of Mello naked

Mello: *nom nom noises* Don't pretend you don't want this

Rachy: o//o

Jinx: Shut up Mello, we are going to see....Saw VI

All: *arguing*

Jinx: SHUT UP!

All: o.o

BB: You said all the guys are pms-ing.

A: Yeah you are right now

All: *all agreeing*

Jinx: -_-

Rachy: It's okay

BB: Fine, but if he can't kill anyone like me, i'm going back

Near: I don't enjoy scary movies

Mello: get Over it

_Inside move theater, movie playing_

BB: HAHAHAHA!

All: o.o

Matt: How could you laugh!

BB: Beacuse they aren't dieing

Near: YES THEY ARE TT^TT

Rachy: You okay?

Near: GET ME OUT OF HERE

Jinx: L?

L: Come on Near *leaves*

Rachy: Aww

Jinx: What?

Rachy: I want him near me so i could cuddle

Jinx: -_-

BB: HA

_back at the studio _

Jinx: That was...eventful

Near: blood, blood, blood *fetal position*

BB: You guys take it too seriously

A: I have to agree with BB on that

Jinx: I can see why you guys are friends now, you both love blood

BB: yep

A: I guess

Jinx: NEXT REVIEW

**~CherryLawliet~  
**

**Yeah this chapter was great. I kept on giggling the whole way through. Also I was wondering if I could guest star on the death note talk show. Please it will be fun.^_^ So I have more dares.**

**Now I'm tired of Rachy-Neko-chan stealing L! He's not only for you. I love lawli too! Yes of course I'm jealous. So L has to go on a date with me. He has to take me to the carnival and win me a lot of prizes. At theend of our date he has to kiss me, on the lips, for at least 3 minutes. Also on our date L gets to eat sweets. Sorry pandora darkspell, but this will only be for our date, then he has to goback to being tortured. Also Rachy-Neko-Chan I'm sure your a great giirl, but you can't keep taking L for yourself. How about we share him.^^ ~yay~**

**Now for imagay he has to jump out of an airplane, that's going over the bermuda triangle. When he jumps out of the plane, he has to do it with no parachute. Then the bermuda triangle will teleport him to the time of the dinosuars. Also I could care less if imagay doesn't like me. YOU HEARD THAT LIGHT, I'M OUT TO GET YOU! Don't worry light I'm not going to hurt you to kill you, I just want to see you go through a lot of pain and embarresment. Oh and L I'm not as crazy as I seem.**

**Also I won the lottery! So I'm going to give a little donation of half a billion dollars!**

**Now for lil near he has to dress up in a cute pikachu outfit and dance, in the botanical garden. Also this will be broadcasted all over the world.**

**Mello has to drink a tub of chocolate. It won't really be chocolate it will actually be mud. Please don't tell him!**

**Matt has to try playing the worlds largest video game.**

**Misa will have green slim dumped all over her. Then my evil ninja's will shave all her hair off. Haha misa will be bald! Yeah I know I'm horrible.^^**

**Now BB has to dress up as a playboy bunny. Then try catching a flying jar of jam. Sorry B but it was your turn.**

**Thanx. This fic is so kawaii! I love your stuff, please update soon. ^_^**

Jinx: Ha! L got Fans fighting over him

Light: Why Him! I AM SO MUCH HOTTER THAN HIM

L: That would mean i am hot without even trying, unlike you Light-kun *Light le gasp*

Jinx: Well since i don't want this to become a fan service story, we all gt to go

Matt: TO THE CARNIVAL

Jinx: You're hyper

Matt: I been practicing for this on the wii

Jinx: -_-

_Carnival _

Cherry: Hey Guys

All: *says greetings*

Jinx: Now you kids have fun~ *L and Cherry leaves*

BB: Now?

Jinx: Now *insert everyone evil grin*

_L and Cherry_

Worker : WINNER! *hands him a cupcake stuffed pillow*

L: Here you go! *hands it to her and holding cotton candy*

Cherry: o//o thanks

A: * in disguise* would you two lovebirds like to take a ride

Cherry: Sure! *drags L*

_inside ride_

Mello: *whispers* now?!

Jinx: No, wait for Near! *L kisses Cherry*

Near: now would be appropriate

Jinx: CHARGE!

Cherry and L: o.o *get shot by nerf guns* *BB throws knife*

Jinx: I thought you check him A!

BB: ninjas always have back up

Jinx: SORRY CHERRY! RUN!

_At the carnival late at night_

Worker: Son it's late, go home

Matt: Wait! I still need to play that game

Worker: *kicks him out* FREAK!

Matt: LOSER *starts to walk to the studio* It was like the game came to life! :D

_studio_

L: you did not have to try to kill me

Mello: There nerf guns L

L: I meant the knife

A: They don't kill people, people kill people *Matt walks in*

Jinx: Finally! Where were you

Matt: having the time of my life :D

Jinx:...okay, I'm afraid to ask so i won't. LIGHT GET OUT OF YOUR EMO CORNER!

A: Why is he there?

Jinx: He haven't been complimented a whole day so without Misa, he doesn't feel pretty

Light: Shut up!

Jinx: But we need you! WE ARE GOING TO THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!

Light: no

Jinx: There would be girl drooling over you~

Light: When do we leave

Jinx: NOW

_In the airplane_

Near: Are you sure it was safe to leave Misa behind?

Jinx: Don't worry, i left a mirror and pictures of Light, before we left. I think she would be good for now

Mello: Whatever, since seen me she's been trying to get hair like me

Near: You just admitted for have a feminine hair style

Mello: F*** you!

Pilot: We are near the dropping zone, miss

Jinx: he, he, near

Near: What?

Jinx: nothing ^^ okay Light could you go to the door and open it

Light: WHAT!

Jinx: Nothing bad is going to happen

Light: than you open it

Jinx: Fine *opens door*

Light: okay, i guess you were right

Jinx: You bet i am *pushes Light out of door* *light screaming like a girl* TOLD YOU NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

A: But...?

Light: You considered anything bad happen to Light is a bad thing

L: no

Jinx: exactly

Light: !!!!!!!! *falls into water*

_dinosaurs time_

Light: ow, what happened

T-rex: You just got PWN

Light: o.o *light screams like a girl* (A/N and that is how the English language started XD)

_Studio_

Matt: That was fun *thinks* video games. CARNIVALS VIDEO GAMES!

Mello: Yep. *thinks* CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!

Jinx: u,huh, now since we gotten a huge donation, we don't have to worry about shutting the show early :D

All but A: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A: It really isn't that bad *all stares*

Jinx: See, this is why he's my favorite today

L: Just wait till reviewers gives you dares *A shrugs* *Light comes in ripped clothing*

Jinx: Hi Light :D

Light: F*** you

Jinx: Feisty aren't you! How did you get back

Light: I invented the time machine

Jinx: If you weren't smart we would have gotten rid of you -_-

Light: What!

Jinx: :D nothing Near~ *Holds up Pikachu costume*

Near: Bye *leaves but hold back by Jinx*

Jinx: Nope *evil grin*

_ at the botanical garden_

Jinx: aww, you look so cute!

Near: No

A: Hey why is there a hunter there

BB: I don't know, but he looks like Ash

All: o.o

Light: Do you think he's hunting Near

All: BYE! *runs to watch in a safe location*

Near: *thinks* crap *runs*

_studio_

Jinx: Do you think Near is okay?

Mello: Don't know, don't care

near: *comes in a ripped pikachu outfit* Look a channel 8 news

_Channel 8 news_

Anchor woman: It seems like we are not alone. Today the crazy man who act like a anime character, has discovered pikachu. They have caught the pikachu, but he ran off, so if you see a pikachu running in the street call us at-

_studio _

Mello: come here NEAR! *tries to catch Near*

Light: Is he thinking what I'm thinking

L: Apparently

Jinx: Great more psychos...well, that's not a really a bad thing

BB: You got that right

Jinx: MELLO IF YOU STOP CHASING NEAR YOU'LL GET A TUB OF CHOCOLATE!

Mello: CHOCOLATE?! *jumps, drowns, and start eating from the tub*

Matt: you okay Mello?

Mello: This isn't chocolate *runs to the bathroom and barfs*

Jinx: Get, now Light going to clean that

Light: Who says i am?!

Jinx: ME! MATT~ your dare is to play the largest video game

Matt: VIDEO GAME! *runs towards the video game and huggles it*

Jinx: weird, since Misa is in the room, we'll just fill it up up to her ankles from the ceiling. got that ninja? *nodds*

_in room_

Misa: Aww, Light~ *still getting ready*

*insert green slime*

Misa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!

Kid choice award host : YOU JUST GOT SLIME :D

Misa: =D yay~*ninja shaves off hair in 5 seconds and left* MY HAIR

Host: Tune in next year for more slime! *leaves*

Misa: WTF look MY HAIR LIGHT!

_studio_

A: What was with the host

Jinx: I don't know...BB YOUR TURN~

BB: No

Jinx: Mello, L

Mello: BAHAHAHA! *him and L tackles him*

_a few minutes later... BB in as a playboy bunny_

Light: Don't you feel sexy~ *BB throws knife as Light dodges* PMS~

BB: Don't mess with me

Jinx: BB all you have to do is catch the Jam in high heels *jinx released flying jam*

BB: JAM~ *runs after it*

L: How did you get it to fly

Jinx: Red Bull :D...i wonder if Matt's done yet... *hears glass breaking*

BB: I got it *Jam has knife in it*

Jinx: YOU KILLED THE JAM!

BB: Survival of the fitness or in this case food *eats jam* *Matt comes back*

Jinx: how was the game

Matt: It was huge like the size of the cd game, but it was too easy

Jinx: Sorry, BB are you going to stay on the costume?

BB: H*** no *leaves to change

Jinx: NEXT REVIEW!

**~hayori-spirit-rain3~  
**

**...um.. guess wat ive noticed!?!?!...people REALLY HATE LIGHT...!  
L; i dare you to kiss B.B. on the lips  
near;would you ever go out with matty boy here? *put arm around matt and gives cheesey grin*  
Mello; would you be gay for me? if so,...(dont tell him this part: im a grrl who wants gender surgery!) *glomps*  
Matt; where did you get that vest?!?!  
Light;tell the truth...did u enjoy it wen u were handcuffed to L?  
misa; if u had the choice for either Light to die or you wat would you pick?? oh and i hate you =P  
hmm... lets see who's next?!?!...MikaMI!  
mikami;...hmm.. ride an electronig bucking dinosuar for the rest of the chapter..  
hey!! what happened to A?  
A; even though you killed ur self i still epathsize u!  
hm... u are now declared my new emo friend!! (the last one killed himself..)  
well this was extremely longer than intended.. for that is shall pay for...yaoi lessons for all guys!! (must attend!!)**

Jinx: Well ofcoruse people hate Light, he is arrogant, obnoxious, annoying-

Light: THANKS

Jinx: YOUR WELCOME! L, BB

L and BB: NO

Jinx: I will give you a year-supply of candy and jam

L: CANDY :D

BB: JAM *looks at eachother*

L and BB: *kisses*

Jinx: Woot! *takes picture with Mello*

BB: *breaks away* did i just see a flash

Jinx and Mello: *hides cameras* ...no NEAR QUESTION!

Near: No

Jinx: You are so mean how about you Mello?

Mello: Okay

Jinx: Why?

Mello: I'm Bi so no gender to me doesn't matter, Where did you get the vest Matt?

Matt: From Watari, i saw him looking through clothes for me to wear, since i was all wet, when he found me, and it was warm so he gave it to me...So Light

Light: No i did not enjoy it at all, it was hard sleeping and showering and eating and-

L: They get the point

Light: Well, fine cut me off

Jinx: Go back to the corner Light *pushes him away* *open door for misa*

Misa: EWWWW!!

All: o.o

Jinx: Do you want a wig? *hold up wig* *she takes it*

Misa: I would choose for Misa-Misa to die, because Misa-Misa Loves Light, and Misa-Misa hates you too. *goes back into room*

Jinx: Since adding more characters would make a more of a hassle for me, Mikami will come later in the story sorry

Mello: DAMN IT WHY CAN'T HE SUFFER LIKE US?

Jinx: Because i can. What happen to A? He's right here

A: Hi

Jinx: Guess what!

A: WHAT?!

Jinx: You are her new emo friend

A: Great...

Jinx: I know, and everyone gets yoai lessons yay~

All: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Jinx: I'll do that next time. NEXT REVIEW

All: *rejoicing*

Jinx: -_-

**~YuzukiraBirthday~  
**

**Me:*Laughing so hard and then faints from the huggle*  
Quarter:*Sighs* I'll take care of this.**

**1:  
Beyond.**

**Do you remember me? Its me, your second victim. Nice to see you again! Now,  
Me:*Interrupts* SHE'LL KILL YOU! RUN RUN RUN RUN! *Runs with Beyond and leaves a list***

**Beyond, We dare you to sing 'Shi no Jundo'!! WE LOVE THAT SONG. ITS SO ADDICTING! IT GIVES YOU A SPOOKY FEELING!**

***Eating Jam* Do you wanna see my Death Note fanart? I'll send you some!**

**Light:  
DIE DARN IT! DIE!  
Discription of Death:You shall have your limbs cut off and head, stabbed a lot, eyes taken out by Murderer's bare hands, stabbed in the brain and have every drop of blood drained from you.**

**Everyone:Based on the discription I gave Light, Do I creep you out?**

**L:  
Glad to see you made it back from your date!~ SING 'EGAO HAPPY PEACE'! NOW! *Shion Sonozaki Laugh***

Jinx: Had a great run BB?

BB: I hate it

Light: now you know why i hate it when L came back to life

BB: No, because you just suck

Light: No I DO NOT!

Jinx: I bet your mom told you that anyway BB?

BB: I am an awesome singer especially in this sing

Ahem.......

*sings and everyone back away from BB*

Matt: That was spooky

Light: Excuse me *goes to bathroom*

Jinx: Why did he go?

Mello: That loser pissed his pants

All: *laughs*

Jinx: Ah look BB

BB: What?

Jinx: read the review

BB: *reads* AWW THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!

Light: *comes out of bathroom with studio empty and light almost off* That werid, maybe they ended the episode without me *shrugs*

BB: Light~ *walks towards him with knife*

Light: oh S-

_a mature viewing later _

Jinx: wow that is a lot of blood *Near pukes*

Near: I don't feel well

Jinx: So wgat do you think of the reviewer, does she creep you out

All but BB: yes

BB: You guys are wusses :P

Jinx: wusses...now L you must sing!

L: Again

Jinx: yes

L: Can you at least tell her not to do that creepy laugh again?

Mello: yeah that was creepy

Jinx: KK

L: Ahem

Today there's a chipper picnic  
I'll make a bento  
A great assembly of octopus wieners!  
Because yellow omelettes are sw~eet, isn't it great? (Isn't it?)  
My sincere patties have love worked in them

How are they? I'd like you to be delighted  
I must! Go quickly to our rendezvous!

On a sunny day, my heart is cheerful and happy  
I want to cherish it sin-cere-ly  
I'll find f-u-n thing and happy things  
Always, at anytime, I'm smiling – happy – peace

My eyes are blazing hear~ts  
I found something cute  
I want the big Kenta-kun…  
It's not "trash"!  
It's treasure (isn't it?)  
I go all puffy and "Hauu~", and nothing can stop me!

Is it weird? I l-o-v-e cute things  
It's okay, right? I'm taking them home~ (Hauu ); please laugh and forgive me

On cloudy days, too, my heart is excited and starts dancing  
I want to cherish the feeling of 'love'  
I'll find en-joy-a-ble things and wonderful things  
Always, at anytime, I'm smiling – happy – peace

What to do? I l-o-v-e cute things  
I can't? Really? (Really?) I'm taking them home~ (squish); I go all floaty and dreamy

If you had lonely nights or sad things happened  
Softly tell me about them, talk to me…okay?  
I want to cheer you up, because I'll make tasty things  
Always, at anytime, call out!

On a sunny day, my heart is cheerful and happy  
I want to cherish it sin-cere-ly  
I'll find f-u-n thing and happy things  
Always, at anytime, I'm smiling – happy – peace  
Smiling – happy – peace

Jinx: Aww you were so cute

A: HA! LOSER!

L: don't make me kick you

Matt: You're saying cute alot today

Jinx: Whatever LAST REVIEW

**~Chezitz247~  
**

**How mean of your cousin to delete your new chapter :( This is hilariously funny anyway now for the dares!!**

**Mello:I dare you to share a chocolate bar with Near. one end in your mouth one end in his. Then you both eat it until your lips meet and you kiss for at least a minute.**

**Matt: Eat some candy and cake in front of L and see what he does. Its still not 3 chapters yet he'll go insane :3 Don't worry L will be in a room with a window where he is forced to watch you.  
Oh and hug me and kiss me? (On the lips):D**

**Light:Every time someone talks to you, you have to say I'M GAY AND I'M PROUD OF IT! while holding a purse.**

**Near: Wear a Panda costume!!**

**Can't wait for the next chapter! Post it soon or I'll die if Mello hasn't already killed me for what he has to do with Near XD**

Jinx: I still can't believe she did it

A: It's okay

Jinx: Mello Near!

Mello and Near: WHAT!

Jinx: You hear the review

Mello: Hell no!

Near: No

Jinx: I will not annoy you anymore for the rest of the episode

Near: You better

Mello: Yeah *puts chocolate in mouth and Near get the other end. eats, up to lips, both make out*

Jinx: PICTURE TIME! *everyone even L people, takes pictures*

Mello: o//o HEY!

Jinx: It seems like you enjoy it~

Mello: F*** you

Jinx: Go to that room

L: Why

Jinx: *le gasp* You dare question me!

L:...no?

Jinx: Then go March MARCH! * L leaves* Now Matt, eat this cake *hands cake* in the room next to the one L left in

Matt: okay...

Jinx : WRONG DOOR!

Matt: Sorry! * goes to the right door*

_inside room_

L: oh there's Matt-kun with....CAKE!

_where Matt is_

Matt: *looks at window* Must be those one way mirror. Whatever *eats cake*

L: *muffles* CAKE!

Matt: *looks around* *Hears bang on mirror* What the h*** *looks in room L was in and sees L past out* Better tell Jinx *leaves*

_studio_

Matt: Jinx!

Jinx: What!

Matt: L banged his head on the mirror

Light: HA!

Jinx: Didn't think L would do that

A: What should we do?

Jinx: well, since it's almost the end of the show, we'll just leave him there. Matt, you have to hug and kiss her

Matt: Yay~ *kisses on lips and hugs*

BB: Why so happy?

Matt: That means I'm hotter than Light HA IN YOUR FACE LIGHT!

Light: *mumbles about fried chicken*

Jinx: Light your Turn~

Light: H*** no, I am not doing that

Jinx: Do you have a problem with gays?

Light: No-

Jinx: THAN DO IT

Light: OKAY! *gets purse* I just don't have to talk to anyone

Jinx: Light

Light: Yeah

Jinx: You're talking to me~

Light: F*** ahem...I AM GAY AND PROUD OF IT *swings purse around*

All: *snickers*

Light: Do you guys have a problem with gays!

Mello: Ha! No! It's just that you swigged your purse around like a pissed of Misa HA!

Light: Damn you

Jinx: Near~

Near: great...what is it?

Jinx: *holds up panda suit* Well you do look like L

Near: No I rather not get hunted down again

Jinx: please *puppy eyes*

Near: ...Fine

Jinx Yay~

_a few minutes later...Near walks out as a panda_

Near: I look ridiculous

All: *takes pictures

Jinx: So Cute

Mello: Great revenge!

Matt: Weird Mello

Jinx: BB take us out!

BB: This has been the fourth episode of Death Note Talk Show come back next time with more dares and damage to Light

Light: I HATE ALL OF YOU!

BB: And we hate you

All: Bye

* * *

This has been brought to you by BB

Jinx: What are you eating

BB: *puts down knife* Blood or Jam whatever you what to think *creepy simile*

Because if you aren't BB you can't kill people and eat Jam at the same time

* * *

A/N~ okay people here is your chapter. I might not update really quickly, so bear with me. This whole chapter is about 7,000+ without this A/N. And i wrote this in 6 hours. Do you see how much i love you guys. but not in a way i want to marry you. Sorry if this was less funny as my other ones though. Please vote on my profile, i extended the time since i can't update fast as i did before know, and remember to review on the current chapter. I almost missed one review. THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR HAVING BARELY MISA ON THE CHAP!

-------

Next time on Death Note Talk show

Misa: I hate to break the news to you Mello but...

Mello: What is it?

Misa: I'm your twin sister

Mello: *tearing up* sister?

Misa: BROTHER! *Hugs*

-------

JK, but you have to admit they do look a like

REVIEW


	5. Cherry and Stefani

Jinx: Hello and welcome back to Death Note Talk Show yay~ *pops confetti* since people been asking for Mikami I'll bring him here SO HERE IS MIKAMI!

Mikami: Hello *waves*

Jinx: Great! -_-

Mikami: You are so polite

Jinx: Whatever you're not my mommy!

Mikami: Can I get out of here?

Jinx: Why?

Mikami: It's my schedule, it not correct, I'm supposed to be at the bank by now *fiddle position*

Jinx: Right.....let's just bring out the cast

*Applause/cast comes out*

Jinx: Oh look I can see Ryuk now! *everyone turns*

Light: *thinks* Oh SHEET! *Shouts* this proves L is Kira!

L: I'm not even near the shinigami. Light-kun *Light sees L is where Jinx is and is now standing by himself*

Light: Damn it

Jinx: And you can see why most people hate you

Mikami: GOD! :D *glomps*

Light: Um, can you get off me?

Mikami: Of course

Jinx: That is too weird

Mello: Freakier than Near *Near glares*

Jinx: No!...maybe... FIRST REVIEW!

**~CherryLawliet~**

**YEAH!! L KISSED ME HE KISSED ME! *faints*...*wakes up***

**AH! MELLO AND HIS NAKED-NESS! My eyes! I'm blind! Blind I tell you!**

**L: Why are you getting so worked up for? Me and Rachy-Neko-Chan had to see it up close.**

**Me: Yes. But I still had to read it.**

**L: drama queen.**

**Me: Hey! Don't make me take all your sweets away!**

**L: *shuts up and runs***

**Me: I thought not.**

**Haha red bull gives you wings ~randomness~**

**Also I'm sorry jinx I had no idea what you're going through. Maybe you might want to tell your parents that you promise not to marry an asain guy. It worked with my mom. Anyway I just wanted to say Gomen Nsai. (I'm sorry)**

**Anyway time for dares...**

**Okay I get to go to the studio and beat light with a gigantic frying pan screaming, "DIE KIRA! DIE!" If the cast wants to join they're welcome, jinx too.**

**Now for lawli. I want to be hand cuffed to him for 2 chapters! Also I get to go with him on all his dares. Mwhahahahahahhaha! *looks around* Maybe hyperstatic is right, I should lay off the cake. it's making me crazy. I just wanna see what it would be like.**

**Now for beyond. I had to get 8 stitches because of you and your knife throughing! But don't worry I won't hold it against you, only because it's your way. Now B i want you to fight Alex. No it's not jinx! i'm talking about cousin alex A.K.A Ala. I called him that for years and still do. He's tried chocking me, stabbing me, beating me. You name it. And actually we get along well. Though I always carry a knife when around him. Anyway you 2 psycho's fight it out.**  
**I'm betting on beyond. ^_^**

**Misa has to get into a cat fight with Mikami.**

**Now for mello. He has to make out with my friend. He loves mello. Yes I said he. You see I showed him pictures of mello and he thought mello was a girl. So I thought I'd trick him. He thinks mello's name is actually mellony. *shrugs***

**Now for A, matt, near. They have to dance to the shin chan ending song, along with uncle cherry. He likes shin chan. I just like the ending song.^_^**

**And I have a question for Mikami. If you had to choose between riding the world of evil and making out with light what would you choose. I think I already know. If it's making out with light this becomes a dare.^^**

***sigh* this came out longer than I thought. Anyway I'm taking everyone to figi! Especially since jinx needs to relax. Light can't go instead we send him to Antarctica! HAHA MORE PENGUINS! Anyway I have to go the jam's funeral. It's a closed casket. You can guess why...BB! Anyway see you at the studio!^_^**

L: It appears yet again fans enjoy me more than you Light-kun

Light: Shut up

Mello: Don't lie, you liked it

Jinx: I don't think anyone did

Mello: Jealous?

Jinx: About what

Mello: Wanting me

Jinx: EWW! L!

L: I win again

Light: Go choke on a cookie

L: Of course Kira would say that

Jinx: I rather not tell my parents that, I think I'll just stay quiet for awhile and now introducing CherryLawliet!

Cherry: Heys everyone. Me is soo happy to be here. Thanx Jinx for makin me a guest on the show!

Jinx: So how are you?

Cherry: Good, but I've slacking in my writing...so sad..

Jinx: I see

Matt: Why are you adding so many people?

Jinx: I don't know...but for Cherry, I need some help to stay sane here and you guys aren't helping

Light: WELL!

Jinx: You have no right to talk! Here you go Cherry! *Hands Pan*

Cherry: YAY! Oh Liiiight...

Light: Oh SHEET!

Jinx and Cherry: *war cry*

Mikami: *Blocks Light* You mustn't hurt God!

Cherry: Light ISN'T God! And Me must bring him pain..So...Get out of the way NOW!

Jinx: You get the Light bulb, I'll get the Insane one?

Cherry: Kay~ DIE KIRA DIE!!

Light: I'm writing your name in the Death Note *runs away*

Mikami: GOD! *Cherry and Jinx runs after them*

BB: I'm thinking about joining

L: Me too

Mello: Well Then COME ON! *Hands everyone frying pan 'yes even Near'*

BB: DIE KIRA DIE! *Everyone expect Near and Misa Runs after*

Misa: I don't get it

Near: ...*glares* *thinks*_ I wonder how she evens remember to breath_

_One Hour Later_

Light: Thanks Watari

Watari: No problem *Done wrapping Light's bandages and leaves*

Light: Okay who had Anolon Advance 14in Stir Fry Pan

Cherry: I don't know. Anyway who cares we all got to hit you.

Matt: Good point

Light: Oh I just want to know because THAT'S GOING TO BE MY SCAR!

L: Oh that was me

Cherry: *Looks at L lovingly*

Mello and Matt: HA!

Near: Not surprised

A: Where's Mikami?

Jinx: How long Have you been here?

A: I'm a ninja :D

Cherry: Your no ninja. I know 'cause me is a ninja.*shows ninja outfit*

A: So...

BB: I've taken care of him

_In a magical place :D_

Mikami: Where am I?

Lenalee: *screams like a banshee*

Mikami: Who the hell are you

Komui: *Comes in with a drill* Stay away from my sister

Mikami: WHAT!

Komui: Trying to still her innocence huh.

Mikami: No!

Komui: *Turns on drill* This will only hurt a lot

Mikami: Oh Kira

_Studio_

Ryuk: Humans are so entertaining

Jinx: Okay than. L where's the handcuffs?

L: I threw them away

A: Found them! *Hold them up*

Mello: Wonder what he uses them for

Misa: With Light duh!

Mello, Matt, A, BB, L, Jinx, and Cherry: *stares*

Cherry: Ah yaoi. Me loves yaoi, especailly very, very detailed ones.

Jinx: I'm pretending I didn't hear that

A: *Handcuffs L and Cherry* There

Cherry: This is the best day off my life!

L: *Ignores*

Jinx: Cheer up L! You won't be alone anymore!

L: *Mumbles*

Jinx: Next Part

BB: 8 stitches?

Cherry: Yes and now theres a medical bill to go with the pain..

BB: I really don't care

Ryuk: Huyk Huyk You should, remember they control you for now

Cherry and Jinx: Yeah!

BB: That's great two fan-girls. This is why this story is crack

Jinx: Exactly

All: *Stares*

BB: Alex? Okay *goes after Jinx*

Cherry: Noooo! *protects jinx* I meant my COUSIN!

BB: oh okay

L: Want to bet who wins

DN Boys: Yeah! *Jinx face palm*

_Ala's House_

Ala: *sings in shower* HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!

BB:*WTF Look* *opens curtains*

Ala: o.o *stares*

BB: Hey *silence*

Ala: o.o WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE!

BB: I heard you love fighting *takes out light saber*

Ala: The prophecy was right *Takes out another light saber*

_studio_

Jinx: My eyes they BURN!

Cherry: Thank you blindfold, thank you..

L: I'm still thinking that BB is going to win

Near: I beg to differ

A: Where did he keep the light saber?

Matt: OH! HAHAHAHAAHAHA.....you don't want to know

Cherry and Jinx: *stares* x_x

_Ala's house_

BB: you suck at fighting *zoom zoom* (A/N The noise of light sabers :D_)_

Ala: No you do! Unlike you I use the power...OF DANCE! *prances around*

BB: -_- You have GOT to be kidding me! *Ala attacks BB dodges*

Ala: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BB: You know what SCREW THIS *Drops Light saber and get Ala in a chock hold*

Ala: I'll get you for this! *passes out*

BB: I bet on my mangas you won't *leaves*

_Studio_

L: GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE NOW

Mello: fine

Jinx: You just bet against him because you just want to go against him

Mello: SHUT UP

Jinx: NO PRISSY LITTLE MAN!

Cherry: Since I'm handcuffed to you, we should share everything

L: No

Cherry: Meanie..

A: So nice

Ruyk: Light? How long are we here for?

Light: Forever

Ruyk: Okay

Near: You aren't bothered

Ruyk: No just means Light is going to be in more trouble. More entertainment for me!

BB: *enters the studio* sup

Jinx: You need to get Mikami back

BB: No

Jinx: But don't you want to see him tormented?

BB:*thinks* fine *opens a door and pulls out Mikami*

Mikami: *shuddering/wearing bunny ears* Oh Kira! *Cries and huggles Light*

Near: How did you do that?

BB: Magic trick

Cherry: *Chips off a lock of Light's Hair*

Mikami: *le gasp* you dare defined god!

Cherry: You'll see why i did this in a second

_One second later..._

Jinx: Misa! Look! It's Light's Hair!

Misa: *le gasp* it's Misa Misa things

Mikami: No it's mine

Misa: Misa Misa thinks you don't care about Light as much as I do

Mikami: Oh, it actually thinks

Misa: Hey *takes off high heels and throws them at Mikami*

Mikami: Two can play at that game *throws pen

_One chick fight later _

*Both Misa and Mikami passes out on the floor*

Light: *kicks the bodies* They're alive

All: AWWWW MAN

Jinx: Great Mello you have to make out with her friend

Cherry: Yaoi! Yay! Go for it!

Mello: Gross no

Cherry: Please..I'll give you chocolate.^-^

Mello: Only for a few seconds

Near: Why is there a boy in the closet?

Jinx: Oh that's her friend. In the closet now blonde man *shoves Mello in closet*

Mello: F*** you *closes door*

Matt: Why in a closet?

Jinx: Do you want to see that?

Matt: No

Jinx: Exactly *hears moans*

All: o.o

*moaning stops, friend leaves the closet*

Friend: That's was a guy

Cherry: How did you know?

Friend: the way he kissed and I felt down there…by ADDICENT.

All: o.o

Friend: Later *Mello comes out*

L: It sounded like you enjoy it

Mello: Whatever Wheres my chocolate?!

Cherry: *gives Mello chocolate*

Uncle Cherry: UNCLE CHERRY IS BACK!

Jinx and Cherry: UNCLE CHERRY ^^

Uncle Cherry: TIME TO DANCE! *grabs Near, Matt and A* COME BOYS DANCE WITH ME!

Near, Matt and A: o.o

Uncle Cherry: Music!

Woke up late this morning  
A storm was really rollin'  
Frogs and dogs were raining from the sky  
Everything seems awkward to me  
Nothing's just as it should be  
If this keeps on I'm sure I won't get by

But then I close my eyes and try to smile  
I know things are bad and getting worse  
But after all this I can rest awhile  
And then I'll party party

Party Party Join us Join us  
Party Party Join us Join us  
Party Party Join us Join us  
Shake your day away and you can  
Party Party Join us Join us  
Party Party Join us Join us  
Party Party Join us Join us  
Shake your blues away

Yo Reggae vacation Mon  
This party's shakin'  
and it ain't just shakin' me here  
I see that smile  
You're grinnin' ear to ear  
Sing this song  
And you should really sing it clear  
Just sing along with us

Party Party Join us Join us  
Party Party Join us Join us  
Party Party Join us Join us  
Shake your day away and you can  
PARTY PARTY  
PARTY PARTY  
PARTY PARTY

*Applause*

Jinx: Great job guys

Cherry: Yay! That was great! Me loves that song.

BB: Near looked weird dancing

Uncle Cherry: Bye! *leaves*

Jinx: Mikami QUESTION!

Mikami: I would rid the world of evil, because God told me to say that ^^

Light: Good boy

Jinx:*rolls eyes* you're no fun Light

Light: I rather not get raped

Cherry: TO FUJI

All: Yay~

Cherry: except Light

Light: WTF

Jinx: Since you love penguins

Light: No!

_Antarctica_

Light: No more penguins, no more penguins

Chief penguin: It's that human again

Light: Why! Oh WHY! *thinks _are those guns?_

Chief: Aim FIRE!

Light: o.o F-

_Fuji_

Jinx: This is the life

Cherry: Glad your enjoying the vaca ^^

Ryuk: They have APPLES

BB: Lot's of Jam and people near death. My town

A: Snow cones :D

Near: Toy~

L: SWEETS :D

Mello: CHOCOLATE :D

Misa: Fashion!

Mikami: Pen~

Matt: Nice video games.

Jinx: I hope Light dies in Antarctica ^_^

Cherry: Noooo! I still need him go through pain!

Jinx: Next REVIEW

**YuzukiraBirthday**

**Me:HAAUU~! MINASAN SUGOKU KAWAII!!~**  
**Quarter: She said 'You guys are so cute'.**  
**I think she means B.**

**Me: I WANNA TAKE BEYOND HOME WITH ME!~ MAKE THAT A DARE!**

**Light:**  
**How was your death? *Revives Light* ^-^ Good idea, huh? Killing off the WORST character ever!**

**L:**  
**Do you think I'll end up on the FBI's most wanted list? I hope not but do you also think I'll end up in the mental hospital in the next year or so?**

**Misa:**  
**Any fashion tips for a goth/emo/lolita?**

Jinx: BB go home with her

BB: Why?

Jinx:...she has the JAM

BB: SWEET! *leaves*

Light: My death was fantastic! Note the SCARCASM!

Mello: Someone forgot to take their crazy pills this morning

Light: Whatever

L: I think there is a 20.8924% chance of you becoming on the list. But the mental hospital 68.735% next year, so far increasing over the years

Jinx: Don't be mean to our reviewers

Cherry: I agree. There wonderful. SO SHUT IT.....please...

L: I only speak the truth

Misa: It is always better to use liquid eyeliner because the eye liner pencil can be smudge easily. But if you have shaking hands, then use the pencil. For clothing the 18 century and Victorian style has been over played. So be original and try the 20's, 30's, and 40's for thinking of an outfit. Don't think it's only black, use other colors too. Like deep blues, grays, and greens, as well as blood-red, purple, and ivory, can be equally striking.

All: Wow

A: If you can only be smart in other fields

Misa: Misa Misa refuses to play sports

Cherry: O-kay then...NEXT REVIEW!!

**Rachy-Neko-Chan**

**Yay! I was in the story! Mello naked..I'm scared for life now o_e**  
**Lolz. Here is my review of wonder and magic! Not really...**

**To Light: Aww, you're jealous :3 Here! *Huggles Light* But you aren't getting out of this: I dare you to sing 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne :D Love that song!**  
**To L:I'm going to spare you and not be a fan girl today. Question! If there were no more sweets in the world, what would you do? Also, do you know Gwen Stefani has a perfume called 'L'? And on the bottle the 'L' is the style of your L! Look it up on YouTube! Your thought on it?**  
**To Matt-I dare you to dress up as Chiyo from from that anime. Azumanga douchi was it? I forget T_T**  
**To Mello-I dare you to dye your hair neon pink and wear a pink & skimpy bunny outfit for this whole chapter!**  
**To Misa-Who do you hate the most in Death Note? I bet its Mikami, he's stealing your man!**  
**To Mikami whenever he gets here-Are you gay? Lolz. Dude, you killed yourself with a pen, seriously!? Like, wow xD**  
**To Near-I dare you to go on a Play-date with Hunny-chan from OHSHC! Yes just a play-date. I'm feeling nice today! Err, night rather.**  
**Misa-Here is some new makeup! Mello could really be your twin!**

**It's my younger bro's 10th B-day today and my older sis is turning 20 on the 25th. My birthday was on Feb. 1st :D I won't tell you my age tho.**

**Ja ne!**

**Post Script: I get these 'fancy' little characters from writing on my DSi! Some of them are really weird o_O**

Jinx: I think everyone's scared

Mello: You fan-girls are just playing hard to get

Cherry: EW! L! *huggles L*

Light: *gets hugged* I'm not jealous -//////-…..I'M SINGING AGAIN!

Ryuk: Huyk huyk

L: Apparently so

A: You have to do it *snickers*

Light: F you!

Jinx: get on the stage! Now introducing Light singing Hot by Avril Lavigne in a skirt *opens curtains*

Light: I feel a breeze

Cherry: Just sing Imagay!

Light: FINE! Ahem..

Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_[Chorus]_  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_[Chorus]_

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

_[Chorus X2]_

You're so good

*Applause*

All: o////o

Near: I wonder who you are singing about

Light: Shut up!

L: Thank you Rachy I need a break. To answer your question, I would have Watari make them for me

Matt: I think cake mix counts too

L: Then I would eat the sweets I store. It would be enough till Watari can invent sweets yet again

Cherry: Yay~ You see L is very resoursful! Me loves him so much..*look at L lovingly*

Mikami: Weirdo

Jinx: Says the "DELTE DELTE" man, every second of his life

Misa: L Perfume? I thought you didn't care for fashion

L: I do not

BB: Let's check it out!

Mello: Matt go on YouTube

Matt: ….GOT IT!

After the video

All: *silence*

A: She wants you all over her?

L: I've never met her

Matt: Maybe she's just an L fan

Mello: At least she's hotter than Misa

Misa: HEY!

L: I am very creeped out by this

Cherry: Yay~ Even gwen is your fan. You should feel specail, not creeped out^-^

Light: Even Gwen a fan of L T^T

Mikami: It's okay God!

Jinx: DRESS UP TIME!

Matt: With whom?

Jinx: You! A, BB!

A and BB: Got it

Matt: NOOOOOOO!

_After a change_

Matt: I feel stupid

Cherry: Come on..you look..great..*snikkers*

Jinx: Aww you look so cute!

A: Look out pedophiles, fresh meat!

Light: how did that make you feel?

Matt: I hate you

Random woman: There you are Amy!

All: *WTF looks*

Random woman: Thank you for taking care of her. Come on Amy *takes away Matt*

Matt: I'm not your daughter! *leaves*

All: *laughs*

Mello: That is the best reaction yet

Mikami: That's what you get for defining God

Near: No

Jinx: Misa you know what to do

Misa: *does army salute* right Jinx-chan *drags Mello away*

Mello: Let go you mother ****** piece of ****

L: language Mello!

_After make over_

Mello: My man hood!

Light: What about it?

Mello: Can't feel it

Near: Mmm *looks at Mello* *nosebleed*

Mello: *blushes* WTF Near?!

BB: Near has something called a "Man crush"

Cherry:Our little sheep..I mean boy...Is all grown up....I'm so proud...

Jinx: Aww he's growing up. T^T Hold back the tears. MISA QUESTION

Misa: Yes I HATE Mikami

Mikami: Why?

Misa: You make of Misa Misa Smarts and trying to make Misa Misa's Light Gay

Mikami: Light can be gay if he wants to

Misa: Light loves Misa Misa!

Mikami: *whispers* that's what you think

Misa: What?

Mikami: Nothing. Anyway I'm not Gay! Can't I have nice hair!

Light and Mello: Exactly!

Mikami: You reviewers are so violent. No I will NOT kill myself with a pen. Why a pen?

Mello: Dude you are more obsessed with the Notebook than Light

Mikami: Not if you do it for the greater good

Cherry: Don't make me slap you...

Jinx: I got you a play date Near-chan

Near: No

Jinx: Don't let me get the cat shooting gun

Near: …fine

_At Ouran _

Hunny: Yay~ another play-mate. Isn't it great! Right Takashi?

Mori: yeah…

Near: Yeah… *takes out puzzle* *Tamaki comes by*

Tamaki: Who's your friend Hunny?

Hunny: He's name is Near right?

Near: yes you are correct *keeps playing* *awkward silence*

Hikaru and Kaoru: He's just like Hunny- Senpai and Mori-Senpai

Tamaki: Your right! Dear Sir would you like to become a host?

Near: No

Tamaki: WHAT T^T *Emo corner*

Twins: *laughing*

Hunny: Aw Near is cute *hugs Near*

Girls: Aww they are so cute~ It's a love triangle!

Near: o.o' I think it's time for me to go

Hunny: Okay come back next time!

Mori: Bye

Tamaki: SO MEAN!

_At the studio_

A: did you have fun?

Near: No

BB: HA you almost got raped from fan girls

Near: Be quiet

Misa: Thank you! More Make-up for me~

Mello: I could never be her twin

Cherry: Actaully you could be twin sisters!^-^

Jinx: Happy Birthday than! More like bleated though…That's where the weird characters come from

L: I am not weird

Jinx: I meant the symbols from computers you okay L?

L: Just got a headache from Misa and Mikami

Mikami: Shut up

Misa: No you

Mikami: Make me blonde

Misa: Light loves blondes

Mikami: At least I know what's 2 + 2 equals to

Ryuk: It never get boring here

Cherry: You said it..apple? *hands Ryuk apple*

Jinx: Next REVIEW

**The_beginning_of_the_end**

**Yay~ *spins in chair and lets out fan girl scream***  
**Okay, on to the dares!**

**Light has to wear either the pink dress from my last dare; or Misa's no matter what he picks, he has to wear a bra and panties...for the whole episode!**

***pushes Light into a closet* Misa! Light just killed himself!**

**I have a question for Matt. I know you play Pokémon, but my question is: Do you like the show? I personally think it's gayer than Light, but...**

**Mello, whatever Light doesn't wear you have to wear (Bra and panties too~)Also you're #6 on my list of characters- just before Misa. Near and L are tied for first place, but if I... had to go out with one of them it would be Near.**

**L...gets more candy!**

**Poor traumatized Near...HUG TIME! *glomps Near***

Matt: I survived!

Near: When did she noticed?

Matt: When she was changing me. Such a stupid lady

Jinx: COME HERE LIGHT

Light: NUUUUU!

All: *watches Jinx chasing Light*

Near: It almost seems she wants to rape him

Matt: Probably not, she's going to call us, for the panties

Jinx: L! Mello!

Matt: Told you

Ryuk: This human is funny

Misa: No she isn't

Cherry: Shut it misa! *slaps misa in the back her head*

_5 minutes later _

BB: Come out Light!

Light: No!

Mikami: Don't come out

A: Don't make me teaser you

Mello: You should be used to it by now!

Light: Fine *comes out*

Random Dude: There you are Bridget!

Light: o.o

Random Dude: There, There *tries to grab Light's boobs XD* I didn't remember you flat chested

Mikami: GET AWAY FROM HIM *runs towards him with knife*

Random dude: Oh Sh*t *runs away*

Mello: Mikami always ruins the fun

Light: o.o *gets shoved in a closet*

Cherry: Misa LIGHT just killed himself!

Misa: *cries* NO!!! WHERE IS HE?

A: IN CANADA!

Misa: Light I'm coming! *leaves*

Jinx: Your turn!

Mello: What

Jinx: Get him Boys! *Matt, BB, A, and L tackles him*

_16 minutes later_

Jinx: What is taking so long

Cherry: Me don't know. he'd better hurry though *Mello walks out*

Misa: *passes by* Where's Cana---BRIDGET! *runs towards Mello and huggles him* I missed you!

All: *snickers*

Misa: Did you finally get rid of your boyfriend?

Mello: Misa get the f*** away from me

Misa: When did get a manlier voice?

BB: Misa that's Mello

Misa: That's why she's flat chested

All: *Laughs*

Matt: Aw, he hasn't hit puberty yet

Mello: You shall die in seven days

Jinx: Does that included holidays and weekends?

Mello:…yes

Jinx: You suck, Matt QUESTION!

Matt: I used to like the show, which got me to play their video games. But it kept going and GOING! WHEN IS ASH A POKEMON MASTER!

Cherry: I know it's annoying...And why did Misty have to leave!

Jinx: Mello you lose again, she rather go out with Near than you

Mello: He's not CUTE PEOPLE!

A: Let it go

L: CANDY :D

Ryuk: Wonder if he's going to die of sugar high

BB: I was wondering that too…

Near: *Gets glomp* O/////o

Jinx: AWWWW so cute what do you think Cherry?

Cherry: They make a cute couple.^-^ NEXT REVIEW!

**The_beginning_of_the_end**

**OMFG! two reviews for one chapter! *GASP* Jinx's getting lazy~**

**Misa gets locked in a room without Light, I want to see how long it takes for her to attempt suicide.**

***throws penguin a Light*That was fun.**

**GET RYUK OUT HERE NOW! ,do you have any good shinigami names? anyone is allowed to answer this.**

**And Near gets a question: How did you make it through the last episode? I mean, Matsuda was all:*BANG!* Then Light was like:*bleed* and I was screaming: DIE, IMAGAY, DIE!**

Misa: You lied to Misa-Misa! Misa Misa Light was not in Canada

Matt: You say it like it's a bad thing

Cherry: That was wierd i was screaming 'DIE IMAGAY DIE' too

Jinx: I've been lazy I have you know

Near: Yes and that is the reason you have horrible grades

Jinx: XP, A?

A: Sweet I've been wanting to do this since I've met her *holds up purse*

Misa: Where's Misa Misa's purse *looks at A*

A: Come get it Misa! *throws it in closet*

Misa: NOOOOOOOOOO! *goes in closet* *A slams door*

A: High 5! *hi 5 with BB*

Light: *leaves other closet* What did I miss?

Ryuk: Everyone's betting how long Misa survives in the closet by herself hyuk hyuk

BB: I give her an hour

Matt: 20 minutes

Mello: 5 minutes

Ryuk: None

Cherry: I agree with Ryuk^^

L: Light-kun look!

Light: What? *get smacked by penguins*

All: *Laughs*

Cherry: Good penguin *pets penguins* Your so cute^-^

Jinx: Penguins I Love you!

Light: *evil glare*

Ryuk : a good shinigami name would be George

L: Really?

Ryuk: yep

All except Misa and Ryuk: *stares*

Light: How about Hiroyuki?

L: I like the name Kakeru

Mello: Nope Roy

Matt: That's weird how about, Yukio

Near: Ryuichi

A: Hosokaya

BB: Bontenmaru

Mikami: Toriyama

Jinx: Morisaki

Cherry:.........Yugio!! *yugio theme song comes on*

Near: How did I survive the episode? I knew it was going to turn violent before I went. Throughout Light's Death, It was easy for me to be clam because he deserved it. After he left, we just clean up. Nothing special

Light: I did not deserve it

Mikami: God's right

Matt: Right, he just wouldn't just let you rot in jail too

Jinx: Next REVIEW!

**hayori-spirit-rain3**

**yay!! the first time any1 has taken my reviews into consideration! *uses life note on light yagami* now, you guys seemed confused... I don't hate light!..yeah the Kira laugh freaked me out..but..oh well!**  
**dares: all; you guys have to make a dance crew and dance to "my sitar" by dr. bombay!!**  
**light; just to prove I don't hate you;*glomps and kisses on cheek* I luv you!!**  
**L; change your clothes and brush your hair!! no worries I still luv u too!**  
**Misa; ur not cool enough to hate me!! now I shall replace u with a singing elf for the rest of the chapter!!**  
**Mello; I wuvs you!! so whats ur feeling on me wanting gender surgery?**  
**Near; hm..lets see...you must...throw misa in the wood chipper i shall now provide ijinx in order for her to torture misa AND MISA ONLY!**  
***CLEARS THROAT***  
**now, BB; hmm...get your..eye peirced not you eyebrow ur eye itself then...let's take a walk..*evil grin* (takes him to bondage chamber until the next review***

**DIE!**

Near: We should check if Misa is still alive

A: I'll check *goes in closet and brings out Misa*

Misa: LIGHT

BB: How did she survive?

A: She was checking herself in a pocket mirror

Jinx: Crap, we should check her next time

Mello: We were so close

Jinx: The laugh creeps out everyone o.o

Cherry: Yeah and he sounds like an evil duck

Jinx: I don't really hate Light either just funny to make fun of, Misa too. Mikami is the only one I very much dislike

Cherry: Yeah but me likes mikami 'DELETE DELETE'

Mello: DANCE CREW!

A: How about Wammy vs. Kira?

Near: It would be un-even

BB: Than Jinx and Cherry would-

Jinx and Cherry: NO!

Cherry: I'm already hand cuff to L so….

Jinx: *shifty eyes* I want to stay with Matt…? Anyway we'll just be judges. Cherry I've got to unlock the handcuffs sorry

Cherry: Noooooooooooo! L!

Mello: Than Near and Ryuk be on Kira's Team

All:*agreeing*

Jinx: Okay it's time 'American Best Dance Crew Death Note edition!'

Cherry: Cute Wammy boys team goes first

Jinx: Let's see the video when they are making up the dance moves

_Video_

Matt: This is stupid

Mello: Come on this is going to be fun

Cherry: This week video is "my sitar" by dr. Bombay!!

Team name: WTF looks

BB: I don't want to

A: It's a fun song!

Matt: We are so going to fail

Mello: *in the background* Boys practice your splits

Jinx: *ends video* let's see if they are right, now introducing 'Cute Wammy Boys'

*Dances*

Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Playing my sitar everyday  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Won't stop playing, no no no  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Play my sitar night and day  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Conect it to my stereo  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go

*Applause*

Jinx: *does Paula Abdul clap* That was beautiful. That was just *claps again* You did your thing. I want to do a slow-mo. A, need to work on that split

A: My man-hood

Mello: Told you to stretch

Jinx: Best performance though, just awesome

Cherry: It was good but really A the split.

Jinx: For the loser team

Light: Aren't you going to show the video?

Jinx: No, because we told the TV station we're keeping this T rated

Light: Fine

*Dances*

Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Playing my sitar everyday  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Won't stop playing, no no no  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Play my sitar night and day  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Conect it to my stereo  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar

Jinx: That was….pitiful. That's all I can say. How about you Cherry?

Cherry: Eh! Ew! My eyes...My hazel eyes...they BURN!

Jinx: Now you reviewers. You can pick which team is going to be the next America Best Dance Crew!

A: Hurry up Jinx, the security guard is here

BB: Yeah we should go

_Studio _

Jinx: Here you go L! *hold up tuxedo and brush*

L: *backs away* No

Jinx: You asked for it Light! Mikami!

Light and Mikami: *creepy simile*

L: Oh F

_After_

Cherry: Wow he's taking a really long time

Jinx: Come on L

Matt: We don't have all day

Mello: I want to go home!

L: Here are you happy? *straight black hair with tux*

Jinx: o////o

Cherry: L..your..so hot..handcuff him to me again! Now!

Light: No it can't be! He's hotter than me!

BB: Ha!

Jinx: *glomps* this is the best review yet ^^

Cherry: No he's mine. *pushes jinx and huggles L*

Near: We need to do other reviews Jinx

Jinx: Fine

Misa: I can hate you if Misa Misa wants to *poofs to an elf*

Mikami: Ha! *gets kicked in the shin by Misa* OW! DELETE!

Jinx: QUESTION MELLO!

Mello: As long as you want to. You should whoever you want to, don't let anyone stop you. And make sure every action you do, don't regret it

Near: *grabs Misa*

Misa: What are you doing? Cold as an ice-cream cooling?

Jinx: *Draws on her with mustard*

Misa: Aww you made me a mess. I bet you are just jealous of my chest!

Jinx: B**** Near If you please

Near: Yes *throws her in wood chipper*

_Some M rated things later…_

Cherry: Yay~ That was the best show of all time!

BB: That was a lot of blood

A: yeah

Matt: She's just going back to life in the next review

Mello: S***

BB: An eye priced okay…F****************************

_One painful pricing later_

BB: That f-ing hurt. Am I still bleeding?

Ryuk: Yeah

BB: F***

A: Don't worry it will stop sooner or later

BB: I'll be back I have to go on a walk with her

All: *saying good bye*

L: I wonder if we should save him

Matt: Naw

Jinx: He's a big boy now

Light: I hate you all

Cherry: We don't care about you light

Jinx: Since this is the last review you can have him till the next chapter

L: Are you selling people?

Jinx: NO! But that's a good idea

All: o.o

Misa: This has been the *counts fingers* FIFTH Death Note Talk Show Come back with more make up and clothes for me!

Cherry: Let's just hope people don't use the woodchipper again. That was just messy

Jinx: Yeah let's hope not

All: Bye

Light: THE PENGUINS ARE BACK!

Penguins: CHARGE!

* * *

This has been brought to you by Light

Light: STOP STABBING ME WITH YOUR BEAK

BB: Should we help him

Cherry: No...GET HIM PENGUINS!

Because if you aren't Light, your not hunted down by penguins and people actually care for your well being

* * *

(A/N) Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated. I am so SORRY and sorry if this has been less funny than usual. And GUESS WHAT PEOPLE I'm doing. Writing three stories at once. I 'm going to try though. See how it turns out. so go on my profile and check them out. If you read **White Memories**, please vote, if you want me to continue. As for this chapter. You know why i updated late. Oh no, not school. My friend, the one who said 'let's be co-authors on FF'. Yet I made 4 stories without her. So blame her! She doesn't do anything . I can't even count on her anymore. For people who wants to be co-author with a chapter like CherryLawliet. I probably won't do it after the next chapter. Since we're doing it again (L handcuff for 2 chaps). But maybe in the further future. **Don't add anymore new characters in your dares,use the ones i already have**. Stealing is getting harder and harder. So if you do I will Delete that part of the dare. (Mikami is getting to me) Sorry for rambling too!

* * *

Next time on Death Note Talk Show 

L: Candy is so much better

BB: JAM

L: CANDY

BB: JAM

L: Okay if I say Jam can you give back my eyeliner?

BB: No

L: YOU'RE EVIL! KIRA!

BB: Do you call people you hate Kira?

L: Maybe...

--------

Jinx: I bet both of them wear eyeliners. DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME! I KNOW THEIR SECRET!

Yay~ Thank you for letting me guest star.^-^ ~Cherry~

**REVIEW and VOTE Best Dance Crew In Those Reviews  
**


	6. Nicknames and IceCream

Jinx: Hey people of the internet world welcome to Death Note Talk Show

BB: Do you always have to start off with that?

Jinx: What the hell, BB you're supposed to wait till i call you out

BB: I got bored

Jinx: *face palm* Did you at least kill Mikami for me?

BB: Naw, cause' you get annoyed of him

Jinx: Damn you...Let's just bring out the rest of the cast

*Applause/Cast walks out*

Misa: Misa Misa thinks this show sucks

Jinx: F* you

Cherry: Misa no one cares what you think.

Jinx: Yeah and your just jealous

Misa: Light~ They're being mean to me *huggles Light*

Light: *heaves a sigh* I can't take it anymore, being in your sick stories, I thought you liked L

Jinx: I do but it's fun to torture you, L doesn't deserved that

Cherry: L shall live on forever! And we all hate you imagay.

Matt: I even have more fans than you Light

Light: What the heck, you were only in the anime for 2 minutes and in the magma 10 panels

Jinx: It's because he's hot

Cherry: Oh yeah I love matt second to L. I hated that he was shot down...

Mello: Can't we just get the reviews over with!

Jinx: Fine...touchy touchy...first REVIEW!

**YuzukiraBirthday**

**Me:Beyond, did you enjoy your little stay with me? (I glomped him in the middle of the night and started kissing him, and cuddled with him! ^-^ I love BB-kun!)**  
**BB:**  
**I have seen Akazukin ChaCha and love it! Now we have yet another thing in common! Gosh, we have so much in common I could be your SISTER! Or daughter. XD**

**Light:**

**HAHAHAHA! I LAUGH AT YOUR DEATH! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**L:**  
**Yeah. I'm gonna dare my friend to call the insane asylum at our sleepover! *_* Lets make a first impression they'll never forget! :D**

**Misa:**  
**Thanks! But my mom doesn't want me to wear makeup. The colors I am going to wear are most likely White, Black, Bright red and Blood-red. Lol, I really love the eighteenth century stuff, but I'll try some older-looking clothes too! Thank you for the help!**

**1:What kind of stores sell Goth/Emo/Lolita clothes?**  
**2:Would you like a carrot? It helps your eyesight! ^^**

**A:**  
***Hugs* You are cool!**

**1:How much wood would a wood-chuck chuck if a wood-chuck could chuck wood? XD**  
**2:Why do we park in a driveway, but drive in a parkway?**  
**3:DESU DESU DESU! NANODESU! *Random singing* xD I love confusing people!**  
**4:DON'T DIE! Its bad for your health. XD**

**Well, A, BYE-DESU! *Dissapears in a puff of smoke like in Inuyasha, where Shippou transforms***

**Everyone:**  
**DO YOU LUFFS MEH?!?!?!??! *cute smile but it just makes me look like a pyro-maniac***  
**What is a pyro-maniac anyway!?**

BB: Sure I enjoyed it, you have so much JAM~ :D. I guess we have a lot in common. You can be my new sister!

Jinx: This show is awesome first Oprah now making family

Cherry: oh yeah.

Light: You are sick in the mind

Mello: Shut the F* up! What is with the extra PMS ing

Light: I'm NOT PMS-ING

Jinx: He's just piss because I have to take him to school, and there's no Light fans

Matt: HA!

Mikami: Don't be mean to GOD

A: I can see now why Jinx gets annoyed by him. *Now faces Mikami* Everything you say doesn't have to be about LIGHT!

Mikami: My life is surrounded by him

A: I give up

Jinx: Don't worry here *Takes out chocolate bar* Have a Hershey

Mello: HEY THAT"S MINE B****

Light: Why does everyone laugh at me!

Near: Because it is giving humor to those reviewers

Jinx: Light? You okay? You're never this prissy

Cherry: Oh come on he's a regular drama queen, not to mention he's PMSing.

L: Is it because you are finally admitting you're gay?

Light: NO! I don't know!

Matt: Time of mouth

L: Good luck calling them, and your percentage have just raised

Cherry: Yes it has by 23.6%, Oh yeah I can do percentages too. ^-^

Misa: Misa Misa says it's okay for girls not to wear make-up. Misa Misa didn't wear make-up till she moved away

BB: Meaning her mom didn't let her be a whore till she was out of the house

Misa: HEY

Mikami: That actually makes sense

Misa:*pouts* Anyway I buy my clothes on-line or are already brought for me because Misa Misa is a star and Misa Misa can't have stalkers around Misa and the online stores are in Japanese

Ryuk: That wasn't really helpful

Misa: Misa Misa is SORRY!

Ryuk: It doesn't matter, it will still be no help

Misa: Why does people make Misa Misa feel dumb? *sigh* *cheers up* MISA MISA LOVE HEALTHY FOOD! *nibbles on carrot*

Jinx: Is it just me or today the Kira team a little...

Cherry: Entle with the mentle. Oh yeah.

Jinx: yeah

A: BB Guess what!

BB: What?

A: I'M COOL! *high 5's BB* AWESOME! And it's approximately 3.9675 pounds every 5.6843 seconds. So there.

L: Have you tried it?

A: *looks away* Maybe...

Jinx: I always wanted to try it

Cherry: I thought it was just a rhyme. ^^'

A: To answer the next question *ahem* *puts on glasses*

Near: You do not need a use of glasses

A: *shush* It makes me cooler *dramatic music*....it was not opposite day HA!

Light: So it was opposite day?

A: Exactly *nods* I love making people confused too!~ :D~ watashi wa tō age daisuki ！

All: WHAT!

A: DESU :D

Jinx: Okay...Yay~

A: But I already died

Cherry: Well who told you to eat that much mcdonald's, and not share with me?

A: Fine *throws away 20 bags of McDonald*

Cherry; Noooooo!! At least share!

L: Even I know that's unhealthy

A: Don't judge me! Huh! *looks around* She's just like a bunny in a hat trick *claps* Amazing

Jinx: I luffs ya~

Cherry: As long as you cause light pain I luffs ya. ^-^

Wammy Boys: If you put less dares that causes us pain we will luffs you...if you stop with the creepy simile

Jinx: Don't say that or this will turn boring. And don't dis it, it's awesome!

Near: better boring than not surviving *Jinx rolls eyes*

Light: I just dislike you *backs away from her*

Misa: Misa Misa is so-and-so

Mikami: I dislike you too...like GOD

All: *glares*

Cherry: *goes over and slaps mikami*

Mikami: Owwie! GOD! *runs in light's direction*

Jinx: You need a life NEXT REVIEW!

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

**Haha,This is hecka funny! I can't stop reading!Jinks,Your awesome! Okay,DARES!**  
**L,I dare you to strip infront of BB :D,ALL of your clothes off.**  
**BB,I dare you to handcuff yourself to L for a whole night,and kiss. ^^**  
**Light,I dare you to kiss BB.**  
**Matt,I dare you to Sing "King of the World" by Porcelain and the TRamps.**  
**Mello,I dare you to splay Alice from "Alice in Wondeland"**  
**Near,I dare you to eat one of your puzzles.**  
**Misa,I dare you to give Bb a kiss on the cheek.**

Jinx: See! people like reading this! And it's Jinx with an 'x'

Mikami: Only because we do all the work

Jinx: I get dares too

Matt: That was only once with my video games

Jinx: That still counts

Mello: And Cherry didn't have to do anything, this WHOLE time

Cherry: Well cause i'm special! And the peoplz don't like to see me hurt. I luffs you peoplz. *huggles pplz*

Jinx: She's going to anyway, she has to do the dares with L

All: *reads L's dare* *blushes* *nosebleed*

L: I refused

BB: I rather not see that

Jinx: Oh BB, did you just call L ugly?

BB: No

Near: Since you said Cherry have to do the dares to, does this count?

Jinx: *thinks*...I guess, sorry Cherry

Cherry: WAIT WHAT?! NOOOO!!!

Jinx: Music Misa

Misa: Which one?

Jinx: The one that you use to butt-rape Light

Misa: okay

All: *laughs at Light*

Light: But she didn't

_Music_

Cherry: I'm gonna get raped..I'm gonna get raped..I'm gonna get RAPED!! AND I'M STILL PURE!!! WAAAHHHH!!!

Jinx: Since this is originally L's he would go first

L: *head drops* Great *BB,L and Cherry gets pushes into a room*

Jinx: Sorry readers since all clothing it would be rated M

_One awkward silence later _

Jinx: CHECKMATE!

A: Throwing away my king doesn't mean checkmate

Jinx: It does in my world

Matt: Is Cherry and L done, I need to get a new game

Mello: And I need him to buy me chocolate

_Cherry, L and BB walks out_

Near: How was it?

Cherry: I WASN'T RAPED!!! AND I SAW L NEKKID! *smiles pervertedly*

L: It was...*shivers*

BB: Let's not talk about this ever again *holds bloody nose and looks back at L*

L: *blushes* agree

Cherry: Fine. Agreed. Though that doesn't mean you cant do it again. *smiles pervertedly again*

Jinx: L, don't lie but where's your extra handcuffs?

L: no

Jinx: COME ON!

Cherry: *found them* I found them in light's underwear drawer!

Jinx: L! Never thought you put them there

Mikami: What is with people and yaoi?

Mello: You don't know the half of it

Jinx: *handcuffs BB and L* Since I don't want to hold up other reviews, you'll just be handcuff for the rest of the chapters

L: But I'm already hand-cuffed to Cherry

Cherry: Yeah and never signed up to be with BB!

Jinx: Just live with it BCL

BB,Cherry,L: What?

Jinx: BCL stands for BB Cherry and L, I love giving people names :D

Matt: You are so weird

Jinx: Light you have to kiss BB

BB and Light: NO!

Cherry: YES! Finally some more yaoi!

A: You would be letting the reviewers down

BB: Fine*puckers up*

Light: WAIT! *gets cut off with kiss*

All: *stares*

Cherry:yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi. *takes some pics* Ths is so going on the internet.

Jinx: It's looks like Light is enjoying it

Light: *released by kiss*...wow

BB: *blushes and looks away*

L: I wonder why

Matt: Aren't you jealous?

L: No

Mello: RIGHT! *sarcasm*

Jinx: MATT! You finally get to sing

Matt: YES! I practice on the wii karaoke every night. What song?

Jinx: King of the World

Matt: Fine...ahem *puts on singing hat*

Cherry: What with the hat?

Matt: I love the memory cards on my hat

Mello: Why?

Matt: Whatever I don't judge you XP *sings*

My pain filled drama queen is always screaming at your bed  
Getting ready to buy you out  
'Cause we all know  
What goes around comes around  
You should've known what I was all about  
Do not test me

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please

So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Keep your head down  
Untill I tell you to speak  
You're not giving me the run around  
When you fall back  
Unto my coffin  
No you should've stayed out of my way  
Do not test me

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on you knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I place

So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me

[Scream]

Get on you knees  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please

So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you

'Cause I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world  
Get on you knees

I'm the fucking king, the fucking king of the world, yeah  
(Fucking king of the world)

Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

*Applause*

Matt: Thank you! I am Awesome

A: No I am!

Light: YES BOW DOWN TO ME

L: 68%

Jinx: wow, you need therapy Light

Mello: Now what, can I go home now?

Jinx: Nopes you gots to cosplay

Mello: Who?

Jinx: ALICE!

Mello: I'm not even a chick!

Jinx: Well Mello, you surprisingly can fit in those pants...what else are we supposed to think

Cherry: Yeah and you'll look great no prob. *hides camera behind back*

Mello: Fine *gets dress into bathroom*

_5 minutes later _

Jinx: KING ME!

Mikami: Jinx, just because you throw away all of my pieces when it was a square near king me area, doesn't mean you win

Jinx: Yes it does

Mikami: I was supposed to get 7 kings by now

Jinx: stfu

Mello: Here I am! *All turns, few nose bleeds*

Jinx: MELLO! YOU LOOK HOT!

Cherry: Yeah work it girl. *takes pics*

Ryuk: I always knew Mello was a girl

Mello: SHUT UP

Bunny: *pop out of nowhere* Alice we need your help

Mello: I'm not Alice, do you see any BOOBS ON ME

BB: You are growing man-boobs *gets glared by Mello*

Bunny: You are the Alice, the prophecy spoked of a flat chested Alice, and you are the only one on in the world

Mello: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A GUY

Bunny: No time *drags Mello into the bunny hole*

Jinx: Well... that was

Ryuk: interesting?

Jinx: Let's go with that

Cherry: I want to go to underland too.

Jinx: NOW NEAR!

Near: Please do not scream into my ear

Jinx: *pulls out bullhorn* WHATEVER

Near: *takes bullhorn away* Please use inside voices

Jinx: You must *takes out other bullhorn* EAT ONE OF YOUR PUZZLES

Near: *uses the cute look* But I don't want to

Jinx:Awwwww ^/////^

Cherry: Aw. You don't have to near your to cute for that. ^-^

Light: Oh no! Listen here you sheep. You're the one with the less dares *does 'don't mess with me pose' * XD

Jinx: Good point, Near you have to

Near: I hate you Light

Light: Hate you too

Jinx: Don't you feel the love in this room

BB and A: No

Cherry: Really cause i do. ^-^

Jinx: :D. *Bull horn* GO NEAR GO NEAR

Near: Fine, if you stop with the bull horn *takes out puzzles* Here goes nothing *eats it with melted marshmallows*

Jinx: *takes out sport announcer microphone* How did it taste

Near: Disgusting

Mikami: That's what you get to defined God!

Light: Yeah take that!

BB: *takes out knife* God dammit Kiras you are f***ing annoying

Cherry: KILL EM BB! KILL EM! THERE ANNOYING AS H*LL!!!

Ryuk: It just keeps getting interesting and interesting every second

Jinx: Misa your turn

Misa: Yay~ Misa is happy to be there for fans~

Jinx: Yeah...(note the sarcasm) you gotta kiss BB on the cheek

Misa: EWWWW

BB: What? Don't pretend you don't like me *leaves*

Misa: Misa Misa doesn't want too *whines* *BB comes back with a Light mask* Light! *Misa glomps and kisses him on the cheek*

Cherry: *looks to light* Looks like you have some competition imagay.

Light: Whatever.

Matt: So you are turned on by BB

Misa: Ehhh!

BB: *takes off mask* I knew it!

Misa: *squeals like a pig and runs* EWWWWWWW!

A: She liked it don't worry

BB: I know she does

L: You're living in your own world aren't you?

Cherry: Let em fanatise L.

Jinx: NEXT REVIEW

**Rachy-Neko-Chan**

**WOOT! You updated!! *Does Happy Dance* I vote for teh Wammy Boys!**  
**DARE & QUESTION TIME**  
**Light- What do you think of me? Also, I dare you to watch The BME Pain Olympics! BEWARE! VERY GRAPHIC!**  
**L- I cannot keep the fangirl inside me tamed so No mercy for you! I dare you to lick an icecream bar slowly. Sorry, but I need L to give me a huggy :( I'm kinda sad. And I dare you to wack Cherry with a dead fish! BWAHAHAHAHA!**  
**Mello- YES! I CANNOT RESIST YOUR HOTTY-NESS! YOU, ME, CLOSET, NOW! o.o Oops...**  
**Misa-I dare you to work as the Chuck-e-Cheese Mouse at Chuck-e-Cheese for a day! Feel the wrath of the kiddies!**  
**Near- What are your thoughts on Penguins?**  
**Jinx-I dare you to eat a puppy alive! But bring it back to life with your author powers!**

**I'm done being evil :D**  
**Bye!**

Jinx: HA! THAT MEANS YOU SUCK KIRAS'

Light: Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful *does pose*

L: *stares*

Cherry: What beauty light. I think your disgusting. A jason mask is prettier than you.

L: *ahem* No

Light: I think that you Rachy, are very hyper and I would say more but Jinx told me not to say rude things

Jinx: Damn straight

Matt: Shall we watch the BME Pain Olympics now?

All:YEAH!

Jinx:WAIT! *hands every one buckets*

Near: what is the reason for this?

Jinx: It said graphic warning now PLAY!

_One video later..._

Light: *throws up* My eyes!

L: I don't feel well

Matt: Is this real?

Jinx: I don't know....

A: ow, that's gotta hurt

Misa: Misa Misa thinks they're stupid

Mikami: Why would they do this God?

Light: I don't know *Throws up again*

Cherry: Is it over. *uncovers eyes*

Jinx: Where's Near?

Matt: He left, I guess he couldn't take it

Jinx: Awww

BB: Why are you guys acting that? That was great! Funniness video ever!

Near: *comes back* of course you would think of that

Cherry: Well he is BB.

Jinx: You okay Near?

Near:...yeah

Jinx: *bullhorn* THAN CHEER UP, NEXT PART!

L: I have to lick an ice-cream slowly

Cherry: Wait wait my camera! *gets camera and gets ready to record*

Jinx: *tries to not nose bleed thinking of it* It's...for the reviewer *shifty eyes*

L: Alright, as long as I have sweets *licks very....Very....VERY, slowly*XD

Cherry and Jinx: *fan girl squeals*

L: Jinx-san why is your nose bleeding?

Jinx: o////o STFU *looks for tissue*

Light: WHT why is L the favorite one?

Cherry: Cause he sooo hoooot. *sighs*

BB: Cherry can you stop bleeding on me

Cherry: *touches nose blood* Sorry. *wipes blood with tissue*

Jinx: I love this part of the review

Mikami: Sick minds

A: FINALLY something that's not about Light!

L: Fine I'll hug you *huggles Rachy*

Cherry: Why do you want him to whack me with a fish?!

Jinx: oooooo...FAN GIRL FIGHT!

L: Sorry Cherry *whacks*

Jinx: What are you going to do Cherry?

Cherry: That was a terrible thing Rachy. Fine why don't you come to the studio and we'll fight it out like all good ninja's should. *suddenly in a ninja outfit*

Ryuk: Huyk Huyk, Have all of you forgotten that Jinx is a major L fan too?

Jinx: *shush* I don't want to get whack with a fish

Matt: Great *Mello comes back* Where have you been *does mother pose*

Mello: I fought a dragon :D

Jinx: You came just in time, you got a question

Mello: Dammit, I thought this would be over by then *reads* HA! NO ONE CAN RESIT MY HOTTY-NESS *rips off shirt*

Cherry: MY EYES! IT BURNS!

Jinx: I learn to block the "my eyes" syndrome

Near: How?

Jinx: SUNGLASSES MUHAHAHAHA! That way Mello can't kill me with one look

Mello: Ever Rachy and I are going in the closet

Matt: Have Fun~

Jinx: This show is getting weird. Misa you get to go to Chuck e Chesse!

Misa: Yay~ *leaves*

Mikami: Good job not telling her

Jinx: Thank you thank you

_Chuck E. Cheese_

Misa: Awwww I want to hug them all!

Worker: Are you Misa?

Misa: Yes!

Worker: Here's your outfit for your shift

Misa: Misa Misa doesn't want to work

Worker: *evil eyes* YOU SHALL DO WHAT I SAY

Misa: And What would happen if Misa Misa won't

Worker: I won't give you candy~:D

Misa: CANDY! *runs to change and comes back*

Kid 1: Hey it the new Chuck e

Kid 2: Let's see if it can do the split

Misa: No Misa Misa refuses too

Kid 1: You asked for it FORCE ONE GO!

Misa: eh? *sees kids coming out of nowhere in mini-airplanes throwing crayons*

Kid 3: Take that OLD PEOPLE!

Misa: Misa Misa is NOT OLD *gets hit by crayons*

Kid 2: FORCE TWO GO! *Kids comes with plastic swords*

Misa: Get AWAY from Misa! * a toddler starts to kick Misa shin* THAT'S NOT NICE!

Kid 1: Force 3 go!

Misa: Not FORCE 3 *kids comes out with paint guns* F***

_censored and back at the studio_

Mikami: *eating chips* Why is it censored?

Jinx: Oh, it's because the tv know when the T rated turns M rated

Cherry: Damn I wanted to her get it.

A: Those kids are violent

Mello: They are pretty smart, L, how about putting them in Wammy

L: No Mello, I rather not see Wammy up in ruins

_censor off, back at Chuck E Chesse_

Misa: *runs out the door in ripped clothing and paint all over body_* _KIRA WILL KILL YOU ALL

Kid 1: *high 5 Kid 2* Best Work Ever

Kid: Yep and we broke our record!

_Back at the studio _

Mikami: Misa deserved that!

Near: You are letting jealously for Light over power you

Mikami: *ignores* That Bitch deserved it!

Jinx: Dammit I didn't hit the censer button in time! Anyway Near question

Near: *reads and answers...* I think penguins are very intelligent and are incredible animals

Mello: You forgot "And pwns Light's Ass"

Jinx: Dang it! Missed it again

Near: *has censer button* What do you usually do with Matt?

Mello: I *censered* Matt sometimes...

All: o.o

Cherry: oooooo yaoi. Tell me more.

Jinx: That sounded so wrong

L: People in Wammy thought you did that with Matt, Mello

Mello: DAMN YOU NEAR! *Near does victory simile*

Ryuk: It appears Jinx has a dare

All: *mutters something*

Jinx: Give me That! *takes the review and reads it* WTH

A: HA!

BB: They're getting more creative

Jinx: Fine bring me the annoying dog! *Light wearing ripped clothing* What happen to you

Light: He tried to kill me!

Jinx: Finally that dog is useful *puts on bib* alright here goes nothing *dips dog in BBQ and eats it*

All: o.o

Cherry: Noooo puppy!!!

Jinx: That was the most inhuman thing I've ever done

BB: Aren't you forgetting something?

Jinx: Oh RIGHT! *brings it back to life and dog runs away* I hope that dog ends up in the ocean

A: Don't you have two dogs?

Jinx: Yeah but they are sweet

Mikami: They almost killed me when I got here earlier

Jinx: Exactly sweet dogs ^^

Cherry: You know it. NEXT REVIEW!

**Pandora Darkspell**

**L, you didn't do a very good job with my dare. Shame on you. ^-^ But it's okay! Here's some strawberry shortcake! *gives L a whole strawberry shortcake* I won't give you a dare cuz I like you! 3**  
***turns to Light* *death glare* I hate you so much.**  
***looks up at Ryuk* Ryuk, like... will you chuck rotten (but very sharp) pineapples that explode cockroaches on impact at Light? Don't question it, just do it.**  
**A, quick question for my own fanfic, when did you commit suicide? Can't find it anywhere and not knowing is messing up my math! Argh. So please, tell me.**  
**BB, have you ever gone to an L fanclub meeting as L? If so, have they ever figured out it wasn't the REAL L and what happened when they did? If you never have, DO IT NAO!**  
**hum, that's all I have at the moment. Keep it up!**

L: Free Cake~ *eats cake* And no dares, you are now my friend

Jinx: Sorry I've should have pay attention more, I have short term memory

L: Thank God

Mikami: Don't you mean Kira?

BB: That's IT *pulls out kitchen knife and goes after Mikami*

Mikami: GET AWAY! *runs away*

Cherry: KILL EM THIS TIME FOR REAL!

Light: Where's Misa?

Misa: *Misa comes in* The car diver dropped me at a day care

Jinx: ^^ Sorry!...not

Light: I'm actually getting used to people hating me. HA!

Ryuk: *reads review* Why?

Jinx: Didn't she just say don't question it?

Cherry: I like pandoradarkspell. She love to torture light as much as I do.

Ryuk: Alright...Light!

Light: WHAT! *looks, and gets a WTF look, RYuk throws* AHHHHHHH!

_After 40 pineapples later_

Watari: *bandaging Light* Who's idea was this

Cherry: Pandora Darkspell but I wish it had been mine.

Jinx: I'm just going to stick with the cat gun

Watari: As long you apologize

All except Kira team: NO! *has more pineapples*

Light: S***

Jinx: I GOT IT ON TIME! :D

_More Pineapples too many to count later_

Jinx: I've should had order more

Cherry: Yeah I still have the need to through more. Though will light be okay....wait why do i care?

A: He'll be fine, Jinx will fix him up right?

Jinx: Sure...later though

A: To answer that question, August 22, but you could change it for your story

L: Isn't that the day you were supposed to die BB

BB: yeah A and I were really close, and to stay close I wanted to die on his death day

Jinx: That's sweet

Mello: That's weird

BB: Fuck you!

Jinx: S*** missed it again!

BB: To answer, nope I can already bear the two L fans here

Jinx and Cherry: HEY

Jinx: Just for that, you have to go to one now!

BB: Fine!

_L's Fan club_

BB: Hello! *Girls sequels all over!

Girl 1: It's really him, Our prayers been answered *behind her, shrine of L*

BB: Talk about obsessed

Girl 2: Wait a minute! To see if he's an the real deal, What's your bithday

BB: October 31st

Girl 2: What year?

BB: 1979

Girl 2: What do you hate?

BB: Socks

Girl 2: Who's your successors?

BB: Near and Mello

Girl 2: What do you mostly drink?

BB: Are you serious? Black Tea and Coffee

Girl 2: AHA! FAKEY! L always talks in mono-tone

Girl 1: Get him Girls *war cries*

BB: Bring it!

_At the studio_

Cherry: He looks like L, but he lost the L's sexy monotone. *sigh*

Jinx: He was doing so well

BB: I'm back!

L: Did you kill them

BB: Naw once they saw the knife, they backed off, I got free Jam :D

A: HIGH 5! *high fives*

Near: Next review please

Jinx: Fine, you get to say it

**Ruetamagnikcuf**

**Okay! i have absolutely no clue wtf to say. uh... L is SO HOT in a tux!**

**alrightyz, here's wat i want the DN character to do:**  
**first off, i say to decide who is going to be the next America's Best Dance Crew has to be decided by a real DANCE OFF. i mean like pplz dancing around the studio and trying to do better than each other. yes, near, you too.**

**oh, and, misa should get chained to BB XD**

**okay, L: you...i don't know what you should do. um... oo! see if it's possible for you to go crazy from too MANY sweets! If you got dumped into a room overflowing in candies and cakes and every sweet food imaginable, would u eventually get tired of it? and no percentages in ur answer. none.**

**light: erm, well, i kinda want u to cut ur hair... okay, ur hair needs to get cut almost to the skin. no more than half an inch left. and the one doing the cutting is...RYUK!!**

**Mello: u r not allowed to swear for a chapter. and you can only use a nerf gun, too.**

**misa: die**

**mikami: kiss BB and see what happens. ON THE LIPS!**

**matt: this set can't have only penguins. the sharks are long gone, so go buy a dog for everyone. ur choice.**  
**no offense to penguins**

**A: uh...ive got nothin. oo! if light ever has to jump off a plane or building--whatever, something where u almost die--uve gotta do it to. and u two will need to be strapped together with an awkward parachute suit. jinx can choose who's in back :D**

**cherry: u can't touch L for an hour.**

**wow, this is really long. o well! hope it's okay. im not rlly good at these types of things :]**  
**byez!**

L: Thank you for the compliment

Cherry: Hurray I gotta dare! It's okay though I'm not really into L as much anymore. I'm actaully now in love with Umehito-kun from OHSHC. *sighs* Umehito-kun.....Well anyway. i want to host the America's best dance off! Is that okay Jinxy?

Jinx: We should host it together. It's only right.

Cherry: Alright. Deal. Anyway let's do this thing! *studio suddenly becomes a stage*

Jinx: Let the dance off begin!

Light: Finally I get to show off my dance moves. Let me go first!

Cherry: Ew! No! You'll kill my eyes! You'll go last deal with it!

Light: B#&%

Jinx: PMS-ing~

Cherry: So how about we have Mello go up first jinxy?

Jinx: Cha!

Mello: Why are the both off you attacking me!

Jinx & Cherry: *Gets evil look in eye* Cause we like it!

Mello: Evil!

Cherry: Just dance!

Jinx: *sings* Gonna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance

Mello: Fine. *dances*

_After mello's dance..._

Jinx: that was a little bit disturbing

Cherry: Eh....I think you coulda done better. I give it a 3.

Jinx: 2 1/2

Cherry: Next up is Near!

Near: Do I really have to do this?

Cherry & Jinx: Yes!

Near: I decline.

Cherry: You cant! Do it and I'll give you a new toy.

Near: Alright, but only for the toy. *dances*

_One dance later_

Jinx: That was so CUTE 10!

Cherry: I loved it! I give it a 9! yay! L's next so I'm unchaining myself to him so he can dance. *unlocks*

L: Thank god *rubs wrist*

Cherry: I'm just gonna stay unchained to you for the rest of the chapter.

L:Fine with me.

Cherry: Now dance!

L: Fine: *dances*

_L's little dance later_

Cherry: Well.....Tis was nice but it gets a 7. Jinxy?

Jinx: Well...8, since your just awesome

Cherry: Now for matty.

Matt: *dances*

_Matty's dancey later_

Cherry: O.O that.....WAS AWSOME!!! 10! No 20!

Jinx: OMG O.O 9,000!

Cherry: Well i think we have our winner. Matty!!!

Light: I didn't even get to go!

Jinx: No one eyes should burn

Cherry: Stick a cork in it light. you tryin to kill me. Moving along. *snaps finger and stage turns back into studio*

A: hey where's Misa...

Jinx: Oh...she's dead until the next review.

A: Fine with me.

Jinx: What's with people chaining with others?

Mikami: I don't care unless it's about GOD!

A: STFU!

BB: Thanks for making her dead, now I have to drag her around

L: To answer your question, I would not probably get tired of it, I've been eating sweets for years now, I would have grew tired it by now, but I'm still not so, no

Jinx: wow LIGHT!

Light: What!....*looks at Ryuk with scissors* Oh crap

Ruyk: This is going to be fun

Matt: You do know you miss censoring that

Jinx: Is crap really bad?

Cherry: Don't know, don't care

_one hair cut later_

Light: My beautiful hair!

Jinx: He looks like a guy on crack now

Cherry: You're awesome Ruetamagnikcuf

Matt: Stop crying and suck it up, prissy man

Mello: I'm not allow to swear! That's bull-s***

Jinx: *shoots with the nerf gun* HEY NO SWEARING

Mello: FINE! *takes nerf gun* That's mine

Jinx: Someone has to watch him, to see if he swears again

Cherry: I'll do it *holds up taser*

Mello: S*** *gets teased*

Cherry: I feel powerful

Mikami: I have to kiss him?

Jinx: Are you going to take pictures now?

Cherry: Yes! But for blackmail

All: KISS KISS KISS!

Mikami: Fine *kisses BB*

BB: o.o *takes out knife and stab him in the leg*

Mikami: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Faints*

_one scowling from Watari later _

BB: Didn't think Watari can be so mad

Jinx: That was a little freaky

Matt: That was actually funny

Cherry: With his face so red *laughs*

Matt: I get a free dog yay! *gets a Labrador* yay~

Mello: He looks a little like me...

L: I wonder why *similes*

Jinx: We're going to FRANCE!

All: *cheers*

_At Franceland _

Mikami: Why are we at the Eiffel tower?

Jinx: Well the dare asked for A and Light to sky dive, and I wanted a striped shirt

Matt: I have a lot of them

Jinx: But they're not from France

Matt: Yeah they are

Jinx:*shush*

_Top of Eiffel tower_

A: Why is there only one _parachute?_

Jinx: Well, decide who butt raping who

A: I GOT DIBS ON FOUNT

Light: Damn it!

Jinx: GO! *pushes both off the ledge*

A and Light: !

A: STOP BUTT RAPING ME!

Cherry* taking pictures* This is great

Near: Do you know the french police is coming

Jinx: Let's go

_poof everyone back to the studio _

A: That felt so WRONG!

Light: Sorry...

Jinx: Your so not NEXT REVIEW!

**hayori-spirit-rain3**

**well i would just like to say...all i did with BB was...well...i dressed him up like a french poodle and entered him into a dog show!!**  
**Misa:ah...i have a lingering suspision that after you died you became a nobody named...Larxene...oh well!! and seriously...you CAN hate me?? oh you messed up big time there missy!! mello...plz throw her into the chipper!!**  
**Ryuk:...hehe ive been waitng for this for a long time... i shall now grant u humanity! u r a human now!!..yeah...now *sends pink haired stranger(Marluxia-google it for images plz) to..well traumatize him with...UHG IM JUST GONNA SAY IT!! HE RAPES HIM!***  
**L:hmm...u not like new hair and suit?? maybe this will be bettrt (must get beehive and a a sparkly sixties dress put on and not a wig!)**  
**Light:light!..hm i sry for making L hotter than you ill make it better!!*runs to random hollywood salon and gets light a brad pitt makeover***

**Matt:kinda neglected you in the last reveiw didnt I...*sobb* ill make your feelings better too!! (gives Call Of Duty-Modern Warfare 2!!)**

**Mello: i like your hair..no i wuvs ur hair!! Glomps and doesnt let go untill end of chapter!**

Jinx: Awww BB would have won for his cuteness!

Cherry: I would have took pictures...

BB: We will never talk about this again

Jinx: FINE!

Matt: Misa has a comment, you have to bring her back to life

Jinx: I don't want too *Every one looks* Fine

Misa: *comes back to life* YAY~, and to answer you...what's a Larxene?

Matt: It's a who, a guy from Kingdom Hearts

Misa: Misa Misa is not a man!

Mello: SWEET I GET TO THROW HER INTO THE CHIPPER!

Misa: What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *though in chipper*

Near: You do know she has to come back in the next review

Jinx: Why can't we have the rest of the chapter without her

Cherry: Yeah

Ruyk: I'M HUMAN NUUUUUUUUU!

Marluxia: Come here you *try to seduce Ryuk*

Ryuk: Get away from me! *runs away*

L: I never said I didn't like the tux

Jinx: You basically did

Cherry: DISCO DISCO GOOD GOOD! :D

_one makeover later_

Jinx: I'm a little traumatized

Cherry: He did look hotter with the tux but...*takes picture*

Mello: HA! HE looks stupid

Light: Someone cares about me T.T *gets makeover* how do i look?

Jinx: EW IT'S BRAD PIT

Cherry: SHUN SHUN THE NON BELIEVER

Matt: Yay~ Call of Duty *huggles game*

Mello: ummmm....does she really means she gets to until the episode over?

Jinx: *reads review again* I guess

Mello: Fine, the ladies can't get enough of me

Jinx and Cherry: EW!

Jinx: NEXT EVIEW!_**  
**_

**The_beginning_of_the_end **

**I just wanna say from now on the charecters are gonna have nicknames.:3**

**Mello:Man-****

**Matt:doesn't have one. 3**

**Misa:**!**

**Light: Kira**

**L: Panda man!**

**Mikami:x-kira.**

**Near:either sheep boy or MAH SMEXY ALBINO ^/^**

Jinx: COOL! Panda Man~

Panda Man: My name is not Panda Man

Kira: Why did you change our name format...I AM NOT KIRA!

**: That's not Misa's name

Jinx: Whatever just know I'm keep this for the next episode

MAH SMEXY ALBINO: I'm fine with this

Man-**: Easy for you to say I'm NOT A MAN-**

Doesn't have one: You couldn't give me a nick name T^T

Cherry: I love all the names! But I couldn't get one? *tear*

X-Kira: How am I "X"

Jinx: Don't know don't care Next Review

**Radiant **

**hi i dare mello to dress up and act like a misa and misa dress up as mello and act like mello. Light has to dress in a pink frilly dress and sing a hanna montana song lol. matt has to get 10 note streak on guitar hero metallica L gets candy and near has to build a house of cards.**

Jinx: HI~

Man-**: First I'm a man-whore, now I just have to act like a whore?

**: F*** You Misa Misa than has to act like a Man-**

Man-**: Like you haven't done that

**: *Le gasps*

Cherry: Aw come on misa we all know ur a whore just deal with it and dress like eachother.

Man-** and **: FINE

_three minutes later _

Man-**: Oh My gosh Misa Misa is hot! *giggles*

All: o.o

**: Don't me make shoot your brains out

Jinx: That's a little creepy! LIGHT~

Kira: I know that voice...

Jinx: Here you go and here's the song *hands frilly dress and lyrics*

Kira: Every f***ing chapter *puts on dress over clothes* ahem..

Oh yea  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers  
(Is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part's that  
You get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on, best of both....

Jinx: STFU *throws a tomato*

Cherry: *dead*

Jinx: Cherry! * revives cherry*

Cherry: Thank you. I think I died during the first line.

BB: I always wanted to see how long Jinx could survive listening to Hannah

A: Good Job Jinx you almost made it~!

Jinx: It bleed my ears Matt your turn!

Doesn't have a nick name: You dare challenge me at a video game *takes out guitar* Bring it!

_An hour later_

Cherry: *sigh* I think he is now adicted

Jinx: Come on! You already gotten the 10 streak, we got to do the other reviews

Doesn't have a nickname: I almost got 100

X-Kira: *pulls tv plug* I stopped it :D

Doesn't have a nickname: I hate you

Panda Man: Thank you for the candy

MEH SMEXY ALBINO: I have to build a house of cards?

Cherry: Yes now do it MAH SEXY ALBINO!!

MEH SMEXY ALBINO: Alright *takes out cards and starts building*

_5 minutes later _

Panda Man: Wow Near good job

Man-**: Wow you did that in 5 minutes? It's 5 stories tall!

MEH SMEXY ALBINO: I would take that as a compliment Mello

Jinx: This dare was little

Cherry: wierd, crazy.

Jinx: Yeah *pokes house and it falls down*

MEH SMEXY ALBINO: That wasn't polite

Jinx: So isn't my sister NEXT REVIEW

**The_beginning_of_the_end**

**Ryuichi is now Gabbi's Shinigami.I didn't pick it just because Near suggested it...okay maybe I did.*Kisses Near in greeting***

** L:umm... GET MORE CANDY!I CAN'T THINK OF ANY DARES! *slams head on wall repedidly***

** Light: LOOK! PENGUINS!**

** BB: your getting to me.I've started sayng suff like 'Holy jam' and its all cause of YOU.**

** Mikami:You can't take any orders from Light for the whole chapter.**

** Mello: Umm...Why leather?It makes you look Slutty.**

** Matt:I know. IT JUST KEPT GOING! And Ash never seems to catch any legindaries.I don't get it he hunts 'em down, then just kinda stares at 'em for a while.**

** Near:*brings in about 30-40 garbage bags full of toys*Here you go. *kisses on cheek***

** And for every one: HARRY POTTER MARATHON AT MY HOUSE!(I know some of 'em get bloody, but Near can cuddle with me ^/^)**

Jinx: wow, another review from the same person, I R AWESOME :D

MAH SMEXY ALBINO : I am great of naming o////o *blushes from kiss*

Panda Man: I get more Candy ^^...please don't hurt yourself that much

Kira: PENGUIN WHERE! *fetal position*

Cherry: HA!

BB: I feel so proud, Holy jam is a much better phase

Jinx: Ever since I read that review, I keep saying that to my teacher now ^^

Cherry: THE JAM IS HOLY!

X-Kira: NO! I need to follow the words of GOD!

Jinx: *slaps* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! *slaps again*

X-Kira: T.T GOD?

Light: Sorry, I'm going to die if I try to help you

Cherry and Jinx: HA!

Man-**: The leather doesn't make me slutty, If it did I would look like Misa

**: HEY!

Jinx: But you already look like Misa

Man-**: SHUT UP *hold up nerf gun*

Doesn't have a nickname: You're right, Ash is just a fag

MAH SMEXY ALBINO: T.T free toys...yay~ *huggles*

All: o.o

Jinx: a little ooc don't yea think

MAH SMEXY ALBINO: o///o i like kisses

All: MARATHON!

Jinx: After the chapter though

All: Awww

Jinx: NEXT REVIEW

**Radiant **

**hi me again don't worry light you wont have to dress as a girl I dare you to fight Mello and B.B. L...gets candy I can't think of any thing for him to do near has to dress as a bunny. matt's off the hook to *gives matt video game* don't worry mello you have one fan my cousin likes you don't no its not a guy.**

Jinx: Two reviews at once

Kira: Please stop reviewing people I HATE THIS SHOW

Panda Man: You just got them to review more

Jinx: HA! Radiant said you don't have to dress up

Kira: Well that's too late

Jinx: Man-**, BB!

Kira: Oh S***

_one violent fight later_

Watari: I can't keep bandaging Light you know

BB: It's not my fault he sucks at fighting

Panda Man: I get more candy! ^^

Jinx: Okay Near, you have to dress up as a bunny we could do this the easy way or the hard way

MEH SMEXY ALBINO: *takes bunny suit and puts it on*

Jinx: He's the only one who takes the dare and not complain...he's my new favorite

Cherry: Yeah and he's MAH SMEXY ALBINO!!!!

Panda Man: What about me?

Jinx: It's only for the episode

Doesn't have a nickname: Yay~ :D More games!

Jinx: HA! Man-** Everyone who doesn't watch the show thinks your a girl!

Cherry: True dat.

Jinx:Well that's all the time we have

X-Kira: GOD! :D

Jinx: *takes out baseball bat* COME HERE YOU!

Cherry: Wait i wanna get a few wacks too!! *takes out baseball bat*

X-Kira: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ruyk: That human is interesting. This have been the 6th episode of Death Note Talk Show tune in next time FOR MY APPLES!

X-Kira: Get her AWAY FROM ME!

Jinx: TRY CALLING YOUR GOD NOW!

Cherry: Yes tune in for more apples and....ooo that's gotta hurt....Mikami beatings.

X-Kira: God!!

Jinx: You never learn do you!!!

Cherry: I'm just gonna go now to the marathon now. Bye ~Cherry~

Doesn't have a nickname : TO THE MARATHON

All: BYE

* * *

(A/N) Damn that was a lot of reviews. I ate chocolate while typing the story, now my parents are mad because I ate a whole tub of Chocolate ice cream. Not a lot to say but review and please review other stories for me, please I work hard on the other stories. And expect the next chapter to come quick since now I don't need to send Cherry and story back and forth. Not that it wasn't fun! It was just, complicated, No more co-authoring for awhile. So remember the next chapter is going to come quick!

-----

Next time on Death Note Talk Show

Misa: I love Light more

Mikami: NO I DO

Ruyk: I DO

Light: But I love L

Misa: NO YOU LOVE MISA

Light: That's it *takes out nerf gun*

Misa, Mikami,Ryuk: o.o

Light: SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

-----

Jinx: Awww, Light rejects his fans^^

**REVIEW**


	7. Yaoi and Dressing up

_Warning some reviews contains yoai. Non- yoai fans my skips these reviews _

Matt: GET OFF OF ME JINX

Jinx: NO NOW HOLD STILL! *pours liquid out of bottle on his head*

Matt: BUT I LIKE MY HAIR

Jinx: I'LL CHANGE IT BACK LATER!

Producer: You guys are on

Jinx and Matt: o.o

Jinx: They saw what happen…before

Producer: …yeah

Jinx: Thanks for warning me!

Matt: T.T My hair!

Jinx: Sorry, Matt, I got angry

Mello: So you went and butt rape him

Jinx: NO! I just wanted to change his hair color…

Light: To blue?

Jinx: YES IMAGAY

L: Why?

Jinx: *looks shameful*, I read a MattxOC fic, and the girl named Fee had blue hair, and I thought, 'what would Matt look like with blue hair?'

Matt: So you decided to hair-rape me

Jinx: Don't worry, you hair looks okay with blue

Matt: NO IT DOESN'T!

Jinx: Whatev, you love it and you know

*Applause / Rest of Cast come out*

Misa: Where's Cherry

Jinx: Not here

All: YES

Mikami: PARTY! *insert disco music*

Jinx: You guys are so mean! *pulls out slingshot and shoots the disco ball*

Matt: Party popper

Jinx: Let's just bring out the dares

**YuzukiraBirthday**

**Me:*LMAO-ing* Anyways!! BWUAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Lol. It sucks that there aren't any Death Note fans where I live. T_T**

**B:  
*Huggles* I really thought you'd freak out when I cuddled you around 3 AM, but you didn't!  
1:YAY! *Dances randomly* *Does Takano Miyo laugh* WOOT!  
So. . . . What would you do/say if I stuck you in a room with all three of your victims? (DON'T HURT MEH! I LOVE YU!)  
2:*Eating jam out of jar* You got me into some strange habits. I'M COSPLAYING YOU IN JULY AT A CON, WHATTA YOU SAY? XD  
3:I'm (or was) blamed for a lot of the bad things that happen in my house. *Hugs B while crying* WHY DO THEY HATE ME?!?**

**A:  
Yes, you are cool. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine! ^^  
1:Since you and B got along so well, and B is now my brother, do you mind if I call you Onii-chan?  
2:Lol. I don't speak japanese that well. I know some, but all the rest I use Google Translate for. XD  
3:SUPER-HYPER-RANDOM-RANDOMNESS-YAY! XD**

**Near:  
1:STOP BEING SO EMOTIONLESS! GAH! *Stabs random objects with fork* PHEAR MEH!**

**Everyone:  
1:Is it weird that when I try and go to sleep, and even when I'm awake, it feels sorta like someone is physycally strangling me? (I am bored, and sometines I spell stuff wrong)  
2:DO I SCARE YOUZ?! *Crazy look on face*  
3:Does this sound good? I wrote it myself. (Sing like "New Millenium - Len kagamine)**

**"  
Going up, Going up.  
People are watching from below. Holding onto the rail of the walls.  
It doesn't end until life does.  
Dying, Dying  
People are dying all around.  
The girl next to me says  
"There isn't much a difference, you and I."  
I see a girl in one badly torn country,  
She holds a notebook that she only writes names in.  
She cries over her dead loved ones and the person she fell for. And loved more than anything.  
Trying to escape, fleeting from the lies that Kira throws our way.  
"How stupid some people are."  
The doors of the elevator close and it leaves this place.  
Kira, Kira  
Keeps lying to us and we believe him.  
We think Kira is justice  
"Why am I stuck in here? Why won't the doors open?"  
"Thats the way everything starts and ends"  
I see a young girl in a space age country.  
People think she is useless for her talents.  
People walk in a dark road cause they are blind and cannot see.  
They'll surely all fall into a trap.  
They all think, that building useless area's will make them better.  
"How foolish we are."  
The elevator closes and I'm stuck inside.  
Shinjitsu, Shinjitsu -(Truth in Japanese)-  
There is no such thing to some.  
All lies are force-Fed down your ears and throat,  
Life, Life  
Why are some humans so naive?  
"Why do I, have to be here?"  
The girl in the elevator says  
"There's not much a difference you and I."  
When we were still young what did we fear?  
Absolutely nothing could get in our way.  
What have we learned from growing up till now  
in these years we live.  
Why are people so naive and do not realize  
what we are doing, we need to stop it.  
Wars, lies, killings and crimes.  
That's what we'll get if we follow Kira.  
Why hasn't it been noticed?  
Time for, a new change!**

**L:  
1:lol. I'm gonna look up the phone number and give it to my friend. XD FEAR DAH FORK OF DOOM! FEAR IT! *Points fork at L* :D I'm hyper. Teehee!~ *Kawaii laugh*  
2:Do you think its possible that such a psycho/maniac like me could be so kawaii? *Cute look***

***Gets out guitar and starts singing 'Still Alive' from 'Portal' * This was a triumph. I'm making a note here, "HUGE SUCCESS". Its hard to over state my satisfaction.~**

**Sorry about the extremely long and semi-creepy review. I AM EATING TACO'S!**

**In the words of Gir, TACOS!**

Jinx: Yeah they used to be no fans of Death Note, so I guess when I force them to read it they become fans

Light: Great, just because of you I have girls from your school trying to attack me.

Jinx: You say it likes it's a bad thing XP

BB: Wait? You hugged me when I was sleeping

Misa: Aw BB gots an admirer

BB: Umm, yay?

A: You got to say it like this *ahem* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY~ *spins around*

BB: No thanks, and about the cosplay, great, just get the eyeliner part than you'll be great. L I GOT ONE MORE FAN!

L: As I do too

BB: Who

L: Are we forgetting Jinx, Cherry, and Rachy

BB: Damn it, if you stuck me with the three victims...they would probably try to kill me, but I'll just kill them again

Mello: Spoken like a true murder

BB: STFU! *huggles Yuzukira* It's alright, I got blamed in Wammy sometimes

A: That's because we actually did it

BB: *shush* I trying to be nice

Light: Keyword trying

Jinx: BB, ignore it!

BB: At least, I can kill unlike Light with his wussy Death Note

Light: Yet it took them longer to find me

BB: Come here Kira *pulls out nerf gun*

Light: *sequels and runs*

Jinx: They'll come back, A?

A: YES I am COOL~, I also think we're going to get along too

Jinx: You're just likable ^^

A: Aww, thanks Jinx, you can call me Onii-chan Yuzukira, BB!

BB: *stops running after Light* What?

A: I'm your bother now!

BB: Sweet!

Light: Glad that's over *sees BB chasing him again* Crap! *runs*

A: If your wondering what I said, I said I like fried chicken

Mello: Weirdo

A: Randomness *steals Jinx control* DANCE PARTY!

_"I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always think about her_

_And when she says hi to me_

_Butterflies go right through me_

_And When I her dancing_

_Wanna take a chance _

_And get in a little closer_

_And maybe get to know her_"

Near: Can we please stop, I want to go home, and for that, we have to be done with the dares

A: Alright Near *turns off Party music*

Jinx: Give that back *gets remote back and puts it in back pocket*

Near: I like being Emotionless thank you very much, and i refuse to fear you

Jinx: You could at least simile once in awhile

Near: Okay *simile*

Jinx: *covers eyes* too....MUCH...CUTENESS, YET...CAN'T LOOK AWAY! *peek though hands*

Light: You feel that someone's straggling you?...That's a bit weird

L: But it might be something or someone you can't see

Jinx: Ryuk, have you been over her house?

Ryuk:....maybe

Jinx: Come on! Ryuk, we do not terrorize the reviewers

Ryuk: Sorry!

Near: You should sleep with one eye open

Matt: HOLY CRAP

Mello: What?

Matt: Her face, it's....it's....creepy

Mello: Wow, Matt *looks* it's just the reviewer

Matt: OH!...Thank god

Mikami: You mean Kira?

Jinx: SHUT UP *hits him with a paddle ball*

Mikami: Physical Violence, I'm writing your name down! *writes down name*

_40 seconds later_

Jinx: HA! Jinx isn't my real name you Bastard!

Mikami: Dammit

Jinx: Smart

BB: The song sounds nice with the beat of that song

A: Yeah I agree maybe on YouTube you should do a voice-over with that song

Jinx: It's great, I tried to sing it, and it was fun how I kept failing XP

Light: Is this about Misa? And we all have to follow Kira's footsteps

Jinx: you do know that no one cares

Light: That what you think, they're maybe some Light fans that just don't review, PLEASE KIRA FANS SAVE ME BY REVIEWING!

Jinx: Are you that desperate?

Light: …yes

Mikami: It's okay God! *huggles Light*

Misa: He's mine! *huggles Light*

Jinx: There now, you got your fans

L: Good luck trying to find the phone number; I don't think they are listed in the phone book

Near: You should look then

L: *glares* Why don't you

Near: No *goes back to play with toys*

Jinx: *sweat drop* alright…

Matt: You SUCK

Jinx: I said I was sorry!

L: I think anything is possible if you're intelligent enough

Mello: She means 'does she look cute?'

L: Oh *looks up*…yes

Matt: Maybe you're the one that needs to be more emotional

Jinx: *mutters* and you need to be more forgiving…

Matt: *glares* and you need to stop hair raping me!

Jinx: ONE TIME!

Misa: Misa Misa thinks everyone should be friends forever!

All: o.o

Jinx: Anyway…I love that SONG! *joins you*

All: TACOS

L: CAKE!

Near: toys

Mello: Chocolate!

Mikami and Light: PENS~!

Misa: LIGHT~! :D

Ryuk: Apples!

BB: JAM~! :D

A: Pretzels!

Jinx: Coca-Cola! NEXT REVIEW!

**eternal-memorys**

**Near! i love you, so i bought you a lifetime supply of toys! *3 big trucks full of toys enter***  
** *kisses Near***  
** L! do you really think of Light as your friend? **  
** Light! I hate you. go crawl in a hole and die please :)**  
** BB! Please kill Misa for me! i'll give you jam!**  
** Misa! I dare you to swim with some hungry sharks**  
** Mello! i bet you dont really hate Near! he's too damn sexy**  
** Matt! heres some video games! *gives video games***

Jinx: Now we got some hard-core Near fans

Near: Thank you people *cuddles with toys* o///o

Mello: You still blush when girls kiss you

Near: At least I have fans

Mello: F*** you!

Misa: Misa Misa thinks it's cute!

L: Light as my friend?In the show and book no, but off-set we did have some fun times

Light: oh yeah, like the time we switch the coffee with-

L: *shush* I think of him as a frienemy more since we pull tricks on each other

Light: THANKS YOU GLUING MY BUTT YESTERDAY

L:*similes* Oldest trick

Light: Gosh I got more haters than Bush

Jinx: Please don't bring political things into this

Light: Fine and no I will not 'go crawl in a hole and die'...butt cheeks

Jinx: That's my word!

Light: I just made it cooler XP

BB: Kill for Jam...I think that's GREAT :D

Misa: Get away from Misa Misa! *runs away*

BB: You can't never hide from me! *runs after her*

Matt: Give or take 2 mintues

_one minute later _

Jinx: HA! You were wrong

Matt: I said give or TAKE! HAIR RAPER

Jinx: VIDEO GAME ADDICT!

BB: *dragging Misa body and drops her* Now all we got to do is wait for the next review for her to be alive again

Light: But she has a dare to swim with the hungry sharks

BB: Alright, no problem *drags Misa to the tank full of sharks, sharks starts to eat her*

Jinx: Now how is she able to come back to life

BB: *gets jam from producer and starts to eat it* Do you really care that much for Misa?

Jinx:No, think of the reviewers

Near: Aren't you forgetting you have the author's power

Jinx: Right :D

Mello: Thanks you reminding her!

Jinx: The reviewer is right, I bet your hot for the SMEXY ALBINO!

Mello: No I'm not

Jinx: Don't try to resit the SMEXY ALBINO

Near: What's Smexy

A: Sexy, only it the cooler way of saying it

Near: Than what's sexy

Jinx: I feel like we're talking about the 'bird and the bees'

Mikami: This is so akward

Jinx YOUR FACE IS AKWARD

Matt: Yay~ Free VIDEO GAMES, at least someone respects me

Jinx: SORRY! How come your never like this with Mello?

Matt: Because he doesn't hair rape me

L: *getting a headache* Next review please

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBrithdayx**

***fangirl squeal***  
** Oh mY Kira! *teardrop* Thta was awesome! :D **  
** I knew it! BB LOVED seeing L strip in front of him,and by that,**

** L HAS to give BB a 'LAP DANCE'! Infront of everybody! L has to look pleased on doing it tought. ;D I dont hate you L nor BB,I LOVE YOU GUYS! *glops L and BB* My cute little panda-**!**

** Okay, Jinx, you get a glomp! YAY~! *glomps and gives you L and BB plushies* ^^**

** Light,*hugs* Aw,Don't feel bad Kira. I love chuu! But hate you at the same time. ^^ I dare you too seduce BB. :] *evil laugh* Don't feel down,I know you liek him *wink wink***

** Matt,*glomps* I dare you to french kiss Near over there. *smiles* I love you Matty!**

** Near,*huggs* You're so cute!! *gives a new puzzle* Happy?^^ I dare you to cosplay BB. :]**

** Misa,handcuff yourself to Mello for a whole chapter without whining! :] and give BB a hug. :3 and comeon! you guys are cute together!**  
** Cherry,*high-fives* How was L's stripping go? :D *nose-bleed* **

** Mikami,*glomp* Hey my crazy Kira worshipper!You are so cool! I dare you to smack tackle BB,strip him off his clothes, and kiss him, NAKED! in front of everybody! :] I'm soo evil **  
** *does BB's laugh***

Jinx: I R AWESOME :D

BB and L: NO!

BB: I don't like him

L: I am not a panda-** and how did I become the uke

Jinx: Why do you care if you don't like him?

L: I'm the seme with Light, how come not BB

Light: I'm the seme!

Jinx: Suck it up now, BB, L do a lap dance *get camera*

Matt: Here you go BB *gives chair*

BB: I hate you all *sits down*

L: Oh god *sits on BB's lap*

Mello: That's not a lap dance *has camera and snickers*

Matt: This is so going on YouTube

Jinx: You have to wiggle around L! *laughing*

Near: This is weird *plays music*

_Wanna get rowdy _  
_Gonna get a little unruly _  
_Get it fired up in a hurry _  
_Wanna get dirrty _  
_It's about time that I came to start the party _  
_Sweat dripping over my body _  
_Dancing getting just a little naughty _  
_Wanna get dirrty _  
_It's about time for my arrival _

L: *wiggles to the beat of the song*

Jinx: I don't know what's a lap dance...but I don't think that is

Mello: A lap dance is when they dance around the person sitting down, not actually in their lap

A: Should we tell them?

Jinx: Naw ^^

BB: *tries to look away but can't* This is a long song

L: Yeah *keeps dancing* I think I feel something on my butt

Jinx: LMAO, I think that's his-

Mikami: T RATED, HOW IS THIS T RATED

Jinx: They're not naked

Mikami: You sick minds

Jinx: I bet if you had to do that with Light, you would jump on the opportunity

*songs ends*

BB: Thank God that's over

L: Your nose is bleeding *BB Runs towards a bathroom, L watches him* That...was what I felt

Matt: Yep, *uploading video on YouTube*

Mello: Good job L! *pat him on the back* You want to see the pictures?

L: No I do not Mello

Jinx: Yay~ I get a glomp! FREE L AND BB PLUSHIES YAY~ you are now my favorite!

A: I have a feeling you're going to make the plushies do something

Jinx: *shush* no one like spoilers

Light: How do you hate me and like me at the same time? AND I HAVE TO SEDUCE BB?!

Jinx: Yep, but think about you have it less worse than L feeling BB's-

Mikami: SICK MIND!

Jinx: NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Light: How do I seduce him?

Jinx: *gives dress* wear this and say this *whisperers in his ear*

Light: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Jinx: Do it and I won't shave your head tomorrow

Light: ....fine *chages*

Jinx: Don't forget this~ *gives high heels*

Light: I hate you

_20 minutes later _

Jinx: Come on woman~

Light: Fine! *wears pink dress with black high heels*

Jinx: work it girlfriend ^^

BB: *comes back with jam* what I miss *stares at Light*...another dare?

A: Yeah

Light: I don't want to do this

Mikami: It's' okay God

Jinx: Ah no, You gots to do it

Light: Fine *tries to do a cat-walk towards BB*

BB: *eating Jam* What?

Light: *puts hand on BB chest* I want you....BADLY

Jinx: LMAO

Matt: You made him say that? good job

Jinx: Thanks

BB: What are you doing?

Light: *thinks* _get though this Yagami _I loved you since I first saw you and now *pushes BB on the floor* I NEED YOU

BB: *stares* GTFO me please

Light: Your nose is bleeding *BB gets up and leaves*

Jinx: This is SO wrong ^^

Matt: I have to french kiss him?

Near: I refused to

Jinx: It;s better than BB, L and Light, or should you do their dares too?

Matt and Near: No

Jinx: Than go make out!

Matt: Alright!! *looks at Near*

Near: I think we can fake this- *gets cut off by Matt's kissing *

A: I am so happy I don't have those kind of dares

Mikami: *nodding* me too

Jinx: I think they're getting to into this *stares and takes pix*

L: Are you going to sell those pictures on line?

Jinx: *shifty eyes* ...maybe

Near: o///o

Matt: Sorry...

BB: It almost seems like Near and Matt liked it

Matt and Near: Shut up

Near: Thank you for the puzzle, and why do I have to cosplay as BB

BB: So you can be SMEXY like me

Near: I still don't know what that means

Jinx: Just go change

_5 mintues later _

Jinx: He took shorter time than you

Light: Shut up,drained girl

Jinx: I'm not a girl....I'm a Lady~

Near: Hi

All: *stares* o.o

Jinx: You look so cute! *takes pictures*

A: He looks like a mini-me for you BB

BB: Sure sure

Mello: But he's missing the red eyes

Matt: Yeah without it he just looks like L

Jinx: Here *hands red contacts*

BB: Why do you have them

Jinx: *looks away* No reason

Mikami: To scare the little kids?

Jinx: NO!... just to scare my dogs

Near: How do I look?

BB: You could be a mini-me

Jinx :So cute

Mello: Ha! you're a murder

Near: I'm not the one who has to cosplay as a girl

Mello: YOU LITTLE RUNT!

Jinx: Looks like I need to bring Misa again *does voodoo powers*

Misa: Yay~ Misa Misa's alive

All: yay...(note the sarcasm)

Jinx: *hand cuffs Misa and Mello* There the twins are now hand cuffed together

Misa and Mello: *whining*

Jinx: *takes out taser * the dare was to not whine

Misa: Misa Misa refuses

Jinx: you asked for it *teases Misa, Misa has spaz attack and faints*

Mello: Dammit! Now I have to drag her sorry ***

Jinx: You got it by whining

Ruyk: How is she suppose to hug BB now?

Jinx: Out her body over BB

Light: Alright I'll do it *drags Misa over BB's back*

BB: What the hell? *falls on the floor* Get the Misa off of me

A: Got it *kicks body till it fall over*

BB: Thanks

Matt: I just nocited you just got more violinet today Jinx

Jinx: There's school tomorrow. As I say again Cherry would probably answer in the review or message me and she'll get back to you

Matt: I wonder if she's watching right now...

Mikami: no I refuse

Jinx: Come on! *holds gun to forehead* I WILL SHOOT IF YOU DON'T

Mikami: okay *tackles BB*

BB: What is with everyone getting with me...DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!

Mikami: *strips BB every clothing* Sorry! *kisses*

Jinx: This is SO wrong! *looks away*

Mello: At least your not the one drag a ** around

BB: *tases Mikami* you F***ing fan girls

Jinx: *takes taser* give that back! *touches back pocket* Where's my-

A: *playing DDR* You can't beat me Matt

Matt: Dude, you got no skillz

Jinx: *takes remote control* *turns it off* No DDR till the dares are done

A and Matt: Awwww

BB: Next review *putting back clothes on* And that's my laugh

**SANDMAN78308**

**I like this story so far it's really made me laugh in some places.**  
** Dares: Light: Kiss Near and tell him you love him to death**  
** L: Eat ALL of Mello's chocolate**  
** Mello: Let L eat your chocolate without doing anything but watch.**  
** Misa: Give up all your love for Light and love L instead.**

Jinx: I now feel like this show is a yoai fan-service

Light: I have the feeling to

Jinx: Well you shouldn't get the 'feeling', now you kiss

Light alright *faces Near* I love you to death *kisses Near on the check*

Near:Eww *wipes off check*

Light: I hate you too

Jinx: Your turn L

L: All of Mello''s chocolate?

Mello: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs to attack L*

BB: No you don't! *tackles Mello*

Mello: Get the F*** off of ME!

BB: let me think....no

L: More chocolate for me *starts eating*

Mello: YOU *******************************

BB: Hate you too

A: I thought you hate L

BB: I do, just want to see Mello being tortured

Mello: T.T i hate you all!

Jinx: Now Misa give up your love for L!

Misa: Misa Misa says no

Jinx: Just make out with him

Misa: NOOOOOOOOOO!

L: I'll do it

Misa: AHHHHH! *gets cut off by L kissing*

Jinx: This might get the hard-core fans angry

BB: Aren't you one

Jinx: That's why I have this *holds up water gun and shoots*

Misa: Misa Misa is melting NUUUUUUUUUU! *gone*

L: *licks lips* That was...differnt

Jinx: *rolls eyes* Whatever

Ruyk: NEXT REVIEW!**  
**

**Rachy-Neko-Chan**

**'Ello mah fellow Earthlings!**  
** If that fangirl fight is still up, I accept!! :D**  
** L- I'm gonna be chained to you for Chapter 7 and 8 now! I also dare you to sing "Telphone" by Lady Gaga!**  
** Light-I dare you to dress up as a sl*t and give a lap dance to Jinx! Sorry Jinx xD**  
** Misa- I dare you to dye your hair black and eat 10 crickets.**  
** Matt- I dare you to say," Imma pretty little gay unicorn~!" ^_^**  
** Mello- Erm _...I dare you to jump off of a skyscraper into a pile of rabid Bunnehs! And then you must fart in Light's face :D**  
** Near- Do you prefer dice or cards?**  
** BB-I dare you to stab a random dude in the chest 37 times and then eat his hand xD**  
** Buh-bye mah peeps!**  
** -Rachel**

Jinx: Well since Cherry isn't here I'm not sure about the fan girl fight...

Mello: I was hoping to watch it though....

Jinx: I guess Cherry should review or give me a message about this 'fan girl fight' and I'll tell you

Misa: You're making a fight

Jinx: I have no idea...

L: I'm chained up with someone else?

Jinx: yep *chain L to Rachy*

Rachy: YES! TAKE THAT CHERRY! (A/N, that's what I think you'll say ^^')

L: Telephone?

Light: I call Beyonce!

Jinx: Alright...

L: You being gay just increase by 12%

Light: Stfu

Jinx: *opens curtains*

L: _Stop callin'_  
_ Stop callin'_  
_ I don't wanna think anymore_  
_ I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_  
_ Stop callin'_  
_ Stop callin'_  
_ I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_ I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_ E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_ Stop telephonin'_  
_ Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_ I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_ Stop telephonin'_  
_ Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_ Can call all you want but there's no one home_  
_ And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_ 'Cuz I'm out in the club_  
_ And I'm sippin that bubb_  
_ And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Light:_ Boy why you blown up my phone_  
_ Won't make me leave no faster_  
_ Put my coat on faster_  
_ Leave my girls no faster_  
_ I shoulda left my phone at home_  
_ 'Cuz this is a disaster_  
_ Calling like a collector_  
_ Sorry, I can't answer_

L:_Not that I don't like you_  
_ I'm just at a party_  
_ And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_  
_ Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_  
_ Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_  
_ 'Cuz I'll be dancin'_

*Applause*

L: Make that 14%

Light: Jealous that I can sing better

L: No the way you were swinging your hips

BB: You were looking?

L: Just a gance

Matt: Yaoi moment

Jinx: Too much yaoi

Near: have you read the next part of the dare Jinx?

Jinx: Naw, why?

All: *reads*

Light and Jinx: WHAT!!!!!

Matt: I think this is karma for my blue hair

Jinx: Fuck

Mikami: You didn't censor

Jinx: My censer button! I get to use it, when I want to!

Misa: Misa's Light T.T

Jinx: MY DIGNITY!

BB: Come on Jinx, it can't be that bad

Jinx: UN LIKE YOU I DON'T LIKE HIM!

L: Jinx clam down

Jinx: NEVER!

A: *blows a dart at Jinx*Shush...go to sleep

BB: I thought I only do those kinds of things

A: I just don't use lethal things

_After Jinx woken up_

Jinx: Ow...my head *sees herself roped in a chair* Get me out of here *wiggles around*

Mikami: We have to do the dare, it harder for me than you

Jinx: Fat Chance God wannabe lover!

Mikami: I'm not the one roped

Jinx: ******************************** (Yes I like cursing :D)

L: Jinx clam down *Light wakes in a s*ltly dog outfit*

Jinx: Lord help me now

Light: I'm not liking this as much as you are

Jinx: Someone get me a wall or a table

Mello: Why?

Jinx: I need to bang my head onto something

Matt: No *takes out camera and video cam*

Jinx: The blue hair is not worse than this!

Matt: So

Jinx: **** you

Matt: MUSIC! *plays Lovetoy by Dj Fritzy*

_Let me your love toy (oh oh)_

_Blow me away with desire_

_Let me your Love toy (oh oh)  
_

_Watch me come and explode _

_Every minute and every hour _

_I can feel you deep inside _

_Let me be your love toy (oh oh)_

_Watch me come and explode_

Jinx: *tries to break away* get away from me Imagay!

A: Why a dog?

Matt: She loves Dogs

Light: I don't think so *comes closer*

Jinx: F*** *take out pocket knife and starts to cut*

Light: nope *sits on Jinx's lap*

Jinx: Come on! *keeps cutting*

Light: Alright *wiggles around*

Jinx: NOT YOU! *breaks free* HA *runs*

BB: not really *tackles Jinx*

Jinx: **************

BB: You can start again Light

Light: Okay

Jinx: I'M GOING TO GET RAPE *Light starts again* GTFO!

Matt: *points and laugh* HA!

*songs ends*

Light: *just stays* So....

Jinx: I HATE YOU SO MUCH *stares and stabs him with pocket knife*

Light: What the-

Jinx: That was for smiling from my pain and GET OFF! *Light gets off*

Light: Gotta Change

Jinx: Ewww *shivers* Misa you have to dye your hair black

Misa: No!

Mikami: I'll do it! *holds bottle of dye*

Misa: No! *runs away*

Mikami: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *tackles her*

_5 minutes later _

Misa: Misa Misa hair

Jinx: It's okay...have a carrot

Misa: Yay~ *eats* What this? *takes out cricket leg from mouth* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Matt: *with a voice from the two unicorns from charlie the unicorn* Imma pretty gay unicorn~:D

Mello: You are so gay

Jinx: Light we need you again!

Light: What *sees Mello's butt and farts* EW GROSS

Mello: Take that Kira!

Mikami: *pushes Mello of the building to the rabid bunnies*

Mello: F*** YOU! MIKAMI!

Mikami: I saved God! :D

Jinx: Now we got to wait till he comes back. NEAR QUESTION!

Near: I prefer cards, I only use dice for building

BB: Stab a random dude?

Jinx: To my school

_At School *cough* Hell *cough*_

Jinx: Pick any teacher sat my grade

BB: How about her?

Jinx: You can't

BB: Why?

Jinx: She's the easiest teacher, i can make fun of!

BB: Him? *points at the English teacher*

Jinx: Go ahead!

BB: Alright *stabs teacher behind instantly killing him*

Jinx: HA! TAKE THAT B****

A: I think she's having to much fun

All: *agreeing*

Jinx: And the D you gave me!

BB: *does evil laugh* *eats hand*

Jinx: GO BB! GO BB~!

_back at the studio _

Jinx: He gave me a F***ing D, that B***** deserved it

Matt: ^_^' Next review...

**The_beginning_of_the_end**

***kisses Near and compleatly ignores anything man-** says about it***  
** The marathon was good,yes?^.^ DUMBLEDORE,NO!!T^T *cuddles Near saying 'Dumbledores not dead' repededly***

** L:Dress up lyke a kitty! :3**

** Near: you have to go on a date with me, location of your choice.**

** Mello:YOU GOT KILLED BY WATERMELON BOOBS(Takada)**

** Matt:you have to beat my dad at guitar hero Metallica (Hes good,trust me) and your new nickname is:Guy who showed up in olny like 10 panels**

** Misa: *pretends to throw Light plushie* GO GET IT!**

** Mikami: I chose that nickname because its what Near calls you**

** Side note:Raidiant is my best friend. I made her read this and she was like: "LET ME REVEIW" So I did ^w^ your welcome.**

Mello: I'm going to get you Mikami

Mikami: No you're not I have god

Mello: NO you don't *kicks him where the sun don't shine* God wouldn't have let that happen

Mikami: My Manhood!

Near:o///o *got kissed*

Mello: Why would I care? And My name is MELLO!

Jinx: Yeah the marathon was awesome :D

Near: Dumbledores not dead

L: I have to dress as a kitty?

Jinx: That what it says

L: Okay *put on costume* How do I look

Jinx: CUTE~! *takes pictures*

BB: You look like the cat I ran over

Jinx: So mean T.T

Near: A date?

Mello: Yeah idiot

Near: I don't know where

Jinx: Maybe a little coffee shop

Near: But i don't drink coffee

A: A walk in the park?

Near: I like parks

Misa: Alright now you have to pick the park~

Jinx: I feel like I'm selling Near

Ruyk: You're already tormenting them why not sell them

Jinx: Good point...

All: NOOOO!

Jinx: don't worry....now WHO WANTS TO BUY WHO!

A: *blow dart* *Jinx goes to sleep*

BB: That could make her more hyper

A: but she'll forget about selling us

L: Good idea

Near: Can we finish the dare of this reviewer?

Matt: Alright, ummm...lets see what's next READ THIS MELLO

Mello: *reads* HA WATERMELONS BOOBS XD

Takada: *slaps and does hair flip* Well!

Mello: Where the F**** you come from

Takada: I PWNED YOUR A***

Mello: *shoots her in head* HA JUST GOT PWN

Guy who showed up for only in like 10 panels: YOUR MEAN

Light: But it's true

Guy who showed up for only like 10 panels: You don't have to be rude about it and I could totally beat your dad

Misa: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LIGHT PLUSHIE! YAY~! *runs after it*

Mikami: Oh, so why did you call me X-Kira

Near: Cause I want to *glares*

Light: It's so creepy when he does that

Jinx: NO MORE LAP DANCING! *wakes up*

Guy who showed up for like only 10 panels: Good morning to you too...

Light: So you were dreaming of me

Jinx: STFU, more like a nightmare,

Mikami: Just read this part of the review

Jinx: Fine....Awww thank you for giving me more reviewers ^^

Light: A.K.A Thank you for more people trying to torture me

Jinx: You know me so well NEXT REVIEW!**  
**

**The_beginning_of_the_end**

**Jinx:*gives penguin* His name is use him to torture Light. ^.^**

** Near: *hugs* you have to dress up as a sheep. Even though I love you you still get dares *kisses***

** Mello: *sigh* I feel nice today. *gives chocolate***

** L:Gets candy. *headheyboard*hjyghxcfghghjr**

** Light: you have to get locked in a room with Pengui. He doesn't like you much.**

** Matt:*gives video games* Wanna battle me? my areodactyl pwns. *Holds up DS* No wait you have to battle me. Pokemon D&P BATTLE!**

** Mikami: THis pen or this Light plushie *holds them up***

Jinx: Wow another review from you...

L: That is unusual

Jinx: Light guess what I got

Light: What?

Jinx: A penguin! *Pengui growls*

Light: GET THAT AWAY FROM ME

Jinx: I can just think of the times we could have

**Back flash**

Light: *in the shower* *humming to Britteny Spears*

Pengui: *takes out curtain shower and has an eye patch*

Light: WTH! Get away from me!

Pengui: *has sword* You killed my father, prepare to die

Light: I haven't even killed any penguin

Pengui: Okay look man, someone killed him, so revenge I'll just kill anyone I want

Light: That doesn't even make sense

Pengui: Whatever! *tries to stab Light*

Light: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out naked* *Jinx takes pictures*

Jinx: Great Job! *high fives with Pengui*

**End of Back flash**

Light: I hate you so much

Near: I have to dress up again

BB: Good, it was weird for you to dress up as me

Near: As a sheep

Mello: Hurry up now *pushes him to changing room*

_A change later_

Near: I am here

Jinx: So cute

Mello: Go and put your back on the wall

Near: Why?

Mello: I want to see if you camouflage *laughs*

Jinx: You are so jealous Mello

Mello: STFU

Jinx: I have chocolate~

Mello: Yay~ * nom nom on chocolate*

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: that is weird

L: candy! *nom nom on candy* don't hurt yourself

Jinx: what's with sugar addict and the nom nom noises?

L: You can taste every ounce of the sweetness~

Jinx: IMAGAY!

Light: Que?

Jinx: You and Pengui are going to have some bonding time! ^^ *in the background Pengui sharping knifes*

Light: NO!

BB: I'm going to like that penguin

Jinx: After that...*shivers*...you have to *pushes Light into the room*

Pengui: *has cute face and walks into the room*

_inside room_

Light: *in a corner* It's not going to hurt me, It's not going to hurt me

Pengui: Prepare to meet your death

Light:*dodges fire knife* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_outside of room_

Mikami: GOD

Misa: LIGHT!

Jinx: GO PENGUI!

_2 hours later_

A: Do you think he's dead by now

L: We haven't heard girlish screams for awhile...

BB: I'll go check *goes inside of room*

Light: No more fire, no more knifes, no more guns *fielded position*

Jinx: Come on Pengui, and get up Light

Light: Not until he leaves

Jinx: Go home Pengui and I'll call you later to bring home dinner *Pengui leaves with an evil glint*

Light: I don't what to do that again in my life

Guy who showed up for only in like 10 panels: Oh YEAH LETS BATTLE! *holds out DS*

Mikami: LIGHT PLUSHIES *Takes plushies*

Misa: That's Misa Misa's Light!

Jinx: You do know that means he's going to sleep with you

Light: Don't remind me Next Review!

**The_beginning_of_the_end **

**A gets a nickname!its Weatherby ^-^ Harry Potter overload.**

** Matt and Mello: sing the F.U.N song Mello as Plankton and Matt as Spongebob**

** L: sing let the bodies hit teh floor but replace 'bodies' with "kiras" **

** Misa and Mikami: sing Get out alive by Three days Grace**

** Near:*kisses and gives toys*Umm..I get to take you home with me :3 *puts collar on him that says 'property of The_beginning_of_the_end'***

Weatherby: Yay! I get a nickname!

Jinx: Woot!

Guy who showed up for only in like 10 panels: I love the F.U.N song

F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me.*touches Mello's nose*  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Sea Creatures: Down here in the deep blue sea!

Mello: Can't believe I'm doing this

F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.  
U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!  
N is for No survivors when you're all burn down in HELL! *insert evil laugh*

Guy who showed up for only in like 10 panels: I pretty sure those weren't the lyrics

Mello: Man that felt good

Jinx: I can only imagine

L: Let the bodies hit the floor?

Jinx; Hard rock I think...don't really care, i just listen to music

L: Alright

Let the kiras hit the floor  
Let the kiras hit the floor  
Let the kiras hit the floor  
Let the kiras hit the floor

Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!

Let the kiras hit the floor  
Let the kiras hit the floor  
Let the kiras hit the floor

Let the kiras hit the floor  
Let the kiras hit the floor  
Let the kiras hit the floor  
Now!

*applause*

Misa: Misa Misa can sing so much better than that

Mikami: I know I can too!

Misa: _No time for goodbye he said as he faded away_  
_Don't put your life in someone's hands_  
_They're bound to steal it away_  
_Don't hide your mistakes_  
_'Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said_

Mikami: _If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for your life_

Misa: _This is my last time she said_  
_As she faded away_  
_It's hard to imagine_  
_But one day you'll end up like me_  
_Then she said_

Mikami: _If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for your life_

Misa: _If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for your life_

*no applause*

Misa: Why aren't there applause for Misa Misa

Jinx: Cause' not a lot of people like you

Mikami: What about me

Jinx; Same reason

Misa: Jinx-chan is being mean~

Near: I'm being taken to someone's house

Jinx; Yep *puts on collar* But after the show

Near: Great, next review

**Savannah**

**Matt: Can I have a hug? Please? *Puppydogeysandvideogamebribe***

** Mello: Didja know that white chocolate isn't actually classfied as chocolate by the FDA? **

** BB: Do you have a BB gun?**

** L: FREE CAKE FOR YOU!**

** Light: I dare you to say 'MY NAMES LIGHT IMAGAY!' Everytime someone says Light Yagami.**

** Matt again: I dare you to say something to Mello that rhymes with his name. (i. e. Mello Yellow, Mello Jello, etc.) If you really are a smart Wammy's boy you'll figure out the loophole in this.**

** Mikami: God hates you.**

** Misa: I dare you to go to college and pass a computer programming course! (Matt can take it too if he wants.)**

** Near: Sing, 'Baa Baa Black Sheep' while wearing black.**

** Light again: Put your evil laugh as your ringtone.**

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: Yes you can *huggles Savannah*

Mello: That's why I don't eat white chocolate

Jinx: I thought it was because it's white as Near

Mello: STFU!

BB: Why yes, yes I have a BB gun see *shows gun* and it works see *shoots Mikami on the arm*

Mikami: I hate you

Jinx: Watari!

Watari:*comes with first aid* surprisingly I'm getting used to this

L: As I get more free Cake~!

Light: Everyone just enjoy making fun of my last name

Jinx: Light Yagami~

Light: *le sigh* MY NAME IS LIGHT IMAGAY

L: up to 18%

Jinx: say it like you mean it

Light: I AM IMAGAY LIGHT!

Jinx: Fight the power ^_^

Guy who showed up like for 10 panels: Mello Yellow eating Jello while playing the cello while I say hello to Mello-

Mello: *smacks him* shut up

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: but I was raping

Mello: you suck

Jinx: and that people is how Mello lowers people's self esteem

Mikami: GOD love me right God

Light: Sure...

Mikami: See :D

Misa: I don't want to go to college

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: I'll go with you

Misa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_at college _

Misa: Misa Misa's brain hurts

guy who showed up for like 10 panels: this stuff is easy

Teacher: The assignment is to get rid of the virus on your computer

Misa: Misa Misa doesn't see a virus-oh

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: Done! *does victory dance*

Teacher: good job guy who showed up for like 10 panels

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: My name is Matt T.T

Misa: MY LIGHT PICTURES IS MISSING NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_at the studio_

Jinx: So Misa did you have fun?

Misa: No Misa Misa did not have fun

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: I did, I have now a degree :D

Near: I have to wear....(insert dramatic music)...black?

Jinx: Yep

Near: T.T

Jinx: Now go change

_3 minutes later _

Near: It's burning me a little

Mello: Is Near sad *gets glared* HA! Sing Sheep SING!

Near:

Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool?  
Yes sir, Yes sir, three bags full!  
One for the master, one for the dame  
And one for the little boy who lives down the lane

*Applause/Near goes to change*

Mello: *laughing* so funny

Light: My laugh as a ringtone?

Jinx: That would be funny

Light: Alight *changes ringtone only*

Jinx: Wait you already had it?

Light: Yeah

L: You being insane has increase by 20%

Light: Why?

Jinx: What kind of sane man records their laugh with out any reason

Light: I do

Jinx: Excatly

Weatherby:*sighs* Next Review

**The_begining_of_the_end**

**/watch?v=tDc3a3vzqWk&feature=related **

** ^Watch that and tell me if you think "k" could be for kira.**

Jinx: I laughed my ass off watching this

BB: That's rude

Jinx: No I didn't mean it like that...come on! It's kind off true for you

BB: Yeah, that's why it's awesome

Weatherby: High 5 *high fives with BB* NEXT REVIEW!

**Savannah **

** This review is directed towards Matt and Mello.**

** Guess what I got for Easter?**

** ...**

** No seriously, guess.**

** ...**

** ...**

** I GOT CHOCOLATE AND VIDEO GAMES! :D And since you two are my favorite DN**  
** characters, I immediately thought of you. And since i'm feeling nice (:D**  
** chocolate and video games~) YOU GET CHOCOLATE AND VIDEO GAMES TOO!~ So Mello**  
** gets a huge chocolate cake, and Matt gets Pokemon SoulSilver and FullMetal**  
** Alchemist Dual Sympathy.**

Mello: Why are you covering the review card?

Jinx: Because she wants you to guess

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: I guess eggs

Mello: Eggs?

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: It's Easter

Mello: Moron, I guess chocolate~

Jinx: She got Chocolate and Video games

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels and Mello: LUCKY!

Jinx: She's willing to share

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: VIDEO GAMES!

Mello: CHOCOLATE~!

Ruyk: NEXT REIVEW!

**Radiant **

**poor L they torture you *hands L candy* and i've i got a new nickname for Mello Willy Wonka Mello: why?? Me: because you eat chocolate and its better than the the other nickname. oh and matt's is pixels cause he plays video games. any way i dare Light to jump off a 5 story biulding without a parasuit and survive. I dare L to get sugar high if he can... and I dare Mello to fight BB.**

L: Yes they did hurt my feelings *does cute face * Thank you~ *nom nom on candy*

Willy Wonka: I have a Smexy nickname *puts on top hat*

Guy who showed up for like 10 panels: that just make you more girlish

Jinx: You got a new nick name too

Pixel: wow, pixel....SO AWESOME :D Better than the last one...

Light: But I want a parachute T.T

Jinx: Let's go find a building

Misa: Yay~

Willy Wonka: Cannot deal with her spaz attacks

_top of studio _

L: This isn't 5 stories

Jinx: *does voodoo power* Now it is

Pixel: No it's not

Jinx: No, I know, but he'll just feel the same pain...ONLY QUICKER! :D

Light: Damn you

Jinx: Go Kira *pushes him off*

Light: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *splat*

BB: HA! He looked like a bug on a windshield

Light: The pain...

Truck man: An order for a L

L: Yes that would be me

Truck man: Yeah got some trucks here full of candy and-

L: Wait did you say candy?

Truck man: Yeah now if you can sign-

L: !!!!!!!!!!!!!:D *runs towards trucks*

Jinx: *face palm* I'll sign *signs and truck man says bye*

Willy Wonka: I've always wanted to fight BB

BB: Got to warn you, I fight to the death

Willy Wonka: *takes out gun and run towards*

BB: Whatever* Takes out sword*

_one hour later_

BB: I'm getting bored *quits*

Willy Wonka: I ran out of bullets

BB: oh never mind *stabs him in the shoulder*

Willy Wonka: Damn you *fanits*

Pixel: You always try to be dramtic

Willy Wonka: Shush, I'm acting :D

Jinx: Watari!

Watari: Got it *starts to bandaging Willy* NEXT REVIEW :)

**Radiant**

**hi I dare near to go work and dress as santa clause in a mall. and i think light would have a better chance of singing let the bodies hit the floor by drowning pool. no i don't like hanna *barfs* my favs are breaking benjamin and metallica. Light: then why'd you make me sing it Me: because it ticks you off. *shoots light in the foot* thats for L**

Jinx: Isn't Santa old and you're 18?

Near: Yes

Willy Wonka: Ha! You have to dress up again!

Jinx: TO THE MALL! :D

_The mall_

Jinx: Ah! The mall, where the teenager mate :)

Light: So weird

Willy Wonka: Come on Santa~

Pixel: You're having fun with this

Willy Wonka: Of course! My enemy being humiliated :D

Near: Hello *comes out with a Santa oufit*

BB: I want Jam for Christmas Santa

Weatherby: Some toys for me! *Near shakes his head*

Child: Mommy what's that strange man doing ?

Mommy: Don't look at the pedophile sweetie

Child: Does he know that it's April?

Pixel: Great Job Near, now everyone now thinks that you rape little kids *laughs*

Near: I'm changing back

Girl: *follows him* SANTA!

Near: *sighs* Yes

Girl: Could you get me a barbie doll?

Near: Yes little girl as long as your good]

Girl: Thanks Santa!

All: *laughs*

Jinx: Even though that was sweet, it was still funny *laughs* *Near leaves to get change*

Ryuk One more dare left!

Misa: yay~ Almost FREE!

Light: Guess I have to sing, let's get back to the studio

Jinx: No, since we're here, I rented a stage and you get to sing here!

Light: F***

_At the stage_

Misa: GO LIGHT

Mikami: GO GOD!

Light: *Sighs* *sings*

_Push me again (again)_  
_ This is the end_  
_ Here we go here we go here we go, now_

_ One, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Two, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Three, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Four, nothing wrong with me_

_ One, something's got to give_  
_ Two, something's got to give_  
_ Three, something's got to give_  
_ Now! _

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Skin to skin, blood and bone_  
_ You're all by yourself but you're not alone_  
_ You wanted in and now you're here_  
_ Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ One, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Two, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Three, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Four, nothing wrong with me_

_ One, something's got to give_  
_ Two, something's got to give_  
_ Three, something's got to give_

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Hey... Go! _  
_ Hey... Go! _  
_ Hey... Go! _  
_ Hey... Go! _  
_ Hey... Go!_

*Applause*

Jinx: I have to admit that was good

Light; Thank you Thank You :) *get shot* WTH!

Jinx: Language! Kids are now present!

L: Radiant shot you because it was for me

Light: Don't get arrogant

Jinx: That's the rest of the show , take us out Mikami!

Mikami: This has been the 7th episode of Death Note Talk Show tune in next time with more kind and sincere reviews for God

Matt: Jinx un-dye my hair now

Jinx: After all of this NOPE!

Matt: That's it

Mello: *gun got taken* HEY!

Matt: I'm going to shoot you till you do

Jinx: Good Luck , this Mall is big *runs*

Matt: Damn you Jinx! *runs after her*

BB: I'm going to see if she dies

Weatherby and L: Right behind you

Light: Some one call Watari please, I'm...losing...*faints*

Misa and Mikami: LIGHT!

All: BYE!

* * *

This was brought to you by Jinx

Matt: Come here! *shoots again*

Jinx: You'll never get me copper!

If you are not Jinx, You're not being hunted down by a weird blue man with googles

Matt: HEY!

Jinx: It's the truth! *dodges bullets*

* * *

(A/N) I feel like this was rushed...oh yeah, because it WAS. Sorry if this is a suckish chapter. I just wanted to get it in before school tomorrow. And I did get you a quicker update.^^ Would have posted this sooner if my mom didn't make me get off the computer. To see who reads my A/N and are nice, Please do not review more than once. Yes I am the only author online, that wants less reviews. I love doing the dares, but I got 13 for this chapter. I mean B, B is a lot of dares. I love it that you guys review, just that it would be easier for me to do. And keep the yaoi a little bit. I am a yoai fan just that not all the readers are, so please be you guys want me to do something special for the tenth chapter? I don't know what to do, so give me some ideas! I'm almost there! Yay~

---------

Next Time on Death Note Talk Show

Near: That's a guy

Matt: No that's a girl

L: It could be a it

Near: I know it's a guy

Matt: you have small eyes, it a girl

L: Why don't you see the person up close

Near and Matt: Alright *wakes up to say person*

Matt: Excuse me?

Mikami: Yes

Matt: Never mind *wakes away with Near*

Near: Told you it was a girl

Matt: Shut it  
---------

Jinx: Any guy with long hair Must be mistaken as a girl in his life time

Me and my dad had these competitions sometimes :D

**Review! And sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter ^^'  
**


	8. Spain and Zebras

Jinx: HEY!~ And Welcome to Death Note Talk Show!

Mello: Why so hyper

Jinx: *sighs* No not really. Been working on this for two days straight!

Mello: Meaning you have no life

Jinx: STFU At least people can tell my gender

Mello: *takes out gun* I will blow you F***ing eyes out

Jinx: That's a great way to start the show, kill the host! (sarcasm)

Mello: Are you really that tried?

Jinx: Yes

Mello: *sighs and shakes head* Bring out the F***ing cast

*Applause/Cast comes out*

L: You can go to sleep Jinx And we'll just go

Jinx: Oh no! You aren't getting away easily

All: *groans*

Near: First Review

**YuzukiraBirthday**

**YAY! ~ *Dances with A and B***

**Everyone: **  
**1: I went to a doctor and it turns out I just have asthma. I had it when I was around 2 so it's coming back. -_-"''**  
**2: Thanks! I'm gonna do that tonight! And no, it's not about Misa. It's about my character Yuzuki, who is B's twin sis and also survived the Kira case because she wasn't caught cause she's SNEAKY!**  
**3: I found something that, you put your name in, and it tells you what it says about us. I got**

**You Are Seductive and Ruthless**  
**You are the total package - suave, sexy, smart, and strong.**  
**You have the whole world under your spell, and you can influence almost everyone you know.**  
**You don't always resist your urges to crush the weak. Just remember, they don't have as much going for them as you do.**

**You are usually the best at everything ... you strive for perfection.**  
**You are confident, authoritative, and aggressive.**  
**You have the classic "Type A" personality.**

**You are wild, crazy, and a huge rebel. You're always up to something.**  
**You have a ton of energy, and most people can't handle you. You're very intense.**  
**You definitely are a handful, and you're likely to get in trouble. But your kind of trouble is a lot of fun.**

**You are truly an original person. You have amazing ideas, and the power to carry them out.**  
**Success comes rather easily for you... especially in business and academia.**  
**Some people find you to be selfish and a bit overbearing. You're a strong person.**

**I really think it fits me. What do you think?**

**B: **  
**1:*Hugs* I knew we were alike but I didn't know that we were BOTH blamed! But I guess it's because I'm an only child. XDD did you ever have asthma? If so, I know it sucks. XP**  
**2: I might not be able to go to the con, and my camera broke so when I get a new one I'm gonna make cosplay video! I'm cosplaying as you no matter what you say! ^^" I'm hyper.**  
**I dare you to sing 'New Millenium - Kagamine Len' wearing a suit like Matsuda's!**  
**3: What do you think my image should be when I go to regular school? (I'm homeschooled.). I was thinking the silent, emotionless, and keeps-to-self type that will scare anyone who dare try and befriend her! (I'm going to a school full of preps so I really think I need that image.)**  
**4: Yes, Beyond, I DID glomp you at 3 AM! So?**  
**5: Will you kiss me? (INCEST WARNING) **  
**6: IT'S A CURSE! I wrote a chapter for "Convention" and I had about 6 words in it. I'M CURSED! HELP! *Hugs and won't let go* (If your Christian, You'll get it.)**  
**7: I've lately been thinking about Suicide and cutting my wrists. I guess it's a faze, but I am terrified of Dying. THANK GOODNESS. Cause then you'd have no sister! And we wouldn't want that, would we??**  
**Onii-chan: **  
**I love fried chicken too! *Dancing with Onii-chan* YAY!**  
**1: If you could have ANYTHING in the world, what would it be? (Ex: Power, Money, Fame, Cool books etc.)**  
**2: Do you like Vocaloid? I love them!!**

**Light: **  
**1: I DARE you to listen to 'Guard and Scythe' on a loop for four hours, then watch "L gets turned on by Sexy, Naughty Misa" and dance like Misa did in the song, singing it, in a dress, in front of your parent's and Sayu. XD**  
**2: Were you ever Suicidal?**

**L: **  
**1: Any tips on cutting back on sugar? My blood sugar is at 116 and the average is 100. HELP!**

**That's all for tonight. *Yawns* I was up at about 4:14 this morning so I'm tired.**

Jinx: I hated having asthma. I used to have till I was 11. First year in middle school gym class was torture cause of that

Mello: Was it because you were fat

Jinx: STFU my school gym classes are freak-in hard, glad I grew out of it. You are probably too, so don't worry about it

Matt: I got asthma when I started smoking

Mello: I wonder why (sarcasm)

BB: I have a twin sister?

Light: *pours confetti on top of BB's head* Congratulations

Jinx: It's a girl: D

A: She's probably still out there *puts on cape and does superhero pose* WE must save her

L: Haven't you listen she said 'character' she isn't real

A: Aww, I got you out for nothing *puts away superman cape*

Jinx: I think I know which quiz…

Mikami: Why do you even care?

Jinx: Cause I want to know. CURIOSITY SHALL NOT BE HOLD BACK!

BB: Until you do something illegal...

Jinx: No not really

L: I better not see you on my cases

Jinx: Fine dad!

L: I am not your Father

Jinx: My life has been a lie?!

Light: WTF you know who's your father

Jinx: Can you take a joke IMAGAY

Light: F*** you

Jinx: love you too mom, I can't wait to see your video, send it to me when you're done!

Ryuk: I hope you can sing well

Jinx: And yes I think that does explains you

Light: Well, maybe not the 'Seductive and Ruthless' because that...is all me!

Misa: And Misa!

BB: *hugs back* No sorry I've never had asthma good luck though

Jinx: Has anyone here had asthma here?

Mikami: I did

Jinx: *sighs* of course you did

Mikami: What's that supposed to mean

Jinx: Nothing, nothing

BB: Alright cosplay me, if you do that you would be spreading the word of the Jam!

A: You don't care about gaining fans do you?

BB: only the jam!

Jinx: HA! You have to sing!

BB: Wearing Matsuda's suit...no

Jinx: Come on *takes out pocket watch* you will do as I say, Do the review!

BB: You can't hypnotize me

Jinx: Damn it! Matsu!

Matsuda: yay~ I get to be here now! What am I going to do?

Jinx: Strip to your boxers now

Matsuda: *blushes* I didn't think you like me that way

Jinx: NO! NOT THAT WHY! O///O

Matsuda: *down to Boxers and hold suit* Now what

Jinx: ...That's about it...you can go now...bye~!

Matsuda: Aww, I rushed here for nothing *leaves with nothing but boxers*

Jinx: Sorry

Random man outside: MY EYES PUT SOME CLOTHES ON MAN

Matsuda: Don't act like you don't want this!

Light: *sweat drop* alright...that wasn't awkward at all

Jinx: Here you go BB

BB: Great *puts it on*

Jinx: Now introducing BB singing 'New Millenium - Kagamine Len

_noboru noboru kono elevator  
karami tsuku miren o furi harai  
ue o mezashi nobori tsuzukeru_

_"Naze watashi wa nobotte iru nodesu ka?"  
elevator girl iwaku...  
__"anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai deshō"_

_dokokano mazushī kuni no shōnen ga me ni hairu  
sono te niwa setake ni awanu jū  
sono me no namida wa chi o nurashi  
hashiri saru senka no naka eto kiete iku..._

_ah ue no hate ni  
ah ue o nozomu  
ah "ningen no kanashiki saga ka..."  
tobira wa shimari mata ue eto susumu_

_agaru agaru kono elevator  
toji komerareta kūkan ga  
jinsei anjishi nobori tsuzukeru_

_"naze koko kara derare nai no desu ka?"  
elevator girl iwaku...  
"hito no jinsei nado ete shite sonna mono nano desu"_

_dokokano yutakana kuni no wakamono ga me ni hairu  
zujō o sama zama na mono ga tobi kau  
norimono ya denpa ni notta kikakuka sareta kokoro  
soshite kaku to iu shūshifu o..._

_ah gijutsu no hatten to  
ah yutakasa o tori chigaeta  
ah "jinrui no orokashisa ka..."  
subete o oite tobira wa shimari mada_

_ue eto susumu_

_hibiku hibiku kono elevator  
tomari tai tono ishi ni hanshite  
ue eto nobori tsuzukeru_

_"naze kurushī mono o mise tsuzukeru no desu ka?"  
elevator girl iwaku...  
"anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai no deshō?"_

_kono chikyū ni umarete kite  
sū mannen no rekishi no naka ni  
hito wa ittai nani ni fure nani o mananda?_

_jidai no inyō tomoni  
nagarete kita bōdai na jikan no naka ni  
hito wa ittai nani o osore horoboshi tan darō?_

_coup d'etat tero  
resistance revolution  
are kurū fuhei fuman no naka ga  
hito no ikiru michi de nai to naze daremo kizuki  
tachi agara nain darō_

*Applause*

Jinx: WOOT! That was awesome!

BB: Thanks and you could do that image…damn preps

A: But remember just because they look like prep doesn't mean they're one, take Jinx for example

Jinx: STFU, my mom refuses me to have black clothes and it sucks! But I just don't wear pink; the darkest color in my closet is dark blue, it burns

BB: If you glomp me, how did you get in my house?

A: Did you remember to set the traps again?

BB: Yeah, even the dagger shooter at the door

A: She's…a NINJA! *insert dramatic music*

BB: Sure I'll kiss you *kiss on check*

Jinx: Holy S*** six words…run away from the writer block!

BB: *gets hugged* I don't really have a religion

Mello: that's why he kills people

BB: They were going to die that day anyway she-man

Mello: ********

Matt: CALM DOWN MELLO!

BB: How do you think of suicide but afraid of dying?

Jinx: DON'T DIE ON US!

Light: We wouldn't want a reviewer die cause of this show

Jinx: Kira has a heart

A: *dance with Yuzukira* WOOT RAVE PARTY! *techno music*

Jinx: Aren't you going to finish your question first?

A: Alright, I would be the president of the United States

L: I didn't know A was into politics

A: Naw, all I would do is make every Friday and Saturday Rave Parties day, EVERYONE MUST RAVE

Jinx: I would so vote for you *high fives A*

A: I love Vocaloid! I love the twins the most!

Jinx: Light Your Turn!

Light: How bad can it be just listening to one song?

_One hour later_

Light: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Jinx: You can do it

Light: *screams and runs out the door* I'm never listening to that again

BB: Why?

Light: YOU! *points at BB* TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU!

Jinx: *sweat drop* Alright. TO THE YOUTUBE!

Matt: on it *looks up video*

All: *watches*

_After video_

All: *sweat drop*

Jinx: That was Funny!

Misa: Misa Misa have never done that

Light: So…L, what up with the ending?

L: I've never done that *shifty eyes*

Jinx: Yeah the ending was a bit weird…

Matt: I'm never watching that again

Jinx: Well, Light, You're TURN *holds up dress*

Light: I'll have one request than

Jinx: What

Light: L you better not have an-

L: *pushes Light in dressing room* we shall not speak this ever again

BB: I won't say anything *sending video everywhere in the world*

_Honduras_

Boy: *watches video* Mama

Mom: Yes?

Boys: Americans are very weird

Mom: Yes very

_Studio_

Mr. Yagami: *sits down in the audience with family* Why are we here?

Jinx: Light wanted to show you what he really is with a performance

Sayu: *holds up camera* Come on out Light

Light: *comes out* *stares* Oh…crap

Mr. Yagami: My son is a transvestite o.o *Mrs. Yagami faints*

Sayu: Work it bother

Jinx: I like her

Light: I hate you more than these heels

Jinx: I'm feeling the love, Now Light?

Light: Fine I would be singing *reads off card*… Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

Mr. Yagami:* Faints*

_[Chorus]_  
_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

Sayu:Work it girlfriend *takes pictures*  
Jinx: *dies of laughter while taking pictures* _  
__[Chorus]_

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_[Chorus]_

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
_BB: turn on yet L  
L: *glares*_  
__[Chorus]_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me_

Mr. Yagami: Light-

Light: Don't ask please father

Mr. Yagami: YOU *points at Jinx*

Jinx: *still laughing * ME *points at herself*

Mr. Yagami: Why?!

Jinx: For kids with…cancer, someone requested him to do it for lots of…yen?

Mr. Yagami: For cancer? T.T Alright, I won't hand you to the officers

Jinx: WOOT! BYE! *pushes family out the door*

Sayu: I'll send you the video

Jinx: As I will send you the pictures *high fives* *Sayu leaves*

Near: That was different

Jinx: Is L having an-?

L: NO I AM NOT! *mutters* damn video

Jinx: Light Question!

Light: I wasn't previously but I am now

Jinx: Aww the Kira is now suicidal~

Light: F*** you

Jinx: L!

L: Cutting back on sugar?

A: Why would you even ask him?

L: Sorry I have no advice

BB: Maybe cutting back one food at a time

Light: Why did you even ask the sugar addict?

L: Because I am….L *dramatic music*

Light: Oh Kira…that reminds me where's Mikami?

Jinx: Somewhere…

_My school_

Mikami: I am now your sub for English *kid raises hand* Yes?

Kid: Are you gay?

Mikami: WHAT?

Kid: Gay sense went off

Mikami: DETENTAION!

Kid: NO! *tackles Mikami*

Kid 2: CHARGE!

Mikami: GOD! T.T

Students: *poking and stabbing him with pencils and pens*

_Studio_

Ruyk: NEXT REVIEW!

***holds bloody nose with hand*  
^^ I love BB and L yaoi. :3 *stares at BB evilly* I laugh your laugh whenever I cant to! Got it?! *takes out gun* :] *whispers to Jinx* I won't kill him No worries, I LOVE HIM! XD  
Okay...so :] MY dares for you PEOPLEZ! *stares at BB, does his laugh*  
Okay!**

**Light, I dare you to act like BB for the rest of the chapter, and yes, that will include you to tackle L. ^^ Sorry Lawli...**

**L, I dare you to *thinks* hmm...what should you do?? *smiles* I dare you to get drunk with BB! :] Oh yeah...:] I'd love to see what you two will do :D**

**BB, I dare you to sit on L's lap for the rest of the chapter.**

**Light again, when Bb is sitting on L's lap, make yourself seem jealous... and say "BB's my bi**ch!" and tackle L. ^^**

**Matt, I dare you to sing "Shut up and sleep with me" by Sin and Sebastian and dedicate it to...him BB :D**

**Mikami, *evil grin* Give BB a hug and tell him you LOVE HIM.**

**Misa, YOU WILL OBEY ME! NOW, YOU WILL HAVE TO FRENCH KISS MY BB! AND LOOK PLEASED! NOW! OR ELSE!**

**Mello and Near, take a shower together.**

**Jinx,*high fives* I'm your new favorite? :3 Aww!  
*hugs* you my fav author ^^**

BB: My laugh! You can't steal anything that you can't do

All: oooooooooooooh...diss *beyond takes gun and aim at Light*

Light: ...crap...WAIT I HAVE TO ACT LIKE A PSYCHO MANIAC?

BB: Damn it I have a prissy guy that has to act like me

Light: First of all I'm not prissy

BB: Oh really? *takes out gun and shoots at Light*

Light: *dodges* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BB: How is that not prissy?

Light: I hate you *dodges baseball bat*

Jinx: stop acting prissy and act more like BB

Light: fine

L: I do not believe that Light would survive for the rest of the chapter

Matt: ditto

Light: *puts on BB cosplay* Now I'm in character *starts to eat Jam*

BB: you make me look like an idiot

Light: That means I'm in character

BB: A**hole

Light: *tackles L* MUHAHAHA!

Jinx: Why are you laughing?

Light: Trying to be BB

BB: Not working

L: Get off of me *Light gets off*

Jinx: Land BB you have to go to a bar

BB and L: WHAT!

Jinx: *Pushes them to car* HAVE FUN! *another car comes*

Misa: What the other car for?

Jinx: We shall stalk them!

Near: What about the TV?

Jinx: Not fun enough

_Bar_

Jinx *disguise as a bartender* what can I get you?

L: Nothing

BB: I'll have a corona

Jinx: coming right up! *leaves*

L: Why are you getting a drink, Jinx would want us to be drunk

BB: I'm going to have fun with this

Jinx: Here you go and Sir *hands L and BB drinks*

L: I did not order one

Jinx: The pretty ladies over there order you one *ties not to laugh* *L and BB looks over*

Matt, Mello, Near, Light, A: *tries to giggles like girls and waves*

Near: Why are we doing this?

Light: I want to see L drunk!

Matt: Plus I want to see if he's the sadist drunk or the happy drunk like Mello

L: They look familiar

BB: Just be happy you got a free drink now be polite and drink up *clinks with L's drink*

L: I suppose *drinks*

_One hour later _

L: *takes off shirt* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

B: GO L! *takes another drink*

L: *takes microphone from karaoke* I *hiccups* sing a song for my main man B!

BB: You go man!

L: _Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you should get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

BB: *goes on stage and dances with him* Oh yea! *people in bar cheers*

Jinx: I think my job here is done *takes off mustache*

Near: I would like to remove this disguise

Jinx: Give me a few minutes…o.o what are they doing!

Matt: young Jinx IT'S CALLED THEY ARE MAKING OUT

A: That is so weird

Light: So they are the happy drunk *eats jam*

L: I love you man *kisses again*

BB: Ditto

Jinx: *drags L* Come on L, let's go home

L: BB!

BB: *gets dragged away from A* L!

A: This is not a soap opera! You'll see each other again!

_Studio_

Misa: How did it go?

L: *drinks aspirin* owe

BB: *hold ice pack to head* don't want to remember

Light: *eats jam* that was funny though

Jinx: BB you have to sit on L's lap for the rest of the chapter

BB: Whatever *groans* Never drinking again

A: You're drinking tomorrow aren't you?

BB: Yep *sits on L's lap*

L: *sleeps on BB's shoulder*

Jinx: Aww

Light: Do I have to?

Jinx: Yep

Light: Fine *flips hair and does don't mess with me pose* BB's my bi**ch! *tackles L*

L: Ow *looks up* Light *glare has fire*

Light: Oh crap *L takes out huge lollipop and starts to beat Light with it*

Jinx: We just discovered that he's a mean hangover *pops confetti*

Matt: Now it's my turn! Singing…Shut up and sleep with me?

Jinx: And…?

Matt: *sighs* I'm dedicating it to BB

BB: This reviewer is weird

Matt:  
_Shut up  
Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_I love your body_

_Not so much I like your mind_

_Infact you're boring_

_Pretend not being of my kind_

_You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know_

_When will you shut up and when will we go_

_You were young, you're free,_

_Why don't you sleep with me? _

_Shut up_

_And sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up up_

_Don't you listen to those old conventions?_

_No try to suppress your real intentions_

_You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'_

_Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at_

_Shut up_

_And sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_And sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_And sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

Jinx: WOOT!

Matt: I am that awesome

A: Still not awesome than me

Matt: STFU

Mikami: *comes in with rip clothes*

Light: What happen?

Mikami: Kids…fires…pencils… *freaking out mode*

Jinx: Let me guess my friend's gay senses worked

Mikami: I'M NOT GAY!

Jinx: That's what happens in my school

All: o.o

Mello: Really

Jinx: Naw I just pay them :D

Mikami: I hate you

Jinx: *sighs* my daily dose of 'I hate you' Mikami Dare!

Mikami: NO!

Jinx: DO IT *holds up bat*

Mikami: FINE *walks up to BB*

BB: *glares* what?

Mikami: I LOVE YOU *hugs him*

BB: *takes out gun and hits him Mikami faints* HA!

Light: Why did you do that?

Jinx: Hey you were supposed to act like BB?! *gets out Bat*

Light: Fine *ahem* MUHAHAHAHA!

BB: you still can't do the laugh

Light: Like I want to!

Misa: Misa Misa doesn't want to kiss BB

BB: You so want me

Misa: EW!

Jinx: I'll give you Light…for an hour

Light: How did I become a bargain chip?

Jinx: Light you have to act like BB! *tries to hit him with Bat*

Light: *dodges* FINE! *eats jam*

Misa: OK! *makes out BB looking pleased*

BB: o.o

Misa: *released the kiss* EW! *runs to bathroom to wash mouth*

A: She is so into you

BB: *smug simile* I know that

Jinx: *sighs* Weirdo *reads next part* O.O Holy S***

L: What?

Jinx: Mello…Near I don't know how to say this but…YOUHAVETOSHOWERTOGETHER!

Mello and Near: WHAT!

Jinx: SORRY! *pushes them in bathroom*

_In the bathroom_

Mello: I am shooting the brains out of the reviewers head

Near: *turns on shower* hmmm

Mello: WHAT are you doing!

Near: Pretending to take a shower with you this way Jinx would think we have done the dare

Jinx: *shouting to the bathroom* I'm watching from the TV!

Mello: PEVERT

Jinx: SHE MAN!

Mello: *sighs* let's get this over with *takes off clothes*

_**MATURE VIEWING**_

Jinx: So how long do you think they'll take?

BB: 5 minutes at most *eats jam*

Light: That's my jam!

_30 minutes later _

Jinx: Someone has to go in there

A: Not me!

Light: Why?

Jinx: We need to do the other dares!

Matt: I'll do it! *goes in bathroom* o.o ummm guys? You need to get out of the shower

Mello and Near: Alright

Jinx: What happen?

Matt: Let's just say….they really did took a shower

Jinx: That's all I need to know *highs fives reviewer* WOOT! *hugs back* Yay~ Thank you!

L: Next Review!

**Rachy-Neko-Chan**

**I was forgotten and left in the corner D: And for the one line you gave me, I would so totally say that!!**  
**Dare Time!**  
**L: Since I was neglected in Ch. 7, we will go on a date to the Bahamas! And knowing Jinx, she would like to come too, so let's bring the whole crew over! :D **  
**Light: I dare you to make out with Pengui and sing, 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger'.**  
**Near: I will also dress you up, so I dare you to dress up as a bunny and where ever you go, you have to bunny-hop :3!**  
**Mello-I had a dream about you last night! We were boyfriend and girlfriend...*in shame as an L fan* Any who, I dare you to dress up as a Hawaiian dancer and eat a 50ft long pickle!**  
**Matt-Can I have a kiss? I find you really cute :3 You fan girls: 7,0,001 Light fangirls:27**  
**LOL**  
**Jinx: I dare you to be in a fashion show, showing off ALL of Misa's lingerie**  
**Watch?:**  
**/watch?v=99FviLto5Vw**  
**Tell me what you think about it!**  
**In the vid I put in my review, the thing is from 1:07-1:34. You may watch the whole video if you like though!  
KTHXBAI!!**  
**Peace Out!**  
**-Rachel****※**

Jinx: Sorry!

Light: You are so rude

Jinx: You need to learn how to use less make up

Light: HEY!

Jinx: You know me so well! EVERYONE TO THE BAHAMAS!

All: Yay

Jinx: except Light

Light: Bull, I'm not going back to Antarctica

Jinx: Dude that's old news you are going to where grandpas' came from…or at least mine

Light: Where

Jinx: To SPAIN!

Light: Cool, later *leaves*

L: Why have you sent him there?

Jinx: Oh you'll see *evil simile*

BB: Nice simile

Jinx: Thanks I've been practicing!

_Spain_

Light: I'm beginning to like Jinx now the hotel should be here *walks*

Man: Hola! Are you Luz!?

Light: Light sir

Man: Si Luz

Light: *sighs* yes

Man: You came in time! Wear this and came back outside *hands clothes*

Light: For what?

Man: A fiesta!

Light: Alright *changes in Matador outfit* *comes back*

Man: Come here! *brings Light to an arena*

Light: Big place for a fiesta

Man: Yep! *puts Light on top of a bull*

Light: O.O WHAT!

Man: Señorita Jinx said you are a bull rider no?

Light: NO! I'M NOT!

Man: She told me to not listen to you, because you're just nervous. It's okay amigo!

Light: Damn you Jinx *bull growls* crap

Man: RELEASE THE BULL

Light: NO! *bull runs out of cage* CRAP!!!!! *falls off* *Bull dances on top of him* AH!

Man: RELASE THE REST OF THE BULLS

Light: NU! *5 more bulls come out and takes turns dancing on top of him*

_In the Bahamas on the beach_

Anchor Woman: In other news a man call Luz in Spain has been injured due to 6 bulls dancing on top of him. Lucky he survived *shows a pictures of injured Light*

A: Ha! Look its 'Luz'

BB: Now I see why

Matt: Great job Jinx *high fives Jinx*

Jinx: Where's L?

Near: On a Date with Rachy

_(A/N I'm kind of getting your personality but if I made you say things you wouldn't have said…sorry ^^;)_

Waiter: What should I get for the lovely couple?

L: An ice cream sundae please?

Rachy: With two spoons!

Waiter: Coming right up

L: You could have gotten another one

Rachy: I know!

A: Ready?

BB: I was born ready

Mello: Oh yeah

Waiter: Here you go

L: Thank you *Rachy and L starts to eat there ice cream*

A: AIM….FIRE

Rachy: Huh? *gets shot from darts * *faints on top of ice cream*

L: ICE CREAM NO! *gets shot*

A, BB, and Mello: *high fives*

Jinx: Nice going guys, now you have to drag them to the airport

A, BB and Mello: Aww

Near: Are we getting Light?

Jinx: Naw he can get to the studio by himself *phone rings* Hold on….Sup'

Mr. Yagami: JINX HOW COME MY SON IS IN A HOSPITAL IN SPAIN

Jinx: *sweat drop* No hable ingles *hangs up* Lets go before He comes

_Studio _

Light: Thanks for picking me up!

Jinx: Welcome *brings out Pengui*

Light: NOOOOOOOOO! *Pengui trying to break free from Jinx*

Jinx: Suck it up; he doesn't like this dare either

Light: *reads review* I HAVE TO WHAT?!

Jinx: *throws Pengui at Light* *starts make out session* this is weird

Matt: *holds up video camera* Yep

Light: *Pengui bites him* ABUSE!

Jinx: Whatever Light sing! Sing my pet

Light: Creeper

_Work It  
Make It  
Do It  
Makes Us  
Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger  
More Than  
Hour  
Our  
Never  
Ever  
After  
Work is  
Over __[x2]_

_Work It Harder Make It Better  
Do It Faster, Makes Us stronger  
More Than Ever Hour After  
Our Work Is Never Over_

*Applause*

Jinx: good job Light *thumbs up*

Light: I know, I know *bows*

Jinx: Near your turn!

Near: *sighs and puts on costume* I do not like this

Jinx: Aww you are so adorable ^^ now do the bunny hops!

Near: No

Jinx: *glares* do it

Near: okay *bunny hops*

Jinx: *takes picture* so cute!

Mello: You had a dream about me? This proves I am sexier than L

L: It could have been a nightmare though

Mello: Damn it

Jinx: The good thing is now you have to dress as a Hawaii dancer

Mello: How is that good?

Jinx: who said it was good for you I was taking about me *takes out camera*

Mello: *sees clothes* I'm not wearing that

Jinx: Yes you are MATT!

Mello: He won't get me

Jinx: And I told him you clear all of his wii game memory

Matt: MELLO!

Mello: Oh ****

_After change_

Mello: *comes out in coconut bra and grass skirt* I wear it now can I change back. I need the leather

Jinx: *takes picture* you have to eat a 50 ft pickle

BB and A: EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT!

Mello: I hate you *dips it in chocolate and eats*

_10 minutes later _

Jinx: Hurry up Mello

Mello: *gross face* done! I don't feel good *goes to bathroom*

All: *questionable look*

Matt: He doesn't like Pickles

Jinx: Ah!

Matt: HA! LIGHT! I HAVE MORE FANS THAN YOU

Light: STFU!

Matt: Yes you may *kisses Rachy*

BB: I want to see the next part

Jinx: Why?

BB: read the review *Hands Jinx card*

Jinx: *reads* WHAT!

Misa: yay! Misa Misa won

Jinx: NO! *gets tackled by Misa*

L: I will enjoy this

Light: Me too

Jinx: PREVS!

_Two hours later_

BB: How long does it take for her to change?

A: This is Jinx we're talking about

Misa: *hair all messy* Misa doesn't like Jinx being mean

Light: What Happen?

Misa: Jinx doesn't want to put on Misa Misa's lingerie

BB: *shouts to dressing room* If you don't put it on in the next 5 minutes I will by force

Mikami: Isn't that called rape

BB: Don't care

Jinx: Fine *peeps head out of door* It's on now I will take it off

Matt: *nosebleed* Please don't

Jinx: Prev!

Misa: No Misa Misa wants you to do a runway walk! *drags Jinx*

Jinx: NO! *get push on runway*

Misa: GO!

Jinx: o//o *walks*

Misa: Work it!

All: *nose bleeds*

Jinx: You all SUCK! *gets off stage*

BB: Best dare ever!

All: *agreeing*

Jinx: *back in t shirt and jeans* If you ever speak of this again I will kill you!

All: *agreeing*

Jinx: Did you get the video Matt?

Matt: Yeah it's on pause

Jinx: Let's watch it

_After the video _

Jinx: *LMAO*

Matt: That scene was supposed to be dramatic!

Mello: Smoking kills ^^

Mikami: O.o Near you're not a girl?

Near: No I am not, and I very much dislike you right now

Jinx: Lolz :D Everyone should watch this!

Ruyk: Huyk Huyk Next Review!

**xXStupid DaydreamerXx**

**This is awesome~! :3**  
**Misa: Were you dropped many times as a baby? ~shaves her head bald in her sleep~ :3**  
**BB: ~gives jam~ :3 Try not to kill over five people for the next two chapters**  
**Matt: Let mah friend Bexiboo kiss you ;3**  
**Jinx: ~hands whip~ In case any members of the cast don't do as they're told o:**  
**A: Love your randomness~! :D ~hands penguin~ you know what to do ;D**  
**Ryuk...Try eating anything other than apples for a whole chapter :o **  
**Near...~snuggles~ 3 ~gives puzzles~:3 Nothing evil for you since you're cute ^w^**  
**Question for everyone: What is your personal opinion of the other cast members? o-0 I'm curious.**

Misa: Misa Misa was not dropped as a baby

Near: Misa you do know that your bald now

Misa: eh? *looks in mirror* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jinx: Ha!

BB: *gets Jam* awesome~...five people?

A: Can you really do it?

BB: *thinks* 5 people...probably

Jinx: Good Luck!

Matt: *get kissed* Aww I feel so loved~

Jinx: *holds whip* Now I got a spare!

Near: You own one?

Jinx: Good times...good times

_**Back flash**_

In Canada *no intended racism_*_

_Jinx: Mush Mush!_

_Dogs: WOOF!_

_Jinx: Come on reindeer pick up the pace, you're freaking slow *hits with whip*_

_Light: I'm not a reindeer! _

_Jinx: Yeah, and I'm not an awesome person_

_Light: You're not!_

_Jinx: *hits him with whip* Says the guy who not holding the whip!_

_**End Back Flash **_

Light: I hate you so much

A: Sweet a Penguin! *throws it at Light's face*

Mikami: GOD!

Ryuk: Huyk!

Light: *screams* GET THIS OFF OF ME! *Throws it on the ground*

Jinx: That's animal abuse T.T

Light: This is insane!

Ryuk: No apples?

Jinx: It's okay *pats him on the back*

Ruyk: I can do this! It's just an episode

Near: Thank you for the puzzle

Jinx: Since the next part would take awhile you will all write it on a card and I will read it out loud okay

All: *agreeing*

_5 minutes later _

Jinx: K I got everyone first to go is Light!

_L: okay when he isn't looking for Kira  
Matt: video game addict needs to stop smoking, it smells  
Near: simile for ONCE!  
Mello: Stop PMS-ing  
Misa: …okay  
BB: I hate you  
A: Hate you too sidekick  
Mikami: …alright  
Ruyk: okay when he follows my orders  
Jinx: Needs to die_

Jinx: That's not nice ^^

A: I am not a sidekick; I'm too cool for that

Matt: I can smoke if I want too

Mello: And you need to be less of a douche

Jinx: Next is Near!

_Light: Please be quiet  
L: …….  
Matt: ……  
Mello: …..  
Misa: …..  
BB: ….  
A: …..  
Mikami: ……  
Ruyk: …..  
Jinx: ……_

Jinx: *sweat drop* ummm Near you do know you have the right to your opinion

Near: Yes I know

Jinx: Umm alright next is L!

_Light: Suck it up  
Matt: okay but should stop smoking  
Near: speak up  
Mello: don't let your emotion get the better of you  
Misa: Please stop overreacting  
BB: Stop copying me  
A: nothing  
Mikami: Light is not a God  
Ruyk: okay  
Jinx: She's nice when not doing reviews_

Jinx: Aww thanks L!

Matt: I can stop smoking when I want to

BB: I'm not copying maybe you are!

Jinx: Next is Misa!

_Light: Misa love you  
L: Prev  
Matt: don't care  
Near: so CUTE  
Mello: don't care  
BB: don't care  
A: don't care  
Mikami: Misa HATE YOU  
Ruyk: don't care  
Jinx: don't care_

Mello: Rude much

Jinx: I now hate you Misa Next is BB!

_Light: Prissy man sucks at being me  
L: I am not Backup  
Matt: Hair looks like Jam  
Near: Too quiet to care  
Mello: SHUT UP  
Misa: YOU TOO  
A: Awesome friend  
Mikami: Your God SUCKS  
Ruyk: Cool  
Jinx: Funny_

Jinx: Yay~

Mikami: does not suck

BB: Your right he suck b****

Mikami: WELL!

Jinx: Next is Matt!

_Light: really a girl  
L: meh  
Near: meh  
Mello: great friend  
Misa: moron  
BB: okay  
A: okay  
Mikami: Hate you  
Ruyk: okay  
Jinx: okay_

Jinx: so much verity

Matt: Too tried to care

A: MY TURN

Jinx: Alright A's next

A: YES!

_Light: Got a major wedge  
L: Need to go to sleep  
Matt: Still can't beat me in DDR :P  
Near: Can beat me in puzzle  
Mello: Willy Wonka Chick style  
Misa: Shaved head rocks  
BB: My jam loving friend  
Mikami: Stabs you with pens one day  
Ruyk: Awesome ghost laying around  
Jinx: My Rave partying friend_

Jinx: You so get me T.T

Mello: STFU

BB: I do love Jam~!

Matt: I lose because you keep pushing me off the matt

Jinx: Next is Mello

_Light: **** you  
L: Great  
Matt: Good friend  
Near: Hate you sheep  
Misa: Shut Up  
BB: Murderous weirdo  
A: Weird  
Mikami: Kira's B****  
Ruyk: meh  
Jinx: SUEING YOU CASUE OF THIS SHOW!_

Jinx: Well!

Near: Not surprise

Jinx: Next is Mikami

_Light: GOD :D  
L: GOD BEAT YOU :D  
Matt: You deserved to die  
Near: I hate you  
Mello: you too  
Misa: I got God in the end  
BB: no one cares about you  
A: you too  
Ruyk: Thank you for giving me the notebook  
Jinx: You make fun of me T.T_

Jinx: You deserved to die

BB: This is why fans don't like you

Mikami: Shut up!

Jinx: Next is Ryuk!

_Light: APPLES  
L: APPLES  
Matt: APPLES  
Near: APPLES  
Mello: APPLES  
Misa: APPLES  
BB: APPLES  
A: APPLES  
Mikami: APPLES  
Jinx: APPLES_

All: *sweat drop*

Ryuk: GIVE ME APPLES

Jinx: I can't it's not the end of the episode

Ryuk: T.T

Jinx: Now it's my turn

_Light: fun to make fun of  
L: So hot!  
Matt: 2__nd__ hottest  
Near: So cute!  
Mello: Awesome PMS-ing  
Misa: don't like you  
BB: Jam and killing =awesome BB  
A: Randomness rules  
Mikami: Shut up!  
Ruyk: funny_

Light: I am not fun to make fun of

Jinx: *laughs* yes you are!

Ruyk: APPLES!

All: o.o

Matt: Next Review

**the_beginning_of_the_end**

**YAY SANTA NEAR! Rae I love you sometimes...*Glomps Near in the mall while he's in the Santa suit* I WANT YOU FOR CHRISTMAS!**

**L: Gets candy. *tries to stop from hurting self but fails* oh yeah. Did you actually like Matsuda's coffee, or did you just say that to make him feel better? (I mean there's not many ways to mess up coffee, but with Matsuda you never know.)**

**Light: Did you enjoy your time with Pengui?*puts leash on Pengui and Ties it to Lights wrist*and you have to sing "Getting Away With Murder" along with Misa, Mikami...and RYUK! *looks over at Near trying to take off collar* OH NO YOU DON'T!**

**Matt: In the Death note video game you have blue hair. NEON blue**

**Near: Did you like your stay with me? (I kissed him multiple times and all he would let me do was make out with him OwO)**

**Jinx: Can I be chained to Near for 2 chapters? I hardly talk, all I'd do is kiss Near and cuddle insult Misa, Light, or Mello every once and a while.**

**There's another Near fan *Le gasp* I MUST KILL HER SO I CAN HAVE NEAR ALL TO MYSELF!**

**Shinigami: Isn't that kinda selfish? And besides, you don't know her name.**

**Me: you'll just tell me.**

**Shinigami: no I won't.**

**Me: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, GORGE!**

**Gorge: I do...It's just I can't tell you her name, I'm not allowed to.**

**Me: Oh... Well I've already got the eyes; will you fly me to her house?**

**Gorge: sure.**  
**{on flight}**

**Gorge: so why'd you make the eyes deal again?**

**Me: because some day Light will try to kill me because I torture him, and you'll save me and then die and I'll get extra life :D**

**{At eternal-memorys' house, in the middle of the night}**

**Me: *steps on random object on the floor and starts cursing loudly***

**eternal-memorys:*wakes up* WHOWHATWHERE O.O' **

**Me:**.*magically teleports***

**Gorge: How'd you teleport?**

**Me: WITH NEW SWIRLED CHARMS *holds up box of Lucky Charms* THERE MAGICLY DELICOUS! :D**

All: *sweat drop* Alright…

Jinx: Great another fan girl fight *sighs*

Near: *blushes*

L: Thank you for the candy…don't hurt yourself please

A: I think she just did

L: I actually did like his coffee, it was perfectly sweet

Light: No I did NOT have a good time with him *gets tied with Pengui* GET IT OFF ME

Jinx: He has a name

Light: FINE GET RID OF PENGUI!

Jinx: Nope *Pengui thinking of evil plot*

Light Crap, and I have to sing?

Jinx; With Mikami, Misa and Ruyk

Ruyk: Apples!

Light: Fine

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

Misa: _I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I'm getting away with murder  
And is it impossible to never tell the truth?  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, getting away, getting away)_

Mikami:_ I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back 'cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder  
_

_  
_Ruyk:_ I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth  
I am getting away with murder  
And is it impossible to never tell the truth?  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, getting away, getting away)  
(Getting away, getting away, getting away)  
(Getting away, getting away, getting away with murder)  
_

_  
_Misa:_ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster_

Mikami:_ I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth  
I am getting away with murder  
And is it impossible to never tell the truth?  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, getting away, getting away)_

Light:_ I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth  
I am getting away with murder  
And is it impossible to never tell the truth?  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

*Applause*

Jinx: Great now Near stop trying to break free

Near: Fine

Jinx: Sorrythe_beginning_of_the_end but making lines for people I don't know I get a little shy with it and sometimes I forget you are even there so… no sorry

All: *cheers*

Jinx: Good luck with the other Near Fan!

Matt: Ugh! It took me days to get that color off I look SEXIR IN RED

Jinx: Don't deny it

Near: Yes I enjoyed the stay

Jinx: YAY~!

A: Next review!_  
_

**Radiant**

**1. I dare light to go up against a samurai and survive...I don't no what's with me torturing light its fun basically. mello I dare you to work as a model ha ha you can't shoot me *runs behind L* any way I dare pixels to beat the god of war game 3 on hard. near I dare u to spend a whole day with my friend Coff enemy here. *shoves Taylor in Taylor start makin fun of nears hair Me: go ahead light use the death note. Light: ok L I dare you to sing rain by breaking benjamin after u get candy**

**2. I typed wrong in the 6 chapter she knows willy wonka is a he... my cousin is a little psycho... ok a lot psycho don't go there light I just like stabbing you with a sword because it's fun Light: YOU KNOW HOW MANY BROKEN BONES I GET FROM YOU****  
****me: yes I know it's because u r Kira and u can't kill me cause you don't know my real name anyway I dare willy wonka to fight inyuyasha trust me he won't last long inyuyasha is a half demand can I be in a chapter pwease :)**

**3. poor pixel *hugs matt and hands him video game* can I be chained to matt for a chapter? I also want to torture light one whole chapter I got cyanide...blades...penguins heh light hates penguins *throws penguin plushie at light* light: screams like a girl in a horror film Mello & bb: starts laughing**

Jinx: If you are wondering about the numbers on the side that how many she reviewed in a row

Matt: Wow that's…wow

Jinx: Sadly this means she didn't read my A/N T.T

A: It's okay Jinx

Mello: What are you going to do?

Jinx: Oh…she'll find out X3

Near: Can we get this over with?

Jinx: Sure Light!

Light: What?

Jinx: *shows samurai* He's name is Yourworstnightmare-san

Light: Oh crud

Jinx: FIGHT!

Light: AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into wall* *Samurai cuts him up* Losing…blood *faints*

Jinx: Well he did survive…here's your pay *hands cookies*

Yourworstnightmare-san: Oh! Cookies *squeals and leaves*

L: Those were my cookies

BB: *gets a stick and pokes Light with it* It was worth it though

L: Yes it was

Jinx: *uses author voodoo power* There now your heal Light

Light: I hate samurais now

Jinx: Suck it up and now Mello!

Mello: Oh Hell No!

Jinx: GO L!

L: *tackles Mello*

_An half an hour later _

L: There you go *pushes Mello out*

Mello: I hate you *wears dress*

Jinx: *gets camera* Work It!

Mello: *walks down run way*

A: He does look like Misa at an angle

All: *agreeing*

Mello: STFU *leaves to change*

Matt: My turn *goes to game room and everyone follows*

Jinx: You do know what game to play right

Matt: Yeah, Yeah God of War 3 on hard

BB: He's just hyper because he can play video games now

Matt: Of course

_3 minutes later _

Matt: Done!

Mello: That was quick

Matt: Would have done it faster if it wasn't on hard

Jinx: *sweat drop* right….

Near: Do I have to go with her enemy?

Jinx: She said Friend go, After this review you can come back

Near: T.T *leaves*

Light: I can use the Death Note?

Jinx: Yep seems so

Light: YES! *writes down Radiant*

_40 seconds later_

Jinx: How many times do I have to tell you! YOU CAN'T WRITE DOWN THE REVIWERS NAMES

Light: Crud

Jinx: *sighs and shakes head*

L: I have to sing?

Jinx: Yeps

L: *sighs*

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here,  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

*Applause*

Jinx: Yeah! Here's your candy!

L: Yay~

Ruyk: AND I CAN'T HAVE APPLES! T.T

Jinx: It's okay

Mello: He knew I was a boy

Jinx: It wasn't my fault!

Mello: F*** you!

Jinx: Psychoses makes the world go around!

Light: Why does everyone stabs me

Jinx: *stabs him* Cause it's fun:3

Mello: Oh yeah I get to fight

Inyuyasha: Bring it!

Jinx: *rings bell* ROUND 1

_5 minutes later _

Jinx: *Inyuyasha leaves* BYE~! Mello are you okay?

Mello: Bring me…Matt

Matt: *playing video games* Sup'

Mello: *punches him in the face* Heh Heh

Matt: What the H***!

Mello: Thanks for help me you Bas****!

Jinx: *uses voodoo powers* There now quit whining

Matt and Mello: *mutters complain*

Matt: *gets hugged and video games* Thanks~ See Mello someone cares about me!

Mello: STFU

Jinx: I like the idea! But I'm going to have to think about…I'll put it in the Author note!

L: More people?

BB: Meaning more torture for Light

Light: STFU

Near: T.T

Jinx: You okay Near?

Near: He hurt my feelings…

Jinx: Here's a puzzle

Near: *smiles*

Mikami: Isn't he older than you?

Jinx: *shushes him*

A: *takes out bull horn *NEXT REVIEW

Jinx: MY EARS!

**Reutamagnikcuf**

**Alright, I can't finish reading this chapter. WHY DOESN'T MELLO HAVE ANY FANS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? GEE!! HE'S FREAKIN AWESOME! and I like him in leather. I think it suits him for some reason.**

**urm...now that I'm writing this I feel that I must put up dares/requests (which are actually orders but we all pretend they aren't because jinx can make the characters think that :])**

**alrightyz, light: I...don't know. I'm looking around to think of wat on earth I should have you do. ummz... iTunes gift card...a horse sketch...colored pencils...the fray's newest album...a puppet of Isaac Newton... wow, why is that even there? A ZEBRA!! Matt, you're replacing that Labrador I gave you (kinda) with a zebra! NOW!! and light, imp not giving you any dares because ppl are cruel to u and I feel bad for u (yes, I was once a light fan girl) but I'm not doing anything nice for you either. I mean, last time you basically had to butt-rape A. that's enough, I believe.**

**L: here you go *delivers a room of sweets to the set in a huge-a__ truck* since you can survive in a room of sweets, you getz 'em!! enjoy!**

**Near: YAY! YOU DANCED!! okays, i want you to read a manga thats very gory/graphic/bloody and see if you can stand it any better than a gory/graphic/bloody movie. but I can't think of any, so I'm leaving that to jinx with an x.**

**Mello: I absolutely adore you. you can take all the chocolate you want from L. there was some in that room I gave him :] but use still got to use that nerf gun. sorry.**

**A: I dare--order--you to eat one of those pineapples w/ the cockroaches that were in there in chapter...6 I believe. u gotta eat it. all the way. even the leaves at the top and the spiky parts. I don't know why, but you do.**

**BB: uh... I feel very lame. these aren't very good. so I'm trying to think of one for you. for some reason I want you to live in a birdhouse, but I don't know why. okay: From Now On BB Must Live In A Big Birdhouse (BB) That He Built Himself. From Scratch.**  
**eat that**

**And matty! I know I already gave you the zebra one, but I need another. Oo! I want you to sing Inconsolable by the Backstreet Boys to Mello. Plz. and see how he reacts :} be glad he can only use a nerf gun to attack you.**

**sorry this is so horrible jinx! hope you can make it good w/ ur amazing author skillz!!**

Mello: HA! I have a fan now! Take albino sheep!

Near: Yet I have two

Mello: ********************

Light: Aww I wanted the colored pencils

Jinx: You draw?

Light: No…

Jinx: I have a confession

BB: What is it?

Jinx: I…used to be a Light fan too

All: o.o

Light: WHAT! BUT YOU TOURTE ME!'

Jinx: Because it's funny!

A: *laughs* What *laughs* Happen

Jinx: He killed L, and it opens my eyes

BB: So if Light haven't kill L…

Light: You would still be my fan

Jinx: STFU let's just keep going!

Light: Wow

Matt: I get a Zebra! *jumps on Zebra* Run my Zebra! *puts on goggles*

A: *gets on with him* Charge! *runs around the studio*

Jinx: GO! *cheers*

L: This is getting disturbing

Near: I agree

Light: I didn't mean to butt-rape A *gets hit on the head with plastic sword* Ow

A: That's for the butt rape *runs off*

Light: That hurts

L: o.o The truck is for me?

Jinx: Yep

L: CANDY~! *runs towards the truck and starts eating*

Mikami: He's going to get diabetes before the day is over

BB: Yep *eats Jam*

Jinx: Near read this *gives Magna called Dance in a Vampire Bund*

Near: Okay *starts reading*

_An hour later_

Jinx: How was it?

Near: …she needs to put on clothes o///o

Mello: Today Near becomes a teenager

Near: *blushes* it was good

Jinx: and now Near's a Prev *read book or anime to find out why*

Mello: All the….chocolate?

Jinx: give me the gun first

Mello: H*** no

Jinx: it's chocolate or the gun

Mello: Crap *looks back and forth* Here *hands gun and takes nerf gun* WOOT!

L: STAY AWAY FROM MY CANDY

Mello: Give me the damn chocolate!

Jinx: Ah, the sugar addicts never seize to amaze me

BB: This is way I'm amazing with the holy Jam~ *smiles*

Jinx: Alright MATT YOU GET ANOTHER ZEBRA!

Matt: Sweet I'm going to call you Ze' *points to the other zebra* I'll call you Bra!

A: Heh, can I have Bra

Matt: Sure *A and Matt goes to crack felid*

Jinx: Wait Matt you have to sing a song

Matt: *similes* sure! *sings to Mello*

_I close the door  
Like so many times, so many times before  
Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor  
I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word_

_I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling  
OOoh, if you were here right now,  
I swear I'd tell you this_

_[Chorus:]__  
Baby I don't wanna waste another day  
Keepin it inside, it's killing me  
Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you, every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable_

_I climb the walls, yeah  
I can see the edge,  
But I can't take the fall, no  
I've memorized the number  
So why can't I make the call  
Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me  
In the possibility  
__[Chorus]__  
No, no, no  
I don't wanna be like this  
I just wanna let you know  
That everything I hold in  
Is everything I can't let go (oooh, can't let go)  
Cause BABAYYYYY  
__[Chorus]__  
Don't you know it baby  
I don't wanna waste another day  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you, every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oooh, I'm inconsolable  
Whoaa yeah  
I'm inconsolable_

*Applause*

Jinx: Yay~

Matt: Thank you, Thank y- *gets shot by nerf gun* What was that for?

Mello: Being a moron *smiles*

A: I have to eat that Pineapple!?

Jinx: Apparently you do

A: OKAY! *eats it*

All: o.o

Jinx: How did you do that?

A: I turn off my taste buds

All: o.o

Jinx: *sweat drop* Alright than

BB: Bird house?

Jinx: That you built

BB: Okay *starts building*

_One hour later_

A: How are you done *looks up*

BB: Never define the power of the holy jam!

Matt: Is that a pool?

BB: Yeah

Jinx: Awesome!

BB: *eats jam* Next Review!

**CherryLawliet**

**So you're all going to be like that huh. okay. *cracks knuckles***  
**Since you all hate me so much I WILL SEND MY NINJA'S TO ATTACK YOU ALL AND L HAS TO FIGHT THEM USING HIS AWSOME CAPOERIA! THE NINJA'S SHALL NOT HURT JINX! **

**L- That song on YouTube that says it was your real vice was awesome I love that song you sang. Can I ask if it was to your mother or lover or was it general? And you have to sing it again. It's just so beautiful.**

**Misa- has to die**

**Mello- dirty dancing with matty. Yup I said it. **

**Light- try and run from all my ninja's that I have ordered to shoot you with the pazzooka's I gave them.**

**Near- smile. You look so cute. You smile just like L. Please smile for me and I won't give you dares for another chapter. Here are some toys my smexy! (smexy; smart and sexy. Or Mexican and sexy) I asked yahoo. **

**Rachy I don't feel like fighting.**

**Bb- Nothing for you. Here's some jam.**

**A- same here though you can get watev you want.^^**

**Loved this chapter. Oh and L's stripping so hot. I recorded it in secret. I watch it from time to time. I'm actually watching it right now. WO take it off!!**

**Umehito-kun: I thought you loved me and...the darkness.**

**Me: I do love you. But l was my first Love and so hot. I'm sorry umehito kun. but never sang a beautiful song like L.**

**Umehito-kun:T.T**

Jinx: Holy Crap, I think I just started a war

Mello: Nice going Jinx

L: What video?

Mikami: Let's find out

Jinx: TO YOUTUBE!

_After video_

Jinx: That was so…awesome! L you are a great singer! *faves video*

L: Thank you, didn't think anyone was watching

Matt: You were great though

Light: Was it is about though?

L: I wrote this song when I was a child. Momentarily after my mother passed away, she loved music and I loved her so I came out with this song

Jinx: You are so sweet *glomps L*

Light: I still can't believe you were my fan

Jinx: Shut up Sing L!

L: Alright *ahem*

_alone she sleeps in the shirt of man  
with my three wishes clutched in her hand  
the first that she be spared of pain  
that come from a dark and laughing rain  
when she find love  
may it always stay true  
yes I beg for a second wish I made too  
but wish no more  
my life you can take  
to have her please one day wake  
to have please  
to have her please just one day awake  
to have please just one day awake_

*Applause*

Jinx: *glomps L* yay~ That was sweet!

Misa: Misa Misa has a dare!

Jinx: …yes

Misa: Yay~ what is it

Jinx: BB? Mello?

BB: *holds up gun* Ready!

Mello: Oh yea *Kool-Aid moment*

Misa: AHHHH! *get shoot* *dies*

Mello: We said to not hit any of her organs

BB: I don't care

Jinx: Woot! Now that's out of the way

Ruyk: APPLES!

Jinx: Right… Mello has to dirty dance with Matt!

Mello and Matt: NO!

Jinx: MUHAHAHA! Now Dance *puts on Hispanic music*

Mello: Ugh I'll be the guy

Matt: Fine that means I don't have to do anything XP

Mello: Moron *dances*

Jinx: You go girl

_5 minutes later _

Mikami: How long is this song?

Jinx: *shushes* I just kept replaying the song

Jinx's Dad: Jinx

Jinx: O.o Oh crap

Jinx's Dad: What have we talk about taking my things for your show

Jinx: *sighs* That it's not called borrowing, no yaoi and you don't want me to torture them…

Jinx's Dad: Unless…

Jinx: It's a bet where we can get serious cash or it's funny But DAD! It's funny!

Jinx's Dad, not when I need the CD

Jinx: Fine *stops music and gives CD back*

Jinx's Dad: Thank you *leaves*

All: WTF looks

Jinx: *sighs* This is why there are no parents on Fanfiction

Mello: You actually talked to your dad about this?

Jinx: How do you think I afforded this studio?!

Mello: Stolen money

Jinx: STFU RELEASE THE NINJAS

Light: Oh crud

Ninjas: Follow the she-man!

Light: I'm just a man!

Near: Okay I'll smile *smiles* *get toys*

Jinx: So cute! And I went on Google smexy means '_Sexual attraction or sex appeal refers to a person's ability to attract in a sexual or erotic manner the interest of another person. The attraction may be to a physical quality of a person, or it may be to other more nebulous qualities of the person' _or '_Extremely sexy'_

Near: Thank you

Jinx: Thank you for the peace in mind you and Rachy aren't fighting!

A: Aww no chick fight *throws popcorn at the floor*

BB: free Jam~

A: I got Jam too *throws Jam at Mello*

Mello: Hey! *tips over something* I FOUND LIGHT'S BODY!

Jinx: Man do I have to cure him again *voodoo powers*

Light: *sleepy* Mommy

Jinx: No Dip-s***

Light: o.o *blushes*

Jinx: I need that video…Have fun with Umehito-kun!

Ruyk: APPLES I mean NEXT REVIEW!

**Savannah**

**Matt: Have you ever met a video game you couldn't beat? Do you like online gaming?**

**Everyone: Sing your favorite song. Earplugs provided during Light's performance and Misa's performance.**

Matt: Yes I have, it was DDR! Thanks to A

A: WHEE! *spins in chair*

Matt: I do like online gaming though

Jinx: Since I am running out of time _*whispers* I should be sleeping right now_ I choice Near to sing!

Near: Great

Jinx: Sorry Savannah!

Near: *sighs*  
_**I'm a little teapot**__**  
**__**Short and stout**__**  
**__**Here is my handle**__**  
**__**Here is my spout.**_

_**When I get all steamed up**__**  
**__**Then I shout,**__**  
**__**Just tip me over and pour me out!**_

Mikami: That's your favorite song?

Near: *nods* Yes

A: No offense but this is a little kid nursery

Near: I do know that

Jinx: Okay…Next Review!

**The_beginning_of_the_end  
**

**HI~ I tried to reveiw only once but I'm stuck at home cuz I got SUGERY D: On my foot.**

**Jinx: should I call my sister Mikami or Misa? She's normally all hyper and stuff, and she walks up to people and says "DELETE" and follows me around calling me "God" I just don't know D:**

**Light: since I started watching Death note for a second time, I've started LAUGHING like you. My parents look at me weird. SO YOU MUST PAY!!No one is allowed to say your name for the whole chapter and Mikami can't call you God. (My cousin likes you, but only cuz you're a psycho murderer.)**

**L: gets candy Must...not...hurt...self...**

**Mikami: GO DIE**

**Misa: YOU DIE TOO!**

**Mello: Be a chibi for the rest of teh chapter! You're so much more awesome when you're chibi :D**

**Ryuk: Sing "Liar" by Korn to Light! :D**

**Matt: um... RADA.*watching Chowder* XD**

Jinx: Ow did the surgery hurt?

Matt: Why did you get surgery?

Jinx: I think you should call her Mikami

Mikami: But I'm not a girl!

Jinx: Are you sure?

Mikami: STFU

Blank: You can't say my name T.T…AND WHY IS MY NAME NOW BLANK!

Jinx: We can't say your name!

Mikami: GO-*BB hits him with Jinx's Bat*

BB: Can't call him God

Jinx: *takes bat* Great now there's a body on the floor…whatever

L: Candy~!

Jinx: At this rate you can open your own Candy Shop

L: No, all of these candies are mine!

A: Protective much

Jinx: Mikami has to die

BB: No problem *Hits him on the bat repeatedly*

Jinx; *get out chalkboard* you get to kill 4 more times!

BB: 4 no problem

Misa: Misa Misa is back! *BB throws knife through her head*

Jinx: *Draw on line* 3 more!

Mello: Damn it, I wanted to kill her

BB: You snooze you lose

Mello: *poof as chibi* WHAT!

Jinx: HA YOU'RE FAT AND SHORT :D

Mello: STFU

L: He is up to my knees

Mello: I hate you

BB: Fatty!

Jinx: Ryuk you have to sing

Ruyk: LAIR! There now where's my apples

Jinx: *glares* RUYK!

Ruyk: Fine

_My brother, you love her  
But don't give up your instincts  
Hang onto you know what  
They'll be gone fast as you blink  
They're trained to seduce you  
Suck you dry quick as they can  
They bite down, reduce you  
Now you're barely a man_

_Oh my God  
How could you deny the flood  
That's flowing through you_

_Hey you  
You're saying that she's all that you desire  
Liar  
Hey you  
You think you can throw water on this fire  
Liar_

_It's not wrong to let go  
And let the woman ride you  
For fuck sake, don't lose touch  
With the dog that's inside you  
She wanted what you had  
You bet she smelt the spore  
Don't wimp up, fuck her up  
One more time, slam that door_

_Oh my God  
How can you deny the flood  
That's flowing through you_

_Hey you  
You're saying that she's all that you desire  
Liar  
Hey you  
You think you can throw water on this fire  
Liar_

_(Scat)_

_Oh my God  
How can you deny the flood  
That's flowing through you_

_Hey you  
You're saying that she's all that you desire  
Liar  
Hey you  
You think you can throw water on this fire  
Liar_

_LIAR  
LIAR  
LIAR  
LIAR_

_[Spoken:]  
Oh my God  
How can you deny the flood  
That's flowing through you_

Jinx: WOOT!

MATT: RADA RADA RADA

Blank: *sighs* NEXT REVIEW! *mutters* _so I can go home_

**squishiemarshmallow1**

**lmao XD**

**ok. Dare time. Hehe I'm going to hell for this. Out of all of you my favorites are l, matt, mello, and near. So you guys are safe. For now. And here's a few million dollars for medical bills. And cake for l, video games for matt, chocolate bars for mello, and packs of cards for near.  
Misa: I dare you to let matt, mello, and near give you a makeover and you have to go to a math convention dressed like a nerd. :P  
Mikami: GOD SAYS GO ROT IN HELL. LISTEN TO HIM.  
BB: you have to let jinx confiscate all your weapons and jam.  
And light. o light. I have something very special planned for you.  
You have to get in a glass box with holes in it so that way everyone can shoot you to death. And just to make it worse, you have to be in Misa's high heels and lingerie.**

***insert Kira laugh here***

L: CAKE~!

Matt: GAMES!~

Mello: CHOCOLATE!! X)

Near: Thank you for the cards

Misa: EHH!

Matt: YES *tackles Misa*

Mello: THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT! *tackles Misa*

Jinx: Aren't you going to help Near?

Near: *sighs* Very well

BB: He really needs to be more loud

L: I second it

Jinx: TO THE MATH CONVECTION!

_Math convection _

Misa: *dress as a nerd* Misa Misa doesn't want to do this!

Jinx: Suck it up *pushes her though the doors*

_inside_

Boy: She's hot

Boy2: Let's show her our smarts *boys slowly goes up to Misa*

Misa: AHHHHHH!!! GET MISA MISA OUT OF HERE!

_studio_

Blank: She'll be fine

Mikami: Blank didn't tell me to go to hell

BB: *holding up bat* Good job not calling him God

L: Jinx what that hole there *points in corner*

Jinx: That's hell, a ghost got it for my birthday!

All: O.o

Mello: *evil simile* *Gets Mikami*

Mikami: What are you doing BLANK!

Blank: Can't help you here!

Mello: *throws Mikami to hell* WOOT! I WIN B****!

BB: All of my weapons?

Jinx: YAY~ New toys! *takes weapons*

BB: NO BB JR!

Jinx: You name your weapons

BB: Of course! Now be careful of them

Jinx: Fine, fine...and the jam

BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jinx: *tackles BB* GIVE...ME...THE ...JAM!

BB: Never! *Matt blows dart at BB* BB faints*

Matt: I win!

Jinx: now that's taken care of *eats jam*...This is good!

Mello: Crap we don't need another person addict to jam

Jinx: Don't worry...I'm already addicted to coke cola!

Mello: Like that's any different

Jinx: XP BLANK~!

Blank: What?

Jinx: Go inside that *points at box*

Blank: No

Jinx: Fine *knocks him out with bat*

Matt: Is someone PMS-ing~

Jinx: No! Butt-cheeks

_10 minutes later _

Blank: Ugh...what happen...WHAT AM I WEARING! *tries to cover self up*

Jinx: A DARE!

Blank: WHO CHANGE ME

Jinx: *blushes* That is none of your business

A: It was L!

L: I hate you

A: WOOT!

Jinx: GUNS Ready!

All: YES!

Jinx: AIM...FIRE

Blank: Holy Kira *dies of shots to the head*

All: *high fives each other*

Jinx: That was awesome! And BB 2 more left

BB: Dang it!

Matt: LAST REVIEW!

Ruyk: APPLES!

**angel of demonds **

**/watch?v=DAZQ0qX5iR0**

** My favorites from this:**

** "I'M JUST A BIG NOTHING! TT^TT"**

** "THE YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN!"**

** "TWO + TWO = CHICKEN!"**

Matt: GOT IT!

Jinx: Let us watch!

_After video_

Jinx: LAWL, that was awesome!

A: I need to find the person who gave the definition in the audience

Matt: His face is funny

Jinx: This is the only time no Kiras made it to the end of the chapter...

L: That is correct

Jinx: Let's celebrate!

A: Let's all go to Neptune!

Jinx: Alright! *A and Jinx goes to find spaceship*

L: Is that all the reviews?

BB: Yep...I need my jam T.T

Ruyk: Hurry up and end this episode! I need my apples

Mello: Crap Fine! This has been the eight episode of Death Note Talk Show, come back with more dares for Near. I WANT HIM GONE!

Near: Appropriate Mello

Mello: STFU

Matt: Have anyone seen ZE and Bra?

* * *

This has been brought to you by A

A: The Zebras can fly!

Jinx: WHEEE! *A and Jinx flying on Zebra*

Matt: Give me Ze and Bra back!

A: Can't hear you over the awesomeness

Jinx: WOOT!

Because if you're not A you can't steal Zebras and fly to Neptune with containing the awesomeness

* * *

A/N Why does every-time I'm almost done with a chapter I have to clean my room. I swear my mom is stalking me. Okay I made a** schedule** for this story! Every week I'll update! But be warn, my A.D.D moments can only last so long, so some parts my not be funny. Sorry in advance! Now on my **YouTube account** I made a **playlist** for Death Note Talk Show has all the songs the cast sang or even mention and video from people's dares. So check them out! We are almost at the **10 chapter! **and **100 reviews!** Thanks for reviewing! And **remember** don't be shy to review newbies!

-----

Next time on Death Note Talk Show

BB: Why are you sad A?

A: You all get to be in Death Note

BB: You were too

A: No one even knows what I look like...*sighs*

BB: It's okay

Ice cream man: ICE CREAM

A: *cheerful* YAY~! *chases*

Ice cream man: Holy S*** GET THIS CRAZY MAN AWAY

BB: So that's how you make a happy A

----

Even people like A gets down once in a while

**REVIEW! AND SAY YOUR FAV CHARACTER IN THE REVIEW I WANT TO DO SEE WHO'S MORE POPULAR ^^ **


	9. Sesame Street and Disney Part: 1

Welcome everyone to a new episode of Death Note Talk Show! Here's Jinx

Jinx: Wait! I'm not done yet!

L: With what?

Jinx: *on the computer* this...facebook thing, it's weird!

L: Can you give me an example?

Jinx: Ugh you sound like my teacher...for one thing people that aren't my friends are asking to be friends

L: Because they want to be friends with you

Jinx: We don't even talk in school -.- And I try to 'poke' someone but they won't let me!

L: Poke?

Jinx: Yes! I knew you wouldn't understand, it's confusing but addicting

L: Why did you even get one in the first place?

Jinx: I was force by my friend

L: Can I have more cake now

Jinx: NO!

L: T.T Bring out the cast

*Cast come out/Applause*

Matt: Is she still trying to figure facebook out?

Jinx: STFU! *throws computer away*

Mello: And you still wondered why you didn't get into Wammys

Mikami: I want to go home!

Jinx: No! First review! *bangs head on table*

Near: Will she be okay

Matt: No one knows...

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.** _(Previously known as YuzukiraBrithday)_

**YAY!~ WOOHOO!**

**All:  
I'm thinking about learning Russian and Lithuanian. Whatta you think?**

**Beyond:  
1:*Drags him to a house in the country of Russia* *knocks on door* IVAN! OPEN UP!  
Ivan:*Opens door and three people are behind him, one has shoulder-length brown hair, and blue eyes, one has curly blonde hair and green eyes, and one hazel a bowel cut and blue eyes*  
Me: Beyond, this is Russia from APH. Russia, Beyond! You two are both crazy so you'll get along great!**

**2: Sing "Banshee Strikes" in English by Hatsune Miku! WHAT WILL THE OTHERS DO?**

**Light:  
You're wrong. I'm actually ruthless. But I guess we're both seductive and ruthless. (I can bend ANYONE to do what I want with my personality and looks.)  
1: SIT IN. . . . BUSBY'S CHAIR! *DUN DUN DUN * the cursed chair is said to kill anyone who sits in it, aru!  
2: Before you die, could you get me an ice-cream, da? Oh! And say hi to Aiko in the Shinigami world, will ya? She's an old friend.**

**Onii-chan:**

**1: Try to do a banshee cry!  
2: Does my banshee cry sound good? *Banshee cry and Light hides under a table* Wow.**

**L:  
1: GIVE B THE LYRICS!**

**I'm gonna cry for him  
I've decided it, I've decided it, I've decided it, I've decided it!  
I'm gonna cry for him a million times and hurt my throat,  
*Banshee cry*  
Gimme a great job that I can cry for.  
*Banshee cry*  
I'm gonna cry, I mean it!  
Beat it, Beat it, *k off!  
Don't interrupt me to kill him.  
Feldercarb! (Feldercarb = another word for bull*.)  
I'm weepy-natured.  
*Banshee cry*  
He is crying for pain.  
I'm *kin excited as h*ll.  
I can't *kin wait!  
I'm gonna cry after *kin killing you!  
Tears to shed, I'm selfish.  
*Banshee cry*  
I have no tears, I'm merciless.  
Shake it off, Next time better!  
*Long banshee cry***

**BYE, DA!**

**Become one with Russia da? Or I'll kill you. XD**

Mello: LEARN RUSSIAN!

Jinx: GO RUSSIA!

Near: I would have preferred Lithuanian

BB: Why?

Near: ...I never had a Lithuanian friend...

Mello: You never had friends

Jinx: STFU Mello, stop being mean

Mello: Why won't you go back to facebook?

Jinx: FINE! *leaves studio while slamming door*

_Awkward silence..._

Mello: Thank God she left!

Matt: Don't be a d***. You really hurt her feelings Mello

A: You hurt my zebra friend! Prepare to die! *Shoot Nerf gun on Mello's Head*

Mello: B****! *takes out real gun*

Matt: *takes gun away* NO MELLO

Mello: FINE! *sits*

Light: ...Should we finish the show?

BB: Sure...I'll go with the Lithuanian

A: ME TOO!

Light: Russian!

L: How was Russia BB?

BB: *has red nose* Cold...but many people with lifespan ending

Light: Meaning..?

BB: Killed some people

Light: How many?

BB: Three

Light: HA! YOU LOSE! YOU CAN'T KILL MORE THAN 5! HA!

BB: ******************

A: *puts sticker on BB head* PWN!

BB: Alright I'll sing...Ahem

_I'm gonna cry for him_  
_I've decided it, I've decided it, I've decided it, I've decided it!_  
_I'm gonna cry for him a million times and hurt my throat,_  
_*Banshee cry*_  
_Gimme a great job that I can cry for._  
_*Banshee cry*_  
_I'm gonna cry, I mean it!_  
_Beat it, Beat it, *k off!_  
_Don't interrupt me to kill him._  
_Feldercarb!_  
_I'm weepy-natured._  
_*Banshee cry*_  
_He is crying for pain._  
_I'm *kin excited as h*ll._  
_I can't *kin wait!_  
_I'm gonna cry after *kin killing you!_  
_Tears to shed, I'm selfish._  
_*Banshee cry*_  
_I have no tears, I'm merciless._  
_Shake it off, Next time better!_  
_*Long banshee cry*_

*Applause*

L: That was an odd song

A: Yay~ Great job BB! *High fives*

BB: *high fives back* OH YEAH (Kool-Aid moment)

Light: Oh! You think I'm not more ruthless than you are!

L: ...LIGHT!

Light: *does catwalk* YOU CAN'T BEAT THIS *pose sexy*

Matt: *sweat drop* Alright...you both can be sexy

Light: NO SMEXY!

Matt: Fine...why are we even talking about this?

Light: I take this very seriously

Mello: *does sexy pose* HA! YOU CAN'T BEAT THIS

Jinx: *comes back with snow cone* ...ummm...

Mello: *sweat drops*

Jinx: I wonder why YOU'RE in Wammy

Mello: Tell Light I am sexier than HIM

Light: HE has a name

Jinx: THAN WE SHALL HAVE A SEXY COMPETITION!

All: *sweat drop*

Mikami: I'm a guy and is not attracted to other guys

Jinx: *holds up pictures of Light* than what are these?

Light: O.o

Mikami: *checks pockets* SH*T! *takes them away*

Near: Jinx, need I remind you that you have school in the morning

Jinx: So I got time

Near: It's three o'clock in the morning

Jinx: ...SWIM SUIT COMPETITION!

All: O.O

Jinx: *gives out swim wear* GO CHANGE!

L: * holds one up* this a Speedo

Jinx: *tries to not have a bloody nose* JUST CHANGE!

_Few minutes later_

Jinx: Welcome to...DEATH NOTE TALK SHOW SWIMSUIT COMPETITION!

Misa: Yay~!

Jinx: First up is...Light...

Misa: YAY~! *takes out camera*

Light: *walks out* I make this look _good_ *does a catwalk*

Jinx: *sighs* Light is sporting a brown plaid short with...why a red tie?

Light: *stops to pose* I am being sexy as a school boy!

Misa: Misa's Light looks hot!

Jinx: *shivers* Leave...NOW

Light: Can't handle it!*leaves*

Jinx: The mental pictures are BURNING MY MIND!

Near: Mine too

Jinx: ...What the...aren't you in the competition?

Near: ...

Jinx: Get in there Near and wear a swimsuit!

Near: *le sighs and leaves*

Jinx: Okay next is...MATT!

Misa: EW! The Stalker!

Matt: Not my fault you were the second Kira!

Jinx: Looks like Matt is looking good, sporting a striped shorts, some nice orange goggles and...

Matt: *walks* what?

Jinx: You're playing a game right now and still smoking?

Matt: So *stops to pose*

Jinx: *shakes head* At least you look hot, NEXT

Matt: Finally *leaves*

Jinx: Next is...NEAR!

Misa: Yay~!

Jinx: Is that all you do?

Misa: NO! Misa Misa can look cute~!

Jinx: I see...

Near: This is embarrassing

Jinx: AWWWWW! You look so cute!

Misa: *fan girl sequel* SO CUTE~!

Jinx: Do a fashion walk NEAR!

Near: *hides behind curtains* No thank you

Mello: *kicks Near on stage* Just F**king GO

Near: Pms-ing *Hear Mello cursing in the background*

Jinx: *Near goes on the catwalk* so cute! Anyway Near is sporting a white swimsuit with a transformer toy~

Near: This is demoralizing

Jinx: Not for me~! NEXT!

Near: Thank you

Jinx: AW~! He's hitting the teenage rebellious stage *lolz* Next is A!

A: *walks out* I make this look *Dramatic music* HOT! *does a catwalk*

Jinx: *Lolz*

Light: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

A: I MADE IT BETTER! *stops to pose*

Jinx: A is sporting a *lolz* a pink SPEEDO!

A: It's for my tan lines *lolz with me*

Jinx: Alright next is...BB

BB: *le sighs and walks with a knife*

Jinx: I don't remember buying a black and red swimsuit only black

BB: I thought adding red would be better

Jinx: *BB stops to pose* With Jam right...

BB: Okay *leaves*

Jinx: BETTER NOT HAD BEEN MY SQUIRREL! NEXT is L! *takes out camera*

L: I refuse to go

Jinx: *shoots him with a nerf gun*

L: T^T Fine *walks out*

Jinx: *holds nose bleed* L is sporting a blue swimsuit with a lollipop! *sequels*

L: So humiliating

Jinx: SO AWESOME! I hate to say this but...NEXT IS...EW Mikami

Mikami: Don't hate on me

Jinx: MY EYES!

Mikami: WHAT I always use this kind of swimsuits

Jinx: No don't even come out, just NEXT!

Mikami: Fine *leaves*

Misa: *comes back with new pictures of Light* what happen Jinx-chan?

Jinx: Mikami...Speedo...not funny! NEXT IS Ryuk?

Ryuk: OH YEAH *walks out*

Jinx: You're not even wearing a swim suit

Ryuk: But I'm wearing a Floaty!

Jinx: I just it counts

Ryuk: WOOT!

Jinx: NEXT IS... MELLO!

Mello: OH YEA! *walk out*

All: O.O

Jinx: Is that...?

Mello: YES LEATHER SPEEDO! *poses*

Jinx: There is seriously wrong with you...

Mello: *holds gun to my head* STFU!

Jinx: *moves gun away* whatever

L: So, how wins?

Jinx: THAT FOR THE REVIEWERS TO VOTE!

BB: Since I'm done with this, can we change back?

Jinx: ...nope!

Near: Why?

A: I have no trouble wearing the pink Speedo

Mikami: Or me

Jinx: I just want to... *thinks about L*

L: Can I put my shirt on?

Jinx: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *coughs* I mean...no you cannot *shifty eyes*

All: O.o

Matt: Alright, let's get back to the dares

Jinx: Okay, Light you have to sit in *DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNN* Busby CHAIR!

Matt: Holy S*IT

Mello: HEY B*TCH I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE ALLOW TO CURSE!

Jinx: H*LL NO!

Mello: B*TCH

L: can we please get back to the dare?

Jinx: Sure, Light! She wants ice cream!

Light: *gives ice cream of your choice* that's it?

Jinx: And to say hi to her old friend in the Shinigami world!

Light: Hi...

BB: Such an A-hole

Jinx: What we been waiting for SIT ON THAT CHAIR!

*Applause*

Light: I'll sit on it *sits* ...*waits*

Jinx: Wait...why isn't it working, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE

Light: WHAT?

Matt: Maybe because he's dead inside *Light glares*

Jinx: WAIT! I found it! *turns on switch and holds up button* Will do you do the honor L?

L: With pleasure

A: *tries not to laugh* that's what she said _inside joke _*L pushes button*

Light: HA! IT DIDN- *a boulder lands on Light*

Near: I guess it is true, that someone will die in the chair

Mello: I got to have one of those!

Jinx: I need one at school

*_back flash_*

_Teacher: Jinx what are you doing_

_Jinx: *plotting teacher's death* NOTHING *hides it*_

_Teacher: I got my eye on you *evil glare*_

_Jinx: EW pedo_

_Teacher: WHAT WAS THAT!_

_Jinx: ...Quiero Perros? I'm Hispanic for crying out!_

_Teacher: *glares* *sits on chair* Now as I was saying _

_Jinx: MUHAHAHAHA! *pushes button*_

_Teacher: WHAT! *dies from boulder*_

_*End of Back flash*_

Jinx: That will be awesome

BB: *poking Light's body with stick* I'm not cleaning this up

L: He will come back alive in the next review

Mikami and Misa: LIGHT!

A: Yay I get to do a banshee cry *does Banshee cry* *blows one wall off the studio*

All: O.o

Jinx: Great Now I got to fix that too...good cry

A: Thank you

Mello: Next time aim at Near

BB: GREAT JOB *High fives A*

A: *High fives* WOOT! *runs laps around studio* AND YOUR CRY WAS AWESOME LIKE MINE!

Mikami: Next Review *trying to find BB's real name for DN*

**MiisaRoose**

**Hi to everyone! I'm new at this o/o so, I'll try to do my best :D Ok, let's go with the dares *evil smile*  
first... Misa! You have to spend at least 7 hours alone in a room with bb! You know you want him *blink blink*  
BB: you have to make her want to make out with u! :D u can't use any weapon.  
A: I would vote for u, too! U r so awesome!  
L: u'll get sweets :3 just cuz I love u  
Light: I don't feel aggressive today, so, nothing for u. You know? My friends always say that I laugh like u XD  
matt and mello: act like hitachiin twins :D  
near: you r just too cute! I'll give u a thousand fluorescent colored legos if u hug me!  
Have fun! *evil smile again***

Jinx: YAY~! NEW REVIEWER!

Light: Will the torture ever end!

Jinx: Nope! X3

Misa: Misa Misa does not want to go with BB!

BB: But I have JAM Flavor

Jinx: Of what

BB: *shifty eyes*

Mello: IT'S A F***ING CONDOM

Misa: Don't let Misa GO!

Jinx: NOPE! And BB I have to search you

BB: Kinky much

Jinx: o/o not that way. It just that you can't have weapons!

BB: As long as you search me

Jinx: eh...no *uses author power to make Light come back to life*

Light: Great I'm alive, back at this place *emo moment*

Jinx: *grabs stick and gives it to Light* He is ALL YOURS

Light: Hell No

BB: EW I'm not gay

Jinx: Just do it

Light: Fine *get stick and pokes it in BB's pocket*

BB: This is so wrong *guns and knives starts to fall out*

Ryuk: How many guns do you need?

BB: ...many

Light: *sees something fall out* IS THAT A GRENADE!

BB: Yeah

Light: You are sick

BB: *touches self forehead* No I'm not *laughs*

_An hour of...'poking'_

Mikami: HOW MANY WEPONS DO YOU NEED?

BB: AS MUCH AS I WANT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jinx: Okay I haven't seen any more weapons drop so I think he's clean

A: Have you check his shoes

BB: Man! I thought you were on my side

A: I just don't want you to cheat; it's not fair for the reviewer

BB: Fine *takes off shoes and knifes fall onto the ground*

Mikami: DAMN, you are a sick puppy

Jinx: ALRIGHT BB AND MISA GO TO THE CLOSET~! *pushes them inside*

Misa: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

BB: *does Shinigami laugh*

Matt: I bet that Misa is going to spaz first

Mello: Misa is going to make BB crazy

Light: He's crazy anyway

Jinx: Let the mini show begin

_**Hour 1...1**_

Misa: GET MISA MISA OUT OF HERE

BB: ...*starts to eat Jam*

Misa: What are you doing?

BB: *gives Misa JAM*

Misa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOOOOOOD! GET MISA MISA OUT OF HERE!

BB: It's Jam

Misa: Oh! ...

BB: IDIOT!

_**Hour 2...2**_

BB: So...

Misa: SHUT UP!

BB: HEY LIGHT!

Misa: LIGHT *turns around* YOU TRICKED MISA!

BB: Light didn't even come in the closet

Misa: OH!

BB: So...want to make out?

Misa: GET MISA OUT OF HERE

_**Hour 3...3**_

BB: So I told the guy "You are going to die" Then I stab him in the head, funny story right

Misa: O.o

BB: You people just don't get my humor

_**Hour4...4**_

Misa: SO she said that he said that the bus driver said that the next door neighbor said that the teacher said Misa Misa wasn't smart, she is so wrong! Misa Misa is super smart and...

BB: *what BB is hearing* BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH !

Misa: BB AREN'T YOU LISTENING?

BB: Sure...

Misa: Than I told her that to tell her to tell him to tell the bus driver to tell the next door-

BB: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

_**Hour 5...5**_

BB: I hate you

Misa: Misa Misa hates you too

BB: Stop TALKING in 3rd person

Misa: Stupid Misa Misa knows there's only two persons here!

BB: *le sighs* I want to you to go away

_**Hour 6...6**_

Misa: I need to go to the bathroom

BB: There are no bathrooms

Misa: Then build one

BB: That is where you are wrong, there's a can right there you can use it

Misa: Misa Misa doesn't want you to see me

BB: I won't mind

Misa: GET MISA MISA OUT OF HERE!

_**Hour 7...7**_

BB: You like red too!

Misa: Yep and Misa Misa loves Jam too but on toast

BB: Do you want some jam than?

Misa: SURE! *BB kisses her, Misa kisses back*

Jinx: *opens door* Alright you kids...

Misa: o/o

BB: You like me~

Misa: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Jinx: EW

BB: Whatever she digs me ^^

A: Yeah I got 1 vote

Light: That's not going to make you president

A: Say that to my face

Light: I just did

A: ...FINE

Jinx: FAIL!

L: SWEETS! Thank you!

Light: This is the first time I got a break

Jinx: So?

Light: Let me savior this...

Jinx: Okay...

Light: Keep laughing!

Matt: I have to act like a twin with Mello? But I'm not a girl!

Mello: STFU!

Jinx: *gives them uniform* GO CHANGE

_5 minutes later_

Jinx: Come on

Matt and Mello: *both holding roses* WELCOME TO THE OURAN HOST CLUB! Please to make your service

Jinx: -/-

Matt: OW!

Mello: What is it Karou?

Matt: Hikaru I got a paper cut, it stings!

Mello: *gets a hold of his finger* Here Karou *kisses finger*

Misa: *fan girl sequel* SO KAWAII!

Jinx: YOU RUIN THE MOMENT!

Mello: *takes off wig* THERE!

Matt: SO disturbing

Jinx: Misa ruins everything! NEAR!

Near: Legos?*hugs reviewer*

Jinx: Yay~! *hands legos and Near starts building*

Near: Next Review

**Pandora Darkspell**

**Congrats on almost 10 chaps and 100 reviews! Yay! I'm thinkin bout doing one of these myself...but I'm already writing so many other stories I probably won't...ah, well.  
Wammy Boys! Give me a hug! Please? *puppy eyes* I needs a one, from each of you.  
As for my favorite character? L and Mello! They're tied!  
You have another fan, Mells! Dance victoriously with me while it rains chocolate! Yay!  
I'm pretty sure my little sister, who I have nicknamed Misa-Misa (cuz she's clingy) would like to say hi to Matt, cuz she thinks you're cute.  
Well, that's all for now!**

Jinx: Thank You! And be warning about writing this kind of story, you need A LOT of time on your hand

Matt: I am so happy for public school now

Jinx: STFU

Wammy Boys: *huggles with her*

Light: I can't hug her?

Jinx: NOPE PRISSY MAN!

L: Another fan *in head, fist pumping*

Mello: HA! NEAR GO SUCK ON EGGS

Jinx: *sweat drop* Nice comment

BB: I think you should stick with albino insults

A: Eggs? You could have said sheep!

Mello: Who cares! I'M GOING TO DANCE! :3

Jinx: *pulls rope and chocolate fall out*

Mello: WHEEEE!

Matt: I've never seen him so...happy

L: That's is the wonder of sweets

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_  
_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_  
_Absolutely soaking wet!_  
_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_  
_It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!_  
_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_  
_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

Mello: *stops dancing and holding many chocolate* WTF, why that song

Jinx: It was very appropriate for this :3

Mello: I hate you

Jinx: I know

Matt: Yay~ I'm cute! Hi!

L: Next Review

**Rachy-Neko-Chan**

**Hello there! I have to do this fast, so here we go! And BTW, my fav character is L :D  
Light-I dare you to dress up as a really cute kitten and act like a cat for the rest of the chapter! I was also a Light fan, do not feel bad Jinx ^_^  
L-Hello mah sweet! :3 I dare you to wear a Tutu and wear a wig so you look like a female ballerina! And then, in the Tutu sing Super Star by Toybox XD  
Mello-Yellow I dare you to burp the alphabet and then run 12 miles :D Yay running...not. XD  
Mattykins-I dare you to dress up like a girl form of you(red hair, same style, ect.) and pretend to be a prostitute in New York!  
Near-I dare you to dress up as Polar Bear and attack children at the Mall.  
Jinx-I dare you to eat a barrel or monkeys! :D And put some bananas in that barrel, too ^_^**

**Everyone-What do you think I should change my Reviewer name to?  
****Adios mi amigos y amigas!**

Jinx: Yeah I kind of thought he was since with all the dares in the past...

L: The nudity of Mello *shivers*

Mello: Don't make me strip

Near: It seems Mello needs change then, one dollar bills perhaps

Mello: STFU

BB: Seems like half of the reviewers are ex-Light fans

Light: What did I do?

Jinx: Being a D*ck *hands him a cat suit*

Light: Act like a cat?

Jinx: Meow!

Light: *sighs* this is going to be the death of me

_After change_

Light: I look stupid *tazed* WTF

Jinx: Every time you don't act like a cat or take off the cat suit you get tazed by BB

BB: Hello *creepy simile*

Light: F*ck *tazed* OW!

BB: DO cats talk?

Light: No *tazed* meOW!

BB: Better :)

Jinx: *holds up tutu* Get out of the swimsuit and wear this tutu with this *holding up a blonde wig*

L: No

Jinx: *glares*

L: *glares and in the middle creating fire*

Matt: Just suck it up L!

L: FINE!

_20 minutes later _

BB: DONE!

A: What did you do?

L: He told me that he won't give back my sweets till I did this *dressed in tutu and blonde wig*

Matt: You look like a stone Misa

Mikami: You do actually

L: That is absurd

Jinx: SAY CHEESE*takes pix*

L: ...ow e.e

Jinx: *pulls down curtains* There's your audience *millions of people cheering*

L: o.o *gets pushed on stage*

Jinx: Go ahead and remember to swing your hips :D

L: *sighs*

Pervert: YOU GO GIRL!

Matt: HA!

L: *shivers* *starts to song and swinging hips*

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_  
_I am a superstar and i dont care who you are_  
_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_  
_I am a superstar and i dont care who you are_

_(Superstar!)_

_Got Many money Honey, Im a superstar_  
_My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?_  
_I know alot of people, Im a superstar_  
_Everybody know me, right from near to far_

_(Bridge)_  
_I got a plane (got a plane)_  
_I love the fame (love the fame)_  
_You know my name (know my name)_  
_And i just want you to know_

_(chorus)_  
_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_  
_I am a superstar and i dont care who you are_  
_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_  
_I am a superstar and i dont care who you are_

L: *runs off of stage*

Pervert: WAIT! I WANT YOUR NUMBER! *runs towards L*

Jinx: *shoots dart on pervert neck* Cool now that's taken care of, MELLO YOUR TRUN!

Mello: Someone get me some chocolate SODA!

Matt: Ew

A: Here you go *bring a keg of soda*

Mikami: Where did you get it?

A: ...Wal-mart...

Jinx: Alright...now

Matt and A: CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!

Mello: *chugging*

Jinx: WOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Mello: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ OH YEAH I DID IT *High fives Matt*

Matt: *high fives back* NOW RUN!

Mello: *looks back to see a cookie monster*

Cookie monster: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

Mello: Oh Sh*t! *runs around the studio*

Ryuk: Where did he come from?

Jinx: They needed a place to stay so they will be hanging around till they get a new place right Elmo!

Elmo: Elmo say thank you! *giggles*

Mikami: GET AWAY FROM ME

L: Are you afraid of these TV characters?

Mikami: No...

BB: *dress as Elmo* Elmo wants a hug!

Mikami: *screams like a girl and runs out of studio*

Near: Isn't Mikami not supposed to leave till the dares are over?

Jinx: I really don't care about him, he can try to get himself ran over and I would just take pictures and laugh at his funeral

Ryuk: That's Nice

Jinx: ^^ I know to NEW YORK!

_New York_

Matt: So why are we here? We got L's Cheesecake

L: I believe not Matt for I have ran out so excuse me *leaves to get cake*

Jinx: Of course he would run out of cake! He eats it every day

BB: What's the dare now?

Jinx: *hands Matt clothes* Here you go!

Matt: WTH!

Jinx: *pushes him in a changing room* GO change!

_After Change_

Matt: These jeans are REALLY tight

Jinx: That's because they are GIRL clothes! Now act like a prostitute!

Big Bird: You can do it!

Cookie Monster: NOMNOMNOMNOM!

A: He looked like L for a second

Matt: if Cookie Monster is here than Mello...

_In studio_

Mikami: Okay good they left-

Mello: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mikami: Um Mello you do know that you're not being chased anymore?

Mello: LIES!

Mikami: *sweat drop*...I'm just gonna go now...and buy pens *leaves*

_New York_

Jinx: *hits Matt* HEY!

Matt: Ow what?

Jinx: Only I can do that! Back flashes are mine! You ask first!

Matt: RAPED BY LIGHT

Jinx: BLUE HAIR! NOW GO BE A WHORE! *pushes him on the streets*

Matt: *le sighs* Okay all I have to do...is walk around

Kid: Mommy why is that guy dress like a girl?

Mommy: *le sighs* because he wants to get rape okay

Kid: OKAY~!

Matt: Parents teaching kids weird things *car comes out of nowhere*

Driver: *takes off sunglasses* SO...how much?

Matt: o.e *runs away*

Driver: COME BACK HERE! *chases after him*

BB: He could have gotten some extra cash

Near: Yes

Jinx: Oh look here he comes now *hears gun shots*

Matt: HELP! HE'S SHOOTING ME!

Jinx: What's the magic word?

Matt: I'M GAY!

Jinx: Good *Matt hides behind Jinx*

Driver: Where is she?

Jinx: She?

Driver: Seen a hot red head?

Jinx: *sees Misa* Um yeah she had to go what about her? *points at Misa*

Driver: Thanks kid *hands me 100 bucks and leave*

Jinx: WOOT Misa is good for something!

Matt: Thanks

BB: Can we leave now?

Jinx: Sure

_Back at the studio_

A: *sweat drop* Um Mello you do know that Cookie Monster isn't chasing you right

Mello: *looks and stops* Oh...

Mikami: *comes back with bags of pens* I told you that hours ago

Jinx: SMART!

L: Don't we have to go to the mall?

Near: Thank you L

L: I am sorry but I appear to have ran out of lollipops

Jinx: Cool! I almost forgot *Hands Near costume* TO THE MALL!

Near: Joy

_The Mall_

Near: Why am I even on this show again?

Jinx: *Having a flame thrower* you wouldn't want me to burn your toys *holds a transformer*

Near: O.O NO!

Mello: Whoa he should emotions

Jinx: Now you know what to do

A: So violent

Near: *Le sighs*rawr

Jinx: *turns on flame thrower*

Near: O.O! *Walks like zombie*

Kid: Hi Bear!

Near: RAWR *picks her up and throws her*

Kid: AHHHHHHHH!

Near: RAWR!

Kids in Mall: It's BEAR-ZILLA!

Elmo: Yay~!

Police: Come out with your paws in the air!

Mello: Crap it's the Po Po's

L: *comes back with sweets* Great

BB: Well I do have this *holds dragon ball*

A: Use it GOKU!

BB: *throws it on the ground* :D

_At the Studio _

Jinx: That was...AWESOME!

Near: I have a new found respect for you BB

Matt and Mello: Ditto

BB: WOOT!.

Light: HA! Jinx!

Jinx: Fine *eats monkeys*

Monkeys: !

A: This looks so wrong

Jinx: That tasted wrong, fleas on my mouth ugh *goes to bathroom*

BB: A new name…how about Holy Jam

A: AnimeAddict

L: Strawberry-Flavor?

Mello: Hershey kiss

Near: Inquiring Puzzle

Mikami: Red Pen

Light: Little Notebook?

Matt: PSP-rulez

Jinx: I'm not good with names…um…Tsuki-chan, since you like the "chan"

L: Next Review

Cookie Monster: NomNomNom

Mello: *shivers* SO creepy!

**CherryLawliet**

**Hey congrats on almost ten chappys and 100 reviews. So anyway here comes the dares!**

**L- Hugs L tightly* I can't believe how sweet you are. Making a song for your mother was so...oh my god. Since you're so sweet no dares for you. Oh and here I give you three wishes of your own. Use them for whatever you like!**

**Light- do the Macarena in Misa's under wear, on a tight rope over a tank of piranhas, sharks, and electric eels! heheheheheheheheh.**

**Near - No dares cause ur cute.**

**Mello- you can't eat chocolate for a whole chapter!**

**Matty- Try beating the giant, living, breathing video game called Freddy!**

**A and B - um...you must become one of my ninjas ^^ and go under intense ninja training from my own ninjas!**

**Ryuk- you can have all the apples you like. Just cause your fun.**

**Misa- GO IG A WHOLE AND BURY YOURSELF IN IT!**

**Jinxy- here I give you one of my ninjas. So in case one of the cast acts up you can torture them. He's all yours! And he's going to bring you a bazooka too! And here's your dare Jinxy Blow up imagay!**

Jinx: THANKS~!

L: Thank you for the hug and the compliment

Jinx: That was sweet though *hugs L*

L: *blushes* and thank you for the three wishes

A: What are you going to wish for?

L: I do not know yet

BB: *whispers to Mikami* I bet its porn *Mikami laughs*

L: No it is not...at last I shall save this for later

Jinx: Where is Light?

Light: I've been here!

Jinx: RIGHT~!

Light: -_-

Jinx: Bring in the pool boys!

Boys: GOT IT!

Light: What is it for?

Jinx: No one, I just can't have a pool out of nowhere?

Light: No

Jinx: You are not the boss of me! Teenage rebellious!

Light: Right...

Jinx: Just put this on you douche *gives undies*

Light: o/o

Jinx: GO!

_After change _

Light: This is hurting my manhood

L: You have one?

Light: RAWR :P

Matt: You must now do the MACARENA!

Light: No!

Jinx: *glares* DO IT! AND NOW YOU HAVE TO SING IT!

A: Everybody do the MACARENA!

Light: *le sighs* **Sings and dances with A**

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena _  
_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena _  
_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena _  
_Heeeeey Macarena _  
_AAAhAA!_

*Applause*

Near: You do know that you did not have to do the dare A

A: But it was fun~!

L: That was very awkward to watch you dance

A: Jealous of my Speedo

L: *Shakes head* NO

Mello: Now to the next part of the dare!

Light: What next part?

Jinx: WAIT I'M ALMOST DONE! *pouring sharks in tank*

Light: OH H*LL NAH! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!

Jinx: You're not going in...You're walking on top of it

Light: WHAT!

Jinx: Come on pretty boy! *drags him*

Light: NO!

Jinx: Too late! *pushes him on tight rope*

Light: *thinks 'don't look down!'

Mello: KIRA!

Light: WHAT! *looks down* F*************ck!

L: How did I lose to him again?

Matt: I have no idea

Jinx: Okay Light all you have to do is walk across without dying!

Light: So say it like it easy! *dodges rock* WHO THREW THAT!

Near: I want you to fall

BB: HEY! I'm the violent one here!

Near: So?

BB: Here, this is how a pro does it! A!

A: *hands him bow and arrows* HERE YOU GOOOO~!

BB: MUAHAHAHA! *shoots arrow at Light*

Light: DAMN YOU BB! *falls in*

Sharks: EW! GET OUT OF THE WATER

Piranhas: I can taste him, and his discussing hair gel

Light: That hair gel makes me sexy~

Eels: *shocks him*

Light: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

All: *wearing sunglasses* PRETTY~! (A/N Yes even geniuses have those moments)

Sharks: YES! HE'S DEAD *pushes Light's body to the ground*

Jinx: I'm not cleaning that up

Mikami and Misa: LIGHT!

Matt: *smacks Mikami's head* suck it up!

Mikami: I don't understand...suck up what?

Jinx: Please! No pervert comments!

L: It just means to calm down

Matt: Right~!

Mello: NEAR IS NOT CUTE!

A: He's right

Mello: THANK YOU!

A: *puts on glasses*According to the reviewers he's *dramatic music and take off glasses* SMEXY :D

Mello: UGH!

Near: Thank you

Mello: No...Chocolate? T.T

Jinx: Aren't you used to this by now? What is this? The third time someone dared this?

Mello: YOU PEPOPLE ARE SUCH ***********************

Misa: What is Mello doing with a bat?

Jinx: Clam down Mello and give me back George

Mello: NOT TILL I GET OUT OF THE **********SHOW *swings bat around*

L: Wait-

_*shows happy picture*_

_Stand by, we are experiencing difficulties _

_This show is sponsored by " Mitsumam" _

_This way we can spend less on L's sweets, I mean..._

_Spread sweets around the world... :D_

Jinx: its okay George, the mean PMS guy is gone now

Mello: *sitting in a chair with tape around mouth and roped* MUHHHHHHH!

Mikami: Are you sure it's okay to keep Mello like this?

Matt: Just for now

Ryuk: Can't wait for him to kill one of you

Mello: He would go after Light, but since he's gone, it's Jinx he's after

Jinx: Whatever

L: Shall we get the dares done now

Jinx: Kay Matt your turn!

Matt: Freddy?

Freddy: Hey

Matt: YOU'RE GOING DOWN! *runs towards him*

Freddy: I thought I was going to get free cookies *get tackled*

Cookie Monster: All the cookies are MINE!

Elmo: Remember kids to eat your vegetables too! *laughs*

Matt: *beats Freddy with a crowbar*

Freddy: AHHHHHH!

Matt: I am so winning this game!

Jinx: *sweat drop* I'm sure you are...

L: My successors are crazy

BB: You can count on that

Jinx: Since Matt is a little busy

Freddy: AHHHHHHH!

Matt: Come back here!

A: Really busy

Elmo: Elmo sees Freddy with red color pouring out!

Count von Count: Let's see how long it will GO! ONE...TWO...THREE...

Jinx: This is so wrong, MATT, GO CLEAN IT UP BEFORE THEY COUNT HOW MUCH BB MURDERS!

Matt: aw!

BB: If they did, they are in for a long night

Jinx: You and A are now Cherry's Ninjas

A: WOOT!

BB: Awesome!

Jinx: Now go train! *kicks them out*

_Training camp_

Ninja: wipe on, wipe off

A: how is cleaning your car going to help?

Ninja: ...my self-esteem

BB: weird

Ninja: KEEP WIPING!

BB: *takes out knife* No one B.S me

Ninja: You want to fight me

BB: Yes

Ninja: Well Fine *throws Ninja Stars*

BB: *moves to the left* Well I got the best weapon, A!

A: *banshee cry*

Ninja: O.O

_Back at the studio_

Near: Why are you mean Jinx?

Jinx: I get bored

A and BB: WE'RE BACK *has black belts*

Jinx: Yay~ in one hour

A: Yep

Matt: You stole those didn't you?

BB: Yep

L: Why?

A: BB killed the ninja teacher and they were lying around

BB: But he helped :)

Jinx: Cool

Ryuk: APPLES! *nom nom nom on apples*

Cookie Monster: No you don't Nom nom nom on apples you nom nom nom on cookies!

Count von Count: One apple...two apples...three apples...

Jinx: At least Elmo is cool! Elmo would you like to teach kids how to dig

Elmo: Elmo says OK!

BB: Great another person talking in third person

L: Is he even human

Ryuk: Not a god of death for sure

_5 minutes later _

Elmo: Now we have a hole Yay~!

Jinx: Cool thanks Elmo

Misa: *walking in a blindfold*

Elmo: Okay kids than after digging a hole, you have to push someone in there like this lady, what's your name

Misa: Misa Misa

Elmo: Are you ready Misa Misa?

Misa: Yep!

Elmo: YAY~! *pushes her in the hole* Now you have to fill it back up *laughs*

BB: I like Elmo :D

Misa: Misa Misa likes ELMO!

Jinx: This is so awesome! Let's get back inside I think Sesame Street got this

Big Bird: YEP!

_Back inside_

Jinx: If they were like that when I was a kid...I probably be the same

BB: Me too

Bob: Hi

Jinx: O.o who are you?

Bob: Ninja Cherry cave you

Jinx: AWESOME! NOW GO KILL LIGHT

Bob: You got it!

Jinx: But with *whispers*

_Few Minutes later_

Light: I got killed again? *wakes up in blood*

L: Yes again

Light: How many times do I have to die?

Bob: *in disguise* would you like a free pen?

Light: When did we get a pen stand?

L: I do not know, all I know momentarily is that I need some strawberries *leaves*

Light: Sure I guess *walks up towards him*

Bob: *stabs him with pens* MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Light: AHHHHHHH! PENS!

Bob: *shoots him with bazooka* *blood spats everywhere*

BB: *passes by* I'm not cleaning that up

Jinx: We could just leave the blood :)

Near: O.O Please don't

Jinx: Right Near gets scared easily, FINE! MIKAMI!

Mikami: What...O.O

Jinx: Yeah it's your God on that wall, that wall and on the floor

Mikami: GOD! *starts to collect blood*

Jinx: Give it two minutes

_Three minutes_

Matt: You said TWO

Jinx: SO?

L: *getting a headache* Next Review

Jinx: *huggles L*

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

**O.O Okay, I didn't imagine L actually taking off his shirt and making out with BB while drunk...AWESOME! *thumbs up* XD  
YAOI TIME! ISN'T IT ALWAYS? THIS TIME, A WILL BE INVOLVED :D THAT'S RIGHT A, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM TOXIC! KYAHAHAHA! OH WAIT, FINE...B YOU WON, I WONT LAUGH YOUR LAUGH ANYMORE -.- DANG.  
Light, I dare you to handcuff yourself to BB and...You know...let HIM be the 'SEME' and YOU be the 'UKE' :D you know what I mean... ^^  
L, I dare you to French kiss BB and enjoy it ^^ and give him hickie on his neck, as clear ad day ^^ *fangirl squeal*  
BB, DO NOT HURT MIKAMI! KISS MIKAMI ^^  
Mikami, Go to a room with BB and you know... BB IS THE SEME! YOU ARE THE UKE! ^^ BB, DONT HURT MIKAMI, REALLY.  
A, :D I dare you to make out with Matt.  
Matt, Kiss BB's neck, too.  
Mello, make out with Matt! Near, you, Matt, bed, naked, NOW! MATT IS SEME YOU IS UKE: D  
OH YEAH!  
^^ I LOVE YAOI!  
:3 I AM NOT WEIRD! -.- THAT'S MEAN BB; I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! ALSO YOURS, L AND MATT ^^**

A: SHE FOUND ME *hides behind a Pikachu pillow*

Mikami: *sweat drop* Alright, why does reviewer only have "yaoi" dares

Jinx: She wants too; anyway this could be a lot worse

Mikami: How

Jinx: ummm...she could have made the whole cast make a sex tape

All: O.o;

Jinx: Told you! *brings back Light from the dead*

Light: Great -_-, the demons in hell are getting annoyed anyway

L: Why?

Light: I keep coming back

Jinx: HA! EVEN IN HELL THEY DON'T WANT YOU!

Light: STFU

Jinx: *handcuffs him to BB* HA!

Light: I'M GOING TO DIE!

BB: SHUT UP!

Light: how come I'm always the uke?

BB: Because I'm better than you

*Sesame Street comes in*

Elmo: Elmo is done burning Misa Misa

Jinx: We only need her to be buried

Big Bird: *serious* She wouldn't shut the **** up

Jinx: O.o

Mello: I like Big Bird

Jinx: I see...okay?

Big Bird: *happy face* okay~

BB: I have a new respect towards Sesame Streets

Jinx: I always wondered why they were so happy

Cookie Monster: CRACK!

Jinx: I see... *pushes them into room*

Light: MIKAMI!

Mikami: LIGHT!

A: A!

All: *stares*

A: *looks around* what? Everyone was doing it!

_In Room_

Light: Oh great, there's a bed in here

BB: Cool! A Bar! *goes to bar*

Light: Um...

BB: Do you want a drink or not?

Light: I guess

_Outside of room_

L: So how will this become 'seme' and 'uke' moment?

Jinx: You'll see...YOU"LL SEE! *evil laugh*

Elmo: *laughs with Jinx*

_In room_

Light: *playing DDR with a drink* LOVE SHINE~!

BB: Move that BODY!

Light: *finish game* I *drinks*R Tried

BB: I bet, I can drink this faster than *hiccups ME! *points at Light*

Light: BRING IT *both chug down drinks*

BB: DONE! *hiccups* I win!

Light: Yay~! *falls on bed*

BB: Since I won, Imma go take a shower! *takes off clothes*

Light: WOOT! Take it off!

BB: Come with me Light! *Drags Light to bathroom*

Light: Yay~!

_**MATURE VIEWING**_

Jinx: I knew I forgot something

Matt: Great Now the DDR just got raped

L: They got drunk after one drink? How?

Jinx: Got some pills from Cookie Monster

Cookie Monster: NMOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!

Mello: I knew something was wrong with him

Count Von Count: I counted, Cookie uses 5 pills a cookie!

All: O.o

Count Von Count: Jinx used 20!

L: That could have killed them

Jinx: ...but I didn't! :]

L: KIRA!

Jinx: BUTT CHECKS

Matt: MY DDR T.T

Jinx: I will read out loud what Light and BB are doing since I still have to prove about the 'seme and the 'uke' thing

*ahem* *looks at TV* *nosebleed* THIS IS DIFFERENTLY MATURE! *looks away*

Mikami: Why?

Jinx: Let's just say...BB is the seme in the shower

Mikami: GOD!

L: How long will it take for the pills wear off?

Jinx: I don't know *presses record button* But this is going to be the best doujinshi ever!

Mello: *shivers*Can we get to the next part of the review please?

Jinx: Sure, Okay now...it looks like L is the seme now?

L: I have to ...kiss him?

Jinx: Yep!

L: But, they're in the shower

Jinx: *opens door* Get in there then

L: O.o I do not want to go in there *uses voodoo power* *L pops in room* *BB and Light aren't drunk*

Jinx: *goes in the room* Are you guys okay?

Light: Ugh, why is there a hickey on my neck?

L: SO it was that mature?

Jinx: *shivers* Yes *drags Light outside*

Have fun twins *closes door*

BB: *sitting on bed* *hold ice bag to head* SO I turn gay when I'm drunk huh?

L: 78% probably

BB: But A never said about that when I'm drunk

_Outside of room_

Matt: Wait this isn't the second time he got drunk?

A: Definitely not, he was an angry drunk sometimes

_Flashback _

BB: Give me the damn JAM!

Store clerk: You have to pay for it damn it!

BB: MY JAM! *takes out bomb*

Store clerk: O.o OH SH-

_End flash back_

A: We can never go back to Maine... but that's okay

Near: But was he ever like &shivers* that intoxicated

A: *blushes*

Elmo: Yay~! A is turning red like ELMO!

Jinx: I'm not even going to ask

_Inside room_

L: Are you going to be okay?

BB: Sure, just, can you please get me some ice?

L: *nods* *gets ice*

BB: So why are you here?

L: Dare

BB: Fine just get it over with *rolls to the other side of bed*

L: *gives ice* Just don't injure me

BB: Ugh, fine

L: *thinks* just kiss and hickey, that is it *starts to kiss*

BB: *caught by surprise* *closes eyes and starts to enjoy it*

_**MATURE VEIWING**_

Jinx: Great, I bet the non-yaoi fans are going to kill me now

Mello: You are an idiot

Ryuk: As long as the dares are entertaining, I have no problem with this

Big Bird: *has rag over Mello's mouth* Shush, Shush, go to sleep *Mello falls to the floor*

All: O.o

A: Looks like Light got some competition!

Light: STFU *hid hickey*

Mikami: NO God IS MINE

Jinx: *slaps Mikami and looks at TV* Looks like their done *everyone goes into the room*

All: *stares and sees BB and L without a shirt*

Matt: *looks up from game* Are you sure you both are straight?

L: ...

Jinx: Not surprise that he doesn't know actually. He's only been with Watari and solving cases his whole life

BB: *blushes* Can we please forget about this? *puts on shirt*

A: That's a big hickey

BB: *L and BB blushes* SHUSH!

Jinx: That is as bright as day, your shirt can't even cover it

BB: OKAY SHUT UP! Cookie Monster got any headache pills?

Cookie Monster: NOMNOMNOMNOM...yea

BB: Sweet *leaves room*

All: ...

Light: Let's just get out of here *everyone agrees*

_Studio_

Near: When you think of it BB life wasn't like L, he was 'out in the world' so he can't be questioning

Jinx: Good point

BB: SHUT THE F*** UP!

Near: Still in the closet

BB: You know WHAT- *sees Elmo*

Elmo: HAHAHAHAHA! *pokes Mello*

Jinx: That looks like fun! *pokes Mello with stick*

Near: Can we finish this review?

Jinx: Oh right...A!

A: B!

B: Yeah?

A: Aww, you were supposed to say "C"

Elmo: D!

Jinx: FINE! The person named A

A: Yesh

Jinx: You have to make out with Matt

A and Matt: WHAT?

Light: HA!

A: STFU!

Matt: *hits Light with games* Yeah STFU!

A: I don't want to!

Matt: Why? It's it because I'm not hot enough?

A: ...no, I'm just straight...are you?

Matt: YES!

Jinx: Well than suck it up *puts cheese on Matt's lips*

Matt: What the- *sees A staring* A are you okay? *backs away slowly*

A: *thinks* CHEESE! CAN'T RESIT...CHEESE! *goes to Matt*

Matt: STEP AWAY FROM THE RED HEAD

Jinx: Blue Head

Matt: NOT HELPING!

A: *kisses Matt on lips*

BB: WOOT!

L: is A gay?

BB: Nah, just happy the yaoi dares won't be circling us anymore

Jinx: *taking pictures* Awesome Blackmail!

A: *releases kiss* that was goooooooooood cheese

Matt: *blushes* THE CHEESE!

Jinx: Yeah, why would he be kissing you then?

Matt: ...nothing

Jinx: Oh crap I forgot something MIKAMI!

Mikami: What?

Jinx: BB?

BB: What Woman?

Jinx: You two have to make out

BB: HELL NO!

Jinx: *spats Jam on Mikami's face*

BB: UI hate you Jinx

Jinx: ^^ I know

Mikami: EW...BB? O.O

BB: *starts to kiss Mikami because of Jam* MMMMMMMMMMMM JAM~! *pushes Mikami into room*

Jinx: Thank god for Death Note Boys and their addictions

Light: Don't you Mean-

Jinx: Don't even say it

Light: Kira

Jinx: *takes out Bat* COME HERE YOU!

Light: AHHHHHHHHH!

_Hour later_

BB: *BB and Mikami leaves room* GOOD JAM~!

Mikami: GOD?

Light: *running away from Jinx* HELP ME!

Jinx: NO ONE CAN HELP YOU

Mikami: GOD!

BB: THE DARES JINX!

Jinx: ugh fine!

Light: Yay~! *accidentally runs into a wall*

Jinx: Okay, now MATT!

Matt: I'm not kissing his neck, EW!

Jinx: You have to

Matt: I got raped by A!

A: Cheddar~!

Jinx: *holding PSP* Do it or the PSP gets it

Matt: NO! MELANIE!

Jinx: Do it!

Matt: *shivers* Fine!

BB: Great *pulls shirt neck line down*

Matt: *quick peck* clean tongue with shirt* UGH!

BB: *doing same with neck* gross man

Matt: Why did I kiss the hickey? AND WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE CANDY?

BB: *BB and L blushes* I DON'T KNOW!

Jinx: I know~! :3

BB: STFU!

Jinx: Matt's turn again!

Matt: No I already had to kiss BB

Jinx: Than now you have to make out with Mello

Matt: Never!

Jinx: *glares and holds up PSP*

Matt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Jinx: You have to...Make out with Mello

Matt: But he's unconscious...

Jinx: You still have to!

Matt: Fine

Elmo: Elmo says it's like Sleeping Beauty yay~!

Jinx: That's the spirit Elmo!

Matt: *starts to make out with Mello*

BB: I think this count as making out with a dead body

Count Von Count: I'll count!

Mello: *waking out and making out with Matt*

Matt: *release Kiss* Oh F*ck Mello!

Mello: What the hell, I get drugged then next thing you my best friend is making out with me! *hits Matt*

Matt: T.T Owie

Jinx: Okay yaoi hour is almost over!

All: *cheers*

Light: I hope she never has to review again

Jinx: She probably will

Light: Then I won't be here *leaves and closes door*

L: You let him go

Jinx: I'll just get him when we need him, I don't need pms-ing now

BB: True

Jinx: Lastly I need Near and Matt

Matt: *whines* Again?

Jinx: HA! SUFFER BLUE HAIR!

Matt: Hair Rapier!

Near: I have 'yaoi' dares?

Jinx: YEP! BB and Mello, strip them DOWN!

Matt: Oh F*ck *Near just stares*

BB: *shoves them in room* Matt has a tan line :3

Mello: Of course you would look

Ryuk: How would we know about the seme and the uke thing?

Jinx: Well since they are in the nuuuuuuuuuuuuude~! I'll give you a clue *holds up clue*

Cookie Monster: Cookie's pills *takes them back*

L: Wait *takes pills from Cookie Monster* Sensation pills?

Jinx: Yesh, it increases their hormones!

L: *gives them back* Okay...

Jinx: *doesn't look at T.V, but presses record button* Best doujinshi

A: Weirdo

Jinx: Now all we do it wait

A: Can we get some snow cones?

Jinx: Sure

All: *cheers*

Big Bird: *serious face* I better get some bird seeds

Jinx: *sweat drop* Sure...

_One hour later at the studio_

Light: Why do you always follow me around?

Mikami: Because I Care about you

Light: Creeper! Where is everyone?

Mikami: Maybe they're in this room...

Light: Alright *eyes close and slowly goes to the knob...THEN STOPS* Wait

Mikami: What?

Light: You wait out here, you already followed me to the bathroom, I can handle going into a room

Mikami: *pouts* Fine *stands to the side of door*

Light: Alright *close eyes and slowly opening the door then closing the door*

Jinx: That's what she said *cast coming back*

Mello: THAT IS WHAT YOU SAID!

Jinx: Exactly, Hey Mikami!

Mikami: Where were you?

Elmo: *has red snow cone* SNOW CONE!

Mikami: *About to open door* Let me just-

All: No!

Mikami: What?

Jinx: Matt and Near are doing...things

Mikami: *slowly get it*...LIGHT!

Light: *comes out* O.O...Oh my Kira...

L: I suddenly feel sorry for Light-kun

Jinx: This happens when you're not here, you see two guys-

Mello: Don't say IT!

Matt: *comes out* you do NOT say ANYTHING!

Light: *slowly nods* my eyes

Near: *comes out buttoning shirt* No more pills Jinx

Jinx: But they're fun *holds up bottle of pills*

Cookie Monster: Mine! *takes them*

Jinx: It's not for me...it for using others ^^

BB: No more pills!

Jinx: Fine *gives other bottles of pills to Cookie Monster*No one does this with BB's knifes

BB: Cause I'm awesome!

Jinx: And that was the end of yaoi dares!

Jinx: Till the nest episode

All: *whines*

Jinx: Suck it up

Mello: That's what she said

Jinx: *hits him with bat*

Mello: OW HEY! *chases Jinx*

Jinx: This is FUN!

Jinx's Mom: JINX!

Jinx: O.O

Jinx Dad: Is this what you do when you're not doing your homework?

Jinx: Maybe…

BB: She is chopped and screwed

Jinx Dad: COME ON JINX *drags Jinx*

Light: I WIN!

Jinx: F*CK!

Jinx's Mom: NO CURSING!

Jinx: But I have to finish the show

Jinx: Dad not till your homework is done!

Jinx: But DAD! I- *dad turns off camera*

* * *

This has been brought to you by Parents

Jinx Mom: CLEAN YOUR ROOM!

Jinx: BUT MY SHOW!

Jinx dad: After!

Jinx: T.T

Light: HA!

Because if your not them you would have let me finish my show

(A/N) Vote on my profile and **don't review till i finish part 2 which is going to be tomorrow** since my parents...RAWR...VOTE ON MY PROFILE!


	10. Sesame Street and Disney Part: 2

Jinx: Rawr *have bag under eyes, holds up a coke and drinks*

Light: Oh great *yawns* your back

Matt: Why are we doing here so early?

L: 3 am isn't so early

Matt: To you

Jinx: I sneaked out to finish what I started

BB: Then why are you acting drunk or having a hangover?

Jinx: Because I am tried

A: I think that's what happens when you don't sleep for a week

Mello: Be careful or you'll have dark circles like L if you do it for another week

L: Was that an insult?

Mello: To her no

Jinx: But I already do... TTATT

Elmo: YAY~!

BB: It's rude to wake up your guest you know

Jinx: I didn't invite them...

Big Bird: We invited ourselves

Jinx: ...okay...

Near: I want to go home

Jinx: back to the reviews!

Count Von Count: Next RE~VIEW~

**Ruetamagnikcuf (This-iz-ponitless) *I hope...***

**My favorite is Mello, duh. Who DOESN'T know that?**

**Okay. While I was reading this chapter, I took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down what I was thinking from the point where my review came in and on. So this is what I wrote!**

**Light-you get colored pencils. A 100 pack. For my ex-loving-you-ness.**

**Jinx! You're a fellow ex-Light fan girl! Well, there are probably a lot in hiding, but you're the only one I've really run into so far. And I agree with you. Light was fine until he killed L. Killing L is unforgiveable. He was the whole point of the show (other than you, Light) and then you kill him! In a way. Unacceptable.**

**~sorry I'm typing so...perfectly. With all caps and stuff. I'm on a roll though, aren't I?~**

**Okay, the butt-raping thing is Jinx's fault. I only said to use a parachute suit thing and that Jinx could choose who goes in front. I never said ANYTHING about butt-raping-but I'll admit that I liked Jinx adding that in :]**

***gives Jinx power over the gifts I give to L and Mello-they can't get diabetes***

**I need to read Dance in a Vampire Bund. Maybe. If Near can read it, so can I. I hope.**

**Holy Jam is amazing. BB, do you mind if I say that from now on? I think you mentioned spreading the word about Holy Jam...**

**I heart sugar addicts.**

**I can't believe Mello only shot Matt with a nerf gun! EPIC! Mello, I love you even more now! (If that's possible)**

**Matty, amazing job with the song. You are recording that in a studio and putting it on iTunes or YouTube or something. See what peoplez think! U rule man. Dude. Whatever.**

**A, turning off taste buds is kinda weird. But kool thing to do. Lurrve it. Now you've got to try to eat a lock of Near's hair, since it seems like he loves it so much, playing with it all the time. Try'n swallow THAT! (Yeah, you'll probably be able to. You're amazing like that, even without Jinx's amazing author skillz. Lurve the skillz Jinx.)**

**I absolutely adore the Holy Jam. It builds birdhouses! I need some of that! And nice touch BB, with the pool. Does it have a hot tub/Jacuzzi too? Oh, and, BB, you're SO smexy (Mexican and sexy) -I don't know where that came from, and I don't want to know.**

**Light, if you're so desperate for fans... kill Mikami. In some gruesome way-no Death Note. Srryz. Then I'll become your fan again. Mello's still my fav, but I won't hate you. For killing L is in atoneable (if that's a word). I'll never love you Light, ever again. Never. Does Jinx agree with me?**

**Oh, and, for some reason I need to point out that I have five pix of Light on my iPod. But never ph34r! I also have 11 of L! Who is also "smexy" -The "extremely sexy" definition of it.**

**Hey! Since Death Note is about a battle of wits, I thought I'd throw this quote in for good measure: "I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person." Get it? Watch Light use this later on in the chapter...**

**L, you're so sweet! Writing a song for your mom! I tried and absatively failed on writing my own songs. Ur lucky.**

**YOSH! Misa's dead! NO ONE BRING HER BACK! PLEASE! We have enough annoying ppl in hate cast as it is...**

**Sorry about failing at DDR Matty. I've never beaten it either. But if we battled you'd so win. Wait...have you ever taken dance classes? Maybe that'll help! Okay Matt: you have to take a ballet class. Then try to beat A again at DDR. See if it helps!**

**Near, you are quite cute. Yes, quite. If anyone has a problem with that, go replace Light in the holed box and get SHOT. So, Near, since your favorite song is about teapots, you can have one if you want. In any color or style. *raises hand* I guess that Near is going to choose white for his color-if he even decides to get the teapot**

**Okay, so that's what I wrote on my paper! Yes, ONE paper. Don't I just rule?**

**Speaking of paper, Light needs to be able to draw on something. So, Light, if you want your paper to draw with your colored pencils on, you need to swim across a pool filled with piranhas, then battle an army of penguins when you get across, grab the paper, then swim back without getting the paper wet. That's the price for my kindness. *sticks nose in the air***

**I dare Matt to wash his hair with some of BB's jam. Use it as shampoo or whatever. Then BB needs to lick Matt's hair to see if it really tastes like jam as much as it looks like it.**

**Misa needs to kiss a girl. For two minutes straight. FRENCH. And not because I'm a huge GL fan, I just like to torture Misa :]**

**L and BB need to act like they're going out for the rest of the chapter/episode. I have a thing for putting people who look like each other together. *smiles like Chucky* And they were just too hot together "last night" when they were drunk and singing and dancing and kissing together at that bar or wherever they were.**

**Okay, I was at the mall the other day after watching this wierdish movie called "Clash of the Titans" and I suddenly saw Near hanging from the ceiling! I don't mean like he was HANGING, but he was on this poster/banner hanging from the ceiling in a store! So I ran in...then stood in the middle of the store like an idiot, wondering where on earth the manga section was. I am SO smart.**

**Good luck with the ADD-ing, Jinx!**

**Oh, and, nice names. Ze and Bra. Perfect!**

**In honor of the movie I haven't seen, How To Train Your Dragon, Ryuk gets a pet shinigami dragon, if that's possible. Wow. I love giving people pets. But Ryuk gets to name the dragon, and the dragon only likes Ryuk. It'll bite anyone who tries to touch it that ISN'T Ryuk. Oh, and, Ryuk, to make up for your misery last chapter, the dragon comes with 2 tons of apples. They're on the saddle: check it out.**

**Byez!**

Jinx: Yay~ you have a fan now

Mello: I am that awesome!

Ryuk: This is a looooooooooooooong review

Jinx: I know *le sighs*

Light: *gets color pencils* Yes! Finally I get a present I like! But I had to kill L

L: *glares* No you didn't

Jinx: yeah! How can you not love him?

Light: Because I'm not gay

Mikami: *tries not to cry* you're not?

Light: NO!

Jinx: Aww, you just rejected Mikami

Light: What? O.o

Mikami: its okay, I just got...SOMETHING IN MY EYE! *leaves*

L: Then they were one Kira

Jinx: Is Misa still alive?

Big Bird: NO, I made SURE OF IT!

Jinx: *takes one step away from Big Bird* Just asking...

BB: Big bird is cool *high fives Big Bird*

A: I'm still your bestie right?

BB: right

A: Yay~!

Jinx: Guys, the review?

All: *agreeing*

Jinx: I bet there is a LOT of ex-Light fans. Probably MILLIONS!

Light: All because I killed L!

Jinx: YES OF COURSE!

L: I feel so loved!

Jinx: *hugs L* :3 Yes you are!

Light: HA! She said the butt raping was your fault

Jinx: How was it my fault? I just chose who goes in the front and in back. It was your fault for you feeling down there

A: YOU VIOLATED ME!

Light: I was scared to death; I didn't know what I was doing!

Near: So your instincts were to grab there?

Mello: GAY~!

Light: *mutters about pens in necks*

Jinx: VIOLENT~ Now L...Mello here are your candies and chocolates~

L and Mello: CHOCOLATES! *tackles Jinx for it*

Jinx: *hits them with bat* Clam down! You'll get them if you answer one question...

L and Mello: *sugar frenzy* WHAT?

Jinx: What am I?

L: Demon

Mello: Devil

Jinx: Nope *about to eat on chocolate*

L and Mello: NO!

Jinx: Then...what am I?

Mello: Ummm...

Jinx: The letter starts with my real name

L: A? *Jinx nods*

L and Mello: *le sighs* Awesome?

Jinx: Now in full sentence

Mello: I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! *charges*

L: *holds Mello back* Shush, I WANT THE CANDY!

Mello: Okay

L and Mello: You are awesome

Jinx: Great *feeling powerful* NOW FETCH!

L and Mello: WHAT? *Candies and chocolates threw far away* *chases after them*

Mikami: That was mean

Jinx: But they still got them. If you want to read Vampire Bund go ahead, just be warn, it has some nudity O_O

Near: So many *shivers*

BB: Go ahead and say Holy Jam* Takes out Jam* PRAISE THE JAM!

Matt: *sweat drop* Alright...

Jinx: I heart sugar addicts too~

Mello: So you do love me?

Jinx: NO! I'm talking about L!

L: So loved ^^

Mello: Whatever, Ruetamagnikcuf loves me even more

Matt: How? *gets shot by Nerf gun* what the hell!

Mello: By that ^^

Matt: A-hole

A: Are you going to record?

Matt: Yep! Let's go now *drags Jinx*

Jinx: WHAT?

_Music Studio _

Jinx: Okay, I think I can do this... *presses a button*

Matt: *feedbacks* OWWW! *takes off headphones*

Jinx: SORRY!

L: I think you get press the feedback button

Jinx: THANKS I KNOW, does anybody here play an instrument?

Mello: Drums

BB: Bass

L: Piano

Jinx: Anybody for guitar?

Mikami: Nope

Jinx: Fine I'll play, Near take care of the recording

Near: Okay

Mikami: How come I can't?

Jinx: I don't like you and someone has to entertain Big Bird

Big Bird: Hi there

Mikami: *sweat drop*...hi

BB: HA!

A: What song?

Matt: Don't stop!

L: Stop what?

Matt: *sweat drop* that's the song *L goes oh*

Jinx: Okay, Mello count us out

Mello: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

Matt: *sings*

T_he road I walk is paved in gold, _  
_to glorify my platinum soul._  
_I'll buy my way to talk to god_  
_so he can live with what I'm not_

_The selfish blood runs through my veins_  
_I gave up everything for fame_  
_I am the lie that you adore_  
_I feed the rich, and fuck the poor_

_I got, you want._  
_It's just don't stop._  
_This is entertainment._  
_Lies are entertainment._  
_You are down on your knees, _  
_begging me for more._

_The road I walk is paved in gold, _  
_to glorify my platinum soul._  
_I am the closest thing to God, _  
_so worship me and never stop._

_The wretched blood runs through my veins_  
_I gave up everything for fame_  
_I am lie that you adore_  
_now feed the rich, and fuck the poor._

_(Chorus)_

_Dear future, I bought you._  
_I own the right to let go, _  
_destroy you. This is my life._  
_(And I...)_

_(chorus)_

A: AWESOME!

Matt: Recording is fun!

Jinx: *uploading on YouTube* Now we wait

Light: Can we get out of here?

Jinx: Why?

Light: Big Bird keeps staring at me

Big Bird: I hate you Light

Light: *whimpers* F*CK

BB: Let's get back to the studio

_Studio_

Elmo: OKAY~!

Jinx: Next A has to eat hair!

A: Whose?

Mello: *cuts Near's hair* His!

Near: T.T My hair!

L: It will grow back

Near: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT'S LIKE NOT EATING SWEETS FOR A WEEK FOR YOU!

L: You might be over exaggerating

Near: NOOO! *runs around*

Light: He cracked

Jinx: Great, he was the only one I bet wouldn't *gives BB money*

BB: I told you, expect the least expected *Jinx sticks out tongue*

Jinx: NOW EAT THAT HAIR *whispers* Before Near kills you

A: WHAT?

Jinx: I don't know what happens when an albino cracks...

A: Okay! *eats hair*

Cookie Monster: Did it taste like COOKIES?

Big Bird: Or seeds?

A: No...

Jinx: I thought you would turn off your taste buds

A: I forgot I could do that!

Jinx: *face palm* Okay what did it taste like?

A: Strawberries

All: O.o

A: I think Strawberries gel

Mello: I think Near styles his hair for curls

Matt: Near isn't here anymore *looks around*

BB: Where is he?

_McDonald's_

Near: O.O, oh it appears I ran too much

Car: Do you need a ride?

Near: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Car: Fine be like that

Person: Come on Bumblebee

_Studio_

L: He will be fine, he has intelligence and he shall use it

Jinx: Fine

BB: Yes the holy jam can do anything

Jinx: Anything?

BB: Yep

Mello: F*CK now you gave her an idea

Jinx: Yep! *takes jam and runs*

BB: T.T My jam *runs after her*

L: I'll get the car

_Jinx's house_

Jinx: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

BB: What are you doing with it?

Jinx: YOU SEE!

True Despair: CAN you SHUT THE F*CK UP? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?

Jinx: …I wanted to go ninja? *gets hit by pillow*

BB: HA!

True Despair: Oh your show…

Jinx: Yesh

True Despair: Just get out of my room and don't tell what you're planning to do

Jinx: Your loss

Elmo: Yay~!

BB: Where did you come from?

Elmo: Jinx's back bag

True Despair: *kicks out everyone* Next time you go ninja BE QUIET! *slams door*

BB: Is she always like this?

Jinx: Yeah…

BB: I feel sorry for you

Elmo: YAY~!

Jinx: *puts hand over Elmo's mouth* SHHHHHHH! *goes to parents room*

L: What are you doing?

Jinx: *Spaz* WTH L!

L: WE followed you

A: Yep

Jinx: just be quiet *puts jam on parents mouths*

Matt: Why?

Jinx: *Puts in their hair* to see if they let me be on the computer more

BB: Nice

True Despair: I suggest all of you leave now

Jinx: Why?

True Despair: Cookie Monster is stealing our pills, Big Bird is looking for seeds, and all of our jam, sweets, pens, games, toys, and cheese are gone and I wanted cheese

Jinx: *glares at cast* I wonder…

All: *pretending to whistle*

Jinx: Later sis *drags cast and Sesame Street*

Cookie Monster: MY COOKIES!

True Despair: Later, I hope the Death Note cast can survive her *looks at parents* WTH!

_Studio_

Light: Your sister seems normal

Jinx: Yeah when she's not PMS-ing

BB: Yeah my new bird house has a HOT TUB! WOOT!

Mello: Are you even Mexican?

BB: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...I AM SMEXY!

Jinx: *sweat drop* Alright

Light: I can't kill Mikami; I don't even know where he is now

Mikami: Here! *thinks* I'm going to make you love me Light Yagami

Light: F*ck

Jinx: Do you want a fan?

Light: Yes

Jinx: Then do it!

Mello: That's what she said

Cookie Monster: ONOMNONONMNOMNMNOMNONMNOM

Jinx: F*ck you

BB: *gives him a butcher knife* Now you will feel like to be a guanine murder

Light: *le sighs* Sorry Mikami

Mikami: What? *gets stabbed in heart* Light...

Light: Sorry *Mikami falls to the floor*

_Awkward Silence_

BB: How do you feel now?

Light: umm...*faints at the sight of blood*

Jinx: Clean up at aisle Kira!

Matt: No more Kiras

Watari: got it! *drags Kiras away*

Jinx: Well, at least he got a fan now, and she's right, I could never love Light again too

L: Again I am loved

Elmo: Elmo's world

A: *hits Elmo with frying pan* No...No

BB: Why?

A: He was annoying me

BB: Ah

L: I am now smexy BB

BB: NO THIS TIME YOUR THE COPY!

L: I don't think so *BB cursing in the background*

Jinx: Nice vocabulary

Near: "I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person." huh...

Mello: It means I refuse to fight with a moron

Jinx: That is now my favorite quote :D

L: My song? Thank you, maybe try writing songs at night, Watari told me I become more creative when at night

Jinx: See everyone loves your song

Count Von Count: Yes I counted many!

Jinx: Misa been dead for awhile now...maybe I should bring her back

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mello: Now your common sense works?

Near: Please do not

Big bird: I will shoot you

Jinx: I would hit you with my bat HA!

Big Bird: You would be dead

Jinx: SO I'll come back from the dead *oooooooooooo noises*Fine I won't

BB: Thank you!

Matt: I have to take ballet?

Jinx: Yep *pushes him out door with a tutu*

_Ballet studio _(A/N I never took ballet so I'm guessing sorry)

Teacher: Now we stretch once more!

Matt: Come one lady, I about to lose my manhood

Teacher: That man can do a split *points*

Matt: e.e owie

Teacher: *pushes Matt down for split* SPLIT MATT!

Matt: *screams and rips tights* OW!

Teacher: Now we dance!

Matt: Can I change first?

Teacher: NO now stand in tippy toes!

Matt: F*CK!

_Studio_

Jinx: So ready for DDR with A?

Matt: *has bandages all over body* YOU KNOW WHAT! FINE!

A: Hello Matthew

Matt: Let's get this over with

Jinx: Ready...GO!

A: You can't handle these moves!

Matt: Oh yeah? *throws cheese*

A: CHEESE! *runs away from game*

Matt: *finish game* Not my highest score but I won!

L: Did the dance class help?

Matt: NO

Jinx: Well it helped us *cast laughs*

Matt: Whatever, I need more bandages *leaves*

Near: Everyone is starting to leave during the show

Jinx: Yeah I just noticed that...huh...

Near: Thank you, I am cute

Mello: I have a-

Jinx: *stick a chocolate bar in mouth* Shut up, Light isn't here so we can't

Mello: *mutters about death and eats*

Near: A white teapot would be nice *producer hands one* Thank you

Jinx: Now for the dares

All: WHAT!

Jinx: Yep!

Mello: May God strike Jinx now!

Jinx: HA! God and I are buddies; he's in m top 5 right god

God: *light shines down* Yes *becomes dark again*

All: O.o

BB: God?

Jinx: YESH! We met over Kmart

L: Weird

Jinx: We need Light again. WATARI!

Watari: *drags Light back and leaves*

Jinx: Thanks

Light: What Happened?

BB: You fainted, wussy, can't handle being a real murder

Light: Whatever

Jinx: Want to draw?

Light: sure got any paper?

Jinx: Yep!

Light: Where?

Jinx: At the end of the pool *points*

Light: No animals?

Jinx: Nope

Light: Fine *starts to swim* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps out* PIRANHAS AND PENGUINS!

Jinx: Sooo?

Light: You said no animals

Jinx: They have names

Light: STFU

Jinx: *pushes Light back to pool* Get swimming pretty boy!

Pengui: CHARGE! *shoots with guns*

Piranhas: DINNER!

Light: O_O

_An hour later_

L: Does it take that long to swim

Jinx: We are talking about Light

Matt: I guess, but even I didn't take an hour

Light: MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *has paper in hand* I got it

Jinx: O.O *looks away* can someone get him some pants?

L: *throws pants at Light's face*

Light: thanks L*puts them on*

Jinx: Now it's in my mind *shivers*

Light: What's next?

Jinx: You're not done!

Light: What?

Jinx: You have to swim back only this time, you can't wet the paper

Light: SH*T

Pengui: MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

BB: I love this show

_Two hours later_

Jinx: What do you have to say about it Light?

Light: I didn't die! :D *turning crazy* I SHOWED YOU ALL! *runs around the studio*

Matt: Why is Light running with no pants?

BB: Gross man

Jinx: Because he cracked, hand over the money BB

BB: THANKS LIGHT!

Light: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Jinx: Expect everything, next dare

Matt: I am not putting jam in my hair

Jinx: *has jam in hands* its payback blue hair!

Matt: FUDGE!

Mello: Don't use Chocolate in vain!

Jinx: THERE!

Matt: Now my hair looks like neon red

BB: and now I have to eat his hair

L: Just taste it

BB: *licks hair* ...IT DOES TASTE LIKE JAM

Matt: GET OFF OF ME *runs*

Elmo: I like this show!

Jinx: Now we need Misa to come from the dead

Big Bird: NO, I got an idea

_Few minutes later _

Mello: *reading a magazine*

Takada: Hello Mello

Mello: *looks up* B*TCH H*LL NO! *takes out gun*

Jinx: NO MELLO! *takes gun*

Mello: Why is she here?

Jinx: *le sighs* to kiss Light

Takada: Yes Now excuse me *smirks*

Jinx: He is in that box

Takada: Thank you Jinx *goes in and closes door*

Mello: WHY?

Jinx: Wait for it...

_Two minutes later _

Matt: What are you guys waiting for?

Takada: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of box and leaves studio*

Matt: What's in this box *opens box and Misa's body falls out*

Mello: HA! TAKADA!

Jinx: I HATED HER, SHE DESERVED IT! *high fives everyone*

Light: *comes back in a suit, drinking coffee* what did I miss?

Jinx: Nothing, oh we got one more yaoi dare

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jinx: STFU! It's only for BB an L

BB and L: NOO!

Jinx: You guys just have to act like you're going out

Elmo: Yay~! *A tries to hit him and ducks*

A: Dang it!

Jinx: Like holding hands *puts their hands together*

BB: Not that bad

Jinx: Or seating in each other laps *push them on chair*

L: *sitting on BB's lap* that's it RIGHT?

Jinx: Just for the whole episode *both relieved*

Near: They have posters of me

Jinx: Yep that kind of happens when your part of the BEST ANIME EVER!

Mello: Yeah you were smart

Elmo: Elmo says not to be mean to people

A: I give up *squirts cheese in mouth*

BB: There's my A *A smiles*

Jinx: My ADD-ing died, but since school's ended, it SHALL COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!

BB: Like I did!

Jinx: Exactly ^^

A: I almost forgot, where is Ze and Bra?

Jinx: In Neptune to visit their cousins

Light: Neptune?

Jinx: Yes Zebras have families' smart one!

Light: Okay...

Ryuk: My own Shinigami dragon? YAY~! *hugs* and it has apples! THANK YOU!

Big Bird: *goes close and get burned* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Count Von Count: One burn! Yay~!

Jinx: Next time remind me to never invite the Sesame Street ever again

All: *agreeing*

Death the Dragon: Next Review

Ryuk: and it talks!

Death: I'm a boy

Ryuk: And it knows its gender *hugs more*

Death: *le sighs*

**Radiant**

**Light I told you to kill Taylor not me and sorry jinx any way light Taylor's a criminal she bullies people she's a little scared of me though XD I didn't even do anything oh poor Ryuk *hands Ryuk apple* oh light and L if you were a pirate or a ninja what would you be just wondering and p.s. NINJA's PWN ^.^ oh and you didn't kill me light more torture for you :)**

Light: *sweat drop* Sorry *writes down Taylor in Death Note*

Jinx: So much for intelligence, and its okay ^^b

Matt: Awesome you got a bully scared of you *high fives*

Ryuk: *Spaz* Apple! *eats*

L: I always favored ninja's

Light: *wearing pirate outfit* I look so sexy!

Cookie Monster: I'm a ninja!

Jinx: *sweat drop* alright

Light: I shall kill you now!

BB: *shoots dart in neck* MUHAHAHAHA!

Jinx: No killing the reviewers

Ryuk: Next Review

Cookie Monster:

Mello: Someone please takes his cookies!

**hayori-spirit-rain3**

**I know no one's gonna vote for this person!  
Light Yagami, I, Marisa (insert last name here); choose you as my favorite character!  
DARE TIME! (Sings like in blue's clues)**

**L: i dare you to state your sexuality and your current life partner!  
Matt: i dare you to...well all of the L fans were mean to my beloved light...so...dress as L and reenact his death! (Yes you do have to fall off of the chair!)  
Mello: How did your face heal so fast in the anime after the explosion? Do you hate Takada? Do you use L'Oreal (because you're worth it!)? Has matt ever said anything deep? And well...un-insensitive? (YEAH I WENT THERE!)  
BB: have you ever tried to figure out whether or not you were killed by Kira? The very last sentence of the book was "Beyond Birthday died Jan.21.2004 due to a SUDDEN HEART ATTACK"  
Mikami: hola fellow Kira supporter! Glomp!  
Jinx :( oh yeah! ima darin' the author!) Who is your favorite character based on your story?  
All: Ciao, sayonara, Auf Wiedersehen in other words FAREWELL!**

Light: o.o YES! I'M NOW WINNING!

Jinx: Holy SH*T I GOT A LIGHT FAN READING THIS...THAT'S HOW AWESOME I AM! *Imz an L fan*

L: My sexuality...

Matt: Are you questioning your sexuality?

L: NO! Just a...odd question...I'm straight and currently not going out with anyone

Near: After that dares with BB-kun?

L: …yes….

Near: Right

Jinx: NOOOOO!

BB: What?

Jinx: Read the next part of the...review!

All: *reads*

Light: YES! I get to see my victory!

Jinx: T^T

Matt: Guess I have to do this

_After a change_

Matt: "Obvio-

Jinx: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Light: What?

Jinx: I can't seeing this

L: I am sorry but you have to do this

Jinx: But it made me quit anime for 6 months THANKS TO LIGHT D:

Light: Whatever

L: Continue

Matt: "Obviously to test whether this murder notebook works" *Rems thinks (A/N too lazy to type)*

_Crash_

Matt: "What's wrong Watari? ...Watari…?

Light: *thinks* "I didn't expect you to go that far Rem" *says* Data Deleted…? What's going on?

Matt: "I told Watari that if something ever happened to him, he should erase all the data he can. And set this system up to erase automatically after a certain amount of time"

BB: *acts as Aizawa*If something happened to him…?

A: *acts as Matsuda* you mean…like death…?

Matt: …Where's the shinigami?

Elmo: *acts as Mr. Yagami* Oh yeah, where did…

Matt: Everyone, the shiniga…

Elmo: Huh? What's wrong, Ryuzaki?

Matt: *twitch and falls out of seat* *Light catches him*

Light: Ryuzaki? *everyone's shocked*

Matt: *thinks* Light Yagami… *Light's evil face* I knew it…I wasn't…wrong…I…but

Light: Hey RYUZAKI!RYUZAKI!...and scene

Jinx: *hides face to L* is it over?

L: Yes

Jinx: Okay everyone clean up, I refuse to see anymore of that…scene

Light: Just because I won? *similes*

Jinx: STFU *hits him with a bat repeatedly* *sees blood coming from head*

Matt: Then there were no Kiras

A: Aren't you bring him back to life

Jinx: NO THAT DOUCHE DESERVED IT!

Near: ….next dare?

Jinx: Yeah

Mello: Oh my face healed fast to you because there was a time jump/the story wasn't focused on me for awhile

Jinx: Can I touch it?

Mello: NO!

Jinx: T.T

Mello: YES I HATE TAKADA!

Matt: How doesn't!

Near: She was a whore

Big Bird: Where would I find her?

Jinx: I don't know

Matt: The spa today

Big Bird: Okay *leaves*

Jinx: I don't want to know what he's going to do

BB: I do!

Mello: I do use L'Oreal; I AM worth it, look how smexy I am!

Matt: No not really

Mello: STFU! And Matt did something really deep; he kept saying how everything is going to be okay after the explosion

Matt: I took care of his burns and kept hugging him, even when he thought it was sissy

Jinx: That's nice

BB: I did found out I was killed by Kira

L: How?

BB: I went to the shinigami world before I've been decided if I go to heaven or hell

Jinx: Why did you go?

BB: Can't tell you

A: I know!

Elmo: Yay~!

BB: Well of course you know! Anyway, I looked down at the world, I looked at Light and sure enough I saw him writing in the notebook, the pervious page had my name

Light: I still killed you!

BB: I will burn you ****s if you don't shut up!

Jinx: How did you come back!

Light: Watari

Watari: Sorry

Jinx: Damn it

A: Jinx! She wants to glomp a dead body…

Jinx: *gives body to reviewer* here you can have him…now we have to get rid of Misa AND NO BIG BIRD I'M NOT LISTENING TO MORE OF YOR PLAN

Big Bird: Meanie *Burns Takada's body*

Light: Why?

Big Bird: She didn't feed me bird seeds

Light: *sweat drop* Alright...

Jinx: GO DARIN THE AUTHOR! Ummm….I can't answer that

Near: Why?

Jinx: Oh I thought you left by now *Near glares* Because I don't know which story she's talking about…Can you ask me the question again like rephrase it?

Light: You're an idiot

Jinx: STFU

Ze and Bra: Next Review

Jinx: How was Neptune?

Bra: Great!

Elmo: Yay~!

**Violet Anaxandra Blood**

**:D This will be fun... ~rubs hands together evilly~**

**L: Dress in a Panda Costume and walk around eating bamboo that is NOT CANDY IS DISGUISE~! :3  
Misa: ((~laughs uncontrollably~)) Smoke crack~! I wanna see what you do O.O  
Mikami: Burn all of your Kira posters and move the f*ck out of your mother's basement! ((Mikami: I don't live in my mother's basement/Vi: Shut up v.v;))  
Matt: :3 you're fine- you can just relax... for now ;)  
Near: Dress as a sheep and walk around with L but... you have to be a *pink* sheep  
Mello: Go two hours without any type of sugar  
B: Rob a blood bank ;]  
A: Go with B on the robbery**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST~ (kinda XD)!**

**Light: ...sing 'Sexy Naughty B*tchy' by Tata Young**

**Update soon and love you all ('cept Misa ;D) :)**

L: In a panda suit?

Jinx: Yep *hands costume* Here you go! And since BB and you have to act like you're going out BB has to dress you

BB: WHAT! NO WAY!

Jinx: Do it!

Mello: That's what she said

Jinx: That is what I said!

Matt: He doesn't mean it like that

Jinx: I know, I know

L: Fine let's go BB

BB: RAWR

_After change _

Jinx: So how was it?

BB: ...he has no tan lines...

L: Of course I don't

Jinx: *hands bamboo* Here you go

L: Rawr!

Jinx: *shocks him* No! Stay In Character!

L: Then what do Pandas say?

Jinx: *shocks him* you're smarter than ME!

L: I was never informed that a panda makes a sound... *shocks him* WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP?

Jinx: *shocks him* No...Anyway they make no sounds unless they nibble on their bamboo stick

Matt: That's what she said

Jinx: Can you shut up?

Matt: Yes

Jinx: But you won't

Matt: Nope :D

Jinx: RAWR...NO SWITCHING THE BAMBOO WITH CANDY!

L: Sorry

Jinx: *shocks him* Okay what's next...

Near: Misa is still currently still dead

Jinx: Crap...we need the body here *poofs on Matt* Coolio

Matt: Get it off of ME!

BB: HA!

A: Misa I thought you loved BB!

BB: Le gasps...she cheated on me...I need to be alone

A: I'll come *about to leave*

Jinx: NOPE! You have to stay for the rest of the episode

BB: Great

A: I WANT CHEESE!

Jinx: No where do I get crack...

Cookie Monster: Her you go! *hands crack*

Mello: I thought you were a pills addict

Cookie Monster: Sometimes I run out, so I have back up

BB: You don't gots me!

Jinx: Okay *preparing it*

Near: You know how to use it?

All: O.o

Light: Not surprised

Jinx: I don't use them! I see them at crime shows!

Matt: Sure...

Jinx: STFU, now we stick it in her nose... *Misa starts to foam in mouth*

Light: Is that supposed to happen...?

Jinx: I don't think so, Big Bird get the body out of here!

Big Bird: fine! *drags body out*

Jinx: Now that's out of the way *explosion*

Light: What did you do!

Jinx: Nothing

Mello: You did it!

Jinx; WHAT

Big Bird: *blood all over* O.O I didn't do it!

BB: Do you think the crack...

Cookie Monster: OH OOPS...THAT WASN'T CRACK...

Light: What was it?

Cookie Monster: It was ammo for...something

L: YOU BLEW UP MS. ANAME

Jinx: *shocks him* Shut up! Panda! *L has T.T face*

Near: Well, Misa wasn't doing anything so...it's not that bad

Mello: She called you a kid?

Near: ...yes

Jinx: Let's just forget about that okay, what's the next dare?

Matt: We need Mikami back

Jinx: Crap, alright *poofs Mikami*

Mikami: GOD! *glomp Light*

Light: Great

Jinx: TO MIKAMI'S HOUSE!

Mikami: What?

_Mikami's apartment _

Jinx: Not that bad for a Kira fan boy

Mikami: Thanks...I think_…_

Mello: Just open the door!

Mikami: Alright!

Light: I am now scared

BB: *pats hand on back* you should be

Mikami: *unlocks door* Okay before anyone goes in there are some rules-

Jinx: *pushes him from door* I am a REBEL XD

Mello: Let's see how much Kira crap he has *turns on lights*

All: O.o

Matt: This is creepy

L: Indeed but it is more so that the reviewer knew

Jinx: I would had known since he's always said "KIRA"

Light: O.o I'm going to be sick…

Mikami: I love you God *glomps Mikami* *Light pushes him away*

Elmo: Elmo thinks that this is scary…

Big Bird: What was the dare again?

Jinx: how are we going to burn all the Kira Posters?

Near: This will take awhile…

Big Bird: *holds matches and gasoline* not really *lights matches*

All: NOOO!

_T.V_

_Anchor new lady:_ _In other news an apartment had been caught on fire, firemen says that it wasn't an accident it was arson. The owner was home at the time of fire with friends, seems like they were having a party. Let's find out *walks up to Jinx*_

_How are you?_

_Jinx: *coughs smoke* fine_

_News Lady: I see, can you describe me what happen?_

_Jinx: OKAY~ now let's see if I can remember…we were at an apartment with friends and all of a sudden…BOOM! Lady look! You don't care! So stop trying to act like it! *hand covers mouth*_

_Matt: Sorry it's her time of month *Jinx trying to talk*_

_Lady: *raises eyebrow* Okay…_

_Police: Hey it's NAKED MAN!_

_Mello: Oh F*ck *runs off*_

_Police: *chuckles* It was so weird to see him in clothes*runs after Mello* _

_Mikami: My POSTERS!_

_Big Bird: Creeper _

_Studio_

Jinx: *turns off TV* that was eventful…

Matt: He didn't have to mean to that lady

Jinx: Well, everyone already knew she didn't care as long she gets paid

BB: Like a whore

Jinx: Exactly

Mello: *walks in underwear with cop* Sup'

L: *shivers* Horrible memories …

Mello: Don't worry; I only traumatized a kid this time

Near: Great

Police: Jinx, I thought we had this discussion

Jinx: 'You can have your show if it doesn't interrupt the public peace'

Police: 3rd and last warning *leaves*

BB: What was the first?

A: Something AWESOME~!

Jinx: Yes indeed

_Back Flash_

_Hotel at PMX (Pokémon expo/con)_

_A: *cosplay as Ash* *throwing Pokémon balls at people* MUHAHAHAHA! GOTTA COLLECT THEM ALL!_

_Jinx: *cosplay as Pikachu* STOP! A!_

_A: *hit her with ball* you can't talk! AND I AM NOT A, IT'S ASH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs around*_

_Jinx: *tackles him* CLAM DOWN, LET IT GO! YOU'RE NOT ASH!_

_A: TT^TT YES I AM! _

_Police: Is there a problem?_

_A: A POLICE POKEMON! *throws poke ball at him* _

_Jinx: Oh crap…._

_A: *tackles police man* GET…IN…THE BALL!_

_Police: GET OFF OF ME!_

_Jinx: FAIL! *laughing in the background*_

_End of Back Flash_

A: It was fun

Jinx: And hilarious

Matt: YES I'M SAVED!

L: But she said 'for now'

Matt :C

Jinx: *holds up sheep costume* so…Near….

Near: No

Jinx: Please~ :3

Near: No

Jinx: THAT'S IT! *tackles Near*

Near: Help...

Mello: Ha! Near's getting raped!

_3 minutes later _

Jinx: AW~! You look so cute~!

Near: *dressed as a sheep* I dislike this very much

Jinx: But maybe you should go to a gym

Mello: HA! *laughing his ass off*

Near: Why?

Jinx: Well this is the shortest time I tackled someone...and you were struggling...

L: Are you telling Near he's weak

Jinx: T.T I'MSORRYNEARBUTYOUARE!

Near: Great

Jinx: Here's the leash *hands it to L*

L: What am I supposed to do with this?

Jinx: I don't know pet him?

L: O.o There...There *pets Near*

Near: I dislike you all

Jinx: Okay Next! *slaps Mello chocolate away*

Mello: *has big frown face* What the Hell!

Jinx: Another dare

Mello: *bangs head on wall* AGAIN!

Jinx: Just for two hours

Mello: *grabs Matt's shirt* HELP ME!

Matt: *pushes him off* everyone for them self *goes back to PSP*

Jinx: A and BB's Turn!

A: *grabs wig* Ready BB!

BB: *grabs BB gun* (A/N I just had to put that there XD) Yep

Jinx: *kicks them out* HAVE FUN!

Light: This goes against my morals

L: Mine too

Jinx: Well...I don't care

Near: What do you care about?

Jinx: ...blood, AB negative more so

Near: Something's wrong with you

Jinx: That's what my teachers said

_At blood bank _

A: *puts on Afro* Ready?

BB: Yeah but where did you get that afro?

A: I shaved it off Aizawa's head

BB: Ah *puts on mustache*

A: *both walks in* YO!

Worker: What

BB: *shoots at ceiling* THIS IS A HOLD UP SON!

Worker: O.o F*ck *gets hit by ceiling*

Security: STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

A: F*ck it's the po-po

BB: *holds gun to the side* B*TCH BETTER LET ME GET SOME BLOOD UP ON THIS JOINT

Security: Only Blood? Not Money?

A: Screw this sh*t *hits Security with gun* **blood comes out**

BB: Is that everyone?

A: Seems like it

BB: Well that sucks *People barged in*

FBI: FBI FREEZE!

BB: *laughs* A this is where the fun comes in! *has lazer point at head*

A: I see! :D *starts to throw knifes*

BB: *fake cry* they grow up so fast *starts to stab FBI's*

_Studio_

Jinx: Aw their first robbery

L: I hate this so much

Jinx: So, it's not like you're going to throw them in jail

Near: That would be great though

Jinx: Let's check the news

_Anchor women: In other news in this tri-state area there was a robbery. In a blood bank! The two men were "wannabe gangsters" And probably have some mental problems since they wanted to steal blood!_

_Anchor Man: That weird!_

_Anchor Woman: I know Tom, let's go to the scene_

_Reporter: The two men fled the scene and many FBI are injured and they had left, we could be looking at future FBI most wanted_

_A: *pushes lady away* Yay~ Mom I'm on TV!_

_BB: You have no mom_

_A: Oh right...WE ARE ON TV!_

_BB: B*TCHES BETA RECOGNIZE!_

_FBI: It the wannabe gangsters! GET THEM!_

_A: *Holding a back bag full of blood* you'll never get me coppers!_

_BB: WOOT! *jacks a car and speeds off*_

_Studio _

BB: Hey Jinx

A: I was on TV!

L: You already are

A: Right~

Light: Smart

BB: Here's your blood *hands blood bag*

Jinx: AB Negative?

BB: Yep

Jinx: Yay~ Thank you!

All: O.o

Jinx: What? I can't have a fetish?

L: Blood

Jinx: Yes and Coke-cola

Matt: So weird

Jinx: Whatever, Lastly Light you shall sing...in a polka dot bikini girl~

Light: It doesn't say that

Jinx: *hides review card* Yes it does

Light: then let me see

Jinx: Nope *pushes him in changing room*

BB: You know it doesn't say that

Jinx: SO. I. R. BORED.

L: That's why?

Jinx: Yesh

_After a change_

Matt: Light doesn't have leg hair?

Light: STFU

Mello: That really...unusual did you hit puberty?

Light: YES I DID

A: *puts tissues in top* for your boobs

Light: What is wrong with you?

A: Nothin' :D

Jinx: *sitting in a director's chair* Ready to sing

Light: No

Jinx: ACTION! *records*

Light: I hate you all

Jinx: Love you too!

Light:

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
_I always shock with the things I say_  
_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_  
_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_  
_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_  
_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_  
_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_  
_Can't change I am_  
_Sexy naughty bitchy me _

*Applause*

Light: Where do you people get your music?

L: Light I do believe the internet

Mello: And I thought you were smart

Light: STFU

Jinx: Light, can you change

Light: Gladly

A: He is so gay

BB: Yeah *Jinx face palm*

Near: Next review please

**Savannah**

**BB: Sing 'If today was your last day' by the side of the street. And then truthfully tell someone that they're going to die today.**

**Matt: Beat the Elite Four for me. *Holds out Pokémon Diamond* I'm stuck.**

**Mello: Threaten Light with an ICBM. Because I feel like it. (Intercontinental Ballistic Missile. Because it's so much fun to say Intercontinental Ballistic Missile.)**

**L: Go to an anime convention handcuffed to Light.**

**Light: See above**

**A: ... I don't really know you, but... Sing with BB! :D**

**Mikami: ...You get stung by a bee. 'Cause I wanna see what happens. (I have a weird mind...)**

**Misa: You have to dress the same way L does for... As long as Jinx wants.**

**I forgot Near... How could I forget Near?**

**Muahaha...**

**Near: Pretend you're in love with Mello all day/chapter/whatever. Mello cannot see this review. *evil grin***

L: Where is the Sesame Street?

Jinx: Somewhere...I wonder where though

_At an airport_

Big Bird: EAT BIG SEEDS FREAKS

Elmo: Yay~

Kid: Mommy I'm scared

Mom: Me too

Big Bird: *sit on kid and mom* I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

_Studio _

Mikami: Like you care

Jinx: Yes I do, they left their stuff here!

BB: Where should we go now?

Jinx: New Jersey

Mikami: WHY?

Jinx: They have awesome chicken tenders!

Mikami: What!

Jinx: TO NEW JERSEY!

_New Jersey_

Near: I wonder how my sanity is still intact

L: Me too

Jinx: Find anyone?

BB: mmmmmmmm...yes That Man! Charlie Dawson!

Charlie: how do you know my name?

BB: My eyes see everything

Charlie: *backs away slowly* Okay

BB: *sings*

_My best friend gave me the best advice_  
_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_  
_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_  
_And try to take the path less traveled by_  
_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_  
_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

A: AWESOME! *pulls confetti and balloons come down_*_

Light: Aren't we outside

L: A always can do the impossible

Matt: Creepy

Charlie: Can I go now?

BB: You are going to die today

Charlie: WHAT O.o

BB: Just because you didn't see that truck

Charlie: What- *gets ran over by a truck*

Truck driver: *reverse* did I hit something

BB: Nope

Truck driver: Okay *drives away*

Light: What is wrong with you?

BB: Heh heh Charlie didn't even see it, moron

Light; you could have told the driver it was his fault

BB: Yeah I could have

Light: Evil

BB: Wuss

Mello: CHOCOLATE!

Matt: When does he get the chocolate back?

Jinx: After this review

Mello: That's TOOOO LONG!

Jinx: *shoot tranquil darts* Go to sleep

A: I'll carry him! *picks Mello up*

Matt: I can't wait till he wakes up

Jinx: Back to the Studio!

_Studio_

Jinx: Dare Matt~

Matt: Okay...*starts playing game*

Jinx: While that's happening...who's going to wake up Mello?

Mikami: I'm not

L: You should

A: *spraying cheese on Mello's face* this is fun~

BB: Nice artwork

A: Thank you~

Mikami: I don't want to walk him up

Jinx: *holds pictures of Light* Do you want them?

Mikami: YES

Jinx: Wake him up then!

Light: What the...When did you take pictures?

Jinx: Before Big Bird blew up Mik's apartment

Mikami: *pokes cheek* Mornin'...

Mello: *Grabs Mikami's Collar* Give me chocolate or I'm chopping off your D***

Matt: Morinin to you too...

Jinx: *throws Mello a bar* Here princess *rolls eyes* seriously you guys need a healthier fetish *plays with blood bag*

Light: *sweat drop* I think you do too

Jinx: *pelts Blood bags at Light* DIE!

Light: AHHHH! *runs*

Mello: Why am I awake?

L: Jinx-chan has a dare for you

Mello: Crap

Jinx: It's not bad though

Mello: Good point! Light! Get your butt over here!

Light: Did Jinx stop throwing blood? *comes back slowly*

Jinx: Of course, I would never waste blood on you!

Light: 0.0 okay...

Mello: Imma get the Intercontinental Ballistic Missile on your a**!

Light: Right ~

Jinx: You ask for it

Mello: MISSILES ATTACK!

Light: Oh Sh*tz

…_It seems like Death Note Talk Show has been interrupted. Please enjoy a word from our sponsor~_

_A: Hi, I am A. This show may seem like its all fun and stuff but it's time to become serious_

_BB: Yes we are taking about…cheese and jam_

_A: Not everyone has that awesomeness. By you donating you could help a kid become awesome_

_BB: Please join our funding, at www. _

_A: You can make this world a better place_

_Jinx: What the hell are you doing!_

_A: Nothing :D_

_Jinx: *takes out bat* really?~_

_BB: JOIN! *runs with A*_

_Jinx: JOIN WHAT!_

Back to the show

Light: *in tattered clothes and choughs smoke* the dare said to threaten not enforce

Jinx: Yeah, but this is my show :P

Light: Hate you

Jinx: Love you too

L: I have to go to an anime convention

Light: in handcuffs?

BB: Don't worry Light, the cosplayers won't noticed or even bother, they would think it was yaoi or something

A: Good point…can I come?

Near: Can I not?

Jinx: Yes and No, ROAD TRIP!

_At anime expo_

L: Why am I dressed as Light *pulling at wig*

Light: *Holding a lollipop* this is going to make me fat

Jinx: Just think of the irony…I am :P *Cosplay as Miku*

Mello: Why do we have to cosplay?

Jinx: I thought it would be fun~

Mello: WHY AM I A CHICK!

Jinx: Cause you're pretty~ *Mello cosplay as Rin*

Matt: At least I'm wearing pants *cosplay as Len*

A: I am digging this skirt *Meiko*

BB: Why can't I wear red? *Kaito*

Mello: HOW ABOUT THE SHEEP!

Near: I am dress as a "chick" too Mello *Anju from Chibi Vampire*

L: Why Jinx?

Jinx: He wanted to keep his white hair, girl cosplay as guys and vice versa

Near: Voluntary though

Light: Now I'm glad I have to dress up as a guy

Jinx: COSPLAY!

BB: Let get this over with

_Inside Anime Expo_

_With L and Light_

Random fan girl: I love your cosplay

Light: My what?

L: She is talking about our costumes L-kun

Fan girl: *takes pictures* you guys look so cute~

Light: My eyes!

Fan girl: Can you guys kiss?

Light and L: NO!

Fan girl: Please~ *puppy look*

Light and L: No!

Another Fan girl: Please….

Light: NO!

L: If you haven't seen we are both male

Fan girl1: If you haven't noticed there are two girl pretending *points over to two girl making out*

L: *drawing a crowd* NO!

Light: Never!

Crowd: KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Light: *kisses L cheek* THAT'S ALL YOUR GETTING

Fan girl: *disappointed*

L: …so…Light-kun

Light: Shut it!

_Everyone meets together _

BB: So I heard about the kiss

Mikami: Why God?

Light: Damn yaoi fan girls

Jinx: I brought the pictures she tokes too!

L: She's selling them

Near: Yes, it was very disturbing

Mello: Someone ask the same thing to me and matt

Matt: We made them shut up by buying them anime DVD

Jinx: I like Anime Convections. We are doing the rest of the show here

All: *groans*

A: My fake boobs are hurting!

Jinx: Now you know my pain!

Near: What's next?

Mello: *eating chocolate* ah bliss

Matt: Retard

Jinx: I got a stage for BB and A to sing

.A: *grabs BB* yay~ let's go!

BB: Rawr~

A: *On stage* me and my buddy are going to sing!

*Everyone cheers*

A: Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

BB: Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Bing ding ba doli party  
Zing bing ba doli party  
Breding ba doli party party pop [Pop! ]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

A and BB: Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

A: Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

*Every cheers*

Jinx: Sweet Great Job guys!

A: Thank you~ Now can I take out my fake boobs?

Jinx: Sure, Misa back anyway

Misa: Yay~ *glomps Light*

All: *everyone complaining*

L: Why are you dressed as a bee Misa?

Misa: Jinx-chan says it a dare I have to do with Mikami

Mikami: What?

Jinx: Yeah Misa you have to sting Mikami from the butt

Misa: Yay~ *tries to sit on Mikami*

Mikami: *runs away* GET AWAY YOU FREAK!

Misa: Come back so Misa can hurt you! *runs towards Mikami*

Light: I hate fans

Jinx: And the fight for the Light love continues…

Mello: My boobs hurt now

L: I think it would be nice to leave now

BB: To ditch Misa?

L: Yes

Near: Where is A?

A: *comes back with Cat ears and tail* I love anime

Jinx: Me too, to the Studio

_Studio_

Jinx: *whispers* Near!

Near: *monotone* Yes

Jinx: read this dare~

Near: *reads* O.o Do I have to?

Jinx: Yesh

Near: *blushes and grabs Mello's arm* Hi~

Mello: What the F*ck Near get off

Near: I don't want to~

Mello: Fine *glares*

L: What are you making Near do?

Jinx: Nothing~

Misa: Hi everyone~

All: *gumbles*

Jinx: Did you sting Mikami?

Misa: Yes Misa Misa did! But then Mikami had to go top the hospital. Now Misa is banned from Anime expo

Light: Cause you sting Mikami?

Misa: Light~ *glomps Light* No, it cause Misa Misa won't give Misa's name. But Misa did! And they said it wasn't

Matt: Probably it's cause of cosplayers

Jinx: Misa you get to wear a new outfit

Misa: Yay~ Where does Misa Misa change~

Jinx: There *gives clothes*

Misa: Come on Light~

Light: O.o wha-

Misa: It's okay you don't have to be shy *goes inside room*

Jinx: *cough*whore*cough*

Near: Mello~

Mello: WHAT?

Near: Can you hug me

Mello: Why!

Near: *hugs* I want to

Mello: *tensed and feels awkward*

BB: What was the dare?

A: They look weird together

Jinx: To pretend he's in love with him

BB: Nice

Misa: *comes out in* EWWWWW Why is Misa Misa wearing?

L: My clothes?

Jinx: Yep, You have to wear it for the whole show

Misa: MEANIE! *sits on Light's lap*

Jinx: Don't care

Misa: B*tch

Jinx: Whore

Misa: Sl*t

Jinx: Prostitute

Misa: Otaku

Jinx: *gasp* You do not use otaku in vain

Misa: Misa Misa will!

Matt: Next Review *Misa and Jinx fights i background*

**squishiemarshmallow1 (fan-friekin-tastic)**

**so...awesome! T.T tank yoo! that was kinda gay...speaking of gay...IMAGAY  
(blank) you have to sing pokerface while wearing a fairy out fit. then you  
have to ask mello out.  
matt, near, l, mello, bb, and a: you get to go to disney! YAY!  
misa and mikami: let matt run over you with his car. or else mello will shoot  
you to death. choose your death!  
also matt can i have a hug? your friggin awesome! even if you did only get 2  
minutes of show time.  
thx**

Light: You didn't have to lock her in the cage

Near: do you really want her out?

Light: No...

Near: Then why question Jinx's actions?

Jinx: are you done yet Matt

Matt: Yes *still playing game*

Jinx: Then why-

Matt: My DS died

Jinx: *takes DS away* don't waste her battery!

Matt: Fine *starts to play PSP while Jinx face palm*

L: It feels nice to be back in my usual attire *change from cosplay*

Jinx: *gives fairy outfit* Here Light

Light: Again!

Jinx: Stop Pms-ing

Light: Fine

_After a change_

Matt: Wow Light *laughs* you make a pretty fairy

Light: This is really revealing *covers chest*

BB: Why are you covering there?

A: You have no boobs…

Light: STFU

Jinx: Sing~

Light: *singing*  
_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(he's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-poker her face, p-p-poker her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(he's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-poker her face, p-p-poker her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

*Applause*

Light: I'm going to change now

Jinx; Nope, you have to still wear it

Light: WHY?

Jinx: Cause I want to~!

Light: I hate you

Jinx: You're not done with the dare yet!

Light: Aw, but I don't want to

Jinx: To bad now go

Light: I'm going to kill you one day *sighs*

Mello: What? *Near pulls Mello away from Light* You okay Near?

Near: *glares at Light* Yes

Light: *sweat drop* Okay...Mello would you go out with me?

Near and Mello: No!

Mello: Near?

Near: ...just defending a friend

Mello: *feels awkward* Okay *shoots Light with paintball gun*

Light: *has purple fourhead* OW WHAT THE F*CK!

Mello: That was for being retarded

Jinx: To DisneyLand!

All:*cheers*

Jinx: Except team Kira

Light: AGAIN!

Mikami: What did I miss?

Jinx: Perfect~

Mikami and Light: O.o

_At Dinseyland_

Jinx: *everyone wearing mickey ear hat* Where now?

Near: *hugging and walking with Mello*What do you want to do Mello?

Mello: For you to get off of me

L: *eating cotton candy* Don't be rude Mello

A: OH! Let's get on the Big Thunder Mountain Road!

_During the ride~_

Mello and Matt: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

L: I take it that this is their first roller coaster

BB: Yep

A: WHEEE!

Jinx: why is Near snuggling Mello?

BB: Don't care

Jinx: You rode a roller coster before?

L: Yes

BB: didn't expect that

A: WHEEE!

Mello and Matt: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jinx: HA!

_~After_

Matt: *puking in trash* Never again

Mello: *holding hand to chest* You said it *breathing in and out*

Jinx: Where to next?

A: We should visit some princesses!

All: O.o

A: Follow me~ Whee~

Jinx: *face palm* Who gave him cheddar?

BB: *raises hand* :D He was hungry

Jinx: And you knew

BB: Yep *leaves with A*

Jinx: Great

L: What did you do with Light, Mikam, and Misa?

Jinx: Oh right~ Yeah about that...

_in Russia_

Mens in Bar: CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!

Misa: *finish chuging* Oh yeah boys! *takes off shirt! WHOOOOO!

Mikami: You said it Amane! *takes off pants* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Light: *whimpers* Help!

Mikami: Come on *hiccups* Light!

Light: No

Mikami: *tackles him* I'm not wearing pants

Light: RAPE!

Guy: WHOO GET IT ON!

_at Disneyland_

Jinx: Did I mention it's a gay bar?

All: O.o

A: I didn't think Jinx can be so mean

Jinx: But not as mean as BB!

BB: Yeah, she's right

A: To the princesses~!

Matt: Is there going to be Princess Peach?

Mello: No you idiot! *smacks Matt's head*

Matt: Then why go?

_To Mulan_

Mulan: Welcome!

A: *glomps* HI~ I'm your biggest fan!

Jinx: *glares* You gave him more chedder

BB: Yeah

L: This will become a long day

Near: Yep

_Entrance_

Security guard: AND STAY OUT

A, BB and Jinx: That was fun~

Near: You have embarrassed us

Mello: And got us on the banned list!

L: Why did you have to set Tinker bell on fire

BB: She annoyed me and it was fun

Matt: And Shave Bell's head

A: Because she's married to a beast, so she still technically have hair

Near: Why did you have to hit Cinderella with her glass show till she bleed

Jinx: I wanted to see if you can break her shoes, and it still didn't! This was an accomplish trip!

A, BB and Jinx: :D

L: Let's just get back to the studio

Matt: That's a first, someone wants to go back

Jinx: To the studio *uses voodoo PWRS!*

_Studio_

Light: I don't like Gay bars

A: Awww now kind of bar can he go to now~

Mikami: My head hurts

Mello: I heard to got raped Light

Light; *blushes* STFU!

Jinx: Next part of the review, Misa, Mikami you have to die

Misa and Mikami: WHAT

Matt: Get ran over by me

Mello: Or get shot by me

Mikami: Well getting shot is quicker

Misa: wat T.T

Mello: Matt you get the air head

Matt: *drives car into studio, busting a wall* YES!

Misa: *sweat drop* ummm

Mello: *shoots Mikami in the head* That's what you get BIATCH!

Matt: *driving at full speed* MUAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Misa: *running away* GET IT AWAY FROM ME

L: I can't believe she thinks she can outrun a car

BB: Smart

A: WHOOOO GO MATT *has pom poms*

_THUMP! _

Jinx: She's still alive!

Matt: Let me try again!

_THUMP!_

Misa: OWWW

_THUMP X 7!_

Matt: Did I get it!

BB: *holds a thumbs up* Your good *all covered in blood*

Jinx: Ew *wipes face*

Mello: I thought you like blood

Jinx: Not some whores blood though

A: Good job Matt!

Light: Why do they have to die all the time?

BB: No ones like them, even some people like you Mr. I take a potato...AND EAT IT!

Near: O_O

Jinx: Near's traumatize!

A: Let's get change Near *Near nods*

_After Cast change_

Jinx: That was awesome though!

Matt: Yeah! Did you hear her bones crunch?

Jinx: Hell yeah!

Near: Never yalk about this again

Mello: Wuss

Matt: Yes you get a hug~ *hugs reviewer*

Mello: Next review

Light: How come you didn't change yet BB?

BB: *licks blood* i like it, it give my shirt a certain more amount of awesomeness

Near: *trying to to throw up* * BB laughs at Near*

**R and E**

**Oh just so you know this is The_begining_of_the_end ^.^ this is Radiant's and My shared account We made a Talk Show too~**

**Jinx: Look up 'Haglund's deformity' on 's why I got surgery.I only have one foot done though,gotta sacrifice my vacation to get the other one done D: And I think I'll call my sister Misami!Oh God, it sounds like a crack couple...FROM HELL!**

**Light:Sing 'Lights Out' By Breaking Benjamin **

**L: sing 'Sacrifice' by Theory of a Deadman**

**Mikami: you have to kiss either Misa, Light, or Jinx.**

**Mello:I turn you into a dog! And dogs can't eat chocolate! Or they will die! :D Isn't that great!**

**Matt: uhm...watch your death! over and over! :D**

**Misa: *turns you into a chiuaua* You are now my pet! Your name is Miss Yippers!**

**Near:*kisses* sing 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin**

**BB: Benjamin Burnley's innitials = B.B... *GASP* OMG BENJAMIN!**  
**(Ben Burnley is the singer of Breaking Benjamin)**

**All:you have to spend the day with Caleb here *Caleb walks in and sees Misa and has perverted thoughts* Oh and Caleb thinks Deathnote (and anime in general) is GAY! D:**

**A: sing 'polyamorous' by Breaking Benjamin! :D**

Mello: Ugh it's them

Jinx: Why are you complaining?

L: We have to do that talk show too

Jinx: Ha!

Mello: STFU

Jinx; I didn't just google that, i looked it up on youtube and watched it?

A: Good Job Jinx, You're learning!

Matt: Why?

Jinx: I was curious...ew the crack pairing from hell

Light: That would be awful, have my two biggest fans combined

Jinx: On second thought I would like to see that :D *Light glares*

Light: This seems like a singing review

Jinx: So, SING MY PET! SING!

Light: I'm not a pet

Jinx: *holds up bug zapper* You were saying

Light: F*ck

Jinx: *put mustache on Light's face* There now sing!

Light: Why a mustache?

Jinx: Just sing!

Light: *sighs*

_I am done pretending_  
_You have failed to find what's left_  
_I will suck you dry again_  
_Some are not worth saving_  
_You are such a pretty mess_  
_I will choke the life within_

_Now you want to take me down_  
_As if I even care_  
_I am the monster in your head_  
_And I thought you'd learn by now_  
_It seems you haven't yet_  
_I am the venom in your skin_  
_And now your life_  
_Is broken_

_After the lights go out on you_  
_After your worthless life is through_  
_I will remember how you scream_  
_I can't afford to care_  
_I can't afford to care_

_I am suffocating_  
_You have failed to pull me in_  
_I will drag you down again_  
_Life is unrelenting_  
_Feeding lies into my head_  
_I will feed the lies you live_

_Now you want to take me down_  
_As if I even care_  
_I am the monster in your head_  
_And I thought you'd learn by now_  
_It seems you haven't yet_  
_I am the venom in your skin_  
_And now your life_  
_Is broken_

_After the lights go out on you_  
_After your worthless life is through_  
_I will remember how you scream_  
_I can't afford to care_  
_I can't afford to care _

Jinx: Good job now L~

L: No!

Jinx: Come on, everyone loves your singing

L: You don't own me

Jinx: *holds up contract* It says if you don't do the dares you can't be the three greatest detectives anymore

L: *grumbles*

_No I don't need a reason to be breathin _  
_Just here doin what I can _  
_No I don't want a family who would damn me _  
_and resent everything I am _  
_I don't need to prove to all the ones who _  
_Feel that I need to fit in _  
_No I won't ever tell you that i failed you _  
_I'd rather start life over again _

_No I'm sorry to say _  
_There'll be no sacrifice today _

_No I can see it clearly _  
_Why you feel me _  
_Why you got to bring me down _  
_No I don't want to fight you _  
_Just to spite you _  
_But I'm not afraid to take you out _

_No I'm sorry to say _  
_There'll be no sacrifice today _

_Everybody expects me to break _  
_but i'll never break down again _  
_Everybody expects me to give up _  
_but you'll never see me givin in _  
_Everybody wants me to lose _  
_but i'll never lose who I am _

_No I'm sorry to say _  
_There'll be no sacrifice today [X2]_

_Everybody expects me to break _  
_but i'll never break down again _  
_Everybody expects me to give up _  
_but you'll never see me givin in _  
_Everybody wants me to lose _  
_but i'll never lose who I am _

_No I'm sorry to say _  
_There'll be no sacrifice today [X2]_

_No sacrifice today [X2] _

Mello: Why do you have to bring those a**holes back to life

Jinx: The dares Mello! The DARES!

BB: Just hurry up so we can kill them again

A: *Holds chesse guns* Oh yeah~

Jinx: okay... *brings Misa and Mikami back*

Mikami: I'm ALIVE!

Matt: Yeah, not for long

Mikami: T.T

Jinx: The dare is Mikami has to kiis Misa or Light

A: But the dare also say y-

Jinx: *tackles A* SHUSH!

Mikami: GOD! :D

Light: Holy Sh*t *making out with Mikami*

_5 minutes_

All: O_O

A: Don't they need to breath

L: I am distraught

Near: Me too

Jinx: *holds water spray* Stop it! Bad fan boy

Mikami: hat was great~

Light: I need to throw up now *goes to bathroom*

Matt: I bet everyone agrees that was the most disgusting dare ever!

All: *agreeing*

Mikami: You're just jealous

A: Ah H*LL No! *snaps finger into a 'Z' formation*

Mello: Never do that again

Jinx: Since that's behind us *explosion smoke around studio*

Matt: What the hell Jinx!

Jinx: It was the dare *hears barking*

BB: What was that?

L: I have no idea

A: I think it was a dog *smokes disappear*

Near: Where's Mello?

Mello: WOOF! *is a golden retriever*

Jinx: Aww he looks so cute~ *tries to pet him* Mello ties to bit Jinx* WELL!

Near: *hugs dog* It's okay Mello

L: He's taken the crush dare a little too much

Mello: *sweat drop* WooF

Matt: At least we don't have to hear his cursing anymore

Mello: WOOF! *tries to eat chocolate*

A: *takes chocolate* Mine now~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs around the studio*

Mello: ARF! *get smacked by BB*

BB: You do know if you eat chocolate now , you will die?

Mello: WOOF T.T

Jinx: *puts collar around Mello* There now we can't lose you *Mello glares*

Matt: I have to watch my death over and over again

Jinx: Yep step into the roo of L's TV's

Matt: *opens door* It looks like the matrix

Jinx: *pushes him in* Have fun~

L: How long are you keeping him in there?

Jinx: Till I need him again

A: *wearing super cape* Where Misa?

Jinx: In that corner with duct tape around her mouth

L: Why?

Jinx: She's annoying *serious face*

A: WHEEE~! *runs around* *smoke explosion*

L: Again?

Near: It appears so

A: I forgot about you

Near: *glares* Just find the dog

_ARF! ARF!_

Jinx: GET OFF OF ME! *shaking dog off of leg*

Near: Is that Ms. Amane?

Jinx: Yep, now we have to tie her to a tree to keep her shut

BB: Great *put leash in Misa and hang leash on ceiling fan*

L: What-

BB: If she gets too loud, just turn on the ceiling fan *turns t on*

A and Jinx: AWESOME!

Misa: ARF ARF ARF!

BB: *turns it off* Now she's quiet

Jinx: If we can only do that when she's human...SING NEAR

Near: *sighs*

_Fall_

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
_Save your breath, it's far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind_  
_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't wanna change the world_  
_I just wanna leave it colder_  
_Light the fuse and burn it up_  
_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_  
_Now the dark is taking over_  
_Show me where forever dies_  
_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate_  
_I will shut the world away_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive; paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate_  
_I will shut the world away_

Jinx: WOOT!

L: When is Light coming back? *BB shrugs*

BB: We have to spend a day with a fan

Jinx; Oh no, he's the opposite...he's a HATER!

All: *gasp*

Caleb: Hi

Jinx: HATER! *throws a book*

Caleb: OW!

Jinx: *sticking up a middle finger* You're on my hit list now

Caleb: O.o...so where's Misa :D

BB: *turns on fan* Up there

Misa: ARF ARF ARF!

Caleb: O.O

L: Welcome to the world of Death Note Talk Show

Caleb: Great

Jinx: To show how great DEATH NOTE IS *Caleb rolls eyes* A SING!

A: *cosplay as Kaito* Oh yeah~

_The day has come to an end_  
_The sun is over my head_  
_My polyamorous friend_  
_You got me in a mess of trouble again_

_[Chorus:]_  
_So_  
_Just when you think that you're all right_  
_I'm calling out from the inside_  
_I never hurt anyone_  
_I never listen at all_

_They've come to get me again_  
_The cloud is over my head_  
_My polyamorous friend_  
_You got me in a mess of trouble again_

_[Chorus]_

_Just stay away from the white light_  
_I'd say your worst side's your best side_  
_I never hurt anyone_  
_I never listen at all_

_Well how do you know?_  
_Well how do you know?_  
_Well how do you know?_  
_Well how do you know?_

_[Chorus]_

_Just stay away from the white light_  
_I'd say your worst side's your best side_  
_I never hurt anyone_  
_I never listen at all_  
_Let's go _

Jinx: How can that be gay?

Caleb: He's not even in the series, just been mention a few time, that's it

Jinx: *glares* F you

L: Clam down Jinx

Jinx: I hate you so much Caleb

Near: Next review

Matt: *leaves room* That was annoying

**noone is justuce**

**light:I LUV U! *glomp light* i want you to free from any dare for one chapter! and kiss me please!**

**L:...i don't really like you...i want u to stab urself till u ,im evil and don't u dare go near me L fangirls...i have a secret weapon to kill u all.**

**mello:i want u to steal all L candy's...and burn it somewhere far...don't tell L i dare u.**

**near:u soooo cute! i want all ur toys so that i can burn it.**

**mikami:...i don't know what to do with you...**

**everyone except light:go naked urself and dance caramelldansen!**

Light: I'm back

A: That was a long time

Mikami: GOD!

Light: Stay away from me

Jinx: Light you are free from the dares today

Light: YES!

Jinx: But you have to so all of them the next chapter

Light: T.T

Mikami: Who are you?

Caleb: I'm Caleb

Jinx: And he hates Death Note!

Mikami and Light: *le gasp*

Light: It's all because of L!

L: No it's not, I bet 100% it's Light fault

Caleb: The whole thing is gay *gets shot by safety darts* What the?

Jinx: *holds gun* A**hole

Mello: WOOF! *starts to attack Caleb*

Caleb: Get him off of me!

Near: *drags Mello away* You don't want to eat him, i bet he tastes like vegetables

Mello: *stick tongue out*

L: I have to stab myself?

Jinx: Sadly yes T.T, just go to the other room

L: *holds a knife* T.T

Jinx: Someone go with him so I'll know he's done

BB: I'll go

_10 minutes later_

Jinx: I HATE THIS

Caleb: Stupid fan girl

Jinx: STFU!

BB: He's dead

Jinx: T.T he was so YOUNG

Mikami: Good riddance

Jinx: *breaks empty wine bottle on head* STFU! NO ONE TEST ME ESPECIALLY YOU STUPID

Caleb: I'm not stupid *dodges wine bottles*

Jinx: Blah!

Mello: ARF!

Jinx: Yes, All of his candy and chocolate

Near: You speak dog?

Jinx: Nope, I just guess, all he talks is chocolate or complaining

Mello GRRRR

Jinx: Love you too, Mikami start the fire

Mikami: GOT IT! *plays with fire

Mello: Arf! *pushes candy into fire with nose*

Jinx: Only if L was alive

Caleb: Can you make Misa a girl again?

Jinx: No PERVERT!, now what?

Near: All of my toys?

Jinx: I'm sorry Near

Mello: WOOF! *put all the toys in a box*

Near: I want to keep this robot

Mello: ARF! *take it away*

Near: T.T

BB: She just called Near cute, why would she want to burnt them

Caleb: Maybe she just figure out Death Note is gay

Jinx: THAT'S IT! *tapes Caleb's mouth and tie him to a chair* Now he can shut up

Mikami: At least I don't have a dare

Jinx: And I'm too lazy to do that :P That's what you get for killing L

A: Next REVIEW~!

Light: HA! more of my fans are reviewing!

**aeioume**

**ummm...so i've wanted to review for a while but i haven't. but now i am. *sweat drop* on to the dares.**

**Mello: i like you, so i'm going to go easy on you. first, have some chocolate. then put on a top hat, which you have to wear for the rest of the episode. *holding bloody nose* ok. good. now go give matt a hug. you're too mean to him. then you have to sing "boogie wonderland" by earth, wind, and fire. just thought it would be fun.**

**Matt: just grin. oh, and i challenge you to a game of pokemon!**

**L: smile. and the perplexed look. i love the perplexed look. you can have cake, too.**

**Near: try to act mature for an episode. just try.**

**Light: hehe. *evil grin* i have something special for you. jinx, i don't care how, but tie him to something stationary so he can't move. then, give matsuda a gun and blindfold him. (don't tell him he's shooting at light). i put matsuda, but if he's not available, a can do it.**

**Mikami: first, a question. if Light told you to jump off a bridge, would you? then put on a robot costume and the only thing you can say is "delete".**

**Misa: just shut up. Please?**

**Oh, and L is my favorite. Mello is (ironically) second, and matt is third.**

Jinx: I think it's time for Mello to go back to being a human *voodedoo PWR!*

Mello: Yes! Being a dog sucked!

A: BIRTHDAY SUIT! *laughs*

Mello: *looks down* F*ck *runs to bathroom*

Matt: He's always the naked one here

Near: Yes

Mello: *comes back* Alright, no one say anything about that!

All: *mutters*

Jinx: You get CHOCOLATE MELLO!

Mello: *nomnomnom-ing on the chocolate* Thanks!

A: *puts top hat on Mello's head* There you go! You the rest of the episode

Mello: Whatever *keeps eating chocolate*

Jinx: Hug Matt

Matt and Mello: EW NO!

Matt: Guys do not hug

Caleb: mmmmmkh

Jinx: Can't hear you~

A: Bro hug!

BB: Just hug

Mello: Fine *hugs Matt then pulled away from Near* Near?

Near: Just helping you out

Mello: Stupid Albino, and I h ave to sing

BB: Yep

Jinx: That's my line!

BB: Don't care

Mello: Time to Bring in my sexiness!

Jinx: *tries to not puke* Just sing

Mello:

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _  
_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _

_Mid-night creeps so slow-ly in-to hearts of men _  
_Who need more than they get. _

_Day-light deals a bad man to a wom-an _  
_Who had laid too man-y bets. _

_The mir-ror stares you in the face and says, _  
_"Ba-by, uh, uh, it don't work." _

_You say your prayers though you don't care. _  
_You dance and you shake the hurt. _

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _  
_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _

_Sounds fly through the night, _  
_I change my vi-nyl dreams _  
_To boo-gie won-der-land. _

_I find ro-mance _  
_When I start to dance _  
_In boo-gie won-der-land. _

_I find ro-mance _  
_When I start to dance _  
_In boo-gie won-der-land. _

_All the love in the world can't be gone. _  
_All the need to be loved can't be wrong. _

_All the rec-ords are play-ing, _  
_And my heart keep say-in', _  
_Boo-gie won-der-land, won-der-land. _

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _  
_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _

_I find ro-mance _  
_When I start to dance _  
_In boo-gie won-der-land. _

_I find ro-mance _  
_When I start to dance _  
_In boo-gie won-der-land. _

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _  
_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _

_All the love in the world can't be gone. _  
_All the need to be loved can't be wrong. _

_All the rec-ords are play-ing, _  
_And my heart keep say-ing, _  
_Boo-oo-gie won-der-land, won-der-land. _

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _  
_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _

_I find ro-mance _  
_When I start to dance _  
_In boo-gie won-der-land. _

_I find ro-mance _  
_When I start to dance _  
_In boo-gie won-der-land. _

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land. _  
_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

A: Awesome!

Mello: Thank you, Thank you

Matt: :D There I Grin and it's on *turns on pokemon game*

Jinx: Yay~ L can come back to life!

Caleb: MMMMMMMMM!

Jinx: I knew you would be happy too! *voodedooo PWRS!*

L: It is not great to be dead

Jinx: *glomps* Yay~ L!

L: I am happy too

BB: You don't look like it

Matt: He's just like Near, never show emotions

A: EMO~

L: *glares* My dares? are just loks?

Jinx: Yep!

BB: I say 'yep' better

Jinx: *sticks out tongue*

L: :) and now my perplexed look *does look*

Jinx: It does look nice

Mikami: Weird dares

Light: Yeah

L: *eating cake* Thank You for the cake

Jinx: I like this next dare~

Light: Damn it

_15 minutes later_

Matsuda: YAY~! I'm on TV, HI MOM!

Jinx: *laughs* Okay all you need to do is wear this blindfold and shout at this can *shows can*

Matsuda: Cool *puts on blindfold*

Jinx: Ready!

Matsuda: Yep

Jinx: FIRE!

Matsuda: *shoots 3 times* What was that scream- *try to take off blindfold*

Jinx: *puts it back on* Nothing! Now bye!

Matsuda: Is this another dare?

Jinx: Yes to walk out in a blindfold

Matsuda: BYE MOM! *runs into wall* Owie *leaves*

Mello: Are you ever going to tell Matsuda he killed Light?

Jinx: Naw

BB: That's a lot of blood

L: I thought he gets out of dares?

Jinx: oh yeah I forgot *brings Light back to life*

Light: I hate you

Caleb: Idiot

Jinx: How did you get out?

Caleb: I asked Mikami

Mikami: HA!

Jinx: hate you o much now Mikami!

L: The Dares?

BB: *turns on ceiling fan* So cool

Misa: ARF ARF

Caleb: Don't do that

All: O.o

A: You like her

Caleb: yes

Near: It's clearly that you never watch the show

Caleb: But she's hot

All: *shakes head*

Jinx: This is why you stay quiet

Near: i have to act mature?

Mello: Meaning no toys and no puppy eyes

Near: T.T My toys

Mello Suck it!

A: Suck what?

BB: I'm not explaining

Mikami: I would jump off a bridge if god wanted me too!

Light: Put on this costume and say delete

Mikami: Yes God! *puts on costume* DELETE

Caleb: This is a weird show

Light: You don't know the half of it

Jinx: Misa's staying quiet, don't worry!

BB: *watch Misa on ceiling fan* This never gets old

Caleb: Next Reivew *gets hit by bat* OW!

Jinx: Only people who are in Death Note or watches the show can say that

Caleb: Whatever

Jinx: UGH!

**Penchant-for-raising-Cain**

**I love your chat show! Awesomely funny! BTW, if you get another review from me, that will be the other half of Penchant-for raising-Cain. We're two people. **

**Moving on, I wanna contribute to your DN show society:**

**1. I want to know how long Light imagay can hold his breath...*evil Kira laugh* dunk him in ice cold water, and don't let him up for at the least 1 minute. If he can keep going, then let him.**

**2. I can't make up my mind! My anime brain has fallen in love with L, Matt AND Near! I'm a bad person :( But for today, I pick goggles man. Matt has to go on a date with me, with no video games and he can't smoke!**

**3. Near, MAH SEXY ALBINO! Love ya! I want L to read him a bedtime story. I just think it'll be sweet.**

**4. I want BB to shoot Misa. Teach you to call L a pervert...**

**5. BB, A and L...I want you to square dance to 'Achey Breaky Heart' by Billy ray Cyrus. Don't question me, just do it!**

**Jinx, I'm letting you off, just cuz you're doing an awesome job. - Cain**

Jinx: Sorry Cain, but Light can't do any dares

Light: YES!

Jinx: But he will later

BB: We already got the dunk tank ready

Jinx: Then put Caleb in it!

Caleb: What!

BB: *pushes him in and closes top* I say wait for 5 minutes

Mello: HA! YOU HATER!

Matt: I have to go on a date?

Jinx: *pushes him out the door* Let's go everyone!

Near: What about Caleb?

Jinx: Who?

Near: Never mind

Jinx: Thought so

_at the arcade_

Cain: We have so much tickets

Matt: I know, I'm going to get that prize! *puts at beautiful jewelry*

Cain: Aww you shouldn't have

Matt: What do you mean, the New Mario game is mine *points next to jewelry*

Cain: *sweat drop* okay

Mello: *wearing a mustache* MUAHAHAHA *turns off lights*

Cain: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *gets shot*

Mello: *light on* Woot! That was fun!

Jinx: Why Mello?

Light: That was random

L: Indeed

Matt; WHy the hell did you soot my date with paintball gun?

Cain: Ow! *smacks Mello*

Mello: *flips hair* Oh no you didn't *gets pulled back by Jinx*

Jinx: *sighs* Let's go everyone! Sorry Cain

Matt: Sorry too

_At studio_

Jinx: Read Near a bedtime story L!

L: Wat about Caleb?

Jinx: Wo?

Light: *opens tank* Caleb!

Caleb: *breaths in deeply* THAT WAS MORE THAN 5 MINUTES!

BB: We had to follow Matt's date

Caleb: I hate you all so much

A: That's hurts T.T

Jinx: Don't worry A, he's just on his monthly , now bed time!

L: Um, i don't know how

Jinx: Just try

L: Okay...once upon a time 9 people were on a quest to get back their things from the evil queen Jinx. They went though battles, deserts, animals and they finally made it, the queen trap them! And now forever their slaves. The End

Near: That is what happen a few mouths ago

L: Stories are based on past or future times

Jinx: But that didn't have a happy ending

L: Not all stories need happy ending

Jinx: Fine Fine

BB: WOOT! I get to shoot Misa!

Misa: ARF?

Caleb: NO!

BB:*turns on fan and gets out gun* This is going to be fun *shoots Misa*

Misa: WOOF! *dies*

Caleb: *catches Misa* NO!

Jinx: Whatever all you wanted to do was make out with her

Caleb: So!

Jinx: Confused little boy Now dance A! BB! L!

A: Yay~

BB and L: FINE! *starts to square dance*

_You can tell the world you never was my girl_  
_You can burn my clothes when I'm gone_  
_Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been_  
_And laugh and joke about me on the phone_

_You can tell my arms to go back to the farm_  
_You can tell my feet to hit the floor_  
_Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips_  
_They won't be reaching out for you no more_

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_I just don't think he'd understand_  
_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_He might blow up and kill this man_  
_Ooo_

_You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas_  
_Or you can tell your dog to bite my leg_  
_Or tell your brother Cliff who's fist can tell my lips_  
_He never really liked me anyway_

_Oh tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please_  
_Myself already knows that I'm okay_  
_Oh you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind_  
_It might be walking out on me today_

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_I just don't think he'd understand_  
_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_He might blow up and kill this man_  
_Ooo_

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_I just don't think he'd understand_  
_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_He might blow up and kill this man_  
_Ooo_

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_He might blow up and kill this man_  
_Ooo_

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_He might blow up and kill this man_  
_Ooo_

Mello: They looked hilarious

Near: Yes very

BB: No one ever speak of this ever again

Jinx: *whispers* Except me~ *talks* Heh heh she let me off the hook :D

Light: STFU

Jinx: love you too

Caleb: Can't wait to leave!

A: NEXT REVIEW!

**R and E**

**School's a b*tch, ain't it? I might be going to summer school. :( but any way, this is E here, With some dares n stuff!**

**Light:*takes out megaphone* WHAT KIND OF SHAMPOO DO YOU USE! **

**Matt: Sorry about how mean I was in my last reveiw. Its the unmarked yaoi stories. THEY MAKE E ANGRY. E SMASH! XD**

**Mello: My oc is now officialy your sister! :D *hugs* Love ya, onii-chan!**

**Jinx: I can be your theripist! Just PM me! ^-^ And do you know any good anime seiries that aren't violent? I NEED TO MAKE WATERWORKS STOP. O^O**

**Near: *kisses* Can I pet your hair? :3**

**Light again:sing "Monster" by skillet!**

**BB: *still hasn't gotten over the whole 'Ben Burnley= BB thing* OuO *glomps* BENJAMIN! ^-^**

**For all the Whammy's kids: How did your parents die?**

Jinx: Yes school is a b*th like Misa

Caleb: Don't be rude!

Jinx: You're not my mommy!

A: Kids~ *Caleb and Jinx glares*

Jinx: Did you have to go to summer school?

Light: I use O'Loral because I'm worth it!

Mello: No your not

Light: That's what you think!

Matt: I forgive you~!

Jinx: You see Light! He's forgiving!

Light: Only because he has fans to protect him too

L: Please shut up Light

Mello: I got a sister now?

A: *pours confetti on Mello's head* YAY~

Jinx: I love bring family together :D, yes you can be my therapist, just wait till I'm in my emo corner again then I'll PM you, I'm getting better controlling it

BB: You want a rapiest

Caleb: THat joke s old

Jinx: STFU, it's still funny!

L: I want to leave

Near: Me too

Jinx: Don't worry we all want to leave Caleb

Caleb: Hey!

L: The dares Jinx?

Jinx: Oh right, right...

Near: Yes you may pet my hair *gets petted*

Jinx: *pets Near* Your hair is so soft~

Light: not soft as me

Jinx: -_-

Light: I don't have to sing HA!

Jinx: Whatever, i liked that song anyway

Light: How did your parents die?

Near: Never met them

L: House fire

Matt: I've never meet my dad but my mom got raped and the rapers killed her

Mello: Hostages

A: Never meet them

BB: Buglers shot them

_Awkward Silence_

Caleb: So...

Jinx:...gay baby born...

A: YAY~

L: Don't worry we all got over it

BB: Yep *Near nods*

Near: Next Review please

Mello: I want chocolate now

**hazuki1997**

**HI! Well, I happen to have a few dares and questions for y'all.**

**Light: I think you are super awesome! I don't care what anybody else says, you are my favorite! So, I must dare you to run towards a police station shouting I AM KIRA! SHOOT ME! (sorry :D)**

**Near: If all of the toys in the world were replaced by Freddy Krueger dolls, what would you do? And here is a Freddy doll.**

**L: I love you to, not just Light! I have a dare, so please throw all of you candy in this incinerator. Hahaha.**

**Lastly, Mello: I dare you to to let Misa braid you hair and then you have to put on a bikini and sing the Friends song from SpongeBob.**

**LOVE Y"ALL! BYE BYE (blows kiss to Light)**

Light: Another fan! And once I have more I will rule this show

Jinx: Yeah no, and i think Caleb should do this dare :)

Caleb: What?

_Police Station_

Caleb: Why am I doing this again?

Jinx: You have to spend the day with us and this is how we spend our day

L: That is true

Jinx: And I will bring Misa back if you do

Caleb: Fine

Police: Today is a god day

Citizen: Yep, can you let me off the hook then?

Police: no

Caleb: I'M KIRA SHOOT ME! MUAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Police: It's Kira! *pushes guy out of car*

Citizen: OW

Police: Don't care!

Caleb: Oh Sh*t *starts running faster*

Light: We should help him

Jix: No not really

Mello: It's payback for calling us gay~

All: *agreeing*

L: Let's get some cake

_Back at the studio_

Jinx: *hears knocking* Come in!

Police: How come I'm always bring naked people to you

All: O.o

_Awkward silence _

Police: That didn't sound right

Jinx: No it didn't

_Awkward silence_

Police: Here you go *gives Caleb back*

Caleb: I hate you

Jinx: I know~

Police: Bye

L: Now what will happen?

Jinx: Near's gots a question!

Near: If all the toys were I would design my own toys, i always wished to do so *gives back doll* No thank you

BB: I want it *takes it*

A: Can I play with it?

BB: Sure * gives it*

A: Yay~

L: All of my candys?

Jinx: I'm afraid so

Caleb: To the Incinerator!

Jinx: *hits him with bat* What did I say!

Caleb: Ow

_The Incinerator_

Jinx: Is that the last refrigerator?

Mello: Yes! God L, how are you not fat

L: High metabolism

Light: But 8 refrigerators?

L: They are all for my sweets

Light: *shakes head* Something is wrong with you

L: Nothing is wrong with me

Jinx: Put the sweet into the fire L

L: Bye Cake, Bye Pie, bye sugar, bye-

_4 hours later_

L: Bye sugar 1748875630673058

Caleb: *eye twitch* Is that all

L: T.T Sadly yes

Jinx: Sorry L, but on the bright side we are almost done!

All: *cheers*

Caleb: Hey you didn't bring Misa back!

Jinx: I will now since we need her *voodedooo PWRS!*

Misa: Yay~ Misa Misa Back!

All: *groans*

Caleb: Hey

Misa: HI~

Jinx: ewww my eyes e.e

Light: Misa you have to braid Mello's hair and put him in a bikini

Misa: Yay~

Mello: O.o wat- *gets taken away*

Caleb: Aw I wanted to ahng out with her

Near: What is wrong with you?

Jinx: And when Near says that, it must be true

L: Indeed

_After change_

Matt: Mello?

Mello: Shut up *wearing black lacy-like bikini*

A: Mello looks like a girl~

Caleb: Good job Misa *hugs Misa*

Misa: *hugs back* Thank you

Jinx: *pretends to throw up* right...now SING SHE MAN~

Mello: Grr

Jinx: Just because of that you have to dance like a retard

Mello: *glares*

_F is for Friends who do stuff together._  
_U is for You and me._  
_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Sea Creatures: _  
_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_F is for Frolic through all the flowers._  
_U is for Ukelele._  
_N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking._  
_Here with my best buddy._

Mello: I hate you Jinx

Caleb: Not as much as I do

Jinx: Aww I feel so loved

Misa: Yay~

Light: *sighs* Next review

**BBs long lost deathgod bro**

**hey guys just trying to geta word in to everyone so**

**L;how much cake could you eat in a day?**

**Light:would you like a sympathetic hug?**

**BB:i`m gonna tell you i have an unnerving red hue in my eyes and ive been eatin jam out of the jar for years.**

**misa:my dare for you is to shield light from all his dares this chapter**

**matt:your dare is to play the worst game evar **

**near:you must run for your life from an angry sheep herder**

**mello:how do you keep chocolate in your pocket without it melting**

**A:you are dared to use the death note once so light will have some company when he dies**

Jinx: Wait is this a guy?

BB: It does say 'bro' so i guess yes

Jinx: I'm Just surprised guys are reading this, I mean with the yaoi dares and the 'barely any guys on ' No offense just...wow...

L: I can eat up to an average 40 slices of cake a day, depends what day

Light: It's so weird, you're not FAT!

L: Thank you Light-kun

Light: That was not a compliment!

L: Whatever you say Light-kun

Light: Yes I would like a sympathetic hug~

Jinx Your so stuipd

Caleb: You're stupid

Jinx: YOUR FACE IS STUPID!

L: The dares Jinx

Jinx: *sighs* I know, I know

BB: Eating jam out of the jar for years, maybe you are my bro

A: Or your twin *playing with doll*

BB: Good point

Misa: Misa Misa will protect Light from dares!

Caleb: As I will protect you

Misa: Misa Misa has a boyfriend

Jinx:HA! REJECTED RE-JE-CTED REJECTED :D

Caleb: Shut up!

Matt: The worst game ever *starts to poke Mello belly button*

Mello: What the hell!

Matt: I'm playing the worst game ever Mello

Mello: *starts to chase Matt* STFU!

Jinx: 'playing the worst game ever my induced to bleeding, busies and even death' :D

Near: Wait a sheep herder

Mello: *stops running* YES! *puts sheep costume on Near* Come in!

Angry sheep herder: You escape *points to Near* I'm going to get you *holds up pitchfork*

Near: O.O *runs*

Angry sheep herder: You can't escape me anymore! *runs after Near*

Mello: Best dare yet :)

Jinx: How do you keep your chocolate warm?

Matt: Cause his b***s are always cold

Mello: *shoots Matt but misses* IT JUST STAYS COLD GOT IT!

A: Aww Mello 's is embarrassed to say it *dodges from bullets* I have to use the Death Note

BB: Don't do it!

A: It's okay

Jinx: I'm sorry

Light: Here you go *hands notebook*

A: Okay *holds up pen* I know what to do *scribbles in notebook*

BB: Damn it

A: Done~

Light: *looks in notebook* WHAT THE H*LL! *shows starches from the pen and a big black blob*

All: *laughs*

BB: *high fives A* Good job

A: I know~

L: That was clever

Caleb: Can we finish up, I don't want to stay here for much longer

Jinx: Fine hater

Matt: Next review

*smokes cigarette*

Jinx: *smacks it away* No smoking!

**BBs death god bro**

**Jinx please get this in chapter 10 pleeeeeeeease im soooooooo soooooory i had to write 2 reveiws but i need yuzikira to read this pls email me we are very alike and i think it would be awsome to know another BB lover so here**

Jinx: Aww that's nice, at least he said sorry, don't worry it's okay

BB: Yes! Beyond Birthday fans untie!

Mello: Next review

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

***twitch* That...was...AMAZING!**

***jumps up and down on my bed* Incredible! I LOOVED IT! :D**

**Mkay...No more Yaoi dares for a while... *cough***

**L, I dare you to dress up as a banana**

**BB, I dare you to dress you as a panda...**

**A, A TOMATO~**

**Light, a flamingo...**

**Mikami, a bunnyy...**

**Matt, a butterfly...**

**Near, a lemon... x3 Lemon...xD**

**Mello, a potato...**

**and Jinx... xD you are going to be a strawberry!**

**:D Sorry...I'm kinda hungryy... :3 Have fun!1 :DD**

Jinx: I usually don't put 2 reviews of the same person, but this the only time i will

All: NO MORE YOAI DARES YES! *cheers*

Caleb: Thank god, I don't want to see that

Jinx: I wish, it would have poison your mind *glares*

Near: *in ripped costume* I escaped *tired*

Jinx: just in time! We are doing the last review

Near: Good

Jinx: *Passes out costumes* Everyone change! Even you Caleb

Caleb: But the dare-

Jinx: Don't care *hands costume* If your not changed in 5 minutes I'm going to bug zap you *serious face*

Caleb: Whatever *leaves*

_after a change_

Misa: Misa Misa is the M.C and first L will come out. Come out L!

L: *wearing a banana suit* I hate this

Misa: Jinx-chan says you have to do the peanut jelly time

L: *groans*

Jinx: DO IT!

A: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAYS

L: *sighs*

It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time

_(Chorus:)_  
_Where he at 4x_  
_There he go 4x_  
_Peanut butter jelly 4x_  
_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, _  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x _

_(Chorus)_

_Now, break it down and freeze 4x _

_(Chorus)_

_Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)_  
_Tic tac toe (let's go)_  
_Tic tac toe (you got it)_  
_Tic tac toe (let's ride) _

_(Chorus)_

_Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style 2x _

_Where he at 4x_  
_There he go 4x_

Misa: *laughs* Next is BB

BB: *comes out with jam* am I supposed to do something?

Misa: Eat this bamboo

BB: *Dips it in Jam and eats* Done

A: *runs out* IMA TOMATO!

Mia: YAY~Now Light!~

Light: I hate this

Misa: Misa Misa thinks you look cute~ *glomps*

Light: Get off

Misa: Okay now everyone~

Jinx: We all not supoosed to ome out at once

Misa: Misa Misa Got bored

Jinx: *tries to hit Misa buts misses* Damn this costume, it makes me have short arms

Mello: You look so gay Matt

Matt: You look retarded Mello

Mikami: I like being a bunny

Near: I want to wear a bunny suit

Mello: WHy?

Near: It's white

Mello: *smacks Near* Stupid Albino

Jinx: Caleb get out here

Caleb: NO!

Jinx: BUG ZAPPER!

Caleb: *comes out* FINE!

All: O.o

Caleb: What?

All: *laughs*

Jinx: You make a pretty girl

Caleb: STFU *wearing Misa's dress*

Mello: Embarrassed hater?

Caleb: I'm going to get you Jinx! *runs towards Jinx*

Jinx: Nope~! *runs away*

L: We are finally done!

Near: I can go to sleep :)

Angry sheep herder: Gotcha :)

Near: O.o *runs away*

A: This has been the ninth episode of Death Note Talk Show Tune in next time with more cheese~! Save the CHEESE!

BB: And the jam!

L: Please sweets *BB, A, And L wave bye at the camera*

Light: I hate this show

Caleb: I'm going to get you

Jinx: NEVER!

Matt: Jinx is always running away *shakes head*

* * *

This is brought to you by Haters

Caleb: Death Note is gay

Jinx: No it's NOT *hits him with bat*

Caleb: *takes bat and hits her* YES IT IS!

Jinx: *has glass wine bottle* You want to say that again? *has crazy face*

Because if you're not a hater Jinx loves you and won't kill you with glass bottles

* * *

(A/N) DONE!

*dies*

I spent** 6 hours** on this! So many dares...but I did it because I loved you guys and I haven't updated in like a month. Yeah sorry. **Also I won't be able to get the next chapter out in 3 weeks. But no fear my friend TSORI will**. For once she finally after I asked her to do it a million times. Don't worry she's funny like me and i bet even more funny. She hasn't watch Death Note, but she gets the idea, so I trust her. I'll make sure she updates. If anyone is asking why I haven't updated but been alerting it's because my parents hates it when I'm on the computer. As we are speaking I am typing on my sister's computer. So i won't be distracted every second and can't listen to my music! And now I read stories on my PSP and I haven't typed review because it's hard to type on the PSP. I am leaving for L.A tomorrow, so I bid you guys farewall and see you in the next 3 weeks. And I'll already gave her rules so it would probably be the same, as it I was here!

Till Next time~

* * *

Next time on Death Note Talk Show

L: Can we get cake Light-chan?

Light: Sure! But first...

L and Light: LET'S RUN AROUND IN SPARKLES IN THE GARDEN

Near: *face palm* I am distraught

BB: It could be worse Light can rape L

Near and BB: O.o

BB: Holy sh*t they are having -

Near: SHUT UP

That was a really weird day dream I had O.o

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	11. BLOOPERS!

Jinx: Yesh I am now back from L.A

Matt: Yay...

Jinx: Gee thanks...anyway this isn't a real chapter more like...

Matt: A blooper?

Jinx: Yeah since TSORI didn't finish the real chapter and now we would be pulling all nighter so we can post it tomorrow

Matt: Yay more torture

Jinx: Whatever so now you can laugh at Tsori and get ready for the next chapter tomorrow. Enjoy~

* * *

**Uno: Misa needs to kiss a girl. For two minutes straight. FRENCH. And not because I'm a huge GL fan, I just like to torture Misa :]**

**Dos: L and BB need to act like they're going out for the rest of the chapter/episode. I have a thing for putting people who look like each other together. *smiles like Chucky* And they were just too hot together "last night" when they were drunk and singing and dancing and kissing together at that bar or wherever they were.**

Misa: I DON'T WANT TO KISS A GIRRLLLLLLLLLL! *Glomps Light* TELL THEM I DON'T WANT TOOOOOO

Light: I can't….*Looks at door..huge bodyguards slowly creep into door way pointing at contract*

Misa: What's wrong you look like you saw a shinigami o-o

Light:…*Slowly push Misa away* I can't help you….O-O

Me: *Thumbs up bodyguards as they ominously creep away*….*shiver*

Misa- I'M STILL NOT DOING IT.

Me: YOU MUST, or you're violating Jinx's contract. I swear, it's absolutely loop hole…less. O-o

L: I've read it, there's one and only one.

Everyone: *Stare* WHAT?

L: Oh you have t-

Me: *Shoves lollipop in mouth* You can keep that if you keep your mouth shut e.e

L:..Okay~

Everyone: UGHHHHHHHHH.

Me: SO, let us go hunting for…..A STRIPPER! YAYYYYYYY!

Misa: I'm going to get an STDDDDDDDDDDDD

Me: No, that would be more than T rated XD

Mello: Duh, cuz when a man and a woman love each other *5 minutes later* AND THAT'S HOW YOU GET AN STD!

*Everyone on knees and hands*

L: I'm going to puke…

Matt: I've never heard of such things happening like that….

Me: We're never getting to the Reviewwwsssss…Okay, I'm over it, LET'S GO!

Misa: NOOOOOO!

Me: Sooo There's only one thing to do….TO….VEGAS!

Every guy: YAHHH!

Misa: ;~; *sniff* rape is legal there if you yell surprise!...And someone as pretty as me will definitely attract attention, but you wouldn't know that~

Me:….I'm finding an ugly stripper for you e.e

Misa: Forgive m-

Me: NO. B*tch e.e….

IN VEGAS.

L and Bb – Do we have to do this dare? At least for the last one we were drunk T.T

Me: We can make you drunk owo

L and Bb- …..Dear god *Holds stomach's* Not again.

Me: TOO BAD *Shove into near by gay bar*

L and Bb- . . . .It's hell o-o

Me: Go mingle make some gay friendsss xP

L and Bb- I'd rather not.

Me: YOU BETTER OR ELSE, JINX WILL COME BACK WITH A SHOCK COLLAR AND WILL PUT IT ON BOTH OF YOU o.e With a special button…Jinx likes buttons (:

L and Bb- O-O….Okay… *Go off and begin to nearly drown in men that seem to like asian men* WHYYYYYYYYY?

Me: *Pulls Bb and L out* Okay so I have a deal xP I can lock you in here with them *Points at line of gay men* OR, you guys can act like you Love each other. Which one is it? *swings key on finger*

L and Bb - *HUGGLE* I wuv you~

Me – Thought so (:

*L and Bb hold hands*

Random gay guys: AWWWW! xPP

Me: o-o…scary .

AS WE FOUND A WAY BACK TO THE GROUP.

*Mello and Matt drag Misa to one of the "Popular" corners for hookers*

Misa: NO NO NO MISA-MISA DOESN'T WANNA!

Mello: Come onnnn~ It won't be so bad *Smirk*

Matt: Don't knock it till you try it o-o

Mello: She said ugly hooker right o-o?

Matt: Yahhh.

*Search*

Matt: FOUND ONE!

*Points to scary albino heavy lady*

Misa: NOO NOOO DEAR KAMI NOOO PLEASE AGHHH!

Lady: Hey there you two ;P You wanna make a 2 hour package owo

Matt: *Holds down gag* Um no, but we'll pay you 50 bucks to make out with our cute friend here o-o

Misa: *Tears*

Lady:….How long?

Mello: 2 minutes o-o

* * *

Jinx: Then she stopped cause she finally realized she did the wrong dare

Matt: FAIL!

Jinx: So now i have to do it

Matt: That's what she said

Jinx: -_- I'm stil jet lagged but i'll do my best! See you tomorrow~


	12. Opposites and Cookies Part:1

WELCOME BACK TO: Death Note Talk Show! 

Tsori: Ahem, sooooo, this isn't Jinx…

I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL HER; I _SWEAR_! (T^T)

She's my best friend and I was originally supposed to be helping with these reviews but I don't have as much time as she does.

So….I will be your host, Tsori, for possibly the next few weeks! (Owo) _Jinx, I'm going try my best on this. _Oh, and Jinx is just on vacation so no worries about her (:

Mello: I vote she killed Jinx.

Everyone: *Nods acceptably*

Tsori: *Glares* I happen to be a Near fan -_thank you very much-_, so BLEHHH. (e3e)

Near: o-o…um….Yay?

Tsori: YES _YAY_. Now then! Wait…There's someone missing….hey,where's Misa? (o-o)

Everyone: *Shrugs*

Tsori: ….Oh god, oh god Jinx, (o.e) OH GO-

Misa:*Runs to the stage with a giddy smile* _MISA-MISA'S HERRREEEEE_~!

Tsori: *Throws random potato at her* _YOU'RE LATE_. (e.e)

Misa: *Potato hits foot* (O.o)….I–I was in the bathroom….

Tsori: ….Ah. (o.o) *Whispers to self* _'Dang me and my horrible depth perception.'_

Everyone including the audience: *_Stare_*

Tsori: (O-O) ….*coughs awkwardly* Sooooooooooooooooooooo….On with Reviews!

Everyone:*screams in terror* NO!

Tsori: *Smiles and ignores the rest* Okay so this is from xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx.

'**oops, sorry about that, I forgot what the last chapter said. xD and then I was like, "WTF? I haven't reviewed?" and so I reviewed, SORRY!**

**xD But, thanks for posting my dares in it. xD I'm planning on making a **

**Ranma 1/2 Talk show...only Ranma and Ryoga. xD oh, and who can forgeth Ranma's father? xD oh..I love that anime...**

**OKay!**

**L, I dare you to act like BB for the rest of the chappie! and lauhg his amazing 'Kyahahahaha!' laugh! :D **

**BB, Act like L aswell! Wait, you already do...I mean...actually...ACT ACT like him, as in...YOU'RE him an dhe's you...YOU'RE the world's greatest detective, HE'S the world's greatest criminal (Kira sucks xD sorry, Light, *hugs Light*) Get it? Okay!**

**Light, Dye your hair purple. :D It'll look SEXIII on you. *wink, wink* xD**

**Matt, I Dare you to dress up as Shiine from Akazukin Chacha (xD Look BB! I saw the anime! :D *snicker*) and look at the video "Shiine is a little pervert ya know" on youtube where they were looking for the pointed stone and stuff and do the exact same thing... Oh! BB, you have to dress up as Chacha for a little bit as L is dressed up as Riiya! :D xD only when Matt's adre si done. :3 *sigh* oh yeah...**

**Mello, I dare you to dress up as Hannah Monatana (I hate her! xD) and sing the song "Nobody's pervet" xD**

**Near, I dare you to dress yourself in ALL black and dye your hair black also. :D**

**Misa, I dare you to act like a guy, but not just any guy, you should act like Ryoga from Ranma 1/2! :D (if you don't know who he is I reccommendyou watching the anime, it's HALARIOUS! i love it! :D) and if you don't know who Ryoga is, then act like Death the Kid from Soul Eater! :D**

**Mikami, I dare you to write 'I WILL SAKUJO YOU!' on your forehead with a larg SHARPIE that will sure enough wear off in two weeks! :D *husg Mikami* :3**

**A, I Dare you to go w-h-o-r-e! :D xD Yesh... :D**

**OKay, that is all for now. :D See, no Yaoi/Shonen-AI/Boy Love! :D Lol, Boy Love...BL...B and L...BxL... xD *glomps L and BB*~'**

_2 1/2 weeks later_

Tsori: *dies*

Matt: ….Is she dead?

Mello: I don't f***ing care as long as we don't do any dares!

A: *pokes Tsori with a stick* Nope; she's still breathing.

Tsori: *Suddenly gasps and sits up fast* _Okay_, I'm alive. (O-O)

L: ….What the hell...?

Tsori: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE *Bows* You see I... *Drones on about getting hit by an invisible car* and THAT'S HOW I WENT INTO A TEMPORARY COMA.

Everyone: "…" (o-o)

Mello: SH**! I JUST REMEMBERED THAT NOW THAT YOU'RE ALIVE AGAIN, WE HAVE TO DO MORE DARES!

Matt:*raises hand* I vote we run. (o-o)

Tsori: CAGE THEM! *cage randomly falls on everyone*

L: I really do hate this thing...

Tsori: OKAY, SO DARE NUMBER 1! L; PRETEND TO BE BB. ( o-o)

L: *looks away* I'd rather not...

Tsori: You going have to, or I get shot for not doing my job correctly. *Smiles creepily*

L:...Fine. But not for your sake, but for the fact that contract will hurt me…._badly_.

Tsori: NOW DO THE LAUGH!

L:...B-but no one can do the laugh except BB. (o-o) *Points finger at BB*

BB: *in a corner in a daze*Jam...Jam... Jam...

Tsori: THEN DO A SAD IMPRESSION! (o-o)

L:...kyahah...hah...ha...

Tsori: YOU HAVE TO TRY! *Pulls out whip* DOOO EEETTTTT

L: (O-O) *is now terrified*...KYAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsori: Huh, the whip _does _work. (o-o) *Whip randomly vanishes* I'll save that for later.

*Turns to BB*

*Everyone goes to opposite corner*

Tsori: Ahem...BB...?

*Bb turns with murderous look in his eyes*

Tsori: (O-O) *Pulls out jam* Uhh...you want some Jam?

BB: *blinks stupidly before smiling gleefully* JAM!

Tsori: NO! *Puts jam in her arms* YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE L FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER GOT IT! (O-o)

Bb:...then..Jam?

Tsori: Yush~!

Bb: Okay~!

*Tsori gives BB the Jam*

Bb: Yay~! *Digs hand in Jam and eats happily* hmmhmmm~!

Tsori: Okay...now BB, you have to do something that's like L so that I can show I'm actually making you do a dare. (o-o)

Bb: hmm...*In a serious L tone* I'm going to have to find who that is...his name...Then find out what he's doing with all those people...Then I'm going to need a strawberry dessert...yes...

Tsori: (o-o)...Um...That'll do for now. *tries not to laugh* J-Just keep it up (o-o)

*BB continues to eat Jam*

Tsori: Okay now, *Turns to Light tossing bag of purple hair products* Here.

Light: B-but...THIS IS MY TRADEMARK!

Tsori: Well dye your trademark purple. *not really caring*

*Light walks out of cage to bathroom grumbling about contracts and poor hair*

Tsori: Okay, while he's gone… (o-o)

(OOC- xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx. I'm sorry, but the video you were talking about was taken off because I can't find it o-o and I have no idea what the anime/Manga is about. And there are no pictures and...yahh...I'M SORRY! *bow*)

Tsori: MATT~! Now since I have no idea what Akazukin Cha Cha is about, I'll just make you wear the red dress I saw in a picture for the anime and I'll just throw in a tiara and high heels for you. *smiles*

Jinx: *opens door* Hey guys!~

Tsori: Jinx's here~! Yay~!

Jinx: Oh; are you doing another episode?

Tsori: No…well you see *drones on about getting hit by an invisible car* and now you're here~!

Jinx: 2 and a half weeks!

Tsori: ...I'm sorry *pouts sadly*

Jinx: Fine! I'll do the dares with you.

All: *in shock and horror* NOOO!

Mello: Damn it! Now we're really going to have to do the dares!

Jinx: *hits Mello on head* STFU Prissy man! I don't like doing another chapter this early again!

L: *raises eyebrow* How is 3:06 am early?

Light:….You should really try to sleep normally for once, L.

Tsori: SLEEPING NORMALLY IS FOR NORMAL PEOPLE! We're obviously not _normal_. Ahem. *shifts eyes* So…..okay~! L and BB; you two go change now. (o-o)

L: (e.e)...I hate you...

Tsori: yeah, I get that a lot. (XD)

Bb: *Throws jam lid.* *Lid hits Tsori's eye* I _really_ dislike you.

Tsori: *feels pain as lid hits eye* *covers eye* MY EYEEE MYYY EYYYEEEEE! *blinks as she let go of eye* Okay…. Okay, I'm good (o-o)

Jinx: Yeah...you should get used to that. *looks away*

Tsori: (o-o) okay, now….Mello~! *Hands Matt a blonde wig* (o-o)

Matt: What the F*** is this...?

Tsori:...A 'Hannah Montana' wig...?

Matt: NO WAY I'M WEARING _THIS_!

Jinx: *Frowns* FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM TIRED! HAVING JET LAG AND BEEN AWAKE FOR OVER TWELVE HOURS MAKES ME REALLY PISSY, OKAY!

Mello: Someone's on their monthly. *shifts eyes*

Near: That wasn't very wise, Mello.

Mello: So what, you albino freak?

Jinx: *drags Mello to make up room* Come on, She man!

Mello: What are you doing?

Jinx: Getting you ready~! *hands over Mello to Misa* He's all yours Misa!

Misa: *jumps up in excitement* Yay~! Misa Misa can make him pretty now~!

Mello: Oh _hell_ no! _MATT_!

Matt: *playing video games* Not now; I'm Busy.

Tsori: YOU'RE VIOLATING YOUR CONTRACT YOU KNOW!

Matt:*sighs*...Damn it. *Goes to bathroom to change as L and Bb Come back*

Tsori: YOU TWO JUST LOOK...too gorgeous. I'm rather jealous of your legs (o-o)

L:...Thank...you..?

BB: I know you meant that as a compliment, but it's rather...degrading.

Light: Well don't you two just look pretty~? *smiles evilly*

Tsori: And you need to go look Goth. *looks at Near* Go get change Near.

Near:...Fine... (-_-)

Tsori: AND DON'T FORGET YOUR HAIR!

Near:...Why'd they have to take my deathnote? *Mumbles angrily*

*Distant screaming from both Mello and Misa from behind curtain*

**Misa: HEY, THAT'S REALLY RUDE! ACK! DON'T DO THAT!**

**Mello: THEN STOP PUTTING THAT GLITTERY CRAP ON ME!**

Tsori: HEY,NO BODILY INJURIES! WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!

Jinx: Not really; I still have some of Cherry money.

Tsori: *blinks* Ahhh...

**Mello: WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING!**

**Misa: YOU HAVE TO BE A GIRL SILLY~!**

**Mello: NO! NOT MY BOXERS!**

Jinx: ahhh, sweet music to my ears. *Smiles in content*

Misa: *comes out with messy hair* Misa *pant pant* is done!

Mikami: You still look like a whore!

Misa: No, not Misa; Mello! *calls out to Mello* Come out here, Mello!

Mello: NEVER!

Misa: YOU CAN NOW DO IT! *smiles darkly* Or Misa-Misa will shove her heel into your...ear (o-o)

Mello:...Um...STILL NO!

*Tsori comes up behind Mello and shoves into opening*

*Everyone breaks out laughing as Mello is wearing a shiny disco dress, silver high heels, and a random silver tiara to match the blonde wig on his head*

Mello: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH GAWD***** F******* DRESS AND F******* DARES AND THE STUPID SH**TY SHOW OF A-

**-Please wait as we calm Mello down.-**

Tsori: Okay~! (owo) Mello had a small melt down~! (xP)

*Mello is tied to chair*

Near: I like him better this way. *nods*

L: Much more...peaceful in a way. *nods in agreement*

BB: *Forces his mouth open* I…want...my...strawberry...dessert.

Tsori: GOOD JOB! *Gives BB a Spoon covered of Jam*

BB: That's it? *Licks spoon clean*

Tsori: You'll get more if you keep up your dare.

Bb:...For the Jam...Okay.

*Matt finally emerges from dressing room, in a red dress with an apron and red heels*

Matt:...I don't think I've ever hated a piece of clothing this much...in my entire life.

Jinx: Good Job! *holds up thumb* Now shake it!

Matt: I'd really, _really_, rather not.

Tsori: Come on~! Shake that flat arse~! xP

Matt: "..."

Tsori: Um….sorry. (o-o) At least it's not all bubbly. (:P) That would be rather weird.

Jinx: You look so pretty~! (:D)

Matt: That's it. I'm changing!

Jinx: Nope! Since I like this look on you, you have to wear it for the rest of the review~! *smirks*

Matt: Damn it!

Jinx: Muahahaha I PWNs!

Mello: F***king hate you, You piece of S***!

Jinx: *ignores Matt* Now Light~!

Light: *shouts from bathroom* I'm _not_ coming out!

Near: I did not think Light would actually dye his hair.

Jinx: Come out!

Light: No!

Jinx: Don't make me sick Misa on you…

Misa: Light~!

Light: Damn… *comes out*

All: (O.o) *laughs*

L: Kyahahahaha! I can't believe it! *continues laughing*

BB: It seems as Light-kun has finally met his match.

Light: Shut up L! *gets angry*

BB: I'm not L; you dipshit!

Jinx: That was um…L-like. *takes jam*

BB: () No!

Jinx: You'll get it back when you earn it! *glares at BB*

Matt: I'm calling you Barney now! HA!

Light: STFU cross dresser!

Mello: What about Near's dare?

Near: Mello….*glares*

Jinx: Oh yeah…Come on down Near!

Near: I very much dislike you Mello right now.

Mello: F*** you!

Jinx: *holds up bottle* Ready?

Near: Um…*shifty eyes and runs*

Jinx: *O_O) What the-? *runs after him*

Matt: I didn't think Near can run that fast. *is amazed*

Mello: …..me either. *is speechless*

A: PIE~! *smiles brightly*

BB: I hate acting like L. (-_-)

L: The dares are getting out of hand. *shakes his head*

Jinx: *tackles Near* Gotcha! *drags Near behind the curtain* Come on Near!

Near: AHH!

_An hour later_

Jinx: *has messed up hair and outfit* Damn! Near can put up a hell of a fight. *is exhausted*

A: Where is he?

Jinx: Emo corner. *points to corner*

Near: (T.T )It burns! *is wearing black shirt and jeans with sock and now black hair*

All: (O.o)

BB: I can barely recognize him.

L: Kyahahahaha! He can't take it! …really BB you actually would say something like this.

BB: Yeah….I should

L: *shakes head*

Jinx: I'm sorry Near…

Mello: FEEL THE SHAME!

Jinx: *smacks Mello* Shut up.

Light: (T.T) M-My hair.

L: It seems like this review is giving everyone make-overs.

Jinx: that…wasn't really BB like.

L: I don't care at this moment. *shrugs*

Jinx: *holds candy with lighter* what did you say?

L: (O.o) nothing…

Jinx: Cool~! (:D) Now next is Misa!

_**You do this dare Alie I haven't watched soul eater**_

Light: Are we done yet? *wishing he is home now*

Jinx: Not a chance Barney! Next we got Mikami!

Mikami: …Why? (T.T) God…..sharpie is _very _hard to get rid of.

Jinx: *shakes head* Not really…

Mello: *still trapped to chair* how would you know?

Jinx: "…."

A: You can practically _feel _the awkwardness (:D)

Jinx: MOVING ON! *hands Mikami a sharpie*

Mikami: I can't write backwards so HA! *pushes Sharpie away*

Jinx: BB!

L: Yesh

Jinx: Opps I mean L

BB: Yes?

Misa: AHH! MISA MISA BRAIN IS CONFUSED~!

Matt: Nice.

Jinx: *Gives pen to BB who is still acting as L* Write something on his forehead!

BB: Okay.

Mikami: WAIT! The dare said I had too!

Jinx: Yeah but since you said you couldn't…I'M MAKING SURE YOU HAVE WORDS ON YOUR HEAD MUAHAHAHAHA!

Near: ….Can I please change now…?

Mello: NOPE! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Light: What's with people doing evil laughs?

L: Maybe they ate your potato chips? *smiles in amusement*

*Light glares at L*

BB: DONE!

Mikami: I _hate_ reviewers. *'I WILL SAKUJO YOU' All over*

Jinx: The dare was his forehead! …that not I'm complaining or anything.

*Mikami glares at Jinx*

BB: It's more interesting this way.

Jinx: WOOT! Alright! Now ~!

A: (O_O) I have to look like _that _whore?

Jinx: *hands A Misa's clothes* Yep; rules are rules.

Misa: Wait! Misa Misa just read that it said whore not Misa!

All: *sweat drop* _'She really doesn't get it.'_

Light: Well Misa…you see…

Mikami: *finishes for Light* You're the whore.

Misa: *le gasp* HOW RUDE!

A: Hey, it's the truth

Jinx: *pushes A into dressing room* GO A!

Misa: *huffs* You're just jealous cause Misa Misa has Light *glomps Light*

Mikami: *Grabs Light as well* You don't own Light! *glares at Misa*

Light: Help!

Mello: You're on your own Barney! *is enjoying the scene*

A: *come out of the dressing room* Okay I'm now SEXY~! *dressed in Misa's clothes and has wig* So, how do I look~?

All: (O.o) "…."

Jinx: Whoa, you look like a girl!

Matt: I thought Mello was the only to pull off a whore look.

Mello: Shut up!

Near: It's an amazing transformation.

A: I sure do look like a girl~!

Jinx: And to make sure he looks whore-ish, to the ally everyone~!

All: WHAT?

_The Ally_

Matt: *sighs* Why are we here again?

Mello: WHY THE F*** AM I STILL IN THE CHAIR? *is getting dragged around by Matt*

Jinx: Cause I know that you will kill me once you get out so…

Mello: **********************

Matt: That's Mello-ese for 'I love you' (XD)

Mello: ************************************!

Jinx: I noticed. (:D)

L: Wouldn't it be dangerous for us or for A to be exposed here?

Jinx: *smiles darkly while putting candy on fire* BE BB!

L: (O.o) Um….A I hope you don't die…?

A: Don't worry BB!

BB: At least my jam isn't on fire~!

Pimp: *walks up to A* Wazzup *talking with A*

A: Nothin' much. *Looks around and just noticed that everyone left* …F***

_Somewhere else_

BB: We shouldn't left A there by himself.

L: Don't worry; I'm sure he can take care of himself. *pats BB's back*

Jinx: This is weird to watch…

_Back to A_

Pimp: How much?

A: *sweat drop* Um….what?

Pimp: *touchs A's butt* You know. *smiles dirtily*

A: (O_O) _'Oh S**t!' _AHHHH! *runs away from the pimp*

Pimp: Come back here B****!

A: *gets to L, B and Jinx* What happen to you guys?

Jinx: Ummm, you see-

Pimp: *whips out gun and starts shooting* COME BACK HERE!

Group: *sweat drops*

BB: This was not your best plan Jinx-chan.

Jinx: Oh _shut up_ L!

BB: I'm BB!

Jinx :*takes Jam* Didn't I tell you to be L?

A: Can we _please _go now?

L: Jam… (-_-)

Jinx: Sure

_Back at the studio a short while later_

Light: Are you really that smart?

Jinx: *holds door with her back* Just _help me_ Yagami!

A: How did they find us?

Jinx: BB threw candy wrappers in the car.

BB: You're welcome.

Pimp: Come out here B****!

Mello: MOVE! *pushes everyone out and goes outside*

All: *feels uncertain and worried*

Misa: Is he going to die?

Mikami: If that happens, that would be great.

Matt: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Mello: *comes back* He won't be bothering us anymore *takes out chocolate*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Light: I'm not even going to ask. *shakes his head*

L: Jam.

BB: I don't act like that!

L: JAM.

Jinx: Okay, when did he get out?

Near: I don't remember

All: "…."

Ryuk: *sighs* Okay, next Review

**hi hi EVIL LJ HERE MWAH HA HA AHA AHA AHA HAHA  
(throws clock at matt)I KNEW IT CLOCKS DON'T FLY IN YOUR FACE LX!LX IS MY TWIN SISTER)anyway i dare mello to try to kill near and i'm lending u my bazooka but i need it back to kill this annoying stalker dude  
light i dare u to go jump off a buliding and can i boorow your death note i haven't killed anyone in a week  
BB i dare u TO KISS L FRENCH though i'm evil i have a soft spot for yaoi XD  
matt i can't come up with a dare for u so your safe  
BLOOD and SUGAR XD  
LJ**

Matt: *gets hit by the clock* Good thing I had my goggles on. *puts goggles on his head*

Jinx: Oh gosh. *rolls her eyes*

Mello: YES! COME HERE NEAR! *holding bazooka and chases Near*

Jinx: Remember it's a loan you have to give it back. *Hears Mello psycho laughing* Barney your turn!

Light: No, because I don't have a death note…

L: Can I stop being BB?

Jinx: Nope~! it's for the rest of the chapter~!

L: *smacks Light on the head* We all know your Kira dipshit.

BB: That was very BB like. *nods*

Jinx and Light: *stares* "…."

Jinx: I can't wait till they act like themselves again.

Light: Me too.

Jinx: *takes Death note and mails it* HA!

Light: Damn you! *growls angrily)

Jinx: To the top of Big Ben! *laughs*

Light: What?

_Big Ben_

Light: Why here of all places?

Jinx: Because I wanted to see Ben! *waves at the tower* Hi Ben~!

Misa: Misa Misa's Light will not die!

Light: This isn't even a building! It's a clock!

BB: Technically it is a building, but the use is a clock.

Light: …I stand corrected.

L: Can we _go_ now?

Matt: That is still creepy.

Jinx: Jump Barney~!

Light: No way in hell!

L: I AM TIRED OF YOU COMPLINING! SUCK IT UP AND JUMP!

Light: You don't scare me L. *smirks victoriously*

L: *twitches and takes out baseball bat* I swear Light-kun….. *glares darkly*

Light: (O.o)

Jinx: *whispers to Mello* I think he has cracked…

Mello: Not even BB does that. *is shocked*

BB: Cracking under pressure isn't like BB-kun.

L: One way or the other Light-kun. *dark aura surrounds him*

Light: Eep! *jumps off the building in fear of L* AHHHHH! *Hits the pavement….hard*

Jinx: Eww. *sticks her tongue out*

Misa: LIGHT! *runs down the building*

Mikami: GOD! *follows Misa*

British people: *screaming while running around in circles*

L: *sighs* Finally!

BB: Shouldn't we retrieve him? *looks down*

Near: Please don't.

Jinx: Fine, I won't…for now anyway.

Matt: What; another yaoi dare?

Jinx: *shrugs* Yeah, seems like it

Mello: WHY AM I STILL IN THIS CHAIR! *is now pissed off*

Near: You're getting a bit calmer.

Mello: *growls in purr rage* *tries to break free*

Matt: So then who's the seme?

Jinx: (O.o) why are you asking that?

Matt: NO I'M NOT INTO YOAI! *but randomly calms down* But I am confused…..

Jinx: *shakes head* I have no idea.

L: I'm _not_ kissing him again! *looks away from BB*

BB: I also refuse. *looks down*

Jinx: not even for Jam?

BB: *eye twitches* JAM?

Jinx: Or candy….?

L: Oh gosh…

*BB and L looks at each other*

BB: Ummm…..

L: Yeah…

*BB and L stare at each other as they leaned forward and start kissing each other*

Jinx: WOOT! Thank you addictions! *giggles*

Matt: That's just sick. *looks at Jinx* and you're sick for even _liking_ this!

Jinx: No I'm not! I swore I took my allergies medicine earlier! *looks away with a smile*

Matt: That's not what I- *sighs in defeat* Never mind.

*BB and L separate from their kiss before giving each other looks of disgust*

L: Disgusting; he tastes like _jam_!

BB: I beg to differ, _BB-kun._ I rather not like the taste of candy on my tongue. *makes gagging noises*

Matt: Awesome, no dares means less work for me. *smiles*

Ryuk: Next Review.

BB: Why do you always leave and come back randomly?

Ryuk: Free Apples. *faintly smiles*

All: *sweat drop*

**LJbloodangel  
i is reviewing AGAIN cause i forgot people so u won't get away with this  
VL:get away with what**  
**SHUT IT VL (VL is my other twin sister)  
matt i dare u to kiss mello and mello u can not kill him  
and can i get my bazooka back  
ZL:LJ GET OFF THE LAPTOP(my older brother)  
YOU FUCKING MAKE ME!  
near hit youself with a club and kiss mello and mello no killing  
A hide in a hole  
BB i love u too much so here's jam and i love killing people too MWAH HA HA HA HA HA Ha HA HA HA  
ZL:LJ!  
FINE I'LL GET OFF BYES**

Jinx: Another review…FROM THE SAME PERSON?

Ryuk: hyuk hyuk, Jinx's just mad because she has to do more work~!

Jinx: *Twitches* FINE! BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME! ...since you're new, you probably didn't read all of the chapters…

Ryuk: HUYK HUYK!

Jinx: *points at Matt* Matt, COMANCE KISSING!

Mello: *rocks chairs* O_O AH HELL, NOT AGAIN!

Jinx: *Takes bazooka* Here you go!

Mello: Damn it!

Jinx: Remember Matt, you can just kiss him or *takes out pills* These guys will make you go further~!

Matt: Ugh! *holds Mello head in hands* _sorry Mello…_

Mello: _Matt…_

*Matt and Mello share a passionate kiss*

Jinx: When I look at this, it seems like a yaoi fan fic.

BB: Indeed

L: Sick bastards. *looks away*

Matt: *stops kissing* Yuck! That was gross man.

Mello: *pretends to throw up* Yep.

Near: *holds up clubs* Are you serious?

BB: I've forgotten you were here…

Near: *glares at BB*

Mello: Ha ha! Albino.

Near: *taps head with club* Ow! I've have hit myself.

Mello: That didn't count for S***!

Jinx: Just a _little_ bit harder Near.

Near: *hits the same way with a _bit_ more force* Here. *hands it back*

Jinx: Well it _did_ said for Near to hit himself but it never said how hard he should hit. *sweat drop*

Mello: F*cker!

Near: *kisses Mello on cheek* There I'm done for now.

Mello: *blushes* W-What the hell, you idiot!

L: Why the hell are you blushing Mello; did you like it? *looks at Mello with a raised eyebrow*

Mello: No I didn't-!

Near: The dare said so, now can you stop shouting. (-_-)

Mello: *grumbles*

BB: Hey,where is A-kun?

_In D.C_

A: I'M AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD!

Kid 1: Who's that naked man on top of the monument?

Mom: Don't look at him *covers eyes*

Police: *is talking with a maga-phone * Get down here now! We have you surrounded!

A: "_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!"_

Audience: *sweat drops*

_Enter ridiculous stuff here _

Jinx: There you are!

Mello: *still in chair* this show is getting retarded

BB: Why did you go here of all places!

A: I like pencils! *not getting how serious the situation was*

L: This isn't a pencil! It's the national monument!

A: I don't care! WOOT! *dances*

Matt: Why naked of all things?

Jinx: I don't want to know what goes through his mind…

Mello: Bastard! You got a dare!

A: What is it!

Jinx: You have to hide in a hole!

A: Alright! Later!

All: What?

A: *Jumps* Weeee~

All: (O_o)

A: *lands in a hole* Yay! *comes out* I'll be there later for the next dare! *goes back in*

BB: That's A-kun for Ya. *smiles*

L: That was just freaky. *shudders a bit*

Jinx: Let's get back to the reviews in the meantime. *shrugs indifferently*

BB: NEXT REVIEW UP! *holds thumbs up*

Jinx: That's _so _not L like. (-_-)

BB: Fine. *has bored look*

Jinx: *pats BB on the head* Good job~! (:D)

**EscapingDreams  
Hey!**

**For one: I hate Yaoi...so very very very much. So you are all safe.**

**Second Note (For Jinx): I'm using Halle Lidner, but you can make her poof away after the fact.**

**Mello: I luff you! I think you are so smexy! Tee hee, and I don't think your leather pants look gay at all! You are totally glompable, and 100% strait. Anyway, on to my dare:**

**I dare you too...make out with Halle Lidner! Might as well solve one of my fantasies of the world.**

**Matt: You have to sing "I Write Sins Not Tragidies" By: Panic! At The Disco**

**Misa: You have to dump Light Imagay, and go out with Matt. And enjoy it.**

**Near: You are so cute! You used to be my favorite, but now you are number four. Sorry. Here is a blank puzzle from Wammy's House for that.**

**L: You have to be chained to my German Shepherd, Heidi. She is very fluffy, but kinda stinky. I thought of this, because she is sitting close to me.**

**Light Imagay: When Misa is going out with Matt, you have to beg for her back.**

**Mikami: You seem to like "God" so much. So I want you to get high, and act like my dog, Heidi (the one L is chained to) is god.**

**BB: You have to go on an Anti Yaoi strike with me. Your sign has to have a picture of L on it with a "X" through it.**

**A: You have to by me a kitten. A nice gray fluffy one.**

**Matt: Yes you get two. I dare you to also sing "Nine in the Afternoon" By Panic! At the Disco**

**Misa: You too sugar. You got my friend, sister, and me addicted to "Misa No Uta" So I dare you to get addicted to the song "Cancer" By My Chemical Romance. (Its a really sad song)**

**Jinx: Great job. I have a question for you; Are you tired of writing this? I hope you aren't cause I want to see all of this.**

**You should listen to all the songs I have listed. I love them :)**

_Back at studio_

Matt: Don't you need Light again?*unties Mello*

Mello: Finally! What took you damn time

Matt: Calmness

Jinx: Do I really want to…no, but I need to *sigh* Alright *magic PWRS*

Light: Crap, I thought I really did die that time

Mello: Everyone wants you dead, so there's going to be another time

Light: *hair flips* Whatever

Near: O_O you hate yaoi….

BB: FANILLY, NOT A REVIEW WITH NO ONE MAKING OUT!

All the guys: *cheers*

Halle: Hello

All: …

L: Why are you here?

Halle: Something about a review

Jinx: Yep, she's here for the review

Near: Hello Halle

Mikami: *Misa and himself comes in* GOD! I knew you'll be here *hugs Light*

Light: *tries to push him away* You, too

Misa: You *points at Halle*

Halle: Good evening Misa

Misa: You made me look like an idiot in front of Tanaka!

Halle: You don't need me for that

Misa: Misa will hurt you with my skills!

Jinx: CHICK FIGHT!

All: *stares at Jinx*

Jinx: What?

Mello: Only guys say that, when girls says that it's weird dipshit

Jinx: Like I care

Mello: Yes you do! Just like the reviewer you can't resist my leather sexiness!

Jinx: *barfs in trash can* *shivers* Rightttt….

Mello: I have to make out with her? *points at Halle*

Halle: What's that supposed to mean?

Mello: I just never thought you were a cougar

Halle: I hate you

Mello: you love me *French kiss Halle*

Matt: At least the kiss is a girl this time

Mello: *breaks kiss* So…

Halle: *Blushes* good job…

Mello: *coughs* You too

Jinx: Well this is awkward so on to Matt!

Matt: My sexiness will blow all of you away!* puts on a top hat*

_oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne..._

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality..._

_Again..._

_I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

Jinx: *claps* Good job Matt!

L: Can't we go home yet, I've haven't killed in awhile

BB: I need to watch my porn

L: I don't watch porn!

BB: Right, and I don't kill people, LAIR!

Jinx: *hits both with newspapers* It feels like I'm babysitting

Light: I feel abused

Jinx: No one cares about how you feel

Light: STFU *twitches*.

Misa: Misa misa doesn't want Matt, Misa Misa wants Light!

Jinx: e.O do it!

Misa: Misa Misa doesn't….love….Light T.T

Jinx: *pushes Misa and Matt outside* Have fun you crazy teenagers!

_Outside_

Misa: What now?

Matt: I'm going to get a video game later! *leaves*

Misa: Wait! We have to stick together!

Matt: You don't know that way back do you?

Misa: no…

Matt: Let's go then

Misa: Great…

_Game stop_

Misa: We've been here for hours

Matt: *playing on Xbox 360* And…

Misa: Why are there people watching you play, Misa misa almost died getting through

Boy: Cuz he's AWESOME!

Matt: HA!

Misa: Misa Misa hates you *leaves*

Matt: Great

_Back at studio_

Jinx: Where's Misa?

Matt: Gone

Jinx: HA! TOLD YOU HALLE GIVE ME MY 5 BUCKS

Halle: I didn't think she was that dumb

Near: Misa doesn't know the way back though

Matt: Yep

Near: Where is she?

_At a Bar_

Misa: *starts stripping* WOOT!

Audience: GO MISA GO MISA!

Misa: Misa Misa loves Beer! *drinks more*

_Studio_

Mello: Like anyone cares

Matt: Yeah and I got free video games *holds 5 in hands*

Mello: Broke a record again?

Matt: Yep :D

Light: If Misa wasn't the second Kira, I would had won

L: SO YOU'RE KIRA!

Jinx: *sprays water at L* no shut up you're BB

Light: HA!

L: So I get to _kill_ you

Light: crap

BB: Damn I wanted to

Near: Thank you for the puzzle

L: *looks at chain* are you serious?

Near: It's still off to me how L is acting

Mello: That's what dares do to you

L: Damn it!

BB: It's seems that L-kun is taking this harshly

L: Whoa he really does smell…

Jinx: Alright Next we got Light

Light: That's why you didn't care if she didn't come back

Jinx: Yep!

Light: Damn you *leaves*

_Victoria's Secret_

Light: *thinks* Wow I guess she didn't get loss…

Misa: Light?

Light: Hi Misa

Misa: LIGHT! *glomps Light*

Light: Will you take me back? *thinks* _Don't scream_

Misa: KYA~! OF COURSE LIGHT!

Light: _My ears_, let's head back

Misa: But first will Misa Misa look good in this *holds up lacy bra*

Light: *starts to leave* Sure sure

Misa: LIGHT! *chases after him*

_Back at the studio_

Jinx: You're such a dick

Light: What! I did the dare!

Mello: You don't think Misa's hot! This is why you're the gay one

Light: I want someone that won't talk in third person

Halle: How do you deal with this everyday?

Near: You get used to it

Jinx: At least you don't have to do anything!

Near: Sure

Halle: *sighs* great, shouldn't we get to the next dare?

Jinx: Right! Thanks Halle! Here Mikami smoke this! *holds bag of white dust*

Mikami: What's that? * backs away*

Jinx: Crack, now we can do this the hard way or the easy way

Mikami: KAMI-SAMA!

Light: ON YOUR OWN!

Mikami: I know you won't…*back away slowly*

Jinx: Yeah, and I'm not an anime fan *tackles*

Mikami: AHH!

Matt: Ew

Light: That's gotta hurt

BB: Where is Misa-chan, Light-kun?

Light: …CRAP!

_On the streets_

Misa: Was it left or right?

Pimp: Hey~

Misa: Hi!

_Back at the studio_

Matt: I'm sure she's alright; I bet she already lost her virginity, so she's got nothing

Near: That was Mean Matt

Matt: Maybe because Mello's rubbing off of me

Mikami: God!

Light: *flinches* What…

Mikami: *hugging dog* I love you God!

Dog: Woof? *starts to bite Mikami*

Mikami: KAMI-SAMA *hugs*

Dog: ARF! *starts to run*

L: AH! DOG PULLING ME! *being dragged*

Mikami: GOD! WAIT! *runs after*

Jinx: We won't be seeing them for a while

Mello: True Dat

Jinx: …That was just weird

BB: Next I GET TO GO AWAY FROM YOU

Jinx: *sprays* Be like L!

BB: *glares* NO! *runs*

Jinx: Come back!

_Yaoi Protest _

Protesters: DOWN WITH YAOI! DOWN WITH YAOI!

Escaping Dreams: *has microphone* WHAT DO WE WANT!

Protesters: NO YAOI!

BB: When do we want it!

Protesters: NOW!

BB: This is great! *holds poster with L and a X* I like the poster too!

Escaping Dreams: I hope this will stop Yaoi

BB: Yep me too

Mikami: GOD

L: ARE YOU STILL HIGH?

Dog: Bark! *trips L*

L: AH!

BB: Get off of me!

Protesters: YAOI! *runs towards boys*

Escaping Dreams: Wait-

L and BB: Shit

Mikami: GOD!

Dog: Bark!

_Studio_

Jinx: This happens when you break a dare *glares*

BB: So what we kill a few protesters

Jinx: 10 is not a few!

BB: That's less then what I usually kill

L: Serial Killer

BB: You got that right

L: *get tazed* That's hurts

BB: Ha! *Get tased* OW!

Jinx: Be your opposite!

L: FINE!

BB: Yes Jinx-chan

Jinx: Cools

A: A kitten?

BB: It appears so…I hate talking like this

L: Me as well

BB: Who the hell says "Me as well" In real life

Jinx: Fine! After this dare you can go back?

L: Yes!

BB: Thank you

A: I know the PERFECT Pet shop

_Pet shop_

Jinx: She said kittens! Not sharks!

A: I'm sure they have kittens…somewhere

Mello: Let's go feed the sharks Near!

Near: It seems like Mello wants the sharks to eat me

Mello: …Just come on you stupid albino

Light: AH!

L: What

Light: There's a bird…ON MY SHOULDER!

L: It's not going to eat you idiot

Light: GET IT OFF O.e

L: Fine *picks bird up with finger* There

Matt: *Holds up Rattle Snake* Look!

Mello: Awesome Matt, let me hold him!

Matt: No

Mello: *glares* Give me the damn snake

Matt: Whatever!

Mello: HA! Near, I'm holding the snake!

Near: May I remind you that it is poisonous

Mello: I'm not going to get bitten, IT'S EATING MY CHOCOLATE! *smack*

Snake: Oh no you didn't

Mello: What- *gets bitten* Damn…

Matt: Let's go feed the sharks

Near: Let's

Mello: Damn…you….*passes out*

Worker: Aw, WE GOT ANOTHER ONE! Damn it Jeffery you got to stop biting.

Jeffery the snake: Heh heh heh.

A: How about that one? *points at orange tabby*.

Jinx: You do know there's a gray fluffy cat, just right next to us.

Cat: Meow.

A: how about that one?

Jinx: *sighs and gets cat* Let's get this one.

A: Aw, it's cute.

Jinx: You have to pay for him.

A: Alright

L: *gets pulled by chain* What is it girl?

Dog: Woof! *glares at cat*

Cat: Meow *glares back*

_Insert epic battle between dog and cat_

All: O.e

Jinx: I'm not cleaning it up!

Worker: Yes you are!

Jinx: *shifty eyes* RUN!

_Studio_

Dog and Cat: Sorry.

Jinx: It's okay, just go to your owner. *Dog and Cat leaves*

L: That was awesome!

BB: Yes it was.

L: You weren't even there!

BB: That is true.

Matt: Where were you?

BB: Chicago

All: *sweat drop*

A: did you get me pizza?

BB: Yes *hands pizza*

A: Yay~ *runs around eating*

Jinx: Now Matt!

Matt: Alright *ahem*

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon_

Jinx: Awesome Matt!

Matt: I wasn't finish yet.

Jinx: I'm restricted on time, my parents…

BB: Wouldn't your parents notice you are you are gone?

Jinx: Don't worry about it.

_At Jinx's house_

Dad: How's school? *looks at a bag of flour labeled Jinx* Nice good

Mom: Pass the potato. *looks at bag* Fine, I'll get it my self.

True Despair: Some parents.

Dad: Love you too

_Studio_

BB: Well done.

Jinx: Now we got to find Misa...NOT IT!

All except Light: NOT IT!

Light: Sh*t.

Misa: Misa Misa is here!

All: *grumbles*

Light: At least I don't have to find you.

Misa: LIGHT!

Mikami: WHORE!

Misa: Shut up!

Mikami: like you have the I.Q for that.

Misa: *whines* Light!

Jinx: *pushes Misa in locked room* Have fun!

Misa: What? *looks thought the room's window*.

Jinx: You have to get another song in your head this time "Cancer" By My Chemical Romance.

Misa: NO!

BB: Hey! MCR is a great band!

Jinx: *tazers BB* be like L.

BB: O.e, then give me cake.

Jinx: Here you go *hands cake*.

BB: great, non-jam, by favorite…

Jinx: Oh! A question, truthfully, yes I am getting tried. And look, I haven't updated since July. There's an Announcement regarding this, if you haven't read my profile!

A: *le gasp* JINX! Is it-!

Jinx: *covers A's mouth* Shhhh!

All: *sweat drop*

Jinx: heh heh heh…NEXT REVIEW!

**Rachy-Neko-Chan**

**ZOMG! I got an account! Yay n_n I'm debating whether or not if I should make a story similar to this. But can you give me tips on writing that type of story and Title Suggestions? I'm eating a Reeses Cup the size of my hand! LOL**

**Light: If you kiss me, I might become a Light fan!**

**L: Can I smell your hair?**

**Mello: Style and dye your hair like Justin Bieber, where his type of clothes and sing "Baby" For 4 hrs straight!**

**Matt: Stip down to your boxers and sing The Numa Numa song :3**

**Near: Can I hug you? PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! You're so kawaii!**

**Cya!**

BB: May we please act like ourselves again?

Jinx: Knock yourselves out.

BB: YES! *starts to eat Jam* Mmmm.

L: *eats lollipop* Yummm.

Matt: Gross man, it looks like they're having an orgasm.

Mello: They might as well have.

Light: Alright I'll kiss you *pecks on check*.

A: Cooties!

Light: Cotties don't exist.

A: That's what the government wants you to believe!

L: Where did I go wrong?

BB: Where to start, you pedo? *L glares*.

L: Smell my hair…sure…

Rachy: YES *sniffs*.

All: *awkward silence*.

Jinx: Alright…so….NEXT

Matt: *drags Mello's body towards Jinx* He's still passed out

BB: But that worker gave him the vaccine…

A: *evil eyes* I shall cut his hair…*holds up scissors*.

BB: I shall dye *holds up hair dye*.

Matt: *plays video game* Never mess with the first generation.

Near: Yes indeed.

Light: Isn't Justin's hair a wig piece?

L: No one knows.

Mikami: It's a boy?

L: Yes Mikami-san…

_Hours later_

Mello: *yawns* What did I miss?

Jinx: Nothing~

Mello: *pats hair* What the- *goes in bathroom to look at mirror* Witch one of you b*stard did this to my f*cking hair! *glares at Jinx*

Jinx: I am offended! I did no such thing…right now…

Mello: *grabs Jinx's shirt* Then who DID!

Jinx: O.o MY BOOB SPACE *pushes Mello away*

Mello: *twitches* Ew

BB and A: WE DID~ *starts to dance* CAN'T TOUCH THIS! *points at butt*

Light: Really L?

L: *sighs* I guess

Mello: *runs* Come here

BB: Nope!

_5 minutes later_

BB: Did you really think I would run away from someone like you?

A: The first generation of L's?

Mello: *tied in chair* Grrrr

Jinx: O.e I feel violated…

L: May we move on?

Jinx: *puts on sweater* yes…

Matt: I have to STRIP!

Jinx: *puts on techno music* GO Matt!  
Matt: I can't wait for this to be over *turns off PSP and starts to strip*

Jinx: Do you like that Mello~

Mello: *glares* No

Jinx: Yeah right

Matt: *down to boxer* Now what?

Jinx: Dance my minion! *puts on Numa Numa Song*

Matt: *mutters* I'm not a minion *dances*

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,_

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea._

_Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. _

Jinx: how can you not want that!

Mello: I DON'T LIKE MATT!

Jinx: Fanfiction never lies! XP

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,_

_Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea._

_Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

Jinx: Woot! Nice Matt! Here's your PSP

Matt: *puts clothes back on* Thanks

Jinx: *whispers to Mello* You so want him

Mello: *has a frowny face* No

Jinx: Now Near-kun!

Near: "Near-kun?"

Jinx: Just answer

Near: Sure *hugs Rachy*

Jinx: Awesome

L and BB: NEXT REVIEW!

All: O.o they sounded the same…

Jinx: Till tomorrow!

All: What?

Matt: We get a break?

Jinx: Yeah since these shows are getting really long...so I'm breaking it into parts

Mello: Crap we'll still be here...only LONGER!

Jinx: Exactly till tomorrow!

* * *

(A/N)

The beginning was my friend doing the dares but then she quits so now I am mad of her and been doing them all by now...

So this is the work I'm been doing since July! So I did some, sorry if this sucks, and I'll try to post the next one tomorrow or the latest on Sunday. And I'm posting my questions here from last time since I deleted the last chap. Till Later-ness!

1. Why do people leave long a** reviews?

2. What do you feel with me moving to another fandom?

3. What would you do if I say that I'm ending the story VERY soon?

4. What animes do you like other then Death Note?

5. Should I make the next chapter a two parts?

And if anyone leaves a new review, it won't be posted till the next episode, and that would be in 3 chapters the most...

**Vote on my profile! It's important! **

Cookies for All~

Bai~


	13. opposites and Cookies Part: 2

Death Note Talk Show Chapter 13

*warning, since threats of having this story removed, I have to change to story format, so bear witness*

"Time to start again" Jinx whispered for dramatic-ness, flipping on the huge power switch for the infamous studio.

"Ow! My eyes! What the hell Jinx? Why the F*ck are we here again?" Everyone shouted in pain.

"It's Death Note Talk Show Time again!" Jinx said cheering, and throwing up her arms, while getting a silence. "I have your house keys so you can't leave till we are done" With a serious face.

"I can just break into my own house, come on Matt" Trying to walk away, but got grabbed by Jinx.

"So, you want to break into a house with nothing inside?"

"You b*tch!" Mello shouted trying to attack Jinx, being hold back by Matt.

"Mello this won't do anything. If it did, Jinx wouldn't had survive pass the first episode!" Matt said, trying to calm down Mello.

"I'm not that evil, I'll give it back, AND I won't eat it this time…_hopefully_" Jinx said making a cat face and looking away.

"You better hope not" Mello warned her, pointing the gun at Jinx's forehead. Jinx took the gun away from Mello, throwing it into the trash.

"What the hell Mello! Guns are only to be pointed to Light!" Jinx shouted at Mello, getting a glare from Light.

"Don't act like I'm not here!" Light said trying to scowl Jinx, but failing.

"STFU Light, unlike your sister, I have a spine!" She said glaring back, both creating a fire between them by glaring.

"_cough_ Jinx, should we just get started? Near asked, trying to get the day over with…

"Sure, Matt turn on the camera and everyone get to your places please!"

The whole cast moan and groan to their places, Matt turn on the camera, light and everything needed to get started. The cast sat in their places. In their respected seats and waited for their torture.

"5…4…3…2…"

"Welcome back to Death Note Talk Show." Jinx said throwing up her hands "And in a new studio layout! We even got new couches!" The camera moved to view the studio. Big sign in lights "Death Note Talk Show", blue walls behind the velvet couch for the cast and a single couch for Jinx. Everyone except Jinx looked depressed. "Anything you guys want to say before we start?"

"I want Jam" BB said with a bored tone, only to have a butler come with his favorite jam "SWEET!" He shouted "A Butler!"

"Yep, that is DNTS new Butler, Daniel!"

"That's not my real name" Daniel said glaring.

"Yeah…but I really hate a Daniel in my school right now so…" She said, shrugging her shoulder, just to have him walk away. "Anyway…"

"I thought we were done with this after like 2 months!" Light said glaring and folding his arms, holding the temptation to kill Jinx.

"No we are not! I'm not done with the reviews! And I feel really bad…" Jinx said looking down. "Don't worry though, it's almost over…"

A smack Light on his head "You made her sad now! Damn you Yagami…DAMN YOU!" A shouted from his knees to the sky.

Light stared down "What was that?"

"My awesomeness~!"

"Right…"

"Okay no more FIGHTING!" Jinx shouted putting duck tape on Light's mouth. "Good now who else needs tape." No one said anything "So stop your bitching and moaning, if you want this to end!"

"Someone's on her period~" Mello said in a sing-song voice.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR APART!" Jinx shouted, ripping open some tape.

L sweat dropped "First Review" Getting coffee from Daniel, he made a face "Not enough sugar…" talking with himself, pouring sugar to his coffee.

**Thisizpointless**

**I went back and checked out how many pictures of Light and L I have on my iPod now. For Light it was 5, and for L it was 11. Now Light has 6, L has 15, Mello has 7, Matt has 3, Near has 3, BB has 1, and Matsuda has 4. Misa has NONE! Really, I don't know how all those Matsuda ones came to be. But who cares!**

**Guess what, guys? I did the paper thing again! Be prepared for ANOTHER long review! WOOT-WOOT! Sorry. That makes me happy. It probably makes the rest of you wish for death. But who cares? *cackles evilly* I'm nothing compared to you, Light, but I'm getting somewhere.**

**So, here is EXACTLY what I wrote on my pieces of paper. That's right—PIECES! PH34R ME! Well, my review, but same difference.**

**I love you Mello.**

**Yes, L is TOTALLY loved! Who can read Death Note and NOT love L? I think it's impossible. L's right behind Mello in my list of favorites.**

**Light is so gay. He just won't consciously admit it. *is subtly hinting to Jinx that Light should have a wet dream about one of the guys at some point. And the one that the dream is about has to watch Light dream***

**I tried reading Dance in the Vampire Bund, but couldn't. My parents kept walking into the room and wouldn't GO AWAY. And about the nudity, O_O is right. I mean, the first person I see naked is this little girl. It was kind of really strange.**

**Holy jam.**

**I love you Mel. Soooooooooo much. I've written a fanfic that is 137 pages long so far about you! If that isn't love, I need to rewrite the definition of it. *looks up definition of love* I found it! *clears throat* Love is: "a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." Yep. That's exactly how I feel towards Mel. Don't worry; I'm not a rapist like Light. And I'm a girl. Could I get a cyber-kiss? Or maybe even a real one? I've love you even more!**

**I like Big Bird. He's cool. Light, you kind of deserve to be stared at by a hugeass yellow bird. No offense. I mean, I AM a fan now. I shouldn't be saying this kind of stuff. But one of the other reviewers said they loved you then got to do mean things to you, so SHUT UP!**

**All: We weren't saying anything…**

**Me: I SAID SHUT UP!**

**Matt, beautiful job with your song. I looked it up on YouTube. I think it's amazing.**

**How did I know that Near would react like that to having his hair cut off? I guess I'm just psychic. (Now THAT would be creepy.)**

**Near, you weirdo. Strawberry is the same hair scent stuff that Bella Swan uses. I've vowed never to use strawberry hair products ever again.**

**True Despair (Jinx's sister) sounds kind of like me.**

**And yes, I am This Iz Pointless now. But you can call me Ruetamagnikcuf if you want. Read it backward. You'll find out why I changed it. Or you could shorten it to Ru. That's better. I hope.**

**Hot tubs make every pool better, BB.**

**Yes BB. You are SO smexy.**

**Yay Light! You killed Mikami! *gives kiss to Light's head—as in hair! Not as in any part of Light's head! I'm not that much of a fan!* But yes. I am a fan now. *feels defeated***

**Do we know Light's weakness now? He faints at the sight of blood! I have a feeling that BB is plotting something right now. But I may be wrong.**

**L, you are so freaking loved that if you told every fangirl that you hated her she would still love you. Well, I know I'd do that. I'd love Mel even if he murdered my whole family and my dog and two birds. I don't know how I got like this and I don't want to know.**

**Both BB and L are smexy. They're tied in smexiness, so no copies, OK?**

**I'm glad you liked my quote. It's one of my favorites too, Jinx. X]**

**I'm most creative in the bathroom, which I am not in right now. I've gotten most of my best story ideas while soaking and doing nothing else in the bathtub. I also do my homework the best when I'm on the toilet. How sketchy is that?**

**Oh no! I just realized that I totally contradicted myself! Jinx, PLEASE don't bring Misa back! Or after her dare, have someone kill her! Preferably Light. He's on a roll.**

**I have a feeling that anyone on this cast can come back to life like nobody's business. It's amazing, but t the same time really, really scary.**

**I love you too, Matt. You're right behind L.**

**Go Matt! Taking ballet taught you to cheat! *applauds* Congrats! And don't ever try splits, you men. Let Matt's suffering be a lesson to you.**

**I'm sorry for causing you pain, Matty. Please forgive me. *puppy dog eyes***

**Near, you are not only cute, you're adorable. But L's aversion to socks is way more smexy. Near, everyone has to follow your orders for a whole day.**

**And, Mel, muttering about death and eating chocolate is also smexy. At least, in my book it is… And yes, I do have a book. But none of you know where it is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—*coughs violently* Sorry about that.**

**Enjoy your teapot, Near.**

**Haha…dares.**

**Mello! No telling God to strike Jinx! It's disrespectful and she's my connection to you! DON'T CUT IT OFF!**

**I'm right with you, Jinx. God's in my top 5 too.**

**Light. So naïve.**

**I agree with Mello! NEVER USE CHOCOLATE IN VAIN, MATTY!**

**I agree with Elmo too! I REALLY like this show!**

**I hate Takada too.**

**What are you talking about? Yaoi dares are amazing!**

**I like what you did with my Misa dare, Jinx. Kudos to you.**

**Death Note is the best anime ever! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT, NEAR!**

**OMG. I want A and Elmo to act like they're going out for fifteen minutes. Whoever likes A the least can time it. Every second that they aren't acting like they're going out doesn't count toward the fifteen minutes! Got that? Well, that is, if Elmo is still in the story.**

**I say Light goes to Neptune to visit the Zebra Colonies there. I can't wait to see their reaction upon being invaded by Kira…**

**You're welcome, Ryuk. I feel that you don't get the attention you deserve. Enjoy your apples and dragon!**

**I love the name. Death the dragon. Sounds beautiful to me! Yes. Beautiful.**

**OMG a Light fan. I never thought I'd see the day!**

**Matt! How dare you say that Mello is not worth it/smexy! OF COURSE HE IS!**

**Mikami creeps me out. I'm SO glad you burned down his apartment.**

**You never use otaku in vain, either. Especially if you're Misa.**

**I love roller coasters! In honor of my love, everyone gets to go to Six Flags! Except Mikami. He has to stay back and shred pictures of Light drawn by fans. Especially any yaoi ones he might find between himself and Light. And Death stays with Mikami to make sure he gets his work done. Misa, Light, Ryuk, BB, A, and Jinx have to go on the Bizarro, the Mind Eraser, the Dark Knight/Batman, the Scream, and the FlashBack. Matt and Mello can either join them on the roller coasters or follow the first person they see around all day like super ninja spies, outfits and all. Your choice, guys! And then, right before you leave, tell the person you've been following the sketchiest thing you can think of. If you choose to follow someone, that is.**

**And Near…do whatever the f*** you want.**

**Light, I want you to make your own potato chips. Just one bag. But you've got to buy the seeds for the potatoes, plant them, water the plants, etc. Then eventually cook your own chips into what you will eat for an entire episode/chapter. And no one can help you! Well, Death can. He can cook them with his fiery breath. X]**

**AH! ANOTHER LIGHT FAN! *runs and hides***

**Near, I want you to wear a Swastika on your arm for some reason. It's the symbol of the Nazis. Then walk around in public. Sorry in advance. But BB can go with you if he wants.**

**AND YET ANOTHER LIGHT FAN! Jinx, you were right. There ARE a lot, and not just ex-fans, either!**

**Haha… BB said, "Yes! Beyond Birthday fans untie!" But don't worry; we'll all unite anyway.**

**A—you get some cheese.**

**BB—you get holy jam straight from the angel…oh, I dunno…Jamriel. He's a pretty cool dude.**

**Light—you have to actually use your paper and pencils for something. It could be origami, it could be drawing your own sick fan pictures of yourself and L or whatever you daydream about. But you've got to do SOMETHING!**

**That's what I wrote on my paper, guys! Isn't that just something to behold? Well, papers, but who the h*** cares? Did I have to bleep that out? WhatEVER.**

**I think Jinx said that someone else is writing DNTS now. So, whoever you are, feel free to replace your name for Jinx's wherever it seems fit.**

**I'll let you go now guys! Not too many dares. I want to go easy on you all. You got hit pretty hard last chapter.**

**However, Caleb can't get hit enough. You, O Hater, are condemned to reading Dance in the Vampire Bund since I wasn't able to. Take THAT!**

**Bye all!**

**-TIP**

Every cast member stared at the review on the screen above them. All having mouths dropped, except L and Near, they are that emotionless, even the camera man sweat dropped. Silence filled the room. BB was the first one to break the silence

"I ONLY HAVE ONE?"

"That's what you are concerned of! This is going to take forever!" Mello shouted, grabbing BB by the shirt "Stop being a a**hole just cause you only got one picture! No one even knows what the hell you look like!"

BB kicked him off "Shut the f*ck up Mello! Unlike all of you, I kill more awesome then with a gun or a notebook!" He said while pointing at everyone.

"If it helps, you have 30 more pictures then everyone in my folders…" Jinx said quietly, still looking at the screen.

"Misa thinks that Jinx is not okay" Misa said looking at Jinx, worrying.

_SMACK!_ "What the hell!" Jinx shouted, holding her check, and glaring. Trying not to scream in pain.

"You looked like an idiot" Mello said, smiling.

"Don't fight Jinx" L said trying to hold her back.

Twitching in annoyance, "Fine!" She took a deep breath and look at the screen. "Okay guess we are commenting on what she says first…"

"HA! IN YOUR FACE NEAR, I HAVE FANS YOU ALBINO! SUCK IT!" Shouting at Near's face, but Near was grinning.

"Only one though, Mello, yet I have more than one, so you can go ahead and 'suck it' yourself."

"I seem to be more loveable then you Light-kun" Smiling while having a thumb on his lip.

"Unlike you L, I actually go out with people, so you can say that after you get as much dates as me, which is never going to happen." Light said trying to get the upper hand in the conversation, but L was still smiling, shocking Light.

"I know that Light-kun, there are only so much girls in Japan".

"What are you implying L?" Light said staring at him.

"Everyone knows you're gay Light-kun, this doesn't change the fact you're still my friend" L said having his famous smile that makes the girls swoon.

"You….I….the hell! I'm not gay!" Light shouted L, throwing up his arms!

"Shut up Light!" Jinx said holding her head in her hands. "You're giving me a headache already!"

"RAWR!"

"B*tch that's my word!" Jinx said tackling Light.

"OW! STOP!" Light pleaded but didn't work, the camera moved over to L.

"Why is it every time…?" L talked to himself and sighed "Near the next one is for you"

Near lifted his head "Yes that book has a lot of nudity…" And went back to play with his robots.

"HEY! I REMEMBER THAT!" Jinx Shouted over Light's head, "I gave up on it because there's not a strong enough plot for me to stay and watch the naked 12 year old!"

Can you please be a lady and stop shouting in my ear?" Light said shoving her face away from his, but it didn't stop Jinx from saying.

"NEVER!" Starting to put tape in Light's hair despite his pleads not too.

"Okay…Jinx forgot to take her meds" Mello said turning sideways to face Near, "Do you have a story with 137 pages long! No you don't, so burn B*tch! HA!" Mello shouted and grinning like a manic while pointing his finger at Near, while Near kept smiling.

"Just to let you know, I do, so as I mock you again 'burn b*tch'" Near said in his monotone voice going back to his puzzle. Mello lighted a match and threw it in the toys with Near.

"BURN B*TCH!" Mello said and laughed his evil laugh.

"Mello" Jinx said, standing next to him, scowling, tapping her foot.

"When did you get here?" Mello said angrily, but as soon as he turned his head, he saw Light tied us with tape. "I see"

"Put it out! I don't want another Misa incident!"

"Fine" He said, taking the fire extinguisher, and putting the fire, only to see Near still playing with his toys, smirking.

"I see Mello is not good with throwing in the right direction" He said.

"You BRAT!" He said, charging at him to be held back.

"Not yet, damn it! I want you to clam the f down!" Jinx said.

"Never you-" He said but got hit by a dart.

"Muahahahahaha! I am AWESOME~!" A said, putting away the dart gun and going back to being….A I guess.

"Thanks A!" She shouted after him "Now, anyone else wants to be a bitch and whine?" Everyone shake their head, except of course the emotionless people (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)

"Light did deserved to be haunted by Big Bird" Matt said, taking out his PSP

"Where are they?" Misa asked

"Somewhere over the rainbow…" Jinx said looking at the sky, dreamily.

"Really?" BB asked

"Heck naw, They are in the sky though…"

_The Sky_

"_I believe I can fly!" _

"_Everyone this is your captain, don't be alarm, there is just a bird on the plane" _

"_HOLY S*IT THAT'S A BIRD" the co captain, gave him a look, "What? It is!"_

The studio

"Okay…" Matt said staring at Jinx "I see you got weirder with age"

"SI!" Nodding her head

"Thank you, I did rock at that song!" Grinning to himself and going back to the game

Near looked up at the screen "I stayed the night at L's so, the strawberry shampoo isn't mine" He said looking at L

L smiled "Strawberry Shampoo is great" He said eating a strawberry, while getting weird looks.

"Okay..." Jinx said looking away "If you are my sister, you would be writing in your room and never coming down stair till hours later…"

"Really?" BB asked

"Yeah…"

"Well at least people finally got it that I am smexy~, and don't worry, I'll be using Light's weakness sometime…" BB said rubbing his head together.

"Why don't you want Misa Misa to come back? ~" Misa asked with her hands to her sides.

"Because you are a whore" A said standing next to Misa

"AHH!" You scared Misa! And no, Misa is not a whore!" She said stomping on her foot to the floor.

"Look in the mirror you are one! No one here thinks that you are NOT a whore" A said, glaring

"Whatever~!" Misa said flipping her hair and walking away hear a 'WHORE' behind her.

"Well at least she's gone" Jinx said "One less Kira… by the way, where's Mikami?" She asked the cast, everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"I locked him in the bathroom" Matt said, still playing a game

"Why?"

"He got annoying" He said as if this wasn't the first time.

"People can come back like no one's business! I had to learn that to get this show!" Jinx said, while getting a look from L

"Where did you learn black magic?" He asked so innocently.

"England…"

_In England_

Arthur was done drawing a circle, "Do you have the potion ready Jinx?" He asked her

Jinx in a cloak replied yes. "I wonder what will happen…?" She asked herself, while pouring the mixture on Arthur

"What the-" _EXPLOSION!_

"So how was my first try Artie?" Jinx said with a smile

Arthur's eye twitches "YOU GIT!

_The Studio _

"Good times..." Jinx said looking to the ceiling, in a daze, everyone else just sweat dropped.

"I forgive you, only if you don't give me anymore dancing dares…" Matt said looking down.

"Thank you for the tea pot" Near said smiling "Matt go rip off the tape off of Mello's Mouth"

Matt gave him a crazy look "What the-NO!" He said, scoffing going back to the game.

"You forget, _everyone_ has to _follow_ my orders" Near said with a smirk.

"FINE!" He said, slowly walking up to Mello. "you better not kill me Mello" He whispered. _!_

"Nothing…"Matt said amazed

Jinx looked concerned "A what did you shoot him with?"

A shrugged "Some sleeping liquid from the government"

Jinx just nodded and tried to forget "Since you Thisizpointless have a long a** review, I'm cutting in half. You gave me too much so in the future, please, **please**, cut it down to at least one huge dare and small dares." Jinx said sweat dropping "Long reviews give me writers block"

"WRITE LONG REVIEWS!" BB shouted, hoping not to do the show next time, but to only get a smack from Jinx.

"Never!" Jinx shouted at him, and then looked over at L glaring at the screen, "Um, L, are you alright?" Jinx asked.

L continued to stare at the screen, "This comment is absurd, Yaoi dares are horrible!"

"YES! YAOI DARES ARE RETARED!" BB shouted out "WE ARE NOT ALL GAY…except for Mello, we don't know yet" BB said smiling

"_Zzzzz_" Mello softly snored, while getting a look from BB

"It's weird when I make fun of him and yet," He stated pointing at the sleeping blond "Nothing…"

"Well get used to it, until that dart wears off, it's going to be quiet" Jinx said, folding her arms.

"Death Note to me, isn't the best since everything is unrealistic" Near said, staring at the screen and back to Mello.

Jinx shakes her head, "Do you want to be tormented by fan girls?"

"I am just voicing my opinion" Near stated, picking up his toys and left.

"Okay so BB, A, Matt, L are left…Where's Misa" Jinx asked the rest

"Doing her makeup now, so we got about 5 hours till she gets back" Matt said, putting his goggles on "You should untie Yagami though…"

Jinx turned her head "Yeah I should" She walked over and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"What the hell!" Light shouted "I was sleeping!"

"That's the point" Jinx said with a creepy simile "Don't make me rip off the tape on your hair"

Light glared at her "Damn you…"

Ryuk came out "Why I am not noticed?" Ryuk questioned everyone. Everyone didn't know what to say, Ryuk rolled his eyes "Thank you for the apples and dragon!" And left

"Sorry Ryuk" Shouted Jinx and waved bye.

Light shined his smile "In your face L and Jinx, I am a favorite towards your fans" And laughed his evil "I R GOD" Laugh

Jinx looked confused "I have Light fans reading this…even after I kill him more than once each episode?" L sighed

"Well he is the main character…but he's cannot have much fans as I do" L said, eating a cupcake.

Matt sighed "I can say that Mello isn't 'smexy' because he's not, have you Mello fans seen the way he acted before he got hit by that dart? How is that smexy?"

"Misa Misa is back!" Misa shouted at the top of her lungs, making everyone wince in pain for their ears.

BB stared at her "No need to shout you whore!" BB shouted at her

"Whateva~" Misa said putting a hand in his view, tempting for BB to kill her.

"Misa just comment and leave" Jinx said hoping to not have bloodshed so early.

"Why?"

"Um…Light wants you to go and buy doughnuts…in Germany" Jinx said, trying to make an excuse, Misa grinned.

"Okay!" Misa said "And Misa Misa can use anything in vain, if Misa Misa wanted to put otaku in vain, then Misa Misa will!" doing a fashion walk away and left.

"Does she even know what 'vain' is?" Near asked no one but stated it out loud.

"I never said that" Light pointed out to Jinx, Jinx just shrugged.

"No one wants her here. So there!" Jinx said.

"Ugh, what happen?" Mello asked, looking around and then staring at A, "YOU!"

"SWEET! Near's dare!" Jinx shouted grabbing Near's arm "To the park!"

"What?"

_The park_

The cast was surrounded by flowers, trees and natures beauty. Also by joggers, bikers, and people wondering if the Death Note Cast were mentally ill. Of course they wouldn't care like the people they are.

"BB we do _not_ attack joggers! It's not their fault they don't have jam!" Jinx shouted at BB helping another jogger get back on their feet.

BB just laughed "It doesn't matter, that guy is going to die next mouth" BB said laughing at the jogger. The jogger was about to cry, but as soon Jinx try to calm him down, he pushed her away and ran off. Jinx sighed.

"You do know that some people don't want to know when they die, right?" Jinx said trying to get his head

"I do not care~" BB stated, then looked around "A! Don't cut down the tree without me!" BB cried for his friend, while running towards him. Jinx shakes her head, while Light walking up to her.

"I got the tape off my hair, all of my hair enacted!" Light said, sounding proud with every word he spoke, which cause Jinx to take out her duck tape, Light backed off.

"I _will_ do it again, if you're not annoy in this dare" Light was about to say something but Jinx cut him off "That person over there said your hair sucks" Jinx said pointing towards the east. Light ran to that direction. L walked over with Near.

"Light-kun with his hair…" L said looking in the direction Jinx pointed, "Was there even a person in that direction" Jinx shrugged, not caring one bit.

"I just want him _away_ from me as possible." Jinx hold up a Swastika badge. "Ready Near?"

"No"

"GOOD" Jinx said, ignoring Near and put the badge on his arm. "Good luck!"

Near started to walk around, first getting weird looks from people, but like Near, he was already used to it. Sure he was used to having people whisper and pointing at him. But it got worse. He started to get the 'finger' and getting glares. Near feeling uncomfortable, started to turn back to the group, as soon as he turned around he got tackled.

"You NAZI!" yelled the stranger. Near black out for a moment and quickly open his eyes, to see his attacker standing above him. "You lost! You damn Nazi!" He shouted grabbing Near's shirt, Near closing his eyes waited. But a few seconds later, nothing came, feeling the hand letting him go and dropping him. Opening his eyes to find what was wrong. He saw BB protecting him.

"What the hell! Are you protecting a NAZI lover" The stranger shouted, only to get a punch that knocked him out cold. BB did his infamous laugh.

"No you moron! Just Near" He looked back and smiled "Need help Near?" He asked holding out a hand, Near just nodded and used BB's weight to help himself up. A second later A came up with snow cones and asked Near if he was alright.

"What up with you?" Mello asked Jinx "You usually to get us killed and laugh at us. Now you're making sure that we're 'safe'?" Mello asked with a smirk. Jinx glared.

"No, I didn't save him, BB did. I didn't do anything" Jinx crossed her arms and looked away. Mello laughed

"I'm not stupid. You called BB and said that the albino was in trouble."

This time Jinx smirked " And that's all I said. Like I said before, _I_ didn't help him out, it wasn't _my _choice BB saved him, it was himself." Jinx pointed it out, Mello just rolled his eyes.

"No one said my hair sucked!" Light came back, storming towards Jinx and Mello "And I even got girls numbers" He said cocky, it was Jinx turn yet again to roll her eyes and shouted

"TO THE STUDIO!"

"MY EARS YOU WHORE!" Mello shouted

"I DON'T GIVE A F*CK!"

_The Studio _

"BB!" Jinx said "You got a comment" Jinx, pointed at the review screen.

BB laughed "I bet you all untie, for the greatness of BB"

A cheered "I get cheese!" He hugged the cheese once Daniel brought it towards him "WOOT!"

"Jam, from an angel" BB commented, questioning if it was good or not, as soon as Daniel brought it towards him, he tasted it. "Not bad…"

"I already did." Light said, holding up a picture

L sighed "I don't think that art"

"It shows how hated is showed to humble people" Light stated, Jinx took a look and sighed.

"Really Light, a picture of L? Committing suicide?" Jinx questioned him, and his sanity, while he shrugged.

"It's a drawing of what I daydream" You could have heard BB laughing in the background.

"I respect haters actually" Jinx said when she read the last comment. "I shouldn't have been harsh. People have the right to their opinion, even thought I hate it, I just have to live with it. One of my best friends is actually scared of the 'Death Note' series, and doesn't really like anime." Jinx said sadly

"I'm guessing your friend is normal" Matt commented

"Pretty Much, but she's basically like my sis" Jinx said

Light gave her a look "Someone normal is your friend?" Jinx laughed

"Yes Light, I can make friends with _normal _people" Jinx kept laughing

"NEXT REVIEW!" BB and A said together while the others groaned.

**Blaine- The Son Of L**

**BRING BACK TAKADA, then make Misa make-out with takada if she doesn't Light dies**

**L: I dare you to play chess with Near, whoever loses has to be handcufffed to misa for 3 chaps**

**Light: I dare you to admit your guy and you have a crush on Near**

**Mello: I dare you to go to rehab for having a Leather addiction**

**BB: renact lights death**

**Yeahhh that's but it... jinxs I just found this storie and read all of it in 5 hours stright love it and I will be a constant reviewer =}  
**

"NO!" Everyone in the studio yelled! Even the producer…

"Jinx! In my office! NOW!" The producer said pointing into the direction his office was.

"BUT-"

"NOW!" He shouted, Jinx walked to the office muttering about having a second mom.

Matt looked around, then broke the silence "Now what?" He asked but never got his answer as they heard shouting.

"Bringing Tanaka again? Remember what she did last time?" The producer shouted

"Okay she burn your car, just because you didn't let her in, but COME ON'" Jinx shouted back "The dare said Tanaka! You said I had to host the dares! Now you're holding me back!"

"I looked away when you let the characters die! I even looked away when you did black magic on TV. But that whore-"Jinx cut him off

"WILL GO AWAY ONCE IT'S DONE!" Jinx sat back down; taking a breath "AND WHAT KIND OF 'PRIVACY' IS THIS! THE CAST IS LISTENING IN"

"I don't give a rat's a**" Then producer clam down "only this dare, got it Jinx!"

"No problem!" Jinx said leaving the office, while the cast stared at her "What, never heard of two people arguing?" She asked them.

Light rolled his eyes "Yeah right, it sounded like you were trying to kill each other" Jinx just shrugged it off.

"That's the entertainment business for ya" Jinx said, having the door busted open with Tanaka and Misa, pissed.

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and back to Jinx "YOU SAID SHE WASN'T GOING TO BE HERE!"

Jinx sweat dropped, "I didn't say that" Jinx looked around for an excuse "I did say that she wasn't going to be _here, _but she's _there_. I didn't say anything about her being _there_." Jinx said, laughing nervously.

Both of the girls twitched in annoyingness, Jinx just smiled and trapped Light in a cage with a magical (not really) red button. The girls ran up to the cage, while fighting over Light.

"Why am I in a cage again" Light said in a monotone, wondering if it's sane to get use to this. Jinx just pointed to the girls beside her.

"You have to make out or Light will be forever mine!" Jinx said laughing, Light sweat dropped and the BB ad A laughed.

"You want to have me?" Light said staring at her strangely. Jinx made a face.

"Heck no, but it gives them a reason to fight it out, let's watch" Jinx stated holding her own popcorn.

The girls were bickering. "Misa doesn't want to kiss you" Misa said in discussed, then heard 'make out!' Misa rolled her eyes. "Misa Misa doesn't want to make out with you!" She said flipping her hair.

Tanaka was about to rip off her hair "Well I don't want Light to be stuck with a freak" Jinx laughed in the background.

"That is so true!" She kept laughing while the girl ignored her.

"Misa Misa hated you" Tanaka was about to retort but was cut off with a kiss. The whole studio was in silence, the only noise was the clicking of Matt's and Mello's camera.

"Whoa, 10 seconds and they are still going" Light saw in amazement, Jinx just shrugged.

"Well the dare did say to make out."

Misa pushed Tanaka away at the 20 second mark. "Misa Misa hates this show", complaining stomping her foot.

Tanaka coughed "No one would had enjoy your stick torture Misa" They were about to fight again when A pulled them apart.

"Please stop fighting" A said, the two girls walked away from each other, while Light got out of the cage, when the two girls saw that, they ran for him, only to get stopped by guards.

"WAIT-" Misa said, but the producer came out with an evil smirk.

"That's what you get when you destroy my car! No Light now, goodbye" He waved bye while they were forced to left.

Jinx smiled "See! I got them out when the dare was over!" The producer just shakes his head and left.

"I would hate to spend time with you" Mello stated, Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"You get used to it, now it's L and Near's turn!" This got the non-emotional attention.

"Misa?" They asked me, Jinx replied with a nod, only to get them to glare at each other. One of the stage crew put out a desk with a chess board game.

BB laughed, "Misa and L ha!" L shakes his head

"Not if I don't lose" L said, Near just stared, Jinx blew a whistle.

"CHESS!" A shouted, staring the game.

_10 hours later._

"WHEN IS THIS GOING TO BE OVER?" Shouted BB, banging his head on the table in front of him. He wasn't the only one getting tried. Everyone wanted it to end. Mello sighed dramatically while Light was fixing his hair. Matt and Jinx was playing videogames while BB and A was reading mangas.

L smiled "Soon Beyond, and I will be victorious." L said with arrogance. Near rolled his eyes and continued to curl his hair lock.

Light twitched "This is the seventh time I fix my hair, can you guys just finish?" He shouted out to them, Near shakes his head.

"Not until I win"

"I wouldn't be so sure"

Jinx sighed, having dark circles under her eyes "Well, I'm sure I need more Coke-cola" And walked away.

_2 MORE hours later_

"Where's Jinx?" Matt asked, still having the game paused, looking around.

"She knew we will be here forever…" Mello grumbled, turning around to find Jinx sleeping on the floor. Mello twitched and grabbed her shirt, "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted at her.

"Shut up!" Jinx shouted back, smacking him away "Are they done?" She asked everyone

"Not even close" A sighed, playing with Star Wars Legos. "Where's that white Lego…" He asked himself. BB popped behind L with an axe ready to swing.

"We will finally have a winner…" L spoke to himself, BB started to swing but stopped to see Near's eyes bugging out.

"I…I lost…." He spoke, and then glared at L.

"Checkmate Near" L said taking away Near's king. "I'm sorry, but you can never beat the original" He stated, turning around to see BB "Beyond? You can put away the axe, you know, since it's finally over" L said staring at BB.

BB sighed, rolling his eyes "Whatever, if I wanted to kill you, I would do it more dramatically anyway" Tossing the axe, showing that L wasn't worth his time. Mello laughed.

"HA! Near you couldn't beat L, like you said you would!" Mello taunted him "Now you're stuck with Misa!" Jinx couldn't help but chuckled.

"I hope you do know that I will like a rematch in the future" He told L

"Only if you can beat me then" L retorted back.

Jinx crawled out of her Coke-cola floor "Okay! It's over, ha! Near you lost! Now Light, you are gay!" She pointed at Light, half asleep.

Light bugged his eyes out, "What! How many times do I have to say it, I'm not GAY!" He shouted at Jinx's face.

Jinx glared, "DARE!" She shouted at back, Light looked back at the screen.

"Why Near?" He asked at Jinx, Jinx shrugged "Fine, Near I'm gay and in love with you" Light voiced with a monotone.

Jinx smacked him on his shoulder "Nope! Do it more…_romantically_" Jinx laughed.

"It didn't say anything about that!"

"I did!"

"Just get it over with Light!" Matt said "I don't want to get a headache!"

Light rolled his eyes. He got a hold of Near's hand and got down on one knee. "Near, I don't know how to say this but, I'm gay, but that's not it, I'm also in love with you. I'm sorry, I couldn't hold in my love for you anymore. I just had to say it. I'm gay and in love with you Near." He said 'romantically' adding a single tear to his act.

Near twitched in annoyance "Get off of me", yakking his arm back, while BB was laughing.

"HA! You got rejected Light!" He said.

Light glared at him, "Get out the next review please" He said while Jinx switched the screen.

**TwilightWindWaker**

**I tried to catch up on like 9 chapters, so that I can do a dare but I didn't want to do one that has already been done. (so sorry if I do a dare that has already been done)**

**Light- *bows down* Make me your subordinate!**

**A- For 2 reviews, I want you to be replaced by Matsuda because I am a big fan of him.**

**BB- I dare you to be tied to a chair in front of a TV thats showing Twilight on full blast.**

**Matt, Near, and Mello- I dare you all to dress up as the Elite Beat Agents and dance to Without a Fight.**

**L- ... I've got nothing for you, but mark my words, I WILL LATER!**

**And I want everyone to be trapped in a movie theater with Paranormal Activity playing on the screen.  
**

Jinx stared in shocked "I am that awesome to have Light fans to read this!" She said, cheering. Mello shakes his head.

"They are all just getting revenge, or trying to save their 'savior'" He stated, making quotations marks with his fingers. Light rolled his eyes.

"In about a few episode, I can have more fans then L" He said with a smirk looking over L, who simply stared.

"You would never get more fans than me Light-kun, not with my cute smile" He said, doing his famous smile. Jinx laughed.

"That's true Light, his smile is cute" She said, kept on laughing.

"Yes you may be my subordinate" He said, glaring at Jinx and L.

Jinx looked back at the screen, "I'm sorry, but I refuse to replace A, but I'll think about adding Matsuda later" Shrugging her shoulders.

BB glared at the screen "I AM NOTWATCHING TWILIGHT!" He shouted as you can see the upper case letters…

"MATT! MELLLO!"

"NEVER!"

_4 hours later_

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP RUNNING?" Mello shouted, while Matt and Jinx gave up and enjoying a cup of ramen.

"I refuse to watch Twilight!" BB said hanging off the chandelier, A made an half an hour ago.

Jinx shakes her head, "Do you even know why you hate Twilight?"

BB looked angry "Of course, why do you think I'm here!" He shouted back.

Jinx rolled her eyes "I have no time for this" Pulling out a sniper and shooting BB and A, "Finally!"

"Why A?"

"Because he would have tried to save BB unlike you and Mello"

_Sometime later _

"A sniper gun again?" BB asked Jinx tied up more tighter, shaking his head and smiling "You're getting boring"

"As long as it gets the job done" She stated, putting Twilight on full blast, leaving BB. She went back to the cast.

"Now what?" Light asked, while Jinx pulled out a bat.

"Matt's, Mello's and Near's turn!" She said cheerfully.

They all twitched in annoyance, putting on their costume. Jinx, with a push of a button, the studio became a stage. "Now put your hand s together for Matt, Mello and Near. Since Jinx, L and Light were the only one, only Jinx clapped. "Singing without a fight!"

_WHOOOOO  
Wake up, our life is calling  
We're smoke, but not a fire  
Give us a sign that we're alive  
Snap out of indecision  
Have we been hypnotized  
To think that everything's alright?_

_(The clock is counting down)  
The clock is counting down  
(The seconds tick away)  
The seconds tick away_

_This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
(Without a fight)  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight_

Jinx clapped in the end, while L and Light just walked away. "Good Job guys!"

"As long as I get out of this tux" Matt said, while Near nodded his head.

"When are we done?" Mello asked, Jinx just laughed.

"Don't worry, the end is drawing near" She said, ordering them to change and to come back, when they were done.

"NEXT REVIEW DAMMIT!"

**fan-friekin-tastic97**

**yus! (weird i know, im a little high) suffer light suffer! and you too wannabe kiras! although, how bout we mix this up a bit?  
mello and l cant eat sweets.  
near has to act all peppy and misa-y (just dont become obsessed with light. that'd be scary)  
bb cant be violent or eat jam.  
A, well actually, i dont care what you do. heres a bottle of acid and some explosives go have fun.  
matt i have a question. do you play kingdom hearts? (yes its a pathetic game but its awesome.)  
and i can't beleive im doing this, but, light, misa, and mikami...GETTOBETREATEDLIKEROYALTY! wow. i feel really bad for doing that. *light, misa and mikami leave* okay, this is REALLY whats gonna happen, while they're being tricked into thinking what i just said was real, bb needs to slip something into their drink. some sort of poison. i dont care what just as long as they die. SLOWLY. AND PAINFULLY. VERY. PAINFULLY. thats what you get when you kill every awesome character. (kira and his wannabes cant see this part of the review) yay! im being a bitch! so fun!**

"…wow a Light hater" Jinx said while Light cursed in the background. "Alright, let's hurry this up!" She said, having her glasses on, Near had a questionable look towards her. "Since we already done this dare, I won't do it" Mello and L cheered in the background.

"Light~!" Near shouted for him. Light flinched.

"Oh it's Near…"

Jinx sweat dropped, "Yeah, now Near has to act like Misa" Near hugged Light.

"Can you get off of me Near?" Light asked Near, getting creep out. Near shakes his head.

"No Near Near loves his Light~" Light sweat dropped

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit" A said, looking away. Matt sweat dropped.

"when did u wake up?" He asked him, and wondered how his got the ropes off…

"Just when Near hugged Light" A said, walking away. Matt looked away, trying to burn off the memory with video games.

Jinx made a low whistle "Wow, this is going to be an awkward time…"

Light twitched, pushing Near off of himself with no Vail. "Get off of me!" He shouted, feeling Near shaking his head.

"May we continue this, Jinx?" L asked, looking away from the two oddest couple. Jinx nodded.

"Let's go see if BB's done" She said, heading towards the escalator with L. Both riding down 40 floors to BB's floor. When they reached the floor, they both saw the Twilight credits. Jinx holds a jar of jam, and slowly went up to BB.

"Jinx?" BB asked aloud.

"How was the movie Beyond?" L asked, while Jinx untied the ropes.

"It was HORRIBLE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TEENAGE GIRLS THESE DAYS?" He yelled, once he got out of the ropes he took the jam and started to eat it. "Sweet…" He commented.

L and Jinx glanced at one another; Jinx thought and answered "Television" nodding.

"My eyes burn…" BB said going towards the elevator with Jinx and L.

_Studio_

"Please get off of me!"

"No…"

"Maybe if you didn't admit you're dying love for him, you wouldn't be in this mess…or if Misa didn't exist" A said in wonder. Light just glared.

Mello was on the couch, eating chocolate. "Why is the narrator, narrated everything it sees?" He asked going back to his gayness. "WHAT?" He moaned as Matt kissed his neck. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

_You heard me_

"I haven't done that!" Matt said finally, getting his head out of his damn games… "HEY! VIDEO GAMES ARE AWESOME!"

"And I'm not gay! Especially for Matt!" Mello shouted in Denial, we all knew he was gay. Mello glared, but I'm pretty sure he has no idea where I am. "I swear when I find you…" He said in an empty threat. As Mello and Matt kept glaring in an empty space, and A laughing. The rest of the cast came back.

"We got BB!" Jinx said fisting pumping, while the two others just walked off.

"What is with this retarded narrator"? He shouted in jealously, wishing he was the narrator "SEE!"

Jinx smirk "I changed the story format from script to story, so he stays, sorry Mello" She shrugged it off to check the screen again. Mello glared at nowhere again.

"Damn this show to hell" He mumbled

"Whoa BB, I'm going to need that jam back, you're banned from the jam again." She said trying to get the jam away, but BB pushed her arm away. Eating the jam more quickly.

Jinx rolled her eyes "Fine, since you had to watch Twilight…" She shivered "But after that, I better not see you and A trading Chesses and Jams again." She said, looking for an answer, but only got a stare.

"I get acid and explosives! SWEET!" He shouted, getting the present from Daniel. While BB grumbled, looking at his jam for the rest of the day.

"Where's Mikami?" Light asked

Jinx glared "I got tired of him, so he's in a better place for right now…"

_The sky_

Mikami looked around as soon as he woke up. "WHY AM I ON A CLOUD? He shouted, and then came to reality that, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

_The studio _

"Anything is possible if you just believe~!" Jinx sang, and everyone else pretended not to notice. "Well, it's your show now Light…" She grumbled, walking towards a chair.

"_insert Kira laugh…_oh yes!" He said, as soon as he did, Misa came through the doors.

"Misa Misa is here!" As soon as Near heard her, he switched back into his own outfit. He didn't want Misa to call him cute again.

"Misa we rule here now"Light said with an evil laugh only to be stopped by BB's hand.

BB creepy smile was on his face. "Near, if I was you, I think I would leave" Near left, knowing BB.

Light was going to question him, only to have a stake go though his stomach. Crying in pain, Misa was screaming with him, only to be shot by Mello.

"No way am I going to be your servant" Mello said smiling and still pointing the gun. The bullet went through Misa's arm.

"You guys had to though, the dare said to-" Jinx started to protest, but than just shook it off. "Whatever do what you want" She said leaving the room.

"A get the explosives ready"

"Alright"

_Outside of Studio_

Jinx ran outside the studio to find Near. After looking around for a few seconds, she found him under the tress in the shades, Near stared at her. She jogged up to him with a smile. "Are you alright Near?" She asked, Near shrugged

"I know they're killing the Kiras, but I rather not see to it." He stated

Jinx nodded "Yeah, I know the feeling" Patting his shoulders.

_INSERT EXPLOSION SOUNDS_

The whole studio exploded, people flying out of it. Bystanders were shocked while Jinx and Near were not surprise. Light lifeless body fell at the foot of Jinx's shoes. Every bystander screamed and ran in circles. Jinx pushed the reset button and every piece of the studio came back together.

"New feature?" Near asked innocently, Jinx nodded.

"DAMN! I THOUGHT ONCE WE BLOW UP THIS PIECE OF SH*T, WE WOULD BE DONE!" Mello shouted like a sissy little girl "BURN IN H*LL YOU DAMN NARRATOR!" He shouted, while people walking by, wondered what was wrong with the little girl.

"Well let's fine everyone else!" Jinx said getting up, we still got a show!

A landed in the tree "Ow…"

"Found one" Mello said sarcastically.

"NEXT REVIEW!" A shouted, then fell down "Ow…"

**Radiant R**

**L: gets a break *i can never think of a dare**

**BB: I dare you to act like L for one day (including the food he eats the way he sits) you is my fav serial killer**

**Matt: you are my brother ^^**

**Mello: i dare you to go be a girl scout for one day :D**

**Misa:...go to school**

**Light: go to milatary school**

**Near:...gets a break too**

"What are we going to do with the dead bodies?" A asked everyone in the studio. Mello putted ice on his new burn on his arm.

Jinx looked at the bodies, "Well, I already brought my producer back to life, _I am so not getting that rise, damn_, Light and Misa can be dead for now." Jinx decided.

L was patting his clothes so that the soot would come off "Thank you for the no dares." He said while glaring at BB "Beyond did you really have to blow them up?" He asked

"Yes, they wouldn't shut up! And cutting off their heads would be too easy." He stated, L shakes his head. "Hey didn't I already done this dare?" He asked Jinx.

"Yeah you did…but that time, you and L switched" Jinx thought "Alright, you already done this, so you're free." She said, BB fist pump and high five A.

Matt was cleaning his PSP screen "I have a sister?" He asked everyone, everyone shrugged. "Are you a red head?" Matt asked the reviewer.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" He asked Jinx, Jinx laughed.

"HA! You have to be a girl scout!" She said laughing.

"I will F*cking kill you!" Mello shouted to the reviewer.

_Girl Scout Meeting (I've never been to one so…imagination~)_

"So girls, today we have a new scout!" The team leader said, while the girls 'ooh' and 'Aww'_. _"Let's welcome Mello!" She said, and everyone clapped. Mello came out with a skirt and leggings with a pink shirt.

"This is hell" He mumbled to himself.

"Today we will be talking about selling cookies" Everyone applauded for their team leader except for Mello. A girl noticed this.

"Hi I'm Alie" She said cheerfully. Mello ignored her "Do you like chocolate?" She asked him.

He finally spoke up "Chocolate is the most amazing thing in the world!" He said, glaring at the girl, hoping she would shut up.

She didn't, "Well we would be selling them!" She said. Mello looked at her.

"We won't be eating them?" He asked, she shakes her head. He smiled at her "I will be right back."

_At the End of the Meeting_

The team leader clapped her hands "Well let's Sell!" She shouted, everyone cheered after her. "Let's get the cookies out of the closet!" She said.

All of the girl scout girls went with the team leader. As soon as the team leader opened the door she saw Mello eating the chocolate. Not one box survived.

"What's up?" Mello said, having chocolate all over his mouth smiling.

"Mello! Aren't you worried about getting fat?" Alie asked Mello.

He shakes his head "Nope!" Alie ripped off his shirt "What the-"

"IT'S A BOY!" She screamed out. Behind her the team leader had a baseball bat.

"We don't let boys join the _girls _scout" She said, holding the bat, threaten Mello. Mello lifted an eyebrow.

_The studio_

"How was it?" Matt asked Mello "They didn't rape you right?" He asked when he saw Mello shirtless and breathless.

"Nope! And Jinx, I'm not paying for the chocolate!" He shouted towards her.

Jinx smirked "That's why I allowed the girls to come here" She said opening the doors for the girls.

"There he is!" Alie shouted.

"Crap!" He shouted running away. BB started to laugh.

"I can't believe Mello can't take a few girls!" He kept on laughing.

"I think Jinx should bring back Light and Misa" Near state, Jinx just stared him down.

"Sure…" She said, only to attack Near. Near yelped. Jinx grabbed his hair and made his hair into two pony tails like Misa's.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked her angrily, Jinx smiled.

"If you're not going to act like Misa, you might as well look like her. Near kept glaring at her while Jinx brought back Light and Misa.

Light was the first one to wake up "What's with all the girls chasing Mello?" He asked, L was eating a bag of gummy worms.

"He ate all the girl scout chocolate" He stated, Light sighed.

"Not surprise" He said 'Light~!' He heard, so he immediately put out his arms and shouted "GET AWAY FROM ME NEAR!"

"I'm over here" Near said, 20 feet away from Light. Light blew a sigh of relief.

Misa looked at Light weirdly "Misa Misa is not Near" She said, hugging Light.

"Nice reunion, now Light and Misa goes back to school!" Jinx said grabbing both of them.

"Why can't I stay dead" Light said, glaring at Jinx.

_School_

Misa looked for the office for an hour. "Where is the office?" She asked herself. A student walking by heard her.

"The office is just right behind you" He stated, wondering how dumb she is. We all do…

"Misa Misa says Thank you!" She said proudly, giving him a hug and going through the door.

"Foreigners" He said shaking his head and walking away.

Misa walked into the office "Misa Misa is new here" She told the lady working at the front desk.

"Aren't you a little old?" She asked her, Misa was about to say something but Jinx came in.

"She's from a different country where she's now at a 9th grade level." She said proudly, patting Misa's back.

After that the office lady gave her a schedule, a map and sent her to class. Jinx patted her back and said

"Good Luck Misa!" Leaving

"Wait! Aren't you going to class with Misa?" She asked.

Jinx shakes her head "I gotta see how Light's doing!"

_Light's school_

"PRIVATE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" The sergeant screams in his ear. Light blinked before answering.

"Yagami Light sir!" He shouted back, the sergeant gave him a look.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!" He yelled even louder in his ear.

"Sorry sir, I mean Light Yagami!" He apologizes, hoping to learn his name for this Death Note.

"WHAT ARE YOU A JAP!" He said spitting as he spoke. Light's patience was wearing thin.

"YES SIR, IF YOUR BRAIN CAN COMPARHEND, YOU CAN TELL BY MY FACE THAT I AM ASAIN!" He shouted back, already pissed.

"YOU JUST EARN YOURSELF 100 PUSH UP!" He sergeant said "WITH A BOOKCASE ON YOUR BACK!"

"Wh-" He stated to say but landed on his stomach with a bookcase on top of him. "Ow…"

"PRIVATE YAGAMI GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO PUSH UP!" Sergeant stared him down.

"Fine…" He tried to say, but got out as a groan. He started to do push ups

"WHAT KIND OF PUSH IS THAT! NO LADY PUSH UP, YOU'RE A MAN!"

Light tired not to roll his eyes and did a push up without his knees. "One…"

"99 MORE TO GO!" The sergeant said laughing.

_Misa's school_

"Misa Misa does not get it!" Misa said for the hundredth time.

"8+8= 16! That means x equals to 16!" The math teacher said angrily. "Are you sure you're in the 9th grade!" She shouted at the blonde.

"Jinx said so!" Misa said, looking around for Jinx. While the teacher called the office.

A few minutes later Jinx came through the door. "Hello?" She said

"Isn't this your cousin?" The teacher asked her, Jinx nodded "How come she doesn't know Algebra?" She asked

"Because she's a model" Jinx said, everyone in the class went in 'Aww', Jinx laughed, "She's your problem now" She said and left.

The teacher sighed "Do you even know what's 2 times 3 is?" She asked her

"Nope" Misa said with a smile. The teacher walked back to the desk and banged her head on it.

_Light's School_

"99…99...99…99…99!" The sergeant kept repeating.

"100!" Light said, pushing off the bookcase and the sergeant.

The sergeant was angry "PRIVATE IMAGAY DID I TELL YOU TO STOP!" He shouted.

Light felt his head shaking in response "No sir"

"I DID NOT HEAR YOU. SPEAK UP!"

"SIR NO SIR!"

The sergeant made a proud face "DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 1000!"

"FINE!" Light said, feeling the bookcase and the sergeant back on his back.

_The Studio_

Mello was sitting on the couch enjoying the break. Until A interrupted it.

"What did you do with the girl scouts?" He asked him

Mello smiled "Do you see that pile of bodies?" He asked A, A turned around.

"Oh! I just thought that was BB's pile" A stated.

BB laughed, "Not until the end of the show A" He said, A smiled.

Jinx came back with two tried Kiras. "Looks like the Kiras can't handle school" Jinx said smiling.

Misa was crying "Misa head hurts!" She said going to the bathroom.

"My back will never feel the same!" Light shouted, lying down on the couch after pushing away Mello.

"The H*ll man!" Mello shouted at him, but Light was already sleeping.

L smiled "What happen?" L asked Jinx

"We had to give Misa a 2nd grade level math, and she pass with a C. And Light had to do pushups" Jinx stated

"These dares are getting interesting" L said putting a thumb on his lips.

"Thank you for not giving me dares" Near said, playing with Legos.

"Next Review" L ordered, going into the kitchen for sweets.

_Part 3 coming soon to a computer near you_

* * *

A/N

MY EYES BURN! *hits head on desk* I had this sitting in my flash drive for a month. I was supposed to edit it but, then grades were slipping, and next were finals. Now it's a new semester and that means GOOF OF TIME! _cough_ I mean more writing time.

Sorry people but i am getting **bored** with this story and my other stories are suffering, especially **White Memories** i haven't even written out the next chap. This story is **definitely **ending at chap 20.

Anyone who reviewer who hadn't get on the chap yet are **welcome and i mean WELCOME **to shorten out their dares/reviewer **except i am half way done with yours!**

on a happier tone: 1. CherryLawliet and myself are making a joint account and writing stories**.** See the account on my profile

2.** Anyone trying to contact me, please warn me first on this account by pm or review! i get freaked out when i see someone i don't know randomly want to talk to me**

3. I'm starting to cosplay in the spring! Whatever means necessary (stealing or begging to parents) Tips?

4. Review/ PM to Ask me random questions and I'll credit you and answer on my profile since it's getting pretty boring...hopefully it'll be a lot of question ^.^

5. **The 141 reviewer will get a one shot from any anime i've seen by me!**

Anyone caring to hear what happen to Jinx over the whole time, can check on her profile!~

Bai~

_**REMEMBER KIDS LONG REVIEWS GIVES JINX WRITERS BLOCK!**_


	14. End of the Line

Dear Readers,

You should have noticed there haven't been any updates for DNTS lately.

It's awesome that many people loved this story.

Fun reviews, a lot of laughter and A LOT of Light dying a painful/hilarious death.

But I've changed, and I bet you guys had too.

I bet half of you guys don't even read it anymore this, because you got bored.

Well I got bored too.

So I moved on a bit over the break.

Watch new anime and read some new mangas.

Now I feel like writing again, but not this story.

I'm will start typing up some _real_ stories.

I feel like this story been holding me back though.

So I'm deleting this story.

I'm sorry my fans who wanted more updates.

The story will not continue here.

I hope you guys will stick by me even after the story is gone though! Thanks!

With some fuzzy feelings,

Jinx

P.S I will probably put the chapters up again at tumblr, if you want me too, and if I have time, I will do the reviews I didn't do there, but at my own time, when I'm bored and no one is pressuring me.

P.S.S Remember this doesn't mean I'm giving up Death Note! Expect to see me more!

P.S.S Deleting in a week


End file.
